Darker Melody
by Kagome.is.better
Summary: SameStoryDiff.Sumary! Kagomemoves back to her home town but doesnt remember anything. Can old friends long forgoten help her remember and also help her with the tourchered life she now lives? I decided on it being pure sessykags R&R please!
1. And So It Begins

**Disclamer: i dont own the inu charecters and im ok with it, but i do own some of the episodes on DVD...**

Chapter One: And So It Begins

_A small girl about the age of 5 ran across the play ground. The cold morning air licking playfully at her face as she looked for the slightest sign of him. As she ran threw the children that were all close in age to her she spotted a glimpse of silver. She smiled to her self and ran over to where she had seen the silver. "Inuyasha!!!" She called out still running towards him. A little boy with silver hair turned towards her and held his arms open while smiling at his best friend. The little girl was only a few inches shorter then the boy and fit nicely wrapped in his arms. The girl had shoulder length raven hair, and a frilly pink dress on with sparkly pink Dorothy shoes to go with it. They stood in their embrace for a little while longer before pulling away from each other. They both had bright smiles on there round faces which still held some baby fat. That was until Inuyasha noticed the purple/blue bruise on her cheek. _

"_Kagome?" He asked his face and eyes full of concern for his best friend. "Where did you get that?" He lightly touched below the bruise causing her to wince in pain. _

"_It's nothing. I ran into that pole in my backyard. You know the one that holds up my swing set." She had a lisp on every 'th' or 's' sound. Inuyasha bought it and she ran her small pudgy fingers threw his silver hair-that was close to the same length as hers-the same pudgy fingers lightly touching one of the soft silver doggy ears. "Am I still coming over tonightsss?" She asked changing the subject, smiling when he nodded his head vigorously._

"_Yeah they said it was ok. Is your brother gonna come too?"_

"_Mh-hm, momma said I should bring him so he can see how big kids like us play." It was Friday and they had made plans for her to come over to his house that night. _

"_That's fine, my brother will also be there." The bell rang for them to go inside of their elementary school. _

_As the day went by Inuyasha noticed Kagome seamed to be ignoring him. It was about time to go home when he walked over to her and asked: "Kagome? Is something wrong?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Well, its just you have been ignoring me all day."_

"_Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't noticcce." She said quietly in her little lisp while looking down._

"_Its ok I was just making sure." She nodded and looked up into his eyes and gave him a bright smile that showed off her missing front left tooth. Inuyasha smiled back at her as the bell to go home chimed loudly. They both gathered their things and walked out of the school and headed over to the flag pole which is where they would meet up with Inuyasha's older brother of six years and walk home. _

_About 30 minutes later they arrived at their houses and Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and they went into their separate houses. Kagome walked into her house to hear a woman cry out. Kagome ran towards the sound only to see her mother on the kitchen floor crying, with her father standing over her mother. He spots Kagome as he takes another drink of his beer and says: "Well well looks whose home." He said in a slurred voice as he starts towards Kagome but her mother yells out to him, to stop from her position on the ground. "I'll deal with you later Kemi." He said seductively and kicked her in the ribs forcing another cry from her already broken frame. Kagome backed up and tried to run but, he was faster then she was and grabbed a hold of her raven hair. Kagome feels some of the more fragile strands brake as she whimpers, and tries to get away from her drunken father. He just laughs a clod heartless laugh and troughs her into the nearest wall._

A teenager who looked like an older version of the little girl bolted up in her bed breathing heavily. The hushed raping on her door and the voice behind it told her that she needed to get up and ready for her first day at a new school. She groaned but left the warmth of her blankets and moved to her bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom she tore off her clothes looked at her self in the mirror. She scowled in disgust at the scars and bruises that decorated her once perfect skin like beautiful decorations on a Christmas tree, but these were far from beautiful. She jumped in the shower letting the hot water heat up her cold skin.

After a quick steaming hot shower she jumped out drying her self off and throwing on her baggy clothing. She wore a green shirt but your couldn't see it because if the long black zip up hoodey she wore over it, and tight blue jeans that hugged her lower curves nicely. While she blow dried her waist length raven colored hair she thought back to her dream. She had had it before but she didn't really understand it. She sighed and she thought she better hurry and get out of the house before 'he' woke up.

'He' was her step father that her mother had married a long time ago after he fathers death, and he was the cause of her scars and bruises. Kagome quietly crept out of her new room backpack and shoes in hand feeling rather lethargic. She walked towards her little brothers off white door and knocked quietly before she walked in to see her beloved said brother pulling a long-sleeved gray shirt over his head.

Kagome frowned knowing she could do nothing to stop the ugly bruises that lightly decorated his skin, much like hers. The only difference between their marred flesh was that she deserved every bruise or scar she had and he did not. She gave him a small smile that had dimmed over the years. "Are you ready?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Was his answer. He grabbed his stuff and they quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and lunch money from their mother.

Kagome grabbed an apple off the table and her mother gave her a worried glance. "Is that all you are going to eat Kagome?" Kemi asked in a motherly but soft tone.

"Yes mama. Don't worry I'm not going anorexic on you."

"Its just I'm worried about your health."

"You cant be that worried seeing as you are still with him." Her mother flinched visibly as if the words had smacked her across the face. "Oh I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to, I'm just really tired from last night. I know it's not your fault." Kemi shook her head, unshed tears welling in her eyes.

"No it is my fault….I'm so sorry can you guys ever forgive me?" She asked not being able to hold her tears back any longer. Both of her children embraced her tightly as she cried, but there moment lasted less then a minute because of the loud bang they herd from above them. They jumped away from each other and Kemi said hurriedly: "Hurry and go." They gave her a kiss good bye, slipped on their shoes, and ran out the door and headed down the street towards there new schools.

"Hey sis?" Sota asked looking over at his sister, as their new school came into view."

"Yes Sota?" She asked back not missing a beat as she walked towards the place where she was bound to yet again be ostracized.

"Do you think you'll make any friends here?"

"I hope not."

"Because of what happened at the last house?" His innocent tone getting to her slightly. Images flashed threw her mind, images of the last people who had found out her secret. There dead bodies for ever etched in her mind. In fact she still had night terrors about their screams of pain as 'he' murdered them in front of her all though it had only been a few months since the incident.

"Yes." She said colder then she meant to.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Don't be Sota." Kagome looked into his deep blue eyes that seemed to see right into your sole.

Kagome was a miko as was her younger brother, and mother. Her step-father Naroku was a half demon and even though he was a half demon he was very evil and powerful. One of the good things about being mikos was that they were able to heal there bruises and cuts faster then any normal human could. She was brought out of her thoughts by her brother's soft voice.

"Kagome? We are here." Kagome looked at just what 'here' was. 'Here' was a three story high school packed with kids from her new town. She didn't think there would be this many of them. Her eyes got cold as she thought about the ostracizing that was about to happen.

They walked inside slightly thankful of the cool air from the air-conditioning that hit there faces. They made there way threw the crowd of high school students attempting to get to the main office. Sota grabbed his sister's hand not liking the looks she was getting from the passing guys. Even though Kagome seemed oblivious to the looks Sota knew his sister wasn't. She gave his hand a quick squeeze silently showing her appreciation at his gesture.

Once inside the office she noticed three teenagers who looked the same age as her. They looked at her and Sota. It was two boys and a girl. The girl was in between them and wore tight blue jeans and a form fighting red shirt that said in gold letters: _SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY._ Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore gold star earrings with matching gold eye shadow-that brought out her brown eyes better-and clear lips gloss.

"The boy farthest from her and to the right of the girl wore baggy faded blue jeans and a deep purple shirt that read in light blue: _PEOPL LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON PEOPLE LIKE ME NEED MEDICATION_. His short black hung loosely in a shag, but not hiding his violet eyes.

And last but defiantly not least the boy to the girls left and closes to her, and also the one who's deep honey eyes she was looking into. He wore baggy dark blue jeans and also wore a red shirt, and you could see his nicely toned chest threw the thin fabric. His shirt read the words: _SANTA'S NOT REAL BUT IF YOU COME OVER HERE AND SIT ON MY LAP I'LL GIVE YOU A PRESENT._ His almost waist length hair hung loosely around his frame, merely a few inches shorter then her own. But what really caught her attention was the small fuzzy doggy ears the twitched on top of his head.

Kagome blushed and tore her gaze from that of his eyes and ears when she herd a smooth voice asking her, her name. "I'm sorry." She apologized and answered the question. "My name is Kagome and this is my brother Sota. We are new here." She told the girl with energy she didn't know she had.

"Cool, I'm Sango and this is Miroku and Inuyasha." The girl named Sango said cheerfully, indicating to the guys on either side of her. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgment. "So what's your schedule?" The girl asked.

'You cant have friends don't do this Kagome.' Kagome thought in the back of her head. "I don't know I haven't gotten it yet." Her voice was cold and clipped. She didn't want more people to get hurt on account of her.

"Don't gotta be a bitch about it." The boy Inuyasha said rudely.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Inuyasha merely glanced at the boy's malnourished body then back at the girl who was also malnourished looking. He couldn't tell what kind of figure she had because of her hoody, but she had the most brilliant but dull green eyes he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha stop harassing people." All five of the teenagers looked up to see a middle aged woman smiling at them from behind the counter. "How may I help you darling?" The woman said directing her attention to Kagome.

"My brother and I are new here and we need to get our schedules."

"Oh yes I remember I talked to your mother over the phone." Kagome nodded once, and the woman now turned her attention to three of the schools biggest trouble makers. "School hasn't even started yet, don't tell me your all ready in trouble." Sango spoke up first.

"No I was sent here by Mrs. Mortensen to tell you that she had the stuff ready for the play and all she has to do is hold additions after school today which she wants you to announce over the intercom."

"I will do so. And why are you two here?" She asked pointing at the other two boys in mock accusation.

"Why Mrs. Barrett it is simply because we wanted to see your smiling face." Miroku said with a lecherous smile. Kagome watched on in disgust and thought:

'And so it begins, a new school, new perverts, and more punishment.'


	2. Dont Look At Me

**Chapter 2: Don't look at me**

With in the next twenty minutes Kagome and Sota had there schedules, locker numbers, and combinations. "Hey sis?" Sota asked, looking up into his sister's eyes that were full of pain with his innocent ones. She couldn't help but feel like they were looking into her soul. She broke the eye contact afraid that he _would_ look into her soul and see all of the sin there.

"Yes Sota?"

"Will you come with me to my locker?"

"Of course." They walked down the hall to his locker where he deposited his all of his things except a small notebook and a pen. Kagome then walked him to class and headed to her locker. When she was opening it she heard someone walking threw the hallway towards her. She could tell by their aura that the person was a full demon and a dog demon at that. Her body froze when he stopped behind her. She could feel his aura pressing on her and her breath started to come out in short pants, and it felt like her lungs were being restricted.

"What are you doing out here?" A cold emotionless voice asked causing her to jump out of her skin. She spun around to see a gorges man who wore a black Armani suit, and white dress top that had the first few buttons undone exposing a little of his toned chest. She was surprised not only by his attire but by his beauty, he had long and perfectly straight silver hair, and you could tell that underneath that black suit and white dress top that there was more muscle then meets the eye. His handsome face was just as emotionless as his voice.

"I am putting my backpack away, and grabbing a notebook instead. Am I not aloud to do so?" She asked in her own emotionless voice, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

"No not unless you have a hall pass." With out braking eye contact she grabbed a green notebook and black pen from her locker behind her and slammed said locker's door shut with a loud bang. Neither of them flinched at the offending sound.

"I'm new here and I have not been to my first class yet, so I do not have a hall pass."

"Well then I shall escort you to your first class to make sure you get there." Cold sarcasm was laced with in his words.

"I don't think I want a creepy old guy escorting me." She thought she saw anger flash in his eyes as he moved closer to her, but when she looked closer it was gone so she just figured it was the lighting.

"I am only a few years older then you, and I am hardly creepy. And just so you know I happen to be a teacher here." She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's fine I understand. Besides it's nice to know some girls still actually have some values. Now, where is your class?" She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at the small white piece of paper with neat black ink printed across it in orderly lines. "Mr. Brenton's classroom is this way." He said handing the paper back to her and gesturing down the hall where he had come from.

"Thank you." He started walking in the direction indicated. She fell in step next to him. They quietly walked down the hallway until they reached the classroom with the label: Calculus Mr. Brenton.

"Here we are."

"Again thank you Mr…you never did tell me your name."

"Tashio. I'll see you in 4th hour." With that said he walked away leaving a slightly shocked Kagome. She pulled out her schedule to see in plain black: **4: Tashio—Creative Writing**. She sighed and walked into her class.

Everyone looked at her with scrutinizing looks. She looked towards the teacher not liking all of the attention drawn to her. The person who she assumed was Mr. Brenton looked at her and asked: "Yes?"

"I'm in your class." She held out her schedule to him and he took it. After briefly glancing at her schedule he pointed to a seat in the back. "Take a seat in the back next to Sango." Kagome looked in the back of the room and spotted the girl from earlier that morning. She walked to the back and took her seat, she was behind Inuyasha, and to the right of Sango, and to Sango's left was Miroku. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled, Kagome only stared at her.

"Yes?" Kagome's emotionless voice was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves but instead of saying anything he just listened.

"I was wondering if I could see your schedule so I could see if we have any classes together." Kagome just handed her the small white paper that was starting to get annoying. "Well that's lucky…the four of us have the same schedule." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh joy."

"What's your deal? I haven't done anything to you." Her voice hadn't changed from its emotionless state.

"You're annoying and a bitch."

"I have barley said a few sentences to you." He gave her a simple 'feh' and turned away. They turned back to the front of the room and tried to follow the teachers lector but they all found it hard and as Kagome was about to let her head fall to her desk a note popped in front of her face on the smooth desk top. She starred at it for a little while before opening it.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Hi I'm really sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, but I would like to become friends.**_

_**Sango.**_

Kagome held her pen poised above the paper ready to write something nasty but for some reason she couldn't force her self to do it. Instead she jotted down a few quick sentences.

_**Sango,**_

_**No its ok, I'm just tired. I would like to be friends with you guys. So far you guys are the only ppl who have talked to me so far…well except for this one teacher who escorted me to this class, I think his name was Tashio. I'm not really sure.**_

_**Kagome.**_

Sango coughed when she read that Tashio had helped someone. Her cough drew the attention of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome then quickly wrote:

_**Kagome,**_

_**Tashio, as in Sesshomaru Tashio. The English teacher?**_

_**Sango**_

Kagome read Sango's hurried writing with slight difficulty then replied.

_**Sango,**_

**_Yeah, he is our 4th hour teacher._**

_**Kagome.**_

Sango was in such shock all she could do was stair at Kagome after she had read the note. Kagome wasn't sure how to take that so she leaned over and asked: "Are you ok?" Sango just nodded dumbly.

"Sorry I'm just shocked. Tashio is one of the coldest and heartless basturds I have ever met." Kagome herd a growl from in front of her. She turned her attention to Inuyasha, and almost gasped when she saw fierce golden eyes starring straight in to her green ones.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered but still kept her cold tone.

"Was that basturd really nice to you?" He asked. His voice was calm but his eyes held such strong hatred.

"Y-yes. Why? Is that something big?" Miroku chuckled and answered for Inuyasha.

"Big are you kidding? It's the sign of the apocalypse. I don't think I have ever seen Sesshomaru nice to anybody in the time I have known Inuyasha, and that's 11 years."

"Wow…not even once?"

"Nope. He's a real hard ass." Sango laughed silently.

"How do you guys know him?" Kagome questioned innocently enough.

"He's my older half brother." Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh, you can really see the family resemblance." Inuyasha's upper lip lifted up in a snarl. "I'm sorry." Kagome added quickly and she lowered her head. Inuyasha could smell her sadness, and felt a little bit bad.

"No, its ok. It's my fault anyways…" Inuyasha smelled her sadness go away as if it had never been there. Now Sango and Miroku seriously thought that hell had frozen over and the world was coming to an end. First Sesshomaru helps her out and then Inuyasha apologizes. Was this girl some fallen angel or a devil in disguise?

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and was shocked that the strong emotion in them was not anger but that of something she didn't recognize. He smiled at her and she felt the corner of her lips tug up in a ghost of a smile. Inuyasha also felt like a weight was lifted off of him when he saw her smile.

All of a sudden he had a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and broke eye contact with Kagome, putting his head in his hands. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" He heard Kagome's voice, and even though it was cold it wasn't emotionless.

Inuyasha saw tons of flashes of him and a girl playing on a playground. Then it changed to her crying in his arms because it was thundering, then the same girl crying again with bruises on her small frame. Then the last one was of the little girl standing next to a moving truck hugging him tightly before being pried away from him forever. When the flashes stopped he looked up pain evident in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked looking at him trying to ketch his eye but he was looking at Kagome who intern was looking back at him with an emotionless face but her eyes betrayed her and showed immense worry.

He remembered her now. He remembered everything. "Is your mother still with your step-father?" Kagome gasped at what he said.

'How did he know?' She thought to her self. She felt tears well in her eyes. She nodded her head.

Inuyasha couldn't help but move forward and pull her into his arms. She winced at the warm contact but let him hold her. She looked at Sango and Miroku for help but they just starred open mouthed at them. They were both shocked beyond words. Even with his girlfriends Inuyasha never exposed much public display of affection, and now he was holding some girl who he had just met, or so they thought.

"Do you remember?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about or how you know about my step-father."

"Oh Kagome, you don't remember." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She just shook her head. He could smell and see that she wasn't lying to him. "You used to live here like 10 years ago, you were my best friend. I forgot and apparently so did you."

Kagome felt horrible that she didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm so sorry." She felt as if she would cry and that's saying something since she hadn't cried for…almost 10 years. He sat back in his seat. Miroku finally decided to speak up once he found his voice.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Kagome used to live here like I said. Don't you guys remember?"

"Sorry Inuyasha we don't." Sango said but then both her and Miroku suddenly felt similar pain to what Inuyasha had felt but not as intense seeing as they didn't know Kagome as well or as long as Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked at them like: 'What The Fuck?'

Sango and Miroku looked at her with a similar look that Inuyasha had. This was just too much for Kagome to handle. They were all looking at her expectantly and she didn't even know these people like they claimed.

"Don't look at me like that." She looked down. "I don't know who you people are but if this is some kinda of joke but it's not funny."

"If this was some joke then how would I know about your step-father? His name is Naroku and your mother's name is Kemi, How would I know that?" He was confused and angry.

"I don't know. Maybe you're a stalker or something."

"But you told us this morning that you were new here." Sango said looking at her with sadness in her eyes and face because Kagome couldn't remember, and thought this was some joke but it wasn't.

"Shut up, this isn't funny." Kagome wasn't going to play into their sick joke. She shook her head as Inuyasha continued.

"Your birthday is the 26th of December, and Sota's is three days after yours. Your favorite holiday is Halloween, not because of the candy, but because you get to dress up and be a princess even if it is just for that night."

"No, shut up. Stop it." Kagome couldn't take it anymore this sick joke had gone to far. She grabbed her note book and ran out of the room the teacher calling after her:

"That counts as sluffing." For you people who don't know that means skipping class

"She isn't feeling well, she ran out to go to the bathroom and puke." Sango said so Kagome wouldn't get in trouble.

"Ok." Was all the teacher said before turning back to the work on his desk.

Kagome stopped, tears falling from her eyes as she slid down the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her face in them. For the first time in a long time she cried.

"Excuse me?" She herd a colder and more emotionless voice then her own. She glanced up to see the last person she expected.

"M-Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes. Miss Higurashi, What are you doing out? Did I not just take you to your class?" Kagome flinched at his cold tone. She wiped her tears away.

"Y-yes, you did."

"Then why are you out here, crying for that matter?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble I'm not going back there at least for now."

"Well you can't stay out in the hall way unless you want to get a detention or worse." He held out his hand. "I'm in a good mood at the moment and if you come with me to my classroom and grade papers I will give your teacher an excuse." She grabbed his hand and he easily helped her up to a standing position.

"Really?"

"I will not repeat my self." He started to walk away leaving her to fallow him or stand there crying. She chose the former of the two and ran after him wiping all evidence that she was crying away.

Once they were in his empty classroom he walked over to his desk, and grabbed a stack of papers and put them on one of the front desks. "The key is on top, the test has 50 questions at 2 points each and 1 bonus question at the end for 5 extra points. Do you understand?" Kagome felt a flare of anger, she wasn't stupid, but she bit her tongue and nodded not wanting to say anything that would wind her up in trouble not only at school but at home.

She started grading the papers while thinking: 'It's not really a home. Home is where you feel safe and loved.' Kagome didn't feel either of those when she was in her 'house'. When she was in her house all she felt was dread and imposing doom. She was brought out of her musings by a cold voice.

"So why were you crying?" Kagome looked up to see Mr. Tashio's head still bowed as he worked on papers similar to hers.

"Does it matter?"

"No I was simply wondering why." He set his red pen down and folded his hands neatly, looking up at her with bright golden sun kissed eyes.

"It was your brother." She heard him growl.

"Half brother. What did he do if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I don't really care but it is my job as a teacher to care about my students."

"Something tells me you don't do that very much." He chuckled lightly.

"No I don't."

"Can I ask you a question since you asked me one?"

"As long as it's not too personal."

"How old are you?" He looked slightly shocked but covered it quickly.

"24."

"Why are you working here, aren't you a little young?"

"I skipped a few grades, and I enjoy being a teacher. Even though I teach insolent brats such as my brother and his little girlfriends." Mr. Tashio turned back to his work and Kagome just starred at him.

"Then why don't you teach a different age group?" He didn't look up at her when he answered:

"Because if I teach people my own age they don't give me any respect, and I can't stand snot nosed brats."

"That's a little harsh don't you think, I mean you were a snot nosed brat at one time." She turned back to the work she had been assigned to grade. "So I here you're a hard ass." She heard him chuckle again.

"Yeah I guess I am. All you have to do to please me is your homework and not be loud and obnoxious."

"Are most of the people here obnoxious?" She was half way done now.

"You have no idea." He had a hint of amusement in his cold emotionless voice. "I think the worst is one of the most popular girls, Kikyou, she has this annoying high pitched voice, and wears the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen. She probably has more STD's known and a few that are unknown." Kagome laughed for the first time in a long time, and even if it was just a short one it felt good. Her laugh was light but meaningful, and it sounded like a sweet melody.

"Wow I didn't think you could be funny."

"Well considering you don't know me…" He trailed off.

"Well anyways I'm done." She said proudly, smacking her hand down on the pile of papers she had just graded. He looked up but not at her, he looked at the clock to see that the bell was about to ring.

"And so is this period." The bell rang and she stood up and handed him the papers. Which he took. "So do you think you will be able to stay in your next class?"

"Yes. I will see you in 4th hour."

"Don't sluff this time." Kagome gave him a ghost of a smile and walked out so she could attempt to look for her next class.


	3. New People

**Chapter Three: New People**

People barley gave her a passing glance which she appreciated, but unfortunately the people who did notice her made snide remarks. When she was passing by a classroom she suddenly found her self on the ground and on her back, finding it hard to breath.

She opened her eyes to see bright blue hues staring into her dull green ones. He smiled and lifted up off of her and gripped her shoulders pulling her up. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you." His smile widened.

"It's ok." She went to move passed him but found he still blocked her way. "Is there something you need?"

"Well from our little contact there, I could feel how well endowed you are, would you like to be my woman?" Kagome stood shocked for a moment but quickly got over it. On instinct she reached up and slapped him and screamed:

"You pervert." The guy looked at her for a second then she found her self pressed up against the wall, her feat dangling off of the floor. The demons eyes had a light pink ring around the outside of his blue hues.

His claws were digging them selves into her flesh, embedding the cloth of her black hoody into her arms. He expected her to cry or to scream, but she didn't do anything she just looked into his eyes with a bored expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why aren't you crying?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Her voice hadn't changed either. He was suddenly pulled away from her, and thrown across the hall. Kagome slide down the wall and just sat there and watched as Inuyasha pummeled this guy. A crowed had gathered around, but Inuyasha stopped when the guy had passed out. He wiped the blood from his knuckles off on the guy's shirt before turning and walking over to Kagome and kneeled in front of her with worry etched in his face.

"Are you ok?" She looked threw him not at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Kagome, please can we just start over?" Her eyes flicked to his.

"Fine, but only because of what you just did for me…..is he gonna be ok?" He laughed lightly.

"You're worried about him?"

"Is that wrong? I don't want people to hurt because of me." Inuyasha's face and eyes softened.

"Come on lets get your arms taken care of." He pulled her up by her hands, and started walking towards their next class which was chemistry. He would help her wounds in there.

She just nodded and followed him. She wasn't going to use her miko healing powers because she knew she would need them later. Once inside the classroom Inuyasha pulled her to his lab table where Kagome slowly unzipped and pulled off her hoody. Inuyasha finally got to see her figure and he was shocked that the little girl he knew had grown up, and now sported large breasts, a tiny waist, and long legs that would wrap perfectly around his wait. _'No bad Inu don't think about that stuff.'_ He scolded him self.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me." He began cleaning her cuts as carefully as he possibly could.

"Hey what are friends for? Even if their other friend doesn't remember them they are still friends." Inuyasha gave her a bright smile. "Doesn't this hurt?"

"No, not really." He started to wrap her gashes when they both heard a rather annoying voice.

"Inu-baby, what are you doing?" The person with the high pitched voice walked over to them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to wrap.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome looked up to see a girl with like Mr. Tashio had said the most skimpiest clothing she had ever seen. The girl by the name Kikyou glared at Kagome who in return narrowed her eyes and glared back.

"Who is that?" She pointed at Kagome like she had three eyes, was green, and had two antennas coming out of her head.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Kikyou."

"Ok well why the fuck are you helping her?"

"I didn't know I wasn't aloud to help out my friends." He finished wrapping and looked up but he still kept his hand on Kagome's arm.

"I've never seen her before."

"That's because she's new."

"Oh, well are we still on for tonight?" He looked away.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You see my parents want me to have a 'family dinner', and I cant get out of it believe me I tried. I really dot want to spend my night with Sesshomaru." He smiled at Kagome. "Would you?" He could smell his brother all over her and knew that they had run into each other after she had run from him.

"I don't think anyone would." Came Kikyou's rude reply.

"I would." Kagome said as an after thought.

"Good luck with that. Girls far prettier have tried to get in his pants, and didn't succeed." Kikyou quickly added another sentence because of the look Inuyasha gave her. "Well that is except for me."

"Well that's fine; I don't want to get in his pants. He's actually kinda funny." She had some amusement in her voice. Kikyou scoffed, and Inuyasha decided to stay out of it.

"You must have been confusing him with someone else; he acts like he has a stick up his ass."

"Maybe he seems like that because he hasn't had an intelligent person to talk to in a while."

"Oh and I suppose you are intelligent?"

"I was valedictorian at my last school."

"It must have been a pretty shitty school." Kagome felt the anger well up in her chest. She stood up.

"Ok I'm getting sick of your mouth. So I suggest you shut it before I do it for you." And that's when Inuyasha decided to intervene. He stood up and in between the two girls.

"Ok calm down, come on Kagome the teacher is here let's go tell her that you're here." Kagome nodded and aloud her self to be dragged away from the would be fight.

The next hour and a half flew by with out any interferences, except Miroku winding up unconscious sporting three lumps on his head because he couldn't _'control'_ him self when he saw Kagome with out her hoody on. It was lunch time now, and Kagome was actually some what happy. Even though she didn't remember them they remembered her, and they were trying to get her to remember.

'_This all happened so fast I mean one minute I'm expecting to be ostracized and the next these people are telling me stuff about me that they shouldn't know. I feel happy, but I know it won't last long. And as soon as I get home I know what I'm gonna have to deal with and then I'll come to school tomorrow and act like nothing has happened.'_

"Hey Kagome?" Sango's voice brought her from her musings. "Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"Uhh, yeah." Kagome sat down in the only open spot on the bench which was between Inuyasha and Miroku. They decided to sit outside on the oddly enough warm October day. Kagome opened her bottle of orange juice and took a small sip.

"Is that all your having? I'll buy you lunch if you want." Kagome looked at Inuyasha slightly shocked at what he had said.

"No, I have money I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure? I don't mind, trust me my parents have more then enough money."

"Yeah." The truth is she was hungry but she knew if she ate she might regret it later. After all she didn't know what 'his' mood would be like when he got home from work.

"Are you really sure? I mean you are kinda skinny."

"Are you saying I'm to skinny?"

"Well its not like you go in the bathroom and make your self puke, but you look skinny enough to make me worry." She chuckled softly.

"So does that mean your gonna force feed me if I refuse?"

"Maybe." He gave her a sly look.

"I can hold her down." Miroku said pervertedly.

**THWACK**

The loud sound echoed threw out the school yard. Several teenagers stopped what they where doing to see Miroku passed out half on the bench and half on the ground. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her bangs hiding her eyes from his gaze. Her head was bowed and fists clenched. She was shaking and that was what worried him most.

"Kagome?" He lightly touched her shoulder and she flinched away as if he had scorched her with a red hot fire poker.

"Don't." It was so faint he barley caught it.

"I'm sorry Kagome, what did he do?" Sango asked.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered raising her head but still looking at her lap. Inuyasha was about to ask he something when he was interrupted by a voice calling out to Kagome.

"Kagome!!!" She looked up to see three boys running towards them.

"Sota?" They stopped in front of there table.

"Hey sis. Meet my two new friends, this is Shippo and Kohaku." Kagome nodded at each boy as there name was said.

"That is wonderful Sota." She looked up into his innocent eyes and gave him a once in a blue moon half smile, and in return he gave her a bright smile that showed off most of his teeth.

**I am sorry for the delay and im sorry i deleted my storys!!! Dont PM me its not working if u want to send me a message u have to do it threw my email address im sorry for any inconvenience!!**


	4. Dinner?

**HI ppl im really sorry but i got pushed threw a glass table and i have a three inch laseration and a puncture wound, im not even supposed to be on the comp right now...i know this chapter is a little out of wack but i have been on painkillers and stuff...ewww it was gross i bleed threw 3 towels my shirt my knee length skirt was completly soaked and then i bleed all over a pair of boxers i had to get a blood tranfusion andi didnt cry untill the doctor cut my cut and then i started balling like a little bitch, acctully most of the time i was laughing because lucky for me i can laugh in imense pain and jake was there with me the whole time even in the ER!! i am so loved, i mean my mom couldnt even stand to be in the ER when she saw my back oh and its on my hip where my left kiddney is they said i was lucky i didnt puncture my kiddney..Now on with the story!!**

**Chapter Four: Dinner?**

The next two periods went by fast and before Kagome knew it, she was standing at her locker Inuyasha asking her a question.

"Huh? I'm sorry Inuyasha what were you saying?" She snapped her locker shut and looking at him with an apologetic look.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to night and have dinner with us."

"I thought it was a family dinner." She leaned up against her closed locker.

"It is, but if memory serves correct my parents love you and I'm sure they would want to see you. And I don't think Sesshomaru would mind much."

"I cant." She pushed herself off of her locker and started to walk towards the front entrance.

"Why?" He asked walking next to her.

"I promised my brother I would spend tonight with him." She lied.

"Bring him along." Kagome sighed at his suggestion.

"I would have to ask him first."

"Well here is your chance he is right in front of us. HEY SOTA!!" Inuyasha yelled over the commotion other students were making. Sota turned and gave both of them a big smile and waved his hand vigorously.

Once they were out of the noise and in the warm air Inuyasha asked Sota the same question he had asked Kagome:

"Would you like to come over to my house for a family dinner tonight?"

"But we aren't family."

"We will talk about it later." Inuyasha said with a smile. "So do you?" Sota looked at Kagome who gave him no indication what for him to choose.

"That would be nice, but only if Kagome wants to." Inuyasha grinded and gave Kagome a look that reminded her of a cat that had just caught his prey.

"So it's settled then? Your coming over to my house." Kagome was shocked but didn't show it.

"I'll call mom and let her know." Kagome flipped out her phone and walked away from everyone. "Hey mom."

"_Hi sweet heart, are you out of school yet?"_

"Yeah, yeah we are. I was wondering, have we lived here in this city before?"

"_Yeah. You used to have a friend named Inuyasha..." _Her voice softened at the thought. _"You two were inseparable."_

"Well he invited Sota and I to dinner at his house tonight."

"_Oh that's wonderful. I'm guessing you want me to cover for you."_

"Please momma."

"_Of course sweetie. I love you and have fun."_

"I promise I will." She hung up and walked back over to them.

"So?" Sota asked.

"She said it was ok, and to have fun."

"That's great!!" Inuyasha cheered. "Come on lets take my car." They walked over to his red Ferrari. They were about to get in when they heard a shrill voice interrupted their calm air. Sota got in the back seat with out a second thought, but unfortunately, Kagome heard her name before she could.

"You whore what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Screeched an angered voice.

"I'm going over to his house for dinner." Kagome said calmly. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha.

"You said it was a family dinner."

"It is."

"Then why is she going?"

"Because she is family."

"And just how is that? She's new."

"You know what Kikyou? I don't have time for this ok, now I have to go I will talk to you tonight." Kikyou huffed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that made Kagome roll her eyes. Kikyou pulled back and walked away. They got in his car and started to drive to his house.

"What do you see in her?" Kagome asked.

"I have just been with her for a long time."

"She just doesn't seem like someone you would like."

"Oh really? And just what kind of person would I like?" He smirked waiting for her answer.

"Not some one who is a slut, all though I can see how that has his benefits." She chuckled lightly.

Sota just sat in the back looking out the window listening to them talk.

"She's not a slut."

"What ever you have to tell your self so you can sleep at night." Kagome turned to the window and watched the scenery fly by, when something caught her eye. "Inuyasha stop the car." He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He said urgently. Kagome shot out of his car with out answering. "What is she doing?" He asked Sota.

"Orchids." Was the boy's one word answer. Inuyasha watched Kagome silently walk over to a field of orchids. Inuyasha got out of the car and followed her.

Kagome had a glazed look in her eyes. She walked a few steps into the field and fell to her knees. Inuyasha was at her side before you could blink. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Aren't they pretty?" She whispered smelling them. They smelled wonderful. She picked some of them and held them up to her nose. She blinked and snapped out of her trance and quickly stood up knocking Inuyasha back. "Sorry." She held out her hand and helped him up. She looked back over the beautiful flowers then turned her back and began walking back to the car. Inuyasha following close behind.

"You ok?" She nodded her head, and got back in the car with her flowers.

"Did you get them?" Sota asked. Kagome turned with her little bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Here." She handed him a particularly beautiful one. Sota smiled and took it, then smelled it. Inuyasha started driving again. After a little while longer Inuyasha pulled up to the mansion that he had lived in all his life. Kagome's old house was still next store but an older couple with tons of grand children had moved in there after she had moved out.

"Does it look familiar?" Inuyasha asked. Sota and Kagome looked around at the grounds.

"Yeah it looks familiar we used to live over there." Sota said pointing to the house a little bit away from them.

"I still don't remember, sorry." Inuyasha nodded and led them up to his house.

"MOM!!! DAD !!!" Inuyasha yelled threw out the house. "I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE!!!"

"Must you always be so loud?" A cold silky voice asked from behind them. Inuyasha flinched, Kagome and Sota turned to see who it was.

"Mr. Tashio. Uhh nice to see you." Kagome stuttered.

"Where are mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Father and _Izayoi_ are in father's study." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone but when he said Inuyasha's mother's name it dripped with venom. "And if I recall this was supposed to be a family dinner." He added sending a glance to Kagome and Sota.

"They are family. Surly you remember."

"Yes I do but I thought Kagome did not."

"I still don't remember but Inuyasha is trying to trigger my memory." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned to Sota and Kagome and said:

"I am gonna go get my parents so they can see you guys, I'm sure they will be thrilled." Kagome nodded her head and Sota smiled. Inuyasha smiled widely and ran off in the direction Kagome guessed was where his father's study was located.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as he leaned against the wall. She looked happier then when he had seen her half an hour in his classroom. Her smell had changed to, she seemed more at ease, calm, cheerful, and her smell was laced with the familiar smell of orchids. He realized that the combination of orchids was the same as the field near his house.

"So did you make him stop so you could pick some flowers?" Kagome's bright green hues turned to him.

"Hhmmm?" She questioned.

"The field of orchids near the house. Did you have my half-brother stop there so you could pick some?" Kagome was shocked but then remembered he was a demon and could probably smell them on her. She gave him a small smile the walked over to him swaying her hips unconsciously, He watched her curious to see what she would do. When Kagome was close to her teacher she reached into her loose back pocket, and pulled out an orchid then placed it in his hair. She gave him a small half smile.

Sota was surprised not only by his sister's actions with the orchid but also he hadn't seen her smile this much for a long time.

Sesshomaru strained his eyes to see the orchid she had placed in his hair. He reached his hand up to take it out, a flower was not something he put in his hair. Kagome caught his large hand in her smaller one.

"Please don't take it out." She pleaded giving him a puppy look.

"I am your teacher, you should not be putting flowers in my hair, and I do not ear flowers in my hair no matter what."

"Please Mr. Tashio, just this once I promise no one will know about it. And I will pulverize Inuyasha if he says anything mean."

"Your protection is not needed, Higurashi."

"I am well aware off that Mr. Tashio, but if you aren't afraid then why do you want to take it out?"

"Because I am not a little girl if you have not noticed." Kagome had a hurt look and for some odd reason he cared.

"Please just for dinner. Please Mr. Tashio, I'll stay after school tomorrow and correct papers." Sesshomaru thought for a moment before realizing he really did need the help.

'I really have to stop giving surprise quiz's and so much homework.' He thought.

"Fine but you have to stay after school tomorrow." She gave him another half smile and nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio." Sota smiled brightly knowing Kagome was experiencing some happiness at the moment no matter how short it might be.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards the teenage boy watching them with a bright smile. Sesshomaru felt as if the boy was staring threw him. Even though the weird feeling Sesshomaru felt he also felt warmth flow threw his body. He shook it off when he smelled his brother along with his brother's mother and their father. Sesshomaru turned his head to see them walking towards them. Kagome and Sota looked as well.

"You two certainly have grown up." The woman said to them.

"Kagome, Sota, this is my mother Izayoi and Touga. You probably don't remember." Sota looked at them and then to his sister who shook her head.

"I do." Sota said. Izayoi smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful to hear Sota dear, how is your mother?" Izayoi asked.

"She's fine, she's the same." Izayoi nodded to Sota then asked:

"And your step-father?" Kagome cast her eyes down and the demon males in the room could smell her distress.

"Same." Was Sota's one word answer. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the orchid and grinned evilly.

"So Fluffy...what's with the flower?" Everyone's eyes snapped to the flower. Kagome was just about to yell at Inuyasha when their father started to laugh.

"Oh Sesshomaru……I'm surprised you would let someone get that close." He said threw fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio I'm the one who did it, and he only allowed it because I promised to grade papers for him." Kagome said trying to draw attention away from Sesshomaru like she had said she would. Touga turned his eyes that were shinning with laughter.

"There is no need to apologize Kagome, and please call me Touga or if you like you may call me unkie like you used to." Kagome blushed slightly and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how much it fit her, but a bright smile would be better.

"Why don't we go eat? We can all catch up." Izayoi said happily. They all started towards the dinning room when Kagome accidentally bumped into Inuyasha. He smiled as she muttered an apology and he lightly pushed her back.

"Tag." She repeated his action and word.

"Tag." She stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha smiled as he tagged her and jumped away this time before she could touch him. Inuyasha's parents watched in amusement as did Sota until he was tagged by his sister. Sesshomaru kept a bored expression as he watched the three run around like children until Kagome and Inuyasha tripped and started to fall.

'Oh shit.' Was all Kagome could think as she closed her eyes and braced her self to hit the hard cold ground but when she fell into something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's honey hues looking straight back into her green ones. She blushed and rolled off of him and stood up. She walked a few paces when she faltered and this time would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Sesshomaru and his demon speed. His arm went around her waist and caught her. She looked up at him curiously for a moment before grabbing her head in her hands and screaming in pain.

Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground and lightly rubbed her back as she clenched her teeth in an attempt to dull the immense pain in her head. It felt as if she was being scalped. As another wave of pain hit her she screamed again. Everyone was now surrounding her with worried looks. Kagome saw flashes of memories before they would change.

She saw her father, her stepfather, and when the beatings had started, and so many other things. After about 5 minutes, which seemed like they would never end finally did and she leaned against the closest body witch happened to be Sesshomaru. Kagome was panting heavily while everyone was trying to sooth her.

"Sis? Are you all right?"

"Yeah I think so….I can remember now." She said shakily, Sesshomaru was smoothing her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Thank you." She moved away from her teacher and sat up and gave them all a weak smile. "Why don't we go eat like Izzy said?" Kagome said softly remembering them nickname she had given Inuyasha's mother so any years ago. They all nodded in agreement and walked towards the dinning room, Sesshomaru keeping an eye on Kagome as well as Inuyasha.

**Drop me a review i'll post faster again im sorry for the stupidness of this chapter!!!**


	5. Home'

**Chapter Five: Home**

After dinner they had basically talked about everything that had happened since they had moved away. Kagome and Sota left out all of the angst that had happened to them and stuck to the small but happy stuff. They were sitting in the living room now. It was about 8:30 when Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha will you drive us home?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course I would love to." He said smiling.

"Oh honey you can't, you promised Rin you would pick her up." Izayoi said in a sorry voice.

"Oh that's ok I'm sure we can find our way home by our selves. Cant we Sota?" Sota nodded his head smiling.

"Oh that's stupid she's not my kid." Inuyasha protested.

"But you know how disappointed she would be if you didn't show up." Touga said. Kagome and Sota sat there quietly not wanting to interfere with there family matters, just sat there wondering who Rin was.

"I would pick her up but you said you would." Sesshomaru added.

"Fine I'll go pick her up but we cant just let them walk home its getting dark."

"We'll be fine." Kagome said not wanting them to worry.

"I'll take you." Sesshomaru's cold emotionless voice cut threw her protest.

"But there are creeps out there Kagome, surely you can just let Sesshomaru take you?" Izayoi said in a caring tone.

"Ok Izzy." They all stood up. "Sota's and my backpacks are in Inuyasha's car so we have to get those real fast."

"Just hurry, I'll go get my car." They all said their good byes and Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha went to Inuyasha's car. When they got their bags Inuyasha looked at Kagome before he got in.

"Just don't make him mad, ok?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a half reassuring smile.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He ran his fingers threw her hair like she used to do to him. She almost gave him a true smile. She hugged him, but jumped away when she heard a horn honk startling both of them. She looked to see a bored looking Sesshomaru standing next to a black viper, Sota was already sitting in the back. Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm look then ran over to Sesshomaru's car and jumped in.

"Took you long enough." Sesshomaru said starting to drive to the address Sota had told him.

"I'm sorry." She looked out the window blushing.

"It's fine."

"Then why did you say anything?" Kagome turned looking at him her face now flushed in anger instead of embarrassment.

"Because you amuse me." He mussed and watched her cheeks darkened even more in anger.

"Ugghh your still impossible." She groaned out.

"Just because you changed didn't mean I would." He said, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Sometimes you have to change." She said quietly.

"I noticed during dinner you guys avoided a lot, so what are you hiding?" He could smell the distress radiating off of them.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you." She said coldly looking at him.

"Well seems to me that your are afraid of something."

"And what would make you think that?" She asked looking back out the window.

"Because you both are hiding something, like I said."

"Just what exactly are you insinuating?" He had reached her house so he pulled over and looked at her. She looked back at him. Cold amber met dull green laced in sadness. Sesshomaru sighed and decided that he would deal with her tomorrow when she staid after school and graded papers or him.

"Its late I will see you in class tomorrow." He said softly. Sota got out and waited for Kagome who was still looking in Sesshomaru's eyes. She nodded

"Thank you." She whispered. She un-expectantly reached over and hugged him, he didn't react at first just kind of sat there, but then he wrapped his arms around her and brought her a little closer to him. It only lasted about 20 seconds but it brought warmth to both of them.

They pulled away and Kagome got out. She turned towards him and waved briefly before turning and walking up the stairs towards their 'home'.

'No this isn't a home; a home is a loving and happy place. This is defiantly not a home.' Kagome thought just before stepping foot in the place that very well might end up being her demise.

**Hey you guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but yeah my back but its healing pretty good but I'm still not able to sit up for long and other stuff and the drugs aren't helping much with me doing normal functions and stuff I'm sorry this is so short its only three pages but what do you expect? I mean its really bad but ok any way I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy tell me how much you love it you'll make me smile and I do like this goofy grin thing when I check my email and I have a little review alert ask Jake he's seen me.**

**Yeah its pretty funny I laughed at her**

**But then I smacked him up side the head**

**Then I kissed her**

**Then I said don't I'm tired right now **

**Haha then I picked her up and made her lay down in her bed**

**He's such a meany sometimes**

**But you love**

**But you still are, oh and just so you know we are sharing the keyboard ok well I gotta go I'm tired I didn't get to sleep until 3 last night thax to someone and then I had to get up at 7 and I have been up all day doing stuff**

**Yeah 'doing stuff' with her boyfriend**

**Pervert**

**And proud of it**

**Ok yeah we're done bye bye love u guys and make me smile and I will update soon cuz this was so** **short but the next one will probably be short too!!!!!!**


	6. Not My Father

**_Chapter Six: Not My Father_**

**_Disclamer: I dont and it doesnt bother me_**

**_There is a nice abuse sceen in here!!!_**

As soon as they were inside Kagome was grabbed by her hair and thrown into the wall and the door was slammed closed. Kagome looked up from the floor to see him walking towards her. Her mother was slumped on the steps her body bleeding but Kagome could tell where it was coming from, there was just too much of it.

"SOTA!! GET MOM AND GO UP STAIRS, LOCK THE DOOR!!!" Kagome yelled to her brother who didn't hesitate to comply, he knew hesitation could mean death. Kagome smirked when she saw her brother disappear from view. They were safe. And that was her first mistake, she got distracted.

Kagome cringed in pain when she was kicked in the ribs. She turned her dull eyes to the man leering at her.

"So who was that guy you so willingly hugged? Your new fuck?"

"No, that's Sesshomaru remember I used to be friends with him and his brother, the Tashio's we used to live next door to them? Why does it matter to you your not my father?" Her voice was colder and more harsh then it had been all day.

"Oh so your with both of them?" He asked completely ignoring her last question.

"No, are you an idiot?" He picked her up by her through and held her against the wall. She was barely able to stand on her tippy toes. Her hands clawed at his iron grip. "S-stop." She gasped out. "I can't breath." His grip only tightened, and he slammed her head against the wall.

"Do you like it rough kaggy bear?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't like his tone it made her skin crawl. He lowered her slightly so her feet were now on the ground all the way, but he still held her through. "Well do you?" He licked her cheek making her want to empty what little amount of contents she had in her stomach all over him.

"Please stop." She begged as her body squirmed around trying to get away from him.

"Oh what? You like it better when it's a filthy half-breed and full blood? I can smell them all over you." He moved his hand from her neck and gripped her wrists holding them so she couldn't stop him. He started to kiss her neck. She felt her tears that had weld up threaten to fall.

"What are you doing? Please stop this." She pleaded. He had never touched her like this before. He punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp and try to cover her self but she couldn't because he was still holding her hands. Kagome was gasping for breath as he put both of her wrists above her head and held them with his right hand.

"You know your much more beautiful and livelier then your mother, but she is a good fuck, but she's getting older. You however I'm sure are tight no matter how many guys you have fucked." He cupped her left breast with his left hand. Kagome whimpered as he gave it a light squeeze. Then she got an idea: her legs. Kagome knew she would be punished for this later if he remembered which he probably wouldn't because he was completely plastered.

Kagome lifted her leg and in one swift movement kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He let her go and doubled over holding his precious jewels. Kagome took the opportunity and ran towards the stairs but as she scrambled past him he reached out and grabbed a hold of her ankle. 'Oh shit.' Was all she could think as she fell face first hitting her head off of the corner of the table.

"You little bitch." He slowly got off of the ground keeping a hold of her as his lust was replaced with anger. He towered over her and flipped her on her back so she was looking up at him. He started to punch her in every place he could. She cried out in pain as she fought him. After a little while longer he stood up and kicked her in her ribs a few times. He smirked down at her quivering, bleeding form. He spit on her. "Your not even worth fucking I'm sure you have some disease." He stumbled away the alcohol taking affect as he passed out on the couch.

She stood up slowly wincing in pain. She pulled her self up the stairs and to her bedroom. She opened the door to see her brother taking care of their mothers wounds. She locked the door.

"I thought I tolled you to lock the door." She said her voice slightly horse from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry sis its just mom needed help and all of the medical stuff is in here in your bathroom, and I didn't want to lock you out." He had tears in his bright eyes. Kagome limped over to him, and kissed his forehead.

"No its ok." Kagome looked at her mother who was passed out on her bed. "How is she?"

"I used all of my miko power to heal what I could. She had some broken bones and it looked like her stabbed her in the stomach and she passed out while trying to heal her self." Kagome nodded sitting on the ground. Sota looked at her and saw all of the blood seeping from her green shirt. "Sister, you're bleeding." She looked down to see that some how during the fight he had cut her. She didn't even notice there was a cut until now.

Kagome lifted her shirt to see a deep gash on her stomach. She looked up at her younger brother and gave him a true smile before she passed out. "SISTER!!!" Sota yelled as she fell back onto the floor.

**Khris: sorry you guys i got my stiches taken out and i started to bleed profusly thats why its short **

**Jake: Yeah it was pretty cool**

**Khris: yeah cuz u gotta see my half naked**

**Jake: Yep-nodds head vigoruiosly-but the blood was pretty awsome too, but i hate seeing u in pain**

**Khris: isnt he sweet guys? Yeah well he doesnt pratically live with u guys but i lerv him!!!-hugs-**

**Jake: -kisses cheek-Yeah I can get annoying but so can you**

**Khris: OF COURSE!!! Ok i also wanted to say that there will be some singing going on in later chapters cuz i want it i dont really like contry but theres a few songs that are just perfect for this story...acctully i rarly ever listen to contry except in the car cuz yeah but i normally listen to rock**

**Jake: But a little contry never hurt anyone**

**Khris: i need two chapters before i post the next chappy but im gonna make the next chapter really long i allready started on it**

**Jake: Yeah its rather good allready**

**Khris: it will go a little into their past and stuff and there will be some fluff but not to much cuz this is going to be a lot of angst in here ok but i will put some fluff in just for u guys!!!**

**Jake: Ok well I have to make her lay down before she hurts her self more sorry guys but I really have to steel her from you**

**Khris: oh and we are sharing the keyboard like allways!!!**

**_Nest Chapter: Holy Water_**


	7. Holy Water

_**Chapter Seven: Holy Water**_

Kagome woke up the next morning. She sat up and felt a stinging pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see she wasn't wearing a shirt, but she was wearing a bra, and her wound on her abdomen was wrapped.

"Your awake?" Kagome looked up to see Sota and her mother looking down at her.

"Yeah…what happened?" She asked.

"Well, when ever you got back up here you passed out from blood loss. You started to heal your self but you had too many wounds and a few broken bones. Your miko powers weren't able to heal everything and I had used all of mine on mom, so I wrapped your wound on your stomach and when mom woke up she used all of her powers to heal your bones." Kagome just nodded. when they said they used all of there miko powers they didn't actually mean use all of them because if they use _all_ of them they would die

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Her mother hugged her tears falling down her face.

"Its ok momma." Kagome patted her back. Sota joined in on the hug. After a little while Kagome pulled away from them. She remembered what happened last night and she felt dirty. She looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:07. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for school."

"Kagome I don't think you should go, I mean you have to give your wounds time to heal." Kemi said, worried about her daughter.

"Nah, I'll be fine don't worry mom." Kagome gave her mother a half smile. Kemi knew once her daughters mind was made up there was no changing it. Kemi just nodded. Kagome got up and walked to her personal bathroom that was in her room. Kagome looked at both of them before giving them a half smile and closing the door.

Sota looked at his mother and said:

"Mom I'm worried." Kemi looked at her son and saw truth and worry in his eyes.

"What about Sota?"

"Kagome." He said softly.

"Why are you worried about her?" Kemi asked moving a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

"She is lying about something but I don't know what."

"Sota, tell me."

"I really don't know momma, its just I can see it in her eyes. She is hiding something I can see it but I just don't know what." Kemi nodded her head and hugged her son before shooing him off so he could go and get ready for school.

Kagome was still in the shower. She was scrubbing madly at her skin, and even though the water was scolding hot she didn't flinch. She didn't even flinch when her nails ripped open her skin and her tainted blood ran and mixed in with the pure water. She fell to her knees hugging her self. Her tears mixed in with the tainted blood and pure water.

She would never let any one see her tears. She ad made that mistake when se was younger, when she was innocent. What Naroku had done to her made her impure. She felt so apathetic and she hated her self for it. As she cried she thought:

'I have dealt with this for too long, and I know I can't do it for much longer. I am too weak, and he is much too strong. If I don't do something soon he is gonna end up killing us or doing something worse.' Her stomach retched at the thought and she emptied the contents onto the tub and watched it wash down the drain in front of her. She urged her self to stand and turn off the water.

Kagome got out of the shower and rewrapped her abdomen, and wrapped her arms just until she got her miko powers back. She wrapped her towel around her small frame and peeked her head out of the door to see that both her brother and mother had left. She walked over to her closet and got a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, and a loose plain black shirt. She got dressed carefully so she wouldn't hurt her self.

After Kagome had everything ready she quickly but quietly made her way to her brother's room. She softly tapped on the door before opening it. She saw her brother pull his shirt over his head, she frowned at his malnourished looking body. Yeah they had money but it's hard to keep your food down when you get kicked or punched in the stomach.

"You ready sweetie?" She asked. He looked at her sadly. "What's wrong Sota?" She was worried because normally he looked happy no matter the circumstance.

"What is it?" He asked looking into her eyes so he could see if she lied.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was thoroughly confused, he wasn't making any sense.

"Your hiding something I know it, but what?"

"Sota I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are. Please Kagome tell me what it is I wont tell anyone." Kagome broke eye contact and looked at his digital clock.

"We need to leave and head towards the school, I'll tell you on the way there." He nodded and grabbed his stuff and they snuck out of the house after saying goodbye to their mother who was cleaning up the mess from the night before.

"Ok so what is it?" Kagome sighed as the growing cold air it her face.

"All right I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially mom."

"Ok I promise I wont tell anyone." Kagome looked forward, vaguely seeing the roof of the school over the tops of the trees.

"Ok well lately Naroku has been _touching_ me." Kagome spat out the word touching as if it was one of the vilest things ever.

"He what?" Sota was out raged by what his sister had told him.

"Do I need to demonstrate it or spell it out?" She asked him coldly.

"No I understand." He said softly.

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Kagome asked looking into his innocent green eyes with her dull sad ones.

"Sure, sorry sis…..so how do you like Sesshomaru's class?" Sota asked successfully changing the subject.

"Its ok, all though when we were younger I never would have guessed that he would be teaching creative writing to a bunch of high school students." Kagome said laughing slightly.

"Yeah me neither. He's colder then what I remember, I wonder why that is."

"I was gonna try and find out later because remember I have to stay after class today and grade his papers like I said I would." She sighed hoping it wouldn't take long to grade them.

"Yeah I remember, how could I forget his face when you stuck the orchid in his hair? It was hilarious. Anyway, what do you think he meant last night when he drove us home?"

I don't know, but he hit way to close with his questioning." They didn't say anything else because they were at school.

"Hey Sota!!" Shippo and Kohaku called out to him as they ran over to the two siblings. "Morning Kagome." They panted out in unison.

"Morning you guys." Sota looked at his sister who nodded and gave him a hug secretly telling him to have fun. The three boys ran off. Kagome smiled faintly hoping Sota was happy and having fun instead of worrying about her. Kagome's body went ridged when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, below her wound. Thinking it was Naroku she felt tears rush to her eyes, flashes of last night danced before her eyes, as her back was pressed into a muscular chest in a hug.

"Please don't." She whimpered and once the words left her lips the arms were removed from her and a body was placed in front of her. The person lifted her chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. She gasped when molten gold locked with dull green. -gasp- who is it?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's concerned voice asked.

"Nothing." Was her answer as she looked away.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Its ok Inuyasha, you just frightened me is all." Inuyasha could smell the lie but what worried him most was that that her smell was three days old from the clothes she was wearing. It puzzled him, how was it possible? "So did you pick up Rin all right last night?"

"Yeah…" He was about to ask her something but he was cut off by a female voice calling out their names. Kagome flicked her dull eyes to see Sango and Miroku jogging towards them.

"What are you two doing?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when they had stopped in front of their other two friends.

"Your such a pervert." Sango said and smacked him upside his head.

"You wound me Sango." Miroku said giving her a fake pout. Inuyasha had a bright smile as he chuckled at the two who really liked each other but wouldn't emit it.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Sango asked turning he attention to said half-demon. "So is Rin still having her party this weekend?"

"Oh yeah, hey Kagome wanna come to a birthday party on Saturday?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't know who Rin is, and she probably doesn't want me there."

"Oh I forgot, you weren't here." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha before he continued. "My brother adopted a little girl a few years back."

"Wow I didn't know he had a heart."

"Yeah, it shocked all of us. He just came home one day with a four year old and said she was part of the family. So Kagome, what do you say? You your brother? And you should bring your mom and step dad, I know my mom would love to talk to yours." Inuyasha gave her a hopeful look.

"I'll ask." She really didn't want Naroku there but she knew her mother would wan to go and see how much everyone had changed, and that meant Naroku would have to come if her mother did.

"Hey and the pervert and I will be there so that's a plus." Sango said not wanting to be the only teenage female there.

"I said I would ask, but I'm not making any promises."

"Oh and it's a pool party." Sango added. Now Kagome really didn't want to go for she had scars. Miroku was looking at everyone quietly before striking a pirate pose and saying:

"Violets are blue roses are red we're coming aboard prepare to eat lead." They all looked at Miroku for a second before bursting out laughing. The bell rang and they finally stopped laughing.

"We should go to class, think you can actually stay in it this time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded and they all went to their class.

About an hour later Kagome needed to use the rest room or so she said. She really needed to check on her wound and change the bandages. Kagome left and Sango looked at Inuyasha and asked:

"What happened to her? She's limping."

"I don't know she hasn't told me anything." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. "She's changed, she used to be happy, and I don't know what happened."

Kagome had just changed her bandages-her wound was healing fast but she wasn't able to heal it using her miko powers because they hadn't returned all the way-when she walked out into the hall only to bump into a hard chest. Kagome cried out in pain and braced her self for more for when she hit the ground but when the ground never came she opened her eyes to see golden ones staring down at her.

"You know if you keep sluffing your first period class I'm gonna have to tell the office." He set her on her own feet. She winced shifting her wait.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio I didn't mean to bump into you." He looked at his hand because she was staring at it. He was confused, there was blood on his hand, but where did it come from? He looked up at Kagome who's eyes were wide and then she looked down and slowly lifted her shirt a little to see her cut had split open and was bleeding threw the bandages. She looked up at Sesshomaru wavering slightly before everything went black.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes but snapped them shut again because of the bright light.

"I see you're awake. Mind telling me what happened?" Kagome blinked fast for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She looked up to see the emotionless face of Sesshomaru.

"I passed out I think."

"That's not what I meant. How did you get that wound?"

"I fell down some stairs and landed on some glass." She sat up to see she was in his personal office, her wound was rewrapped, and she was lying on a couch, and her shirt was pulled up to her bra so nothing was showing.

"Really? What about the others?"

"What others?"

"Well I can tell by the way you winced and shifted your weight earlier that your leg is hurt and you have scars."

"What can I say I'm a klutz. I fall a lot."

"You know I'm a dog demon so why bother lying I can smell it."

"Listen you're my teacher and an old friend but I don't have to answer to you." She swung her legs over the side of the couch and pulled her baggy shirt back down.

"Fine, its still first period I will write you a note so you do not get in trouble for being gone for so long." Kagome nodded and he noted she didn't have a smell any more now that she was awake, he couldn't even smell her blood at all. 'Hmm, she must be a miko, I never knew that.' They walked out of his office and he wrote her a note. "I'll see you in fourth period try not to sluff any other classes."

"I didn't sluff I went to the bathroom, she knew I was in there." Sesshomaru watched her leave before sighing and slumping into his chair.

'Why do I care if she is being hurt? I mean if it was anyone else I probably wouldn't care, so what's so special about her? Maybe it's because I knew her when she was little…she used to be so happy back then, she always had a smile no matter what.

_**Somewhere there's a stolen halo. I used to watch her where it well. Everything would shine wherever she would go, but looking at her now you'd never tell. **_

She was so cute, I think I only ever saw her cry twice. Even when she fell down and got hurt she didn't cry, her cuts always healed fast. I know she cried when she moved away…the other time she cried was when we were all in that car accident. I remember that day…

_They were at Chuckie Cheese because it was Inuyasha's 7th birthday and he; Sesshomaru was forced in to going to that childish place. "Sesshomaru!!!" A girl's voice yelled excitedly. He turned to see the smiling girl bound towards him her pigtails bouncing with her every step. He gave her a faint smile as golden met shinning green. He made a quiet 'ooof' when she ran into him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his larger arms around her, resting his head on hers. "Hey Sessy." She said into his chest._

"_Hey Kags." They were the only people who actually called each other that. He heard her giggle then pull back and look at him funny for a second before her eyes went cross eyed and her little face scrunched up before she sneezed a cute little 'achoo' in a high pitched voice. She looked up smiling at him. "Having fun?"_

"_Its wwreally crowded in here." read it like it says_

"_Yeah I noticed." She grabbed his hand and asked:_

"_Sessy, will you come out side with me? I can't go out there by my self, cuz there'ss are bad peoplesss." She said with her lisp. read it like it says Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly and nodded._

"_Yeah, I need some fresh air." He led her out side where they sat on the curb his arm around her as they talked. He might have been six years older then her but she was still smart. She rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes._

"_Sessy?"_

"_Yes Kagome."_

"_Promise me you'll always be my friend."_

"_Don't be stupid."_

"_Please just promise me."_

"_If it'll make you happy then I promise." Kagome giggled and hugged him. They stayed like that until they heard a somewhat angry voice say:_

"_Kagome what are you doing?" They both looked up to see her step-father walking towards them looking mad. "Why are you two out here, and so close together?" _

"_We are just talking. All that loud racket in there was giving both of us headaches."_

_**Someone ran away with her innocence.**_

"_Yeah well that doesn't explain why you are so close together." He snarled_

"_Because Sessy is one of my closest friends." Kagome said quietly._

"_Just separate." He growled. Kagome removed her self from Sesshomaru's warmth, both of them regretting it slightly because it was rather cold. Naroku pulled Kagome up roughly by her arm forcing a small whimper from the girl. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil seeing his friend hurt. Naroku pulled Kagome back inside Sesshomaru following them, his golden eyes held flecks of red. _

_The party lasted a few more hours. Kagome asked Izayoi if she would mind if her and Sota spent the name at their house, and as usual she said she would love to have them over. "Ok well we are gonna leave now so go find your little brother and I will tell your mother."_

"_Ok Izzy." Kagome ran over to where her four year old brother was and grabbed his hand saying: "Come on Sota we're going over to the Tashio's tonight." _

"_Yay, sis!!!! I can't wait Inu said I could play video games with him." Sota didn't have a lisp like Kagome but he wasn't able to pronounce all of the words properly. _

"_Well we have to hurry cuz they are leaving now, so do you have all of your stuff together?" Sota nodded his head excitedly, and let his sister guide him by his hand to the Tashio's Truck. Sesshomaru lifted Sota and put him in the truck along with Kagome. Sota sat in the front between Izayoi and Touga, and Kagome sat in the middle in the back between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._

_They were almost home when another truck ran a red light and t-boned them on the right side. Izayoi, Touga, and Sota were fine just a little shaken up, but the other three where thrown from the truck. _

_Sesshomaru groaned as he opened his eyes, but he couldn't really see out of his left eye because he had split his head open. He saw Inuyasha about 10 feet away from him but he wasn't moving. Then Sesshomaru saw what made his heart stop: Kagome was laying about 5 feet away her arm was in an odd angle but she wasn't moving. He forced him self to move, he crawled over to her and turned her over on her back. She blinked up at him and smiled then sat up._

"_Sesshomaru your head."_

"_I'm fine, your arm looks broken." Obviously she didn't hear him because she had moved his silver bangs back to she the bleeding gash. She looked around to see Inuyasha laying not to far from them. When she looked back at Sesshomaru she had tears leaking from her eyes. "Kagome, don't cry." _

"_You're hurt."_

"_I'm fine; you're hurt worse then me." She lightly placed her hands on his cut. A blue glow emitted from her hand, and he felt a tingling sensation then all the pain was gone. He looked at her to see her smiling threw tears. She crawled over to Inuyasha and tuned him over and placed her hands on him and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched as she healed his brother before looking back at him. She crawled back over to him tears still falling._

"_Sessy." She said weakly._

"_Kagome you need to take care of your self."_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

"_I promise I will always be here for you Kagome. No matter what I will do anything and every thing I can to protect you." _

"_I love you Sessy." Before he could say anything she passed out on him. He cradled her small body in his larger one until they pried her away from him._

Sesshomaru straightened up in his chair as the bell rang. He sighed and shook his head clearing his thoughts of Kagome.

After Kagome went back to her class and gave the teacher her note she hung out with the others until the end of the period. Their second period went by faster then she thought and before she knew it they were sitting out side under a tree eating lunch. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha eating an orange while he finished a sandwich.

"God Kagome don't you ever eat?"

"Yeah, I'm just not hunger right now." He smirked at her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She leaned closer to his warmth enjoying it, while watching Sango and Miroku argue over him being a pervert. She chuckled when Sango smacked Miroku because he groped her. Inuyasha leaned his head on hers.

"Do you wanna come over tonight?"

"I don't know, I came home kinda late last night."

"That's fine because I was supposed to ask you to ask your mom to come over for dinner tonight, my mom really wants to see her…she's probably gonna ask if you guys can come on Saturday."

"I'll ask my mom after school ok?"

"Ok, I'll take you home if you want."

"Sure but I have to stay after."

"That's fine I have football practice so it works." Kagome nodded. They spent the rest of their lunch period like that. The next two periods went by boringly then when the final bell rang Inuyasha hugged Kagome telling her where to meet him and that he would find Sota for her. Kagome nodded and watched everyone leave before Sesshomaru acknowledged her. He walked over to her and set a stack of papers on her desk.

"There, those are what I want you to grade the key is on top just like the last time." Kagome started grading the papers, and 10 minutes went by the only sound that filled the room was the sound of rustling papers.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru looked up from his own papers to see the green eyes he had loved so much when he was younger dull and sad.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in an emotionless voice. She got out of her chair and walked forward.

"What happened to you? You changed, why Sessy?" His eyes widened at the nickname but he looked away. She stopped in front of his desk.

"So did you, and I'm your teacher now so do not call me by ridiculous nicknames from over 10 years ago." He looked up, emotionless gold met dull green.

"Ok _Mr. Tashio_." She put emphasis on his name. "Why did you change?" She whispered.

"Why did you?"

"I asked you first."

"So you resort to childish antics?" He asked raising a perfect brow in question.

"You used to like my antics."

"You were six."

"You used to be kind and gentle." She whispered.

"I am still gentle." He said coldly.

"Yeah like snow."

"Why do you care? You left 9 years ago, and forgot about everyone here."

"It wasn't my choice, I didn't want to leave, and so much happened ok. I didn't mean to forget." She felt the prickle in her eyes signaling she was going to cry. Sesshomaru's expression softened when he smelt the salt. "You don't fucking understand what I have gone threw Sesshomaru." She said loudly slamming her hand on the desk, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. You're a conceded asshole; you used to be my closest friend and I still care about you even if you are my teacher." He saw tears slide down her cheeks and then her chin and onto his desk. He was at her side in a second on reflex. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes; she gasped seeing pain in those beautiful golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around her; she gripped his shirt in her fists tightly as she soaked it with her tears.

"Shhh Kags its ok." He smoothed her hair in a calming manner.

_**She wants someone to call her angel. Someone to put the light back in her eyes. She looking threw the faces and unfamiliar places. She needs someone to hear her when she cries. **_

"Take me away, and take me farther, surround me now, and hold, hold, hold me like holy water." Kagome sobbed out. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her, burying his face in her hair. Kagome moved her arms from his shirt and hugged as tight as she could, as if she loosened her grip everything known to this world would be lost. After she had calmed down and her crying slowed she pulled back embarrassed because she hadn't let anyone see her cry since she was eight and they moved into their new house.

Sesshomaru wiped away the tears from her face with the soft pads of his thumbs. She smiled weakly at him and he gave her a ghost of a smile back. Her tears still fell but her eyes no longer held sadness. He sighed and gave her a brief hug both of them silently realizing they were never supposed to speak of this again. She forced her tears to stop and wiped them away on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I am your teacher now I can't be your friend until you are out of my class." She nodded the sadness reappearing in her eyes.

"I understand." She glanced at the clock to see that it was 4:00 and she was supposed to go meet up with her brother and Inuyasha. "Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes?"

"I am supposed to go and meet your brother and mine."

"Did you finish those papers?"

"No…can I go tell them I'm not done? I'll leave me bag here so you know I won't just leave." He just nodded and watched her run out of the room. He looked at his shirt which had her tears on it. He breathed deeply glancing at the door before taking it off and replacing it with another dress shirt from his office.

Kagome bounded down the hallway towards where they were supposed to meet. She saw a flash of silver and knew it was Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys!!!" Kagome called coming to a stop in front of them.

"Hi sis." Sota said wondering why she looked so happy. Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines but he was more suspicious because the only smell on her was tears and Sesshomaru.

"Hey…umm I'm sorry but I have to stay longer because I haven't finished what I was supposed to do so I will just have Mr. Tashio give me a ride to your house after. So I guess you and Sota are just gonna have to go to my house and ask mom and Naroku if they wanna go to the dinner tonight, but I'm sure they'll say yes." Her eyes weren't as dull as they were an hour ago.

"Ok sis see you in a little while." Sota said smiling brightly. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. She looked at Inuyasha who hugged her lifting her off the ground and spinning around a few times hearing a light hearted laugh that was music to both of their ears. When Inuyasha put her down he kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly, happy she was returning to her old self.

"Don't let him get on your nerves." Kagome nodded thinking if they only knew. Kagome went back to Sesshomaru's class room and lightly knocked before walking in. He was sitting at his desk wearing a different shirt then before.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked moving the papers she was supposed to grade and her bag up to the desk in front of his.

"You." Was his one word answer, but she understood what he was talking about. She went back to grading the papers. After about 20 minutes she had finished.

"Mr. Tashio, I'm done." Sesshomaru looked up at her. He nodded before taking the papers she held out to him. He grabbed his brief case and jacket before looking at her.

"I suppose I'm taking you to my parents house?"

"You don't live there?"

"No I live in the city but since the school is out here in this little town surrounded by forest." He said with detest on every descriptive word. "I stay at my parents humble abode from time to time because it's closer." She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. They walked out of his classroom together and he locked the door. When they walked out the front door Kagome shivered as the cold whipped at her body. "Do you not have a jacket?"

"No my hoody got ripped yesterday." She felt a light weight placed on her shoulders and warmth flooded threw out her body. She looked to see Sesshomaru had placed his suit jacket on her shoulders and had began walking towards his Viper. She gripped the silky fabric closer to her body and ran to ketch up with him. When she got in his car she slipped her arms in the right place of the jacket, set her backpack on the ground, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Sesshomaru started the car and glanced at her position. He tapped her legs and when she looked at him innocently he shook his finger at her saying: "No, no." She giggled and moved her legs so her feet were on top of her bag on the floor instead of his seats.

"Sorry it's just a habit."

"A bad one." He said turning on to the street and heading towards his house.

"Hey Mr. Tashio?" Kagome asked quietly. So quiet in fact that if he wasn't a demon he was sure he wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked with out taking his eyes off of the road.

"How is Rin having a pool party for her birthday if it's so cold?"

"Indoor pool, remember?"

"I do now." She didn't say anything else and just hugged his jacket closer to her taking in his sent. She suddenly thought of her wound, the others seemed healed so she wondered if the other one had healed also. She glanced at Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on the road she looked down at her flat stomach before lifting her T shirt slightly before unwrapping her wound not doubting Sesshomaru had noticed her movements.

"Better?"

"Yeah, not even a scar see?" She arched her back and pointed to the place where the wound had been.

"I see." He smirked at her childlikeness. She frowned and pulled her shirt back down blushing. She stared out the window lost in thought and didn't notice when the car came to a stop until Sesshomaru had gotten out and walked over to her door and opened it only to have her fall forward but he caught her before she hit the ground. "Klutz." He said then smirked when he saw fire build in her eyes. He pushed her back up by her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" Kagome bit her lip in thought for a moment, and then nodded her head cautiously. Sesshomaru smirked then said: "If you do close your eyes."

Kagome eyed him warily before she closed them. He grasped her hand and lead her out of the car and a little ways away from it. Kagome clung to his jacket on her shoulders with her free left hand. She let her self be pulled along, the cold wind swatting at her skin and making it seem as if her hair was dancing wildly around her on its own accord. She looked like a goddess and Sesshomaru was positive that she would be even more beautiful if her eyes were open and shining. He growled at him self and mentally shook his head.

Kagome was all too conscious of his warm hand holding hers. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Kagome breathed deeply and gave Sesshomaru's hand light a squeeze.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked her voice quieted by the wind.

"Just wait a little longer ok." He said looking at her briefly.

"Ok." She said walking a little closer to him. He came to a stop and she softly bumped into him.

_**She just needs a little help to wash away the pain she's felt. She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands.**_

"Open your eyes." Kagome did as instructed and gasped.

"Oh Sesshomaru, its beautiful." She looked at around them. They were in a large clearing, closed in by trees. There were orchids everywhere, and in the middle of it all there was a clear pond. Her left hand was on her chest and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I thought you would like it. This used to be the place I would disappear to when ever I wanted to get away from everything. The pond is actually a hot spring but it doesn't look like it." She looked at him and smiled a true bright smile for the first time the past nine years. She launched her self at him and he lost his balance because he wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction. They ended up on the ground Kagome on to of him her legs on either side of his straddling his waist. She had a blush staining her nose and cheeks, she looked so cute. They both just staid there for a moment just starring at one another, Sesshomaru's hands on Kagome's waist and her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She moved off of him and stood as did he.

"It was worth it to see you smile." She gave him another true smile then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru……are you sure we can't be friends."

"I'm not supposed to be friend the students."

"But we were friends before hand." She gave him a puppy look which made him want to die of guilt. "Please." She drew out the word hoping it would work.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I will punish you." He said with a malicious glint in his eyes. Kagome's face fell a little.

"And just how would you punish me?" She asked inching away. He smirked at her.

"Like this." He leaned in closer to her like he was going to kiss her but instead started tickling her. Kagome started laughing the fell to the ground; he fallowed her and kneeled next to her as she rolled on the ground.

"Please stop…I can't breath." Kagome pleaded in between laughs and gasps. Sesshomaru stopped and gave her a smile that only Rin had seen. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she smiled. She suddenly reached up and pulled him down in a tight embrace. "Gomen nasai for everything. Gomen nasai, I know I let you down. Gomen nasai till the end. I never needed a friend like I do now. What I thought wasn't all so innocent, was a delicate doll of porcelain. When I wanted to call you and ask you for help I stopped myself. Gomen nasai, for everything. Gomen nasai, I know I let you down." Kagome sang softly. Sesshomaru sat up pulling her with him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear:

"_I promise I will always be here for you Kagome. No matter what I will do anything and every thing I can to protect you." _Kagome felt her heart clench when he repeated the same words he had tolled her when they were younger.

"I love you Sessy." She whispered. It was so faint he almost missed it.

**Important note: When they were younger they were just friends nothing more ok...and same now for her and inu and sessy there isnt anything going on between any of them...yet...Wow its 20 pages long and it has 6,184 words this will probably be the longest chapter so enjoy it...and i know i wont be able to update for longer because my mom took my laptop cord with her because my sisters lonst the other one, and she went to virgina aaahhh so far away and she wont be back for another 19 days grrr and i hate using the desktop cuz the keyboard hurts my fingers, i will try. Also try and check out my Night Terrors i reposted and im revising it...And remember review!!!**


	8. Reunions

_**Chapter Eight: Reunions**_

After about 5 minutes of holding each other Kagome pulled away smiling brightly. She kissed his cheek and ran around smelling and picking flowers. She made crowns for both of them and Rin out of orchids while humming a sweet melodic tune. She put one on her head and one on Sesshomaru's who glared at it but let it remain there, surprisingly enough.

"Do you think Rin will like this?" Kagome asked holding up the other crown of flowers.

"I'm sure she will love it." Sesshomaru said sitting down at the edge of the hot spring. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his arm. "We should go I'm sure your parents are there, and it's about to rain." She nodded and watched him stand up then pull her up with him, forcing a small squeak from the girl. He smirked then felt a raindrop hit him. Kagome looked into his eyes and they both knew what they were about to do...Kagome grabbed his hand and they started to run to his car as large rain drops fell on them threw the tree branches. By the time they got to his car their shirts were soaked and clinging to them. Kagome hesitated about getting in his car and only became soaked by the second. "Just get in I don't mind I'm sopping wet too." Kagome scrambled to get in the warm car.

Sesshomaru turned on the heat full blast in an attempt to make sure she wouldn't get a cold. He glanced at Kagome who was fixing Rin's flower crown. He felt the corners of his lips tug up in a small smile while thinking: 'I really hope Rin likes her.'

"Hey Sessy? Do you think they started with out us?"

"Knowing Izayoi probably not. Your mother and Izayoi are probably talking it up like two old hens." Kagome giggled lightly, and it was music to his ears.

"I hope so." They didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. Kagome just looked out the window while Sesshomaru drove and threw her sideways glances every once in a while. He figured once he got to the house he would get her some dry clothing before they joined their families. When they arrived they ran in the front door, successfully becoming even more wet.

Kagome could hear everyone conversing in the entertainment room. She started walking towards the room but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her forearm. She looked at Sesshomaru with a confused look.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You need to change before you ketch your death." He said matching her quiet tone. Kagome nodded and walked up several stairs to his bedroom. She noticed it was the same room he had had when they were younger. When he opened the door Kagome gasped because it was completely different from when they were younger. It used to be filled with bright colors and now it was filled with the darker colors of blacks, blues, and reds. There were two other doors, one on the farthest wall from them that Kagome knew led to his personal bathroom and the other was on the wall caddy corner to them which led to his closet. He had a king size canopy bed with a black feather comforter, maroon sheets and pillows, and the hangings were see threw black. There was also a desk with a laptop on it and a stack of papers on it. Sesshomaru walked over to his walk-in closet only to emerge seconds later with clothing for both of them. "Sorry this is all I have that will fit you." He said handing her a baggy T-shirt and a pair of draw string boxers.

"Uhh, no it's ok." She gave him a small reassuring smile, and he gave her an apologetic one knowing she would be cold. She walked over to his bathroom and pulled on his dry cloths. When she opened the door with her wet clothes folded neatly in her arm, she saw Sesshomaru turn to her with out a shirt on. Kagome blushed looking away, he had a very nicely tone chest so much better then when they were kids. She looked up to see he had put his shirt on and was moving towards her.

"Here, give me your clothes I'll put them in a plastic bag so you can put them in your backpack and you won't get your books wet." She handed them to him and watched as he did. Kagome noticed she could see his markings. He must have dropped the small spell that hid them. Kagome walked over to him, not saying anything. He looked at her like she was a little green ninja. "Kagome what are you doing?"

She reached up as she stepped closer. Once she was almost touching him she stood on her tippy toes and with the tips of her fingers she lightly traced his purple/pink markings.

"Why do you hide them?" She whispered. "You did when we were younger, I always loved it when you would drop the cover spell, and I could see your markings. They made me think I was closer to you or something like that." She traced the blue crescent moon on his forehead, and then put her hands on his shoulders to lift her self a little more so she could place a small kiss on his moon.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to shiver. He watched her pull away blushing slightly. He looked down at her in his clothes. Her hair was still wet; it seemed as if she didn't dry it in the bathroom. All though he had not dried his own hair and it hung in silver strands down to his waist as usual, and unlike Inuyasha's who's turned a light gray when wet his stayed silver. His emotionless eyes looked into her wide green ones.

"I hide them because I am supposed to so no one knows my true identity incase of a rise up or attempted murder if that ever happens, even though it is rather unlikely. I recall telling you this when we were younger."

"I must have forgotten, sorry." She grabbed his hand to see the ones on his wrist them with out warning she lifted his shirt to see if there were ones still on his hips. She was right they were still there but she forgot that so were his muscles. She blushed and was frozen as she looked over her muscles. She had never seen muscles this well defined.

"See something you like?" He asked in his normal bored tone successfully snapping her out of her stupor, and causing her to squeak and jump back.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just wanted to see if they were still there."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know I just..." She trailed off looking away. He lifted her chin.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to look down unless you want others to look down upon you?" Kagome blinked her green eyes only seeing coldness in his molten gold hues. She reached her hand up once again and caressed his cheek. His eyes flashed to her hand on his cheek clearly confused but not showing it in any way but she could still tell.

"Please don't look at me so coldly. Show me those warm eyes I loved as a young girl. Smile for me." Sesshomaru's cold eyes snapped back to her sad green hues which had retained some of their dullness again.

"Only if you show me a beautiful smile first." He said softly. Kagome flashed him an award winning smile but her eyes didn't sparkle like they should have. Sesshomaru let go of her chin and gave her a smile but his eyes stayed the same just as hers had. She placed his orchid crown on his head, hers on her head, and she held the other one in her hand.

"Thank you." She said and stood on her toes again and kissed his cheek. "We should go down stairs I'm sure they are wondering where we are." He nodded and they walked back down stairs to the entertainment room, setting her clothes by the door on the way. He had covered his markings again. They walked into the entertainment room and everyone turned to them. A little girl with shinny brown hair, most of it was down but there was a small lopsided ponytail on the right side of her head ran over to them and plowed into Sesshomaru's leg latching onto it and hugging it.

"Rin missed you so much daddy." Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the small girl who looked about 10 years of age to Kagome. She wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and he gave her a light squeeze back.

"Rin this is Kagome an old friend of mine." Sesshomaru said in the same soft tone he used on Kagome. The girl looked to see Kagome and leaped from her father and into Kagome's arms, who caught the girl but stumbled slightly causing everyone else in the room to laugh heartedly.

"Hello Rin, I made you something."

"Really what is it?" Kagome handed the small girl in her arms the crown made from orchids.

"See I have one and Sessy has one." There was a growl along with more laughs. Kagome looked around the room at her 'family' with a confused look. "What?" Kagome looked to see Izayoi and her own mother laughing still and Touga's, Inuyasha's, and Sota's eyes held amusement, but Naraku's on the other hand held anger and evil. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see a displeased look in his eyes but it was only there for a brief second.

"So since we all have one does that mean I'm the princess?" Kagome nodded, but then Rin continued. "So that means daddy is the king and you are the queen?" Kagome's mouth fell open and everyone erupted in new fits of laughter except Naraku that is.

"Go on Kagome answer her." Inuyasha taunted.

"Eat it." Kagome growled out at him.

"Well does it?" Rin questioned.

"I think that is something your daddy should talk to you about." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who just shook his head and said:

"Nope she asked you." His eyes shined with amusement as she sputtered to think of something to tell the small child so she would understand.

"Uh no not exactly Rin. But you can still be a princess, but I'm just a friend not your daddy's queen." Rin nodded sadly and Kagome felt her shattered heart brake even more. But with in seconds Rin was back to her normally bubbly self and she was talking so fast only Kagome could understand every word she said.

After a little while they decided to go and eat dinner were Izayoi asked about Sesshomaru's and Kagome's attire. Where Kagome tolled her about the rain. Naraku put on a happy face and masked his sent so no one could tell how angry he was about how Sesshomaru's sent was all over her. After dinner and a little desert they went back to talking until around 9 when Kemi said they should go because they all had work and school tomorrow. Everyone hugged and bayed they're goodbyes. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek on her way out and unfortunately Naraku noticed. He also noticed when Sesshomaru hugged her longer then needed. Her parents had also said they would come to Rin's birthday pool party.

The ride home was a quiet one. Kagome and Sota wrote on a peace of paper to one another.

_**He is really angry at me make sure u and mom get upstairs fast as soon as we get there ok**_

_But what about u_

_**I'll be fine just go upstairs and lock the door this time**_

_Ok, so what happened between u and Sesshomaru? _

_**Were friends again. Idk if u remember how close we used to be but we are just as close as we once were**_

_That's great, I was so happy to see ur eyes light up_

_**Thax bro, so I heard a lil something from Sango who heard from Kohaku that u like a girl**_

_Yeah, her name is Aoni she's really nice_

_**That's so wonderful**_

She gave him a hug in the back seat of their car and like always Naraku saw. When they got home Sota was first in side and he ushered his mother inside and dragged her up stairs quickly locking both of them in his bedroom. Kemi turned to her sun with an open mouth and was about to ask him why he did what he just did but she didn't get a chance because they both heard a loud crash.

_**Downstairs**_

Kagome sighed in relief seeing that her mother and Sota were safe but she dropped her guard which was her mistake for the night. She was thrown into the wall and the door was slammed shut.

"So you really are fucking both brothers. And let me guess you and Sesshomaru were busy fucking, is that why you were so late?" He asked walking towards her as she pulled her self up the wall.

"N-no." She stuttered showing her fear and weakness. He backhanded her.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Kaggy bear." He cooed grabbing her hair and pulling her head back so she was bearing her neck to him. "I saw how you wore his clothes and how you let him touch you, and then you let that filthy half-breed do the same." He spat at her jerking on her hair harder.

"I did no such thing, and he is not a filthy half-breed you are." She said not caring about the results. Naraku snarled as he threw her into they're coffee table and she crashed threw the glass cutting her back open. He then yanked her up, ripping Sesshomaru's shirt in the process so it was now hanging open exposing her bra clad breasts. Naraku smirked before reaching back and getting some of the rushing blood on his hand, he looked at it before licking it off his fingers and groaning.

"God your taste so sweet. It makes me wonder how good that soft pink appendage in your mouth will taste." Kagome tried to get away but hold on her arm was preventing her. "Oh Kaggy bear your not gonna get away from me tonight, I am completely sober this time." He groped her right breast with his right hand while keeping a firm hold on her left arm with his other offending hand. "I also saw you and Sota. Having a little incest on the side also?" He licked up her neck then kissed his way to her lips and when he was about to kiss her lips he stopped, much to Kagome's relief. "Wh-what?" He breathed out. He then let her go and fell to the floor unconscious. Kagome looked to see Sota standing there with his hands glowing a slight bluish color.

"S-Sota?" Kagome stuttered before passing out her self from lack of blood. Sota caught her thankful he had come down here against his mothers wish. Sota carried her upstairs, leaving the glass as it was. He set her down on some towels and began healing her wounds. Sota frowned knowing his mother was cleaning up the glass and making sure Naraku was in their bed. He shuddered at the thought of his mother sleeping in the same bed as that monster.

After a few hours Kagome woke up to see she was in her bed, and completely healed. She sat up to see Sota dozing lightly in a sitting position next to her bed, his head resting on his folded hands which where next to her side.

"Sota?" She whispered. "Hey Sota?" She lightly touched his shoulder and he jumped back with a look of utter terror saying:

"No, please don't touch me."

"Calm down Sota it's me." He looked up to see Kagome looking at him with concern written on her face and in her eyes. His deep blue eyes looked anywhere but in her green orbs.

"Sota." She said warningly. She got off of her bed and walked towards him, he backed up as she got closer until he hit the wall. "What did he do to you?" When he didn't answer her and refused to look into her eyes. She gently but firmly grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. Kagome gasped at what she saw: pain, sadness, and betrayal. "Oh Sota what did he do?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Its nothing Kagome I'm fine." He said pulling away. "But how are you feeling?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I'm fine." She said looking down to see that Sota had taken Sesshomaru's trashed shirt off of her. "I guess I have to buy him a new one." She sighed. "I think I'm gonna go and get a job, you should get one too. That way we will both be out of the house more often and we will have an excuse." He nodded in agreement then asked:

"What did he say this time?"

"Oh you know the usual I'm a whore I'm fucking anything with two legs and a dick. He also called Inuyasha a filthy half-breed then I said that Inuyasha wasn't and that he was. That's why he threw me threw the coffee table. Then I guess when ever I hugged you earlier he thought that you and I were fucking."

"Ewww much. I mean nothing agents you, sis, your hot and all-trust me I hear about it constantly-but that is just wrong." Sota tolled her in utter and complete disgust. Kagome gave him a small smile her dull eyes twinkling slightly.

"Yeah I know."

"So what did you and Sesshomaru do?" Sota asked smiling brightly.

"Remember when we were younger and he would just disappear for a few days at a time?" She asked sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, I remember the first time everyone was all worried, he was gone for like a week." Sota said recalling the hectic week.

"Well, you know that orchid field?"

"Yeah the one over by our old house."

"That's the one, well at the edge of the field behind those trees; there is a small clearing with orchids in it and a hot spring. That's where he took me, he told me that was where he used to disappear to. It was so beautiful." She said remembering the beauty. "I bet it looks even better in the moonlight."

"Is that where you made the crowns." He asked sitting in the same style as her.

"Yeah. Didn't Sesshomaru look like his old self with it?" She asked lightly smiling at the thought.

"He did, oh man I thought Inuyasha was gonna die of laughter." Sota said his smile getting even wider.

"We should go to bed." Kagome sighed. "It's late." They both stood and Kagome hugged him. He was about to leave when Kagome's voice stopped him. "Maybe you should sleep in here just incase." Sota nodded and gave her a relived look.

**Ok here is my update i know it has been a while!!! Plez review me you guys over 3,000 words!!! It makes me happy and i think this chapter was pretty darn good you got some Sessy/Kags action and angst!!! Also if i dont get reviews for my other story Night Terrors i wont update for this one so go read it and review it!!! Its acctully really good!!!**


	9. Kikyo and Kyochi

_**Chapter Nine: Kikyo and Kyochi**_

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling tired and sore. She rolled over and gasped coming face to face with her brother. He opened his eyes and jerked back.

"God, sis. You scared me." He said panting slightly his heart racing. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" She asked sitting up and stretching slightly, and gave a squeak when she felt several satisfying pops. Sota also sat up then moved off of her bed asking:

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I'm your older sister I'm supposed to protect you, that means if something is scaring you I have to protect you from it." He looked at her with innocent eyes as she also stood up.

"I thought you were Naraku." He said walking towards her door quietly.

"Why would Naraku be in the same bed as you?" She asked following him.

"We need to get ready I'll see you in a half an hour." He gave her a reassuring smile before silently disappearing out of her door. Kagome frowned deeply before deciding to take a scolding hot shower trying to wash the dirt that wouldn't come off. She put on a baggy black shirt that said: 'I laugh cuz your stupid', and form fitting blue hip huggers. She dried her hair and grabbed her crimper, shoes, and bag then went to Sota's room. She knocked softly hearing a soft 'come in', she walked in to see her brother pulling on his socks and trying not to fall over.

"You know, it works better if you sit down." She said giving him a small smile. She turned away from him as he changed his shirt even though she didn't have to. He pulled on his second sock and looked at her and said:

"You know, sis, not everyone is as bad as you think they are."

Kagome turned around to face Sota, who gazed at her unblinkingly through clear eyes. She saw her reflection inside of those wide eyes; saw a small, skinny girl staring back at her, almost mocking her as she confronted her own obvious frailty.

"What are you talking about, Sota?" She asked warily, by now use to her little brother's random musings. He came to her often as the days passed, imposing upon her his thoughts as he struggled to make sense of them. She began crimping her hair.

The poor boy knew too much, and his mind struggled to organize his thoughts.

"Naraku always tells you how bad people are." Sota continued, his fingers playing with each other delicately. "He's always telling you about how cold they are, and how they'll abandon you."

"That's because they will." Kagome interrupted briefly, knowing what her step-father said was true. "It's only natural for one to pursue they're own goals. That is why people are incapable of true companionship, for each and every person has they're own paths to follow."

"You're wrong, sis." Sota replied quietly. Kagome gazed back at him, feeling a moment of irritation that was normally never associated with her little brother.

"Am I?" She asked breezily.

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kagome chuckled picking up her back pack. "And trust me, Sota; I know a lot more about it than you." Kagome sighed warily, and tucked some crimped hair behind her ear. "People will fuck you over every chance they get. The normal people that go to school with us every day, oblivious to everything except their own selfish desires. You don't know what goes on there, Sota. Friends backstab each other every day, telling them lies and saying things that they don't necessarily mean."

"You see these things because you're always looking for them, sis." Sota countered, his voice unusually clipped. "What do you think you'd see if you looked for the good things?" Kagome almost bristled. It wasn't often that Sota continually contradicted her like this; furthermore, he almost never questioned her words. "I think." Sota began, turning around and fingering the cold glass of his window. Kagome snorted. "I think." Sota repeated again, louder this time. "I think that people are quite pleasant." Kagome stared at his back with guarded eyes.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"It is." Sota replied turning around to face her with determined eyes. "You just need to look deeper then the surface like you always do."

"Ok Sota I will." Kagome told him sighing. "We should leave before he is up and moving." Sota nodded and they crept down stairs and out the door. They were almost to school when Kagome finally said something. "Why did you come down stairs last night?"

"Like I said I heard that crash when he threw you threw the table." He said simply a smile playing across his innocent features as usual.

"Why did you really come down there? And why did you knock him out."

"I knocked him out because he was _touching_ you." He said looking into her dull eyes with an empathetic smile.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile and then looked forward saying: "I'll see you later; I have someone I need to talk too." Sota smile brightened even more and he gave her an energetic hug and ran off to Shippo and Kohaku who where waving at the siblings. Kagome gave them a small wave and walked inside heading towards her locker. She dropped off her things that she wouldn't need until after lunch.

She smiled a little on the inside as she walked down the deserted hallways towards her destination. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply. When she got a muffled one she opened the door slowly just incase she had heard wrong.

"Uh...Mr. Tashio?" She asked timidly. She closed the door behind her, and he looked up from his papers.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked in a bore tone.

"I thought I would return your clothing." She said taking his boxers out of her bag and handing them to him. He took them and stood. He walked over to his office and put them in there emerging a few seconds later.

"So does this mean you are going to keep my shirt?"

"Yeah about that...I'm sorry but it kinda got ripped, but I'm gonna buy you a new one." He nodded his head once saying:

"There is no need I have enough of them." He sat back in his seat and looked at her. Once again she had her barrier up protecting her smell. It was really irking him as to why. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She asked squeaking slightly in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"May I enquire as to why you have your barrier up? You had it up yesterday but not the day before. You also took it down after we left 'my' place." He said emotionlessly, his cold but fierce golden hues boring into her dull green ones.

"Because." Was her simple answer. He cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her before asking:

"Do you have another wound?" His question was blunt and cold causing Kagome to shiver.

"No I don't, I didn't realize I had raised it. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She closed her eyes for a second and lowered it. The soothing fragrance of vanilla and pink roses reached his nose. He almost let a groan slip, _almost_.

"Its fine, it seems Rin has taken a liking to you." He told her, watching her expression change from an apologetic one to a surprised one. "After your family left all she talked about was you. She was also thrilled that you and your family will be attending her birthday party." Kagome gave him a small smile which made his frozen heart melt a little.

"I'm glad to hear that, I absolutely adore her!!" Kagome said excitedly. He stared at her and she suddenly felt embarrassed by her enthusiasm. He watched as she squirmed slightly under his strong gaze, and her small pink tongue darted out and moistened her soft lips. She looked down and cleared her through. "I...uh..so how did Rin become yours?" She asked only lifting her eyes instead of her head.

"I found her on the street one night while it was raining."

"Is that it?" She asked finding some courage and lifting her head to see him starring at her intensely.

"No." He said flatly keeping her eyes locked with his. "I was driving home and it was raining, like I said, I saw a small form running down the street and then it collapsed. I, for some reason cared so I pulled over to see Rin laying in the gutter soaked to the bone. When I reached out to touch her she flinched away but I convinced her to trust me and get in my car. She wouldn't talk at first, but I got her to write everything down. It turns out her family had been killed by robbers and her brothers had died protecting her." Sesshomaru paused for a moment and watched as Kagome sat down in the desk closest to him, never braking eye contact. "She just barley got away. When I looked into her eyes all I saw was you. I adopted her and she is now my daughter." Kagome was warmed by his short story.

"M-me?" Kagome asked wondering why Rin would remind him of her.

"Hn." He turned back to his work.

"Uh...wait aren't you going to tell me?"

"Her eyes. Just look into them next time you see her." Kagome guessed that was his way of asking her to leave. She stood up and put her bag back on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile and for a second she thought she saw his eyes flicker but when she blinked it was gone.

"I guess I should go ketch up with Inuyasha and them."

"Try not to sluff class today." She gave him one last glance and left. She softly closed the door, and turned around. When she turned she ran right into a hard chest, she yelped and started to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hard and cold floor but it never came, instead two hands wrapped around her forearms preventing her from hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see two concerned striking blue hues.

"I'm so sorry." She said as he settled her onto her feet.

"No, no I'm sorry I want looking where I was going, I was distracted." He told her holding up his book to show her just what had distracted him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckled nerviously.

"I'm fine no harm done." She said giving him a small smile. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even tell you my name, how rude of me." He shook her hand blushing at his own stupidity. "My name is Kyochi." He gave her a bright smile. "You must be new."

"I have been here for three days." She said looking into his emotion filled eyes.

"Listen I really am sorry about running into you, perhaps I can make it up?"

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to look for a job after school today."

"I can help you with that if you would like, my father owns his own business. It's the least I could do."

"You only ran into me it's not like you destroyed my car or something like that." His smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable I just wanted to apologize to you."

"No its ok, that was just really random."

"Ok how about I take you out for lunch." He tried. She didn't see what harm it would do if she did let him buy her lunch.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Ok well I have to go, again I am really sorry. Umm meet me at the front doors right after second period ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." She said amusement laced in her voice. His smile brightened even more before waved bye and disappeared down the hall. Kagome sighed and walked to her first period class where her friends were waiting for her. She walked in and sat down in her seat Inuyasha looking at her funny. "What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "We were just talking about Rin's birthday."

"Oh, what am I supposed to get her?" Kagome asked.

"That's what we were talking about, none of us know." Sango said giving Kagome a warm smile.

"What do you give a ten year old?" Miroku asked hoping Kagome might know.

"Well you get her stuffed animals, things with flowers, things in bright colors, you know stuff like that." Kagome said giving them a half smile.

"I think we know who we are taking to the mall after school to help us." Inuyasha said putting an arm across Kagome's shoulders.

"I'm sorry guys I have to look for a job after school."

"Why? I know your parents have money." Inuyasha asked.

"Because I want to earn my own money, and I need something to do."

"Well if you want a nice job you could be a secretary for someone in my fathers company." Inuyasha offered just like Kyochi had.

"I'll talk to your dad about it later."

"Ok, I'll call him after school and ask him about it." Kagome nodded and they continued to talk until the bell rang. After their second period was over Kagome told the others she had something to do but she would ketch up with them later. She ran to the front doors to see Kyochi all ready their waiting for her. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She panted slightly from running across the school in her hurry not to be late.

"It's ok we still have 45 minutes, so where do you wanna go?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Oh, I don't know something fast." She said with more nervousness then she meant to.

"I see how it is; you do not wanna hang out with me." He wined but he still held his bright smile. There was just something about this guy that made Kagome feel happy want to smile...it was similar to the feelings she got from being around Sesshomaru.

"No I just don't want to be late for class."

"There is a Subway down the street; would you like to get some nutritious food?" He suggested. She couldn't help but give him a half smile.

"That sounds like fun." She said cheerfully. Kyochi's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. They walked out to his car and Kagome was surprised to see that is was a light blue spider. "Sweet ride." She said looking at it in admiration.

"I bought it with my own money that I had been saving since I was 14 and I was able to buy it a few months ago." He opened the door for her and they both got in.

"I thought your father owned his own company." Kagome said looking at him curiosity clear in her beautiful face.

"He does, but you wont ever get anywhere in this life relying on other people, now will you?" He asked as he drove down the street.

"Well no but most people would rather have someone else buy it for them." Kagome was really starting to like this guy.

"Well I'm not like most people and I can tell neither are you." He glanced at her, smiling brightly. Kagome nodded and he turned into the drive threw for Subway. They ordered their food and he paid even though she offered.

He drove to a near buy park where they got out and sat on the stiffening grass and chatted lightly about school and future plans. Kagome felt comfortable around Kyochi, where as when she was around Sesshomaru she felt a little uneasy and unsure about her self. Even with Inuyasha her best friend she was uncomfortable, afraid that something would slip and he would find out. But with Kyochi it wasn't anything like that. When they headed back and walked into their school Kyochi turned to Kagome and asked:

"So did you have fun?"

"Actually I did." She said cheerfully.

"You sound surprised."

"Well I have to emit I didn't think going out to lunch with someone I didn't know was such a good idea." She said her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm glad you were honest with me." His words made her flush darken.

"I'm sorry I know that's rude." Her words where rushed as she apologized. He just waved it off with a casual flick of his wrist.

"No, its ok I understand. I must have seemed like some weirdo asking you if you would like to have lunch with me." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly. Kagome sighed as relief flooded threw her because he wasn't mad like she had expected.

"Well I really have to go, I'm sorry, but I told my friends I would meet them before class."

"Oh no that's ok I understand, I'll see you later." He smiled and waved as she ran off towards her next class. Once inside her classroom she sat down in her desk next to Inuyasha and behind Sango.

"So where were you?" Inuyasha asked while smelling her.

"Somewhere." Was her simple answer. She looked at him but not in his eyes.

"You smell funny." He said sniffing closer to her. "Like...like Kyochi. Why do you smell like him?" Inuyasha asked her, a growl evident in his words.

"Well I ran into him before first period and he asked me out to dinner and I said I was busy and then he asked about lunch, I mean what was I supposed to say?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes innocently.

"How about no?" He growled.

"Well I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Her voice rising as well as her anger.

"You shouldn't have gone out with him." His voice also rising.

"And why not? It's not like him and I are dating it was just lunch like what I have with you every day. And besides who are you to tell me who I can and can not _'eat'_ with?" She asked now standing. Inuyasha was just about to reply when an annoying voice screeched:

"How dare you yell to _'my'_ Inu-baby like that." They looked over to see Kikyo with her slutty clothes and caked on make-up.

"I will yell at _'my friend'_ if I want." Sango and Miroku just decided to move out of that way and not say or do anything unless it got out of hand.

"Don't talk back to me you bitch." Kikyo raised her to slap her, but when she tried to bring it down she found she couldn't. Kikyo blinked then looked to see what was restricting her hand.

Kagome who had closed her eyes waiting for the impact, so she could hit Kikyo back and not get in trouble, but when the blow didn't come she opened her eyes to see what had stopped Kikyo...

**Ooooo cliffy!!! Hahah I'm evil!!! So who is it? Inuyasha, Kyochi?!?!?! Who could it be?!?! Heck it might even be Sota!!! I'm so sorry it took so long I was having family difficulties!! I will update the day after tomorrow!!!**


	10. Interview

**_Chapter Ten: Interview_**

"Striking another student, Mrs. Akashi, is automatic suspension." Sesshomaru growled. His voice was cold enough to cause Kagome to shiver. Kikyo tried to rip her hand away but without success

"Let go of me before I tell my father that you hurt me, then he will sue the school and you will lose your job." Kikyo sneered. Sesshomaru jerked her arm and snarled.

"I am not afraid of a worthless human such as your self." Kagome felt a small pang in her heart at his words. "And you would need a witness and I do not believe anyone here would help you. Would you?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku who coursed a 'no', then he looked at Kagome who just held a hurt look but he continued anyway knowing she wouldn't. "So why don't I have Sango and Miroku escort you to the principles office. He let go of Kikyo and turned his back to place some papers on the teacher's desk. When he turned his back Kikyo had become enraged, and she pulled her miko powers together and yelled:

"You filthy demon!!!" And shot her powers at Sesshomaru who had predicted her attack and moved out of the way before she could even blink. Kikyo looked to see where he had gone but before could think: 'WTF' she felt sever pain shoot threw out her body causing her to pass out. Sesshomaru who was on the opposite side of the room actually showed shock before looking at Kagome who wavered before falling towards the ground. In a flash he caught her passed out form. He then looked at Inuyasha who asked:

"Did Kagome just kill my girlfriend?"

"No, your whore has merely passed out." Sesshomaru growled out making the hairs on the back of Miroku's and Sango's necks stand up. "Take that slut to the principle and tell her what happened I know Angela will be happy to suspend her." Inuyasha nodded before picking Kikyo up, deciding it was best not to argue with his brother at the moment.

"Should we go down with him to tell Mrs. Barrett we saw everything also?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, that would be best. I will take your things along with Mrs. Higurashi's to my class room, and I will also write a note to your teacher, Evangeline, telling her where you are." Sesshomaru glared at them before taking their things and Kagome to his classroom. Luckily for him no one had come yet. He placed Kagome in his office on the couch that he had in there.

It was about an hour and a half later when Kagome jerked awake because of the 3rd period bell. "Where am I?" She asked her self out loud while looking around at her surroundings, as soon as she asked her self the question the door opened and a head peaked in. Kagome cocked her own head to the side in question as she giggled at the person.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked stepping into the office the rest of the way.

"Why of course not Sessy-kun." She said childishly.

"Sessy-kun?" He asked arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Uhuh!!" She said happily. She looked at him funny for a second but then smiled brightly giving off the impression of a small child who had just learned how to count to 20 correctly. 'I remember her emotions changing quickly, but it seems as if she is in another world when around others. It was so cute when she would be all happy when she was sad not even 3 seconds before...I want to make her happy like before. Woh, woh wait were did that come from?' He was snapped from his musings by a small giggle.

"You look confused Sessy-kun."

"Please refrain from calling me that Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh poo Sessy-kun your no fun." She pouted cutely and crossed her arms. They both heard a stifled laugh from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped back and turned around so they both could see who the culprit was.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Sota said sheepishly. "It's just, I heard what happened between Kagome and Kikyo so I figured she would be in here and I was right." Sesshomaru mentally groaned.

"So that means it's all over the school?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, it's not that bad but you know..." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders slightly. It was Kagome's turn to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What are they saying Sota?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Oh you know..." His voice got quieter with each word he spoke. "That you two are fucking and that's why Kagome zapped Kikyo." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a worried expression.

"Are you going to get in trouble? Am I going to get suspended?" Kagome's panicked questions reached Sesshomaru's ears.

"I might but I highly doubt you will. Don't forget Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went down there and I'm sure they told the truth. Kikyo instigated it and then tried to attack me and you stopped her." Sesshomaru said telling a slightly altered version that he was sure they had told Angela.

"She's ok right?" Kagome asked causing Sesshomaru to let out a small chuckle and Sota to laugh.

"Only you could be worried about someone who tried to hurt you and was utterly rude to you." Sesshomaru said while chuckling. Kagome smiled at the both of them.

"It's good to see you smiling." Sota told Kagome, looking into her eyes which were less dull then normal. Kagome gave him a soft, warm smile that could melt the biggest glacier in the Atlantic Ocean. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell rang signaling they had 5 more minutes before they would be tardy. "I guess that means I should go." Sota said smiling brightly. Kagome nodded then got up and gave him a tight hug before he left. Kagome walked over to her desk to see her backpack all ready there.

"Thank you for getting my bag." She said sitting down.

"What makes you think I got it?" He asked leaning down to his desk and moving some papers around.

"Oh well I just assumed..." She trailed off.

"You shouldn't assume, and you're welcome." He said turning his back to her to erase the board.

"So...about earlier-" He cut her off before she could continue.

"What you did was appreciated but unnecessary. I was already aware of her attack and out of the way before she could fire. Also next time don't help me I don't need you getting in trouble for something I can take care of." She lowered her head in slight embarrassment at his words. When he didn't hear a response from the girl who used to be such a fireball he turned to see her head bowed. "Something wrong Higurashi?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice as some students walked into the classroom chatting lightly. Her head shot up and she gave him a small smile saying:

"Nope, I'm happier then Jesus on a telephone pole." Everyone in the classroom froze and went completely silent when they heard Sesshomaru chuckle at Kagome's joke. Kagome's smile only grew bigger at their reactions.

An hour and a half later class was over. Not much had happened except Miroku fell asleep only to be woken up a little later screaming about evil squirrel monkeys. Sesshomaru didn't bother punishing him he figured that his embarrassment was enough.

"Yo Kags!!" Inuyasha called from the classroom door. "I'm gonna go find Sota." Kagome looked at him and nodded signaling she understood. She put the last thing in her bag and turned and was about to walk towards the door when she collided with something warm but hard. She teetered and would have fallen if it wasn't for the two strong arms that wrapped them selves around her waist. She whimpered into the chest afraid of the closeness of this person. The arms released her and the person stepped back.

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome looked up to see the stoic face of Sesshomaru.

"N-no I'm fine...sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you."

"It is fine." He said his cold bored tone. "Are you hanging out with my brother today? She shook her head.

"No, he is actually driving me to a job interview."

"I didn't know you worked." Sesshomaru said amusement intertwined with his words.

"Well that's kinda the point of the interview." She said laughing lightly.

"Yes that it is."

"Uh...well I should go I'll see you later." She said smiling while she adjusted the strap of her backpack. He nodded and moved to the side so she could pass. She stopped when she was about a foot in front of him, she turned around and gave him a small smile before she gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru stood there shocked as he watched his door slowly close by its self. He sighed and went back to his desk.

Kagome ran to the front doors where Inuyasha and Sota were waiting for her. She gave them both half smiles and hugs. Inuyasha led them out to his car where Kagome got in the front with him and Sota got in the backseat behind Kagome.

"I'll take you guys there but then I have to go. My dad said he would drop you guys off at home afterwards."

"Thanks Inu...so did your dad say what I would be interviewing for?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha paused for a second as he recalled the conversation. "I think he said a personal assistant or a secretary." He said and shot her a bright smile.

"And the difference is?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"Well if you end up someone's personal assistant you have to basically keep their schedule, set meetings, stuff like that." He told her with a shrug. "And if you are a secretary it's mainly all typing."

"Oh." She said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You ok?" He asked putting a hand on her arm. She flinched at the contact, but tried to cover it up by turning to look at him. She gave him a fake smile and said:

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem like it." Inuyasha looked back at Sota. "You ok back there?" He asked turning back to the rode. "You're being rather quiet." Inuyasha looked at him threw the rearview mirror.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He said quietly. Kagome turned in her seat and looked at him with questioning dull eyes. Sota's soul seeing blue hues twinkled as he gave her a bright smile before sticking out his tongue at her causing Kagome to laugh lightly. Sota felt saddened as she laughed with her broken eyes. 'Yes.' He thought to him self. 'Kagome can heal broken bones, cuts, and bruises on her skin but she can't heal the bruises on her own heart.' Sota mentally sighed as he silently prayed to the gods that she would find someone who would be able to heal and mend her broken, bruised heart.

"Hey, we're here." Sota was snapped from his silent prayers by Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Thanks for all your help Inu." Kagome said in a sincere tone.

"No problem Kags." Inuyasha told her with a small shrug of his shoulders. With out warning Kagome leaned over the consul and lightly grasped one of his soft fuzzy triangle shaped ears with her delicate fingers. She rubbed the soft appendage causing him to lean his head into her touch and close his eyes in pure bliss. A small purring noise came from chest making Kagome giggle at the noise she loved to cause. After about a minute she pulled back only to earn a groan from the half demon because of the loss. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She hopped out of the car along with Sota. Inuyasha rolled down the window and leaned over to the passenger seat to talk to them out it.

"Just ask the girl at the front desk where to go, she'll tell you."

"Bye Inu." Kagome said waving as her and Sota walked towards the gigantic building. After getting the floor number from the snobby girl at the front desk, they headed to the elevator and went to the top floor. When the doors opened to floor 43 they were greeted by a smiling middle-aged woman with a motherly yet childish look to her.

"You must be Kagome and Sota." She said sweetly. "I'm Hitomi." Sota gave the woman a bright smile and Kagome even gave her a small one.

"Yes that's us." Sota chirped.

"Great." The older woman clapped her hands together and ushered them out of the elevator. "He is in his office waiting for you Kagome, and how would you like to help me with some things while your sister is busy, Sota? Or if you want you can do your homework."

"I have already finished my work so how about I help you?" Sota asked the older woman looking at Kagome silently asking for her opinion.

"Can I go in?" Kagome asked.

"Yes sweetie, just go right in." Hitomi told Kagome cheerfully. Kagome nodded and walked towards the large dark oak door, she knocked lightly as Sota and Hitomi talked. Kagome waited for the muffled voice before she walked in and closed the door behind her. Touga was sitting in a huge black leather chair behind a seemingly overly sized desk that was made from the same dark oak as the door.

"Hello Kagome, you look lovely today, it's nice to see you wearing clothes that aren't overly sized." Kagome could feel the heat spreading on her cheeks and nose as she thought of her being in Sesshomaru's clothing.

"Well I normally don't go around wearing Sessy's clothing." He gave a hearty chuckle and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well I would hope so; it's nice to see that there are still women in this world who wear _form_ fitting clothing. Normally the articles of clothing they choose are too small for them or way too big. But you are not in my office today to talk about clothing are you?" She shook her head.

"No, sir we aren't."

"Kagome, don't call me that it makes me feel old." He said smiling at her brightly.

"But you are old Touga."

"Yes I-hey!!" She laughed lightly at his out burst.

"You emitted it." He laughed at her trickery.

"All right fine I emit it I am _getting_ old."

"_Getting_?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok I get it...god you're starting to sound like my sons."

"Ok...so interview?"

"Oh yes." He rubbed the back of his neck and tightened his low ponytail. "Ok well I have the perfect position for you."

"But you didn't even ask me any questions." She said looking into the golden eyes that both his sons had inherited.

"I don't need to." He picked up his phone as she just stared at him questioningly. He put it on speaker so she could hear it.

"Yes father?" A cold voice answered after the third ring.

"Sesshomaru, my wonderful so-" Sesshomaru cut his father off before he could finish.

"What is it you want? Don't try and butter me up." Touga huffed at his eldest son, and Kagome was surprised at how Sesshomaru talked to his father.

"Rude much? Anyway I want you to come down to the office."

"Why?" His cold tone questioned.

"Because I have found you a personal assistant that will work perfectly for you." He gave Kagome a wink.

"I don't think I want to go down there and meet some whore who will crawl all over me and try to get into my bed." Kagome gasped at what he had unknowingly said about her.

"Sesshomaru!!" Touga exclaimed.

"What? That is exactly what the last one did." It never occurred to Kagome about how women must act around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They must be fighting them off with sticks and she didn't even realize because she is used to seeing them as older brother figures.

"Just come down here."

"I cannot I am to pick Rin up from dance." He said trying to get out of it.

"Have Jaken do it he needs to be pestered." Touga said. Sesshomaru sighed realizing it was just easier to go then to argue because his father would just shoot down every excuse he had.

"Fine I will be there in a half hour."

"Try and hurry, I know you. You will drive slowly, so if you aren't here in 30 minutes there will be consequences."

"I am not 10 anymore father." And with that the line went dead signaling Sesshomaru had hung up.

"Well he seems to be in a bad mood huh?" Touga asked smiling at Kagome.

"So I am to be his personal assistant?" She questioned.

"Yes, I thought it would be perfect for when he comes to work after he is done with his teaching job. That way he can just bring you, and like he said most of his assistants _'try to get in his bed'_ and since its you, there wont be a problem with that." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"So Touga? What is it you do around here exactly?"

"That's right I guess you were too young to remember." He paused for a minute noticing how much older she looked and how beautiful she had become. "Well there are two different businesses that we run, there is the architecture one that designs most of the buildings with in a large radius, and then there is the security one but not very many people know about it." Kagome nodded signaling for him to continue. "It is basically like a cross between the CIA and the FBI I guess you could say."

As Kagome and Touga talked about the companies while waiting for Sesshomaru; Sota and Hitomi were talking amongst them selves.

"So you and your sister are very close from what I understand." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah I guess we are." He agreed sheepishly. "She is all I have." Sota said smiling as he stamped some papers and placed them in envelopes for her.

"What about your parents?"

"They work a lot." He told her hoping she wouldn't question it further.

"Oh, I have siblings also but we don't get along very well. They were more of the loner type and I was cheerleading captain back in high school." She laughed at the memory. "But it's good to see siblings who do get along."

"I don't know what I would do with out Kagome; if something happened to her I don't think I could go on." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh you're so cute!!!" She squealed and latched on to the young adult. They both froze as the elevator doors opened and out stepped none other then the Ice Prince. He looked at the two and raised an eyebrow in question. Hitomi quickly let Sota go and greeted him. "Sesshomaru-sama." She stood up and bowed her head slightly in a sign of respect. "Your father is in his office, but there is a young woman in there with him." Sesshomaru completely ignored the pleasant woman and cast his cold eyes at Sota.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked coldly.

"In there." Sota said pointing to Touga's office door. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to Sota and barged threw the door with out knocking. Kagome flinched but only Touga saw, Sesshomaru couldn't see any part of her because the plush black leather chair she was sitting in was hiding her from his view. Sesshomaru's cold eyes scanned the room for Kagome or signs of anyone else besides his father. He could only smell his father and Kagome there was no trace of any whore that his father had hired.

"So where is the whore?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing as he looked at his father.

"Hey!!!" Kagome's voice shouted startling Sesshomaru even though he didn't show that it had. "I am not a whore!!" Kagome stood and looked into Sesshomaru's emotionless golden hues that greatly resembled his fathers with her own green hues which were filled to the brim with fire. "That is so rude Sessy-kun." She put her small balled up fists on her hips in a defiant stance as her blood started to boil...until she heard a stifled laugh from behind her. She turned to see Touga covering his mouth. Kagome cocked her head to the side her anger completely forgotten. Touga couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing full heartedly.

"Haha...Se-sessy-kun..." Touga laughed out the only words he could manage. He had only ever heard Rin refer to the powerful Ice Prince as something that familiar.

"Stop acting like a child father; and Higurashi I thought I told you to stop calling me that infernal name."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio." Kagome said turning back to him.

"You don't have to call me that out side of school Kagome, Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru said coldly but softly. Kagome gave him a small smile. "So it seems my _father _has hired you to be my assistant." Sesshomaru said the word father as if it was soaked in oozing green puss from an exploded boil that came off of a monster from a Steven King movie.

"Yes, he said it would be easier because I could come with you after school, and that way it won't interfere with my studies and I won't miss work." She cast a glance at Touga who was still laughing but had calmed down.

"Yes that sounds like it will work, now if there is nothing more _father_, have some things I must attend to."

"N-nope." He said trying to ketch his breath. "But do you think you could take Kagome and Sota home? I'm sorry I was going to but had some things come up unexpectedly."

"Yes I will." Was Sesshomaru's simple answer. Kagome was about to say goodbye when it clicked in her head. _Sota._

"Wait, Touga, Sesshomaru. What about Sota?" They could both smell the fear that was radiating off of her and it confused them both as to why she would be afraid not to have her brother with her.

"He can be there too, as long as he doesn't get in the way, or distract you." Sesshomaru told her walking towards the door.

"Thank you." Kagome said to both of them.

"Think nothing of it Kagome; you both are like family to us." Touga said smiling, now completely recovered from his laughing fit. Touga along with Sesshomaru felt slight relief when they smelt she had calmed down and was now relaxed again. Kagome gave Touga a small smile before following Sesshomaru out of the door.

"All done?" Sota questioned, once again being mauled by Hitomi who just couldn't get over his cuteness.

"Yeppers." Kagome said cheerfully as Sota untangled him self from Hitomi. "Sesshomaru is taking us home."

"Oh, ok." Sota looked at Hitomi who looked slightly saddened by the thought of him leaving.

"You have to stop by some time and tell me more about this Aoni girl, she sounds like a keeper." Hitomi said smiling brightly.

"I will." Sota assured her before Kagome dragged him by his hand into the elevator after a bored looking Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sota waved to Hitomi who waved back right before the doors closed.

"So?" Sota asked Kagome, who opened her mouth to reply but Sesshomaru's smooth voice filled the small space of the elevator.

"She will be my personal assistant after school and during the weekend if needed." Sota gave Kagome a fearful look who gave him a gentle smile.

"Sesshomaru said you could come with me." She told him reassuringly. Sesshomaru watched the two siblings as they chatted lightly about school not really paying attention to what they were saying; instead he was focusing on trying to figure out what they were so afraid of.

'Are they just afraid of being separated from each other? Are they that close? Or is it something else?' He asked himself. He was so wrapped up in his silent questions that he didn't notice the doors open and the two siblings step out.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's soft questioning voice reached his ears. He snapped his eyes to hers.

"Sorry I was thinking." He walked out of the elevator to where Sota and Kagome were standing. "Let's go." He said coldly.

"To the idiot mobile!!" Kagome cheered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Sota and Kagome as they held hands and skipped out of the building and over to his reserved parking spot that he had pointed out. The three of them got in his black as night Viper and he started to drive. "Why don't you just work with your father instead of working as a teacher and at his company?" Kagome asked.

"Because I happen to like my teaching position."

"But won't you end up taking over your fathers company when he steps down?" Sota listened silently as his sister questioned her old friend.

"Yes but Inuyasha will also take over part of it too, so I will only be there half of the time and I will still be able to hold my teaching position. Just like now." Kagome formed and 'O' with her mouth and looked out the window. After a little while they arrived at Kagome's and Sota's house. Kagome looked up the stairs to their large house. She felt the impending doom that weighed down upon her. She hoped that tonight she would get away with only a few broken bones which she would be able to mend easily enough.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as the smell of her fear over whelmed his senses for the second time that night. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was starring at her house. 'What could be so scary about her house?' He asked him self. He reached out and lightly touched her arm. She yelped and shrank away from him whimpering. Her eyes were shut tightly as she cowered. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest for causing her such distress. "Kagome?" He asked softly. Sota got out of the car and opened his sister's door. She fell out into his arms.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome, snap out of it." Kagome blinked and looked into her brothers eyes. He gasped lightly at the pain, agony, and misery he saw.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She said softly. Sesshomaru sat there watching them.

"Did I do something?" Sesshomaru asked worried for Kagome.

"No I'm fine." Kagome looked at him and he saw the same emotions Sota saw. She gave him a small fake smile. "See all better. I just zoned out a little." Sesshomaru nodded even though he didn't buy it.

"Well we should go." Sota said helping his sister to her feet. They grabbed their things from his car and headed up the stairs to their 'home'. Sesshomaru watched them until they disappeared behind the door. Sesshomaru sighed and drove towards his_ parent's_ house which is where Rin would be.

When Kagome and Sota walked inside the house was quiet. Kagome looked at Sota who nodded and they began to look around the extremely nice and overly sized house that could fool anyone into thinking that they were a perfect and happy family. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Kemi sitting on one of the bar stools with a glass of dark red liquid.

"Mom?" Kagome questioned lightly. Her mother jumped and looked up.

"Hello darling, you startled me."

"Sorry...where is Naraku?" She asked looking around as if waiting for said man to jump out and attack.

"Oh he had an unexpected business trip come up he had to leave but he will be home Saturday morning in time for Rin's pool party." Kemi said smiling.

"Oh...that's good." Kagome told her mother with a small smile.

"Yes it is. So where were you and your brother?"

"I got a job." Kagome said sitting in the stool next to her mother. Kemi gave her daughter a bright smile that reminded Kagome so much of Sota's.

"Doing what sweetie?"

"Unkie Touga hired me to be Sesshomaru's personal assistant."

"Oh, for the company?"

"Mh-hm." Kagome nodded her head her small smile was now a half one. "And Sesshomaru said that Sota could come with me as long as he doesn't distract me."

"That's wonderful...so how is school?"

"It's a lot of fun I have even made a bunch of friends."

"What about your old friends?"

"We are all still friends."

"That's nice darling...I wanted to ask you is there anything bothering you?"

"Nope why would you ask momma?" Kagome eyes flashed in panic, she hoped her mother didn't notice but like _most_ mothers she did.

"I'm just worried about you. It seems like something is bothering you." Sota cleared his through from the door making both of them jump. "Hello Sota."

"Hey mom."

"What is new with you?" Kemi asked her son cheerfully.

"I met a girl." Sota smiled brightly as his mother almost jumped for joy. Sota kept his mother's attention as Kagome inched out of the room. Once she was in the clear she ran up stairs to her bedroom. Kagome sighed when she was in the safety of her room away from the outside world and its prying questions. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some pajama pants and a loose shirt. Kagome then went to her shower and got in.

She leaned against the wall and let the steaming hot water caress her pail naked skin causing goose bumps to sprinkle her skin and her nipples to harden. Kagome sighed and began to cleanse her body of the day's dirt. She scrubbed harder as she tried to scrub off the un-washable dirt. After letting the soapy mixture of microscopic dirt wash off and down the drain never to be seen again she started to massage her scalp and onyx waist length hair. Her thoughts traveled to Sesshomaru thinking about how happy she was when around him as the droplets similar to the size of tears ran over her naked skin. Then her thoughts took a sudden turn as she began to think about Naraku. While she rinsed out her long mass of onyx locks she sighed again and said to herself out loud:

"The pain pauses but it never disappears...and I don't think it ever will."

**Ok here it is and just so you guys know i wont update untill i get some reviews on my other story and i want people to acctully read it!!!!! Yeah dont just give me those i love it please update because that tells me you just want me to update this and that you arent really reading my story!!! Im sorry if i sound like a bitch and all but yeah this story doesnt compare to the other one and its upsetting because i put a lot of hard work into both of them and yeah...ok im gonna stop now so review me and stuff...also didnt you guys love the Sessy-kun i think it has a nice ring to it!!! And i also wont update unless i get 5 reviews for this chapter!!!!**

**Next Chapter: First Day**


	11. First Day

**_READ ALL AT BOTTOM AND SEE VIDEO_**

**_Chapter Eleven: First day _**

Kagome woke with a start the next morning.

"Come on Kagome get up!!" Sota said excitedly. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked lethargically.

"Get up and get ready!! Mom made us breakfast. Come on sis hurry up." Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her closet as Sota walked out of her room. After throwing on a pair of tight dark blue hip huggers that had slashes all over them-which is why she wore purple and black tights underneath them which you could see clearly-she put on a short sleeved form fitting purple shirt that had a shinny black star right under her breasts, and the top point of the star was right between her cleavage. She grabbed her backpack and slipped on a pair of sharpie black flats. After walking down the stairs she went into the kitchen to see her mother and Sota chatting happily while her mother cooked over the stove.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Her mother greeted while smiling.

"Uhhhgg what time is it?" Kagome asked running her slender fingers threw her straight hair.

"6:05." Sota replied smiling brightly. Kagome walked over to one of the stools next to the island and plopped down.

"How can you two be so awake this early?" Kagome put her head down on the counter.

"Oh don't be a grouch sweetie, enjoy your breakfast." Kagome heard as well as felt her mother set the plate down. Kagome raised her head to see the white plate with blue flower trim. To say that it smelt good was an understatement. Kagome dug into her waffles as did her brother; it was nice to be able to eat and not have to worry about loosing it in small amount of time.

After breakfast they chatted while cleaning up. When an hour had passed and it was three minutes after 7 there Kemi offered to drive them to school and of course they agreed. Kemi dropped them off after a quick hug and a kiss from each of them. Sota ran over to Shippo and Kohaku leaving Kagome to her thoughts as she walked into the school towards her locker. She sighed as she put her belongings in her locker.

"What wrong?" Kagome jumped and spun around to see Kyochi leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"God, don't do that you scared me." Kagome panted out holding a hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." Kyochi said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"'Sok and by the way I'm fine."

"So what was with the sigh?"

"Just thinking." Kagome said and lightly closed her locker door.

"About?" Kyochi asked as they started to walk down the hall without a destination in mind.

"Life." Kagome smiled at him. "Life sucks then you die then life still sucks." Kyochi and Kagome laughed at the line from Dead Like Me.

"True, so did you find a job last night?" Kyochi asked after they had both controlled their laughter.

"Yeah, I'm a personal assistant."

"That's good so what are you doing tonight?" Kagome was just about to answer him when she was interrupted by a rough voice.

"She is busy."

"I think she can answer for her self, Inuyasha." Kyochi said warmly but with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"I'm sorry Kyochi but he is right I am busy I have to work tonight, it'll be my first day." Kyochi nodded and smiled brightly.

"I hope you have fun. I'll see you later I have to go to my locker." Kagome gave Kyochi a small brief hug and he ran off waving.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Why are you always with him every time I turn around?" Inuyasha asked as they turned and started walking in the opposite direction towards Mr. Brenton's classroom for first hour.

"Because he is a friend of mine just like you are." She gave him a half smile and tapped his nose twice with her finger and quickly ran down the hall to their classroom with Inuyasha at her heals. Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that he could have easily caught her if he wanted to because of his demon blood but it was more fun to play around. "Oh come on give up you'll never catch me." Kagome called over her shoulder. When she looked forward she yelped because she right into a hard chest and fell on her butt. She rubbed it and looked up to see crimson eyes starring down at her. She gasped and scrambled away thinking it was Naraku.

"Are you ok?" The person asked. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kagome let out a breath of relief as she realized that this person was not Naraku.

"Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha was at her side and helped her up while glaring at the other guy. "Sorry for running into you."

"Its fine, but I think the rules about running in the halls are there for a reason." The guy smiled at them and for some reason Kagome felt her skin crawl. This guy was just too much like Naraku. Inuyasha was slightly worried about Kagome because when she had looked up at this guy he could smell her fear and now he could smell her uneasiness.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"Oh sorry, I'm Mr. Turner. I'm Mr. Brenton's replacement; he broke his leg and arm over the weekend." He was starring intently at Kagome.

"Wow, how did he manage that?" Kagome asked moving closer to Inuyasha not liking the look he was giving her.

"I have no idea. Well we should all get to class." Mr. Turner said winking at Kagome. Inuyasha growled lowly in the back of his through as if to warn this man about coming near _his_ Kagome.

"We are both in your class." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Well that's wonderful." Mr. Turner said with fake cheerfulness. The three of them walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence. Mr. Turner sent glances at Kagome out of the corner of his eye every so often. Inuyasha noticed this and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at her brightly. They walked into the classroom to see Miroku, Sango, and a couple of other students all ready in there. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the back and took there seats and began talking. Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to the conversation instead he was secretly watching Mr. Turner who in turn was watching Kagome.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the classroom door and Sesshomaru appeared. Kagome gasped lightly and Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshomaru walked over to Mr. Turner's and talked lightly to him for a minute before striating up and looking directly at Kagome. Molten gold melt vicious semi-dull green.

"Come on." Sesshomaru's smooth reached her ears as the other girls in the classroom sent her heated glares. Kagome nodded and stood up. "Get your backpack." Kagome paused but grabbed it anyway. As Kagome was leaving the classroom with Sesshomaru Mr. Turner winked at her, unfortunately not only did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha see it but the rest of the class did.

"Why did you take me out of class?"

"I told your substitute that I needed you and I do." Kagome gave him a confused look and he continued. "Now that you are my personal assistant I may need you to assist me at times during the day."

"Oh...won't it interfere with my classes?"

"No, that is why I will talk to your teacher before I take you out of class." He opened his empty classroom door for her. It was empty because it was his free period. "But as long as you do your homework they said they wouldn't mind; I have already talked to your other teachers and they said I could take you any time I need you." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"So what is it you need me for?"

"First I figured we would discus how you are to do your job and what is important and what is not. How does that sound?" He asked; his voice was warmer then usual.

"Ok I guess." Kagome sat down in the desk in front of his. Sesshomaru disappeared into his office and came back out a few seconds later with a small silver devise.

"This is your new P.D.A.: personal digital assistant; you will need it to record down all of my meetings and anything else that will be important. It is yours I do not care what else you put on it as long as you record what I tell you to." Kagome took the small silver devise and looked at its colorful screen before putting it in her backpack.

They talked until the end of the period and she went to her second hour. When it was over she went with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku out to lunch. They went to a nearby café. They were sitting there chatting lightly and eating when Kikyo walked in.

"Inu-baby." She screeched. Kagome and the others groaned.

"How can you stand her voice?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"There is more to her then her voice."

"Yeah like diseases." Sango whispered loudly. Kagome had to hold her mouth so she wouldn't burst with laughter.

"Hi Inu-baby." Kikyo sat down in his lap and glared at Kagome as if saying: 'This is mine and you can't touch nener nener nener nener.'

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Kikyo with fake innocence.

"Oh nothing I'm just enjoying sitting in _'my'_ Inu-baby's lap."

"That's nice." Kagome gave a fake smile causing Kikyo to frown. "Oh Kikyo, sweetie, don't frown you'll get wrinkles." Kikyo instantly smiled.

"Sooo..." Sango drawled.

"Did you guys get presents for Rin yet?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you guys buying Rin presents?" Kikyo asked wiggling slightly on Inuyasha's lap.

"It's her birthday on Saturday." Miroku said slowly not sure if it was a good idea.

"Oh? Inu-baby why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...Rin doesn't really like you." Inuyasha said carefully trying not to set off his girlfriend that he didn't know was cheating on him, but everyone else did.

"But she is always so nice to me when I'm around."

"What can he say? I raised my daughter to respect everyone even if the other person does act like a $20 whore." The others gasped and looked around to see Sesshomaru holding a to-go vanilla espresso.

"How dare you." Kikyo screeched. "I am not a whore I can score with anyone I want."

"Hey!!" Inuyasha shouted and pushed her off of his lap. Kikyo stood up and straightened her unbelievably short skirt.

"What Inu-baby? It's true I can."

"You slut." Kagome growled.

"I'm just surprised you never noticed until now." Inuyasha felt his heart drop at Kikyo's words.

"Whatever Kikyo, you are the one who is so fucking stupid you never noticed that Inuyasha actually loved you." Kagome growled out standing up. "You had true love and you gave it up for what? A quick fuck? And by the way you couldn't even score a monkey if you were a bag of bananas." Kikyo went to smack Kagome but like before Sesshomaru caught her wrist. "Well that was a nice move dumb-ass." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru let go of her wrist as Kikyo ran out of the café humiliated. Inuyasha looked at everyone with a hurt look.

"Did all of you guys know she was cheating on me?" Kagome lightly touched his arm.

"Sorry Inu but it was kinda hard to miss." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to cry.

"It is your own fault for being with someone easy." Sesshomaru said coldly before he walked out of the café. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and ran her fingers threw his hair soothingly.

"Its ok sweetie, you're better off with out her." Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her calming sent of vanilla and pink roses. After a few minutes Kagome pulled away. "We should go back to school." The others nodded and they walked back towards the school, the cold October wind biting their noses and cheeks turning them a light pink. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to his warm body. Kagome smiled up at him and he returned her smile ten-fold.

The reached the school with a few minutes to spare. They went to class where Inuyasha held Kagome close to him the entire time which worked because they had been paired off in groups of four because they were working on a Japanese history project. They decided to do the story for the Shikon No Toma.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could make it like a movie and then show the class the finished product. Is that ok?" Kagome asked their teacher.

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea Kagome." Evangeline said with a bright smile.

"Great." Kagome said clapping her hands. The rest of the period was spent with them talking about who would be who and how to tell the story line. They went to Sesshomaru's classroom afterwards. About half way into the class Sesshomaru told them about a writing assignment they had to write. It had to be four pages, handwritten, and it was due the next day.

"If there is any problem with having it turned in by tomorrow please talk to me after class." They were given the remainder of the period to start on it. When there was only 5 minutes left of class Kagome got a text. She thought nothing of it and opened it to see a little white envelope flashing. She pressed ok and began to read it. The classroom instantly filled with the smell of fear. Every demon in the room turned to her curious as to what was wrong. Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to see a rigid Kagome. Inuyasha tried to read the text but he wasn't able to with out making it obvious. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome snapped her fearful greens up to Sesshomaru's golden hues.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to talk to you after class." As soon as he said that the bell rang. Kagome flinched at the offending sound and everyone else in the class got up and left.

"I'll tell Sota where you are." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear while hugging her. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's desk.

"You wanted to talk?"

"What was in the text?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked trying to be innocent.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I saw your phone. Half the class could smell your fear, and I can smell that you're lying to me right now." Kagome looked away not being able to look at him any longer.

"Does it matter?" Kagome asked. Before Sesshomaru could reply there was a light nock at his door before it opened to revile a sheepish looking Kyochi.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Kyochi asked looking at both of them. Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru said:

"No your not we are just talking, is there something you need Kyochi?" Kyochi stepped inside the door and let it close.

"Yeah you said to come after school if there would be a problem with having your assignment done by tomorrow..." Kyochi trailed off blushing because Kagome was there.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked his voice smooth and cold as always.

"Hospital." Was Kyochi's one word. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ah, I didn't realize that it had already been a month."

"A month and four days actually." Kyochi had a serious look on his face as he talked to Sesshomaru.

"All right, so about next Wednesday how does that sound?"

"Fine, I might have it done before then; if I do I'll have my mom turn it in for me." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome just looked confused beyond belief. Kyochi looked at her and smiled. "Well I guess I should go." Kagome gave him a smile and he smiled back. Kagome gave him a hug before he walked over to the door. "See you in a few days." Before Kagome could question his words he disappeared out the door. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked:

"What did he mean by: 'a few days' and 'hospital'?"

"You would have to ask him I can't tell you."

"Ok." Kagome chirped, happy that he hadn't said anything about the text.

"So are you going to tell me about the text?" She had thought to soon.

"No." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru was about to say something when he was yet again interrupted by a knock at the door. Sesshomaru growled lightly as Sota walked in.

"Oh I know that stance. What do you want Kagome?" Sota asked smiling brightly as always.

"It's not what I do want; it's what I don't want to do." Kagome looked into hypnotizing blue hues which shined with understanding. "Anyway...Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Are we going to go to work?" He nodded his head and stood up.

Over the next few hours Sesshomaru taught Kagome how he liked everything. He was taking them home when he decided to ask about her text again.

"So you gonna tell me now?" Sesshomaru asked his voice soft but cold.

"No!! God, are you going to bother me about this forever?" She asked frustrated.

"At least until you tell me." Kagome was about to say something when Sesshomaru's phone started to sing My Little Girl. "Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked answering his phone.

"_Hi Daddy!!"_ She chirped, Kagome and Sota could clearly hear the little girls voice chime threw the phone

"I'm driving Rin what do you want?" His voice was soft and warm as he spoke to his adopted daughter.

"_Are you going to come and pick me up?"_

"I thought I had Jaken pick you up from dance." Sesshomaru said making a mental note to hurt the toad demon.

"_He did but you said last night that you would take me out to dinner for getting good grades."_

"I did?" Sesshomaru asked amusement clear in his voice. "I don't remember such a thing." He said jokingly, because both Rin and Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was talking about.

"_Daddy!!!" _Rin wined. _"You're such a purple cow!!"_ Kagome giggled and Sota laughed at what the little girl had just called the powerful demon sitting next to Kagome.

"Yes I know, I will be there in a second. I have Sota and Kagome with me so we will have to drop them off first."

"_Ok Daddy but hurry up before the door eats Uncle Inu."_

"Ok, bye Rin."

"_Bye Daddy I love you."_

"Love you too sweetie." Sesshomaru hung up and looked at Kagome. "Don't even say it."

"Oh but I think its so cute Sessy, I didn't think you were capable of love." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Well I loved you didn't I?" Kagome let out a over dramatic gasp.

"And you don't love me now? How rude...well I still love you Sessy-kun." Sesshomaru growled lightly at the name.

"What did I say about calling me that infernal name?"

"But I think it's cute and I bet Rin would too."

"I forbid you from saying that in front of her." He stopped the car in front of his father's house.

"You can't forbid me." She tapped his nose and he caught her finger growling.

"Kagome." He said warningly. "You are getting on my last nerve, you are not to say that name in front of my daughter." His voice was warm but serious. "In fact I don't want you saying it at all." He gave her finger a light squeeze so she would know he was serious. "Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good." He let go of her finger and opened his car door. "I might be here for a few minutes so I suggest you both come with me unless you want to wait here, I do not know how long I will be." His voice was back to its usual coldness. They walked up the stairs side by side when they were almost there Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her action but was even more shocked when she put her hands on her shoulder and forced him to lean forward and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his nose then said:

"I love you _Sessy-kun_." Before he could stop her she ran up the remaining stairs and inside his father's mansion. Sesshomaru heard a sigh from the step below his.

"She is so weird sometimes." Sesshomaru agreed with Sota and they both walked up the remaining stairs to the mansion.

Kagome was currently running up the stairs inside the house to Inuyasha's room. When she reached it she was out of breath. She walked inside his open door and into the large room to see Inuyasha sitting on his blood red bed Indian style writing. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome."

"H-hey." She said breathlessly.

"You ok? You sound like you were running."

"I was running from your brother." She said leaning against the wall so she could steady her heart beat.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked now standing and walking towards her.

"I called him Sessy-kun."

"You're a weird child you know that?"

"I'm weird? You're the one who still thinks that doors are going to eat you."

"Hey that's not funny you know how Sesshomaru tortured me and made me think that they were going to eat me because that one door fell on me when I was five and broke my leg."

"You're still weirder then I am. Anyway...where is Rin, we came to pick her up before Sesshomaru took us home."

"I think she is in the entertainment room with my dad and mom."

"Wanna come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I want to see how mad Sesshomaru is anyway." Kagome scowled at him and he wrapped and arm around her waist and they began walking down the stairs and towards the entertainment room. When they walked in the room the couldn't help but laugh at the site that greeted them: Touga was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, a pouting expression that made him look as if he was a four year old boy who didn't get the cookie he wanted, but the reason they were laughing was not because of his expression but because of his beautiful silver hair that looked as if millions of pixies had attacked him.

"Don't you guys just love Rin's handy work; I think she should be a stylist when she grows up." Izayoi said cheerfully only to earn a glare from her mate.

"Y-yes I think Unkie looks simple handsome." Kagome said cheerfully. Touga looked at her with a mock glare not being able to actually glare at her because he was so overjoyed that she seemed to be returning to her old self. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was currently glaring ice daggers at Kagome's back. Inuyasha smiled to him self and pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her cheek before pushing her into Sesshomaru. Kagome squeaked as she collided with the demon who was caught off guard and they both tumbled to the floor Kagome on top of Sesshomaru. Then one of the worst things that could have happened did...their lips collided when their bodies hit the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as did Sesshomaru's but unlike Sesshomaru's golden hues her green ones filled with shining tears. The smell of salt assaulted all three of the demon noses in the room. Kagome scrambled away from Sesshomaru who blinked in shock and sat up just in time to see a single tear run down her cheek before she bolted to the door and down the hall. In an instant Sesshomaru went after her. Inuyasha looked at the others who looked just as confused as he felt.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was her first kiss." Sota said. The others looked at Sota to see his almost transparent blue hues staring of into space.

"Uh-oh spaghetti-O's." They heard Rin's voice say causing them to smile.

Meanwhile Kagome had already run threw the kitchen, dinning room, game room, and she had just run out the doors and into the garden. Sesshomaru was fallowing her sent which was proving difficult because she had stopped over by the orchids and roses that Izayoi planted. Sesshomaru walked threw the maze like garden until he saw Kagome sitting by a bunch of orchids. She was smelling them with small tears running down her pail, porcelain like cheeks and off her chin into the dieing from frost flowers, watering them with droplets of salty water. Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked a particularly beautiful one that hadn't been harmed by the frost, if Kagome had noticed him she didn't acknowledge that she had. He sat next to her and placed the flower behind her ear and in her hair. Kagome gasped and jumped back and would have fallen on to the flowers but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. She looked up at him and her eyes over flowed with tears. They spilled out and down her cheeks following the wet trails already there, like small see-threw droplets of her soul.

"Please don't." She whimpered, but he ignored her pleas and pulled her forward in a swift movement and pulled her against his chest cradling her small vulnerable form in his large muscular one.

"Shh...it's ok Kagome." He smoothed her onyx locks in a calming manner. She gripped his shirt in her small fist and let her tears pour out soaking his nice shirt once again. After a few minutes she pulled back sniffling but she looked down not wanting him to see her cry. He put a finger under her chin and softly-so as not to hurt her with his claw-lifted her chin so her pained green hues looked into his warm sun-kissed ones. "What's wrong Kags?" He moved his finger and gently wiped away her tears.

"Th-that was hiccup my first sniffle kiss."

"Are you serious?" He asked shock clearly written across his features for he had let his cold façade drop.

"Y-yes wh-hic-why would I lie about th-that?"

"Kagome." He sighed. "As much as I hate to emit it you have grown up a lot." He gave her a warm smile and she gave him a meek one back. "You are beautiful and I shouldn't say that because not only am I your teacher but now I'm your boss. But it's true; you have become a gorges young woman that I never would have dreamed you would have." Kagome searched his eyes for any sign of a lie but she couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to run out li-sniffle like that but I couldn't help it." Her tears had slowly come to a stop.

"I understand." He said softly. He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed his nose against her small one. She smiled brightly at him and went to pull back but something went wrong and she crashed her lips to his. Both of their eyes went wide then Kagome's closed when Sesshomaru kissed her back. Kagome felt the flames of passion from the kiss lick at her heart. Sesshomaru lost all logic as he lightly pressed forward on her shoulders until she was laying on the stiff grass which like most of the flowers was lightly frozen with a layer of frost.

Sesshomaru was now hovering over her as they shared a simple but passion filled kiss. Kagome ran her hands over his cloth covered arms. Sesshomaru's right hand slowly inched up to the rim of her shirt, his left hand bracing him so he didn't put any of his weight on her. When his fingers danced across her flat stomach they ignited a raging fine inside Kagome causing the flames around her heart to engulf the organ that was the symbol of almost everything in this modern day world. Tiny flames licked at the skin his fingers brushed against. Sesshomaru finally pulled back when the need for oxygen over rode the passion.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him her eyes lightly clouded over with passion as she lightly ran her finger over her kiss swollen lips. She smiled and whispered breathlessly:

"Wow." Sesshomaru quickly got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said refusing to look even in her general direction.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered desperate for him to look at her.

"We should go back inside I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." When he started to walk towards the mansion she ran in front of him, he looked to the side.

"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong?" She tried to sound tough but her voice betrayed her. "It seemed like you were enjoying it to." Her voice raised as did her anger and self hate. "What did I do? Look at me damn it!!" She shouted tears welling in her eyes again. Was she so tainted that even her child hood friend wouldn't touch her in fear of being tainted also? "Sesshomaru, I said look at me!!" Her voice broke as tears fell down her cheeks again. When Sesshomaru lifted his eyes and looked at her she gasped softly. She saw pain, fear, and sadness. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have kissed you." She interrupted him before he could go on.

"But _I_ kissed you."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back. I can't...we can't...I'm sorry." He reached forward to wipe away her tears but she flinched away as if he had slapped her.

"Don't." She whispered. He nodded in understanding. They walked back inside thinking about what had just happened. Kagome was trying to figure out her feeling towards Sesshomaru. What did she really feel for him? Did she really feel anything at all? Or was it just teenage hormones mixed with her feelings of friendship that she held for him?

Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines as she was but in stead of teenage hormones it was one of the seven deadly sins: lust. Sesshomaru mentally groaned as he thought about how long it had been since he had been laid. Not for at least a year because his last girlfriend seemed like she was perfect but it turned out she was secretly poisoning Rin by slipping pine-sole-the cleaning liquid-in her drinks and soup when she got sick from it. Rin would have died if Sesshomaru hadn't smelt the lemony freshness of the pine-sole on the soup; the doctors couldn't even figure it out. It had scared Sesshomaru to death because he had let someone get close to him and the result was he almost lost his baby.

Both of their musings were brought to an abrupt halt as they walked into the entertainment room.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Inuyasha said instantly going to her side and hugging her. Inuyasha mentally cringed as he smelt not only her arousal but his brothers as well.

"Its ok Inuyasha, I over reacted. I apologize for acting the way I did." Touga waved it off saying:

"Its fine dear we understand no need to apologize." Kagome gave them a relived smile.

"We should go." Sesshomaru's cold voice said bringing forth a shiver from Kagome as she remembered what she had just done with him. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes and Sesshomaru led the other three out the front door and down the steps to his Viper. Kagome offered the front seat to Rin but she declined saying:

"No thank you, Kagome is older then Rin so Kagome should get it." Kagome smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair before she skipped ahead of her to talk to Sota.

"You raised her well." Kagome said to Sesshomaru after they had gotten in the car and started to drive. Rin was in the back seat telling Sota about her day.

"Thank you. She is rather smart too; she never ceases to amaze me." Kagome glanced at Rin and her brother to see that they were still talking.

"Uh...Sesshomaru about earlier." He cut her off before she could continue.

"Lets not talk about it." He paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eye before he continued. "Ever again." Sesshomaru was over whelmed with the strong smell of sadness. He looked at her to see her eyes clouded over and he could tell she was holding her tears back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked back at the road briefly then looked into her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault Kagome." He said softly. "You did nothing wrong, it's just we can't. Ok?" Kagome nodded her head and forced her tears down and placed a small smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked turning in her seat to face Rin.

"Sota and I were talking and in your opinion what would be the perfect guy?" Kagome sputtered and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked seeing the blush on Kagome's face.

"Well, I...uh...well, every girl wants a man that she can go to in her sweats, hair a mess, make-up running down her face, eyes red from crying, and the first thing he says to you is: 'Baby your beautiful' and means it."

"Oh that is so wonderful Kagome!!" Rin said excitedly. Kagome smiled at the small girl.

"We are here." Sesshomaru's cold voice said. Kagome looked forward to see that they had in fact arrived at their house. Kagome and Sota grabbed their things and after receiving hugs from Rin got out of the car. "I will see you tomorrow in class and also if you need you can have until Saturday to finish that assignment."

"Ok, thank you. Bye Rin I'll most likely see you on Saturday." Rin nodded excitedly from the front seat. Kagome and Sota walked up the stairs to their mansion and disappeared behind the door. Before Kagome closed the door her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's and she thought: '_Please hold me tight I don't care if I breathe tonight it's a melody a memory.'_

**Ok Here is another chapter but i still havent decided wether or not i am stopping all together or not...And there is their first kiss!!! Tell me what you guys think and go a head and PM me its working now!!!! You guys can ask questions and i will most likely answer them...And that little thing about the perfect guy actully happened to me!!! Is'nt it cute!!! Ok well i need at least 7 reviews for the next chapter and its not impossible because according to my stats 79 ppl read my last chapter and i only asked for 6 so thats means 73 of you didnt review...**

**Next Chapterif there is one: Saturday**

**It will probably be about 20 pages if i do it...**

**http// www. youtube. com / watch? vcfptie WXEJA **

** Just take out all of the spaces, the song will come into play later on in the story and for you to understand you have to know it...tell me what you ppl think about it all...**


	12. Saturday

_**READ ALL OF BOTTOM AND SEE VIDEO**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Saturday**_

Friday had gone by so fast Kagome was upset when it was over. She wondered where Kyochi was. Sesshomaru avoided her all day and Mr. Turner was there every time she turned around. When Sesshomaru drove Kagome and Sota home that night she gave him her finished four page assignment.

Saturday morning Kagome woke with a jolt. She looked around her would be dark room except for the flashing T.V., She saw the small red numbers of her alarm clock which read: 3:47. She heard a scream from down the hall. She scrambled out of bed to see what it was. When she opened her door she saw her mother being thrown into the wall opposite her.

"Mom!!" Kagome screamed. She rushed forward and Sota opened his door and went to his sister's side only to be thrown back by a hand that had grabbed his shoulder.

"No, go back to bed." Her mother cried gaining the attention of a drunken Naraku. Kagome quickly got up and shoved Sota into his room. Kagome looked at Naraku who was haling her mother up by the neck of her shirt.

"Let her go!!" Kagome said and zapped him lightly with her miko powers to get his attention drawn to her.

"No Kagome don't..." She was cut off by Naraku's fist to her mouth. Kagome pushed Naraku off of her mother. Her mother scrambled away letting her daughter take on her husband by her self. Kagome coughed and wheezed when she was punched in the stomach.

"Why hello there Kaggy-bear. I missed you, did you miss me too?" He lifted her by her pajama shirt and threw her up against the wall. He held her in place with his right hand on her waist and his right leg in between her legs. He kissed her neck and she started to fight him only to have head smashed into the wall behind her. She felt his hand slide up her shirt before she lost consciousness.

About five hours later Kagome woke up with a throbbing headache. She groaned at the light that shown in threw her open blinds. She turned to see Sota sleeping next to her.

"Hey Sota." Kagome whispered. Sota jumped awake and fell off her bed with a dull thud.

"Kagome?" He stood up and she sat up. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah..." She said softly and looked down at her self. She wasn't wearing her pajama shirt anymore instead she was wearing a tank top, and she still wasn't wearing a bra. "Hey Sota?" He looked at her from her closet door.

"Yeah sis?"

"Where is my pajama shirt?" She asked looking into his transparent eyes.

"Well I came out of my room because I didn't hear you anymore and...and he was on you." Sota had tears welling in his eyes. Kagome got off her bed and went to his side and hugged him.

"What was he doing Sota, please tell me."

"W-well you were on the ground and he was on top of you feeling you up...your shirt was open and covered in blood, and there was a pool of it by your head." Sota paused for a second as tears began to flow in a waterfall down his cheeks. "He was gonna rape you sis." Sota sobbed out his last sentence as she hugged him tightly. "So I knocked him out, I couldn't turn my cheek like mom." Sota continued surprising Kagome that he could. "I fixed your head and I put a new shirt on you...he should be up in a few hours."

"It's ok Sota." Kagome whispered. "I'm fine thanks to you. I owe you little bro." She hugged him close to her for a few more minutes before pulling away and smiling at him. "We should get ready...eww you know what I just realized?"

"No what."

"You saw me half naked ewww." Kagome said jokingly as she ruffled his hair.

"Trust me I didn't want to." Sota smiled at her happy she was able to joke after almost being rapped. "And stop ruffling my hair I'm 15 now."

"Oh you poor little baby." Kagome cooed. "So you wanna help me pick out something to wear?"

"Sure I guess; do you know what bathing suit you're going to wear?"

"Well I was thinking about my red full piece." Kagome paused at the face Sota made. "Ok fine then how's this you pick out my bathing suit and I will pick out yours?" Sota nodded his head and went back in to her walk in closet. Kagome smiled faintly and went out in to the hall and walked to his room. After about 5 minutes of searching Kagome found what she was looking for; it was a pair of black swim trunks with blood red roses that spiraled and went all the way around it. She smiled to her self and went back to her room to see Sota looking at three out of the millions of bathing suits she owned. Kagome gasped lightly at the ones he had picked out for her to wear in front of people. "Sota I can't wear those."

"Yes you can and you will. Come on sis you never show off your figure. Your waist is tinny, your stomach is flat, and you have, you know...those." He pointed to her chest and blushed lightly. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, which one?" She asked eyeing the bathing suits as if they would attack at any moment.

"I don't know yet I haven't decided. I'm really torn between the red one and the green one, but the black one is really nice. What about you what do you think?"

"I think they are all skimpy, but I guess the red one." Sota nodded and handed it to her. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a brief hug.

"Well I'm gonna go wash out the blood in my hair and get dressed."

"I think a shower sounds nice, I'll go take one too. See you in a half hour." Kagome nodded and handed him his trunks and watched as he walked out of her room.

30 minutes later Kagome got out of her scolding shower feeling refreshed but not clean. She had her bathing suit on underneath her clothing, her shirt was a light blue T-shirt and she wore baggy black jeans. She brushed her hair out so it was straight and hung down to her waist. She walked the short distance between her room and Sota's room and knocked on the door. She walked in when she got her muffled permission. Sota was wearing the swim trunks underneath a pair of semi baggy blue jeans; he was also wearing a loose short sleeved shirt.

"So what do you wanna do for the next two hours?" Kagome asked giving him a light smile.

"Wanna go in the entertainment room and watch a movie and snack on something?"

"That sounds nice." They went down stairs and decided to go in the living room instead of the entertainment room. Kagome made some quick snacks and Sota put in Blade 3. After the movie was over Naraku and Kemi walked down the stairs and she began making coffee for them to drink. Naraku winked at Kagome then glared at Sota who in return glared back. "He is such a puke." Kagome said to Sota who nodded in agreement.

Once Kemi and Naraku were ready they all got in Naraku's car and headed over to the Tashio's. They were let in by a butler and told to go to the pool area. They nodded and said they knew where it was. When they walked threw the doors to the enclosed pool with mechanical ceiling they saw at least twenty to thirty children running around. Kagome smiled as she saw Rin get out of the pool and run over to her. Rin almost knocked Kagome over as she plowed into her hugging her waist, and successfully getting Kagome wet.

"Hey Rin." The girl looked up at Kagome still hugging her waist.

"Hi Kagome, Rin is happy to see you." Kagome smiled at the small girl who talked in third person. "Daddy wants you to meet him inside he said he has something to discuss with you involving work."

"Ok, do you know where he is?"

"Uh...I think he is in grandpa's study." Rin said letting go of Kagome. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do. Well happy birthday, I will give you your present after I talk to your daddy ok?" Rin nodded enthusiastically and ran off pulling Sota into the pull with his shirt still on. Kagome laughed lightly and went back inside to search for Sesshomaru unknowing to the pair of blood red eyes that fallowed her. Kagome found Touga's study easily because she remembered where it was from when she was younger. She knocked lightly before entering. Touga was sitting behind a desk that was made from the same dark wood as the one in his office, and Sesshomaru was leaning over his shoulder as they looked over the same papers. "You wanted to see me?" Kagome said and closed the door softly.

"Why hello Kagome you look lovely today." Touga said smiling brightly. Kagome blushed lightly. "But it is a pool party you know?"

"Oh, I'm wearing my suit underneath my clothes." Touga nodded.

"I asked for you to come here for your opinion." Sesshomaru said.

"M-me?" Kagome sputtered. "Why me? I'm only a teenager I can't help with business matters."

"Because if I do recall, Kagome, when you were younger it was you who helped me design the swing set on the grounds." Touga said, said his smile widening as her blush increased.

"Well yeah b-but..." She trailed off as she tried to think of an excuse.

"We just want your opinion its not like we are asking you to perform surgery." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome scoffed at his words, he made her sound like an idiot.

"Fine, don't gotta be a purple cow Sessy-kun." Kagome teased and laughed when he growled. Kagome walked to the front of the desk and leaned down to look at the layout they had.

"Uh, well if you were to take the sides out by this much..." She drew small lines with her finger showing them what she meant. "And knocked out this wall and this wall. You would be able to fit another bathroom and office on each floor."

"See what did I tell you? You are a genius Kagome even Sesshomaru couldn't figure that out." Kagome blushed again.

"Thanks." She said softly. "Uh, I told Rin I would give her the present I bought for her when I was done talking with you guys, so yeah..."

"I'll come with you." Sesshomaru said. "I want to see what you bought my daughter." Kagome nodded, and they walked out of the study together. Touga sighed and put away his work.

"I guess I will go join in the festivities." Touga said out loud to him self before walking out to the pool.

"I left it in the car so she wouldn't see it." Sesshomaru nodded as he and Kagome walked out to Naraku's car. Kagome smiled at him and bounded ahead as he walked. She disappeared in side the car and reappeared with a large wrapped box which she placed on the ground and disappeared yet again but this time she reappeared with a small white ball of fluff. Sesshomaru eyed it wearily.

"What is that?" Kagome looked at him innocently as the small fluff barked. "No, no, no. You got her a dog?"

"Oh come on Sessy every girl wants a doggy." Kagome pouted and Sesshomaru groaned.

"Fine, you better be happy I'm letting you give it to her." He stopped walking and looked at the fluff, then the box.

"Will you get the box for me Sessy? It's from Sota." Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the large box. "Isn't he cute?"

"You got a male dog?"

"Well duh, that way it can't get pregnant I didn't think you would like that very much. But isn't he cute?" Sesshomaru looked down at the fluff in her arms. It looked up at him with golden eyes that held specks of bright green; it barked slightly and let its small pink tongue lull to the side. "I think he likes you." Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Kagome's which were watching him with intensity. Sesshomaru huffed lightly and looked forward. They walked until they reached the pool. When they walked in Rin spotted them and ran over.

"Hi Daddy!! Hi Kagome!! Is that my present?" Rin asked politely. Kagome nodded and handed the girl the ball of fluff. She looked at it and squealed with delight. "You got me a doggy!!" Kagome smiled warmly down at the girl.

"Yep and Sota got you the box your daddy is holding." Rin looked at Sesshomaru who set the box down and Rin wasted no time to tear into. She pulled out everything that was in it. There was a small bed for the dog, a green collar and leash, a small 10lb. bag of dog food, and small green booties for the winter snow. "I'm gonna walk him, and feed him, and take care of him!!!" Rin was so happy she tackled Kagome in a hug who fell back into Sesshomaru who caught the both of them. Rin let go and gave Sota and equally bone crushing hug. Kagome stood blushing lightly and mentally cursing her self for it.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked to wear she had heard her name. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were waving her over. Sango was wearing a hot pink and black bikini. Miroku had on blue/purple swim trunks, and Inuyasha had black ones with white and red sculls. Kagome waved back and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

"Are you going to wear that into the pool?" Inuyasha asked looking at her out fit.

"No, I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath it silly." She tapped Inuyasha on the nose who smiled brightly at her. "Hey Sango where is your brother?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the water with your brother they were dunking each other." Kagome looked towards the pool to see Kohaku on the diving board. He was wearing black, yellow, and blue swim trunks and was about to jump off but he didn't see Sota who had been creeping up behind him. Sota quickly ran over and latched onto Kohaku before he could jump and they both went down together. Kagome giggled at her brothers childish antics. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He whispered to her, he then he looked his two other best friends and said: "Lets get in the pool."

"Just let me take off my clothes first." Kagome said pulling away from Inuyasha. She looked over to her mom, Naraku, and the Tashio's to see Naraku watching her with a malicious look in his eyes. Her breath hitched and she looked away. Inuyasha was talking to Sango and Miroku while drinking a Dr. Pepper. Kagome pulled off her T-shirt and Pants. Inuyasha glanced at her and did a double take. He spit out his Dr. Pepper giving off the distinct impression of a sprinkler. Kagome stared at him. "Wh-what?" Inuyasha was only able to get out one word as his eyes scanned her body. She wore a blood red string bikini; she had ample breast, flat stomach, nice hips and ass, and long legs that could wrap perfectly around his waist.

"W-wow. You really changed." Kagome blushed a dark red and glared at him.

"So have you." She looked down and asked: "Are we going to get in the pool?" The others nodded and walked over to the pool. The pool went from 3 feet down to 12; it had three separate diving boards: one high dive, one at medium height and the last one only a few feet from the surface of the pool. They also had a Jacuzzi and an in-ground kiddy pool. Kagome pushed Inuyasha in and Sango pushed Miroku in, but they failed to see their brothers sneaking up behind them. Kagome screamed as she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the pool along with another body attached to hers. When she resurfaced so did Sota, Kohaku, and Sango. The others where laughing at them. Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru watching her with amusement shinning in his deep hues. She also noticed something else, Rin's new dog, Kenji as she had so lovingly named it, was sitting in his lap and he was absentmindedly stroking its soft fur. Kagome smiled but was abruptly pulled down by her ankle. When she resurfaced again she glared at the culprit who put on an innocent face and said:

"What?"

"You know exactly what you jerk." Kagome splashed Inuyasha. Who went under then resurfaced with a triumphant smirk which was quickly washed off his face by a splash of water. Kagome climbed out of the pool, her waist length hair clinging to her pail, scarred, body in strands. She walked over to the diving boards and climbed the steps to the highest one. Unknown to her all of the little kids who had been running around stopped and watched her in awe. She walked to the edge with her eyes closed she took a deep breath and jumped. She dived right into the deep end with almost no splash. When she resurfaced she was greeted with cheers from the small children. She swam over to her friends with a small blush.

"Hey we should play chicken." Miroku suggested. "But only if I get Sango." Sango splashed him and mumbled:

"Pervert." But in truth she really did want to get on the closet pervert's shoulders. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who backed away with her hands up in a defensive position.

"Nope, I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Ok." Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll just get Rin." Inuyasha said knowing if he had Rin he would win no matter what because no one would nock her down for fear of injuring the small but tough girl. Kagome crawled out of the cool water into the controlled warm air. She walked over and grabbed a cold can of Sierra Mist. She took a small sip from it and watched as the children attempted to play chicken with each other, and Sango knocked Kohaku off of Sota's shoulders. Kagome was standing there laughing at them when suddenly her view was blocked. She looked up and found her self staring directly into crimson hues. She gasped lightly out of shock.

"Hello Kaggy-bear."

"What do you want Naraku?"

"For you to show me to the bathroom."

"Why don't you have someone tell you where it is?"

"What's the fun in that?" He asked softly in her ear causing her to shiver out of disgust.

"Fine." She growled out. She walked into the house with Naraku behind her. She knew he was watching her ass as she walked down the corridor. She stopped abruptly and Naraku would have walked into her if not for his half-demon reflexes. "Here." Naraku stepped in front of her and smiled exposing his fangs. Kagome tried to move away but found her self up against the wall.

"I like your bathing suit Kaggy-bear." His hand ran up her side and stopped below her breasts. "I liked your dive too." He kissed her neck and caught her wrists in his hand when she tried to fight back. He kissed up to her lips and looked into her dull green eyes before he kissed the soft luscious lips he thought about constantly. She struggled the best she could and got a fist to her stomach causing her to try and gasp for air, but instead of air in her mouth she got a slime grotesque tongue. She felt bile rise in the back of her through. Naraku pulled back right before she would have barfed. "Well I should get back before they notice, see you later Kaggy-bear." He kissed her lips one last time and walked away without looking back.

Kagome slumped to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She wouldn't let the tears fall because she had already cried enough in the past week. She breathed deeply as she tried to stop from throwing up. When she couldn't hold it in she crawled over and into the bathroom not being able to stand. She lifted the sparkling clean toilet seat and closed her eyes while she emptied what little stomach contents she held from earlier. When she was done she flushed the toilet and saw that she had puked up blood. She pulled her self up and rinsed out her mouth and watched pinkish water swirl and go down the sink drain. She sighed and straightened up. She looked down to see a small bruise forming on her abdomen where she had been punched. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her stomach, a small blue light emitted from her hand and her bruise disappeared shortly after. She leaned against the sink for a second before pushing off of it and walking out side into the corridor.

"You ok?" Kagome jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you were just throwing up blood." He pushed him self off of the wall and walked towards her, stopping when he was about a foot in front of her.

"How did you know it was blood?" He tapped his own nose.

"I could smell it...and if I'm right you also used you miko healing powers."

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"I could also smell your sadness, distress, disgust, and tears."

"I didn't cry." Kagome growled.

"So...will you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him with guarded eyes.

"Why do you care? You're my boss and my teacher."

"I am also your friend, Kagome." He said softly.

"I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Kagome said and turned around. She started to walk back out side. "So why are you in here?"

"Rin convinced me to change." Sesshomaru said simply. That was when Kagome noticed what he was wearing, or more what he wasn't wearing. His well toned chest was showing, and he was only wearing a pair of plain black swim trunks. His chest and abs were so much better then Inuyasha's and Inuyasha had nice pecks, washboard abs, and strong muscular arms, but she never would have guessed because he always wore a suit an the jacket covered up anything you would have been able to see.

"O-oh." They walked out there to see the others still chicken fighting.

"Come on in Daddy!!" Rin called. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the waters edge along with Kagome. She was about to jump in when she felt him push her. She teetered and grabbed onto him in an attempt to steady her self, her attempt failed and they were both sent into the water, their lips accidentally connecting for everyone to see as they went in. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they kissed under the water even though it only lasted a few seconds. They both resurfaced and everyone ooo'ed at them. Kagome blushed and swam away from him. "Hey Kagome will you play chicken with me?"

"I would Rin but I don't have a partner." Kagome said trying to cool down her blush.

"Daddy can be your partner." Rin said hopefully.

"I..uh...don't know..." Kagome wasn't able to finish because of the squeak that was forced from her as she was picked up and placed on a pair of strong shoulders. Kagome looked between her legs and blushed furiously to see Sesshomaru. Her legs were threaded between his silver hair so she didn't pull on it. "Uh...Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"Fight!!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango and Miroku came over to them and they started to chicken fight. Kagome and Sesshomaru won and then Rin and Inuyasha started to fight them. Of course Rin won and Sesshomaru and Kagome went under the water. Sesshomaru resurfaced but Kagome didn't. Sesshomaru looked around for the petite woman but didn't see her.

"Daddy? Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked around in the water for a second his panic rising on the inside when he saw her on the ground of the pool just floating there. He dove under the water and wasted no time in retrieving her limp body and bringing it to the surface. He placed her on the side of the pool and started to give her CPR while the children, adults, and teenagers held their breaths. After about 47 seconds she started to cough. She turned her body and started to cough uncontrollably. Sesshomaru rubbed small circles on her back as everyone cheered. Sesshomaru moved her hair back and held it out of her face. While everyone went back to what they were doing Kagome's coughing slowed to a stop and she sat up and looked at her cupped hands.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" He looked at her cupped hands to see blood. He looked around happy to see no one was looking at them. He helped her stand up and they walked over to a table where she wiped her hands off on a napkin. She could feel where her miko powers were healing the back of her head which she had hit off the side of the pool.

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?" Sesshomaru asked her as he handed her a semi-see threw blue plastic cup full of water and put a fluffy overly sized white towel.

"About four moths, why?"

"Why were you there?"

"Normal check up."

"Perhaps you should go and see him again, I think it is stress related but I could be wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked slightly confused as she sipped her water.

"Kagome you puked up blood earlier and now you are coughing it up."

"Oh...don't worry it's nothing." Kagome said waving it off as if it was nothing but she was actually worried about it.

"You know Kagome, birds sound pretty but they will still poop on you." Kagome looked around to see Rin standing near them dripping wet as she referred birds to Kagome coughing up blood.

"Wow Rin that was a very smart thing to say."

"Well I'm a smart person." Kagome smiled down at the small girl.

"Kagome, will you help me with something in the kitchen?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Once in there they were bombarded by noise as cooks and maids ran around like chickens with out there heads. Sesshomaru stopped and leaned against the large island in the middle. Kagome stood next to him and watched everyone. After about a minute a large cake was wheeled in front of Sesshomaru.

"Why did you want me to come in here with you?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru grabbed the cart and started to wheel the cake out to the party.

"About the kiss-" Kagome cut him off.

"It was an accident." Kagome said simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Just making sure you understand." Kagome glared at him which wasn't very convincing. Rin made a wish and blew out the candles, then let everyone else have a piece before she did. They played games over the next few hours, and once her bikini was dry Kagome put her clothes back on. She was eating a cheery pop sickle and sitting on a pool chair with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha who were also eating pop sickles. Sango looked over at Miroku who was eating a grape one and said:

"Miroku there is a joke on your stick." Miroku coughed then got a lecherous grin and said:

"Why Sango, I'm shocked. Have you been spying on me while I take a shower?" Sango turned red, Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell off the chair, and Kagome just looked confused for a moment before she too blushed. Then before Kagome or Inuyasha could register what was happening Sango smacked Miroku so hard her fell off of the chair they were sitting on.

"Owww Sango, why do you have to hit so hard?" Miroku groaned in pain on the ground while holding his abused cheek. Inuyasha fell over the other side laughing even harder at Miroku's misfortune. Kagome giggled lightly then stopped when she felt as if she was being watched. She looked up from her friends to see deadly crimson eyes watching her while the owner talked to her mother and the Tashio's. She smiled as the many children ran around, some playing tag others in the pool and some even pigging out on cake and ice cream. Kagome squeaked as she was pulled off the chair and into a lap.

"Hello best friend." Inuyasha said happily.

"Hey Inu." Kagome said and snuggled into his firm but warm body. "How is your day so far?"

"Wonderful because you were in it." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome fake swooned. "You're so manly." Kagome let out a fake laugh.

"Well I try." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha not being able to hold back any longer. It was like a melody to not only Inuyasha's ears but Sesshomaru's, and disgustingly enough Naraku's too.

After a couple more hours the party was finally over. Rin had opened her many presents and there had been several more games played. Miroku had taken Sango and Kohaku home with. Sango had Kohaku sit in the front so Miroku's _'cursed'_ hand wouldn't wander any where near her backside.

"Well Izayoi I had a wonderful time but we should leave." Kemi said to Izayoi and Touga.

"Please stay for dinner, Kemi." Izayoi pleaded. "We really haven't had much time to catch up."

"I don't know; I mean we have been here all day." Kemi protested.

"Please, I insist you guys stay. At least for dinner." Kemi looked at the others. Sota smiled, Naraku nodded, and Kagome was having a small immature pushing fight with Inuyasha. Kemi sighed.

"I guess so." Izayoi smiled and clapped her hands.

"Why don't you accompany me in the kitchen with the cooks, Kemi, and we can talk in there." Kemi nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well Naraku why don't you and I leave the kids to hang out." Naraku nodded not being able to say no without sounding suspicious. As Naraku and Touga walked off he winked at Kagome causing her to shiver and want to throw up again as images of earlier events ran threw her head. She squeaked as an arm wound its self around her waist.

"Well you heard the man let's hang out, and since its Rin's birthday she should choose what we do." Inuyasha said while holding Kagome. They all looked down at Rin who was tapping her small finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"OH I KNOW!!!" She thrust her finger from her chin into the air. "We should play twister." The others looked at each other for a second then agreed with the little girl. Sesshomaru went and got the game from the closet next to the entertainment room. After setting it up they began playing. It was easier for Sota, Kagome, and Inuyasha to bend around each other but it was more jacquard. Sesshomaru refused to play 'such a childish game' and even though Rin kept on insisting he join them he still said no. Kagome was doing a back bend with Inuyasha over top of her, her right breast was right in his face but he looked at the wall; Sota had his legs between Kagome's and Rin was in the most comfortable position. Sesshomaru was laughing on the inside at there jacquard positions and was happy he said no.

"Ok left foot yellow." Sesshomaru said after spinning the hard plastic red arrow; he absent mindedly patted Kenji's head. Kenji woofed lightly and watched as the small group of game participants moved around. The new command brought Sota into a comfortable position and now the top of his head was against the top of Rin's, and now Inuyasha was directly over the top of Kagome who's body was arching into his. Inuyasha tried not to put any pressure on her so she wouldn't fall but his hand slipped a little causing his body bumped hers and she would have fallen with him on top of her if he hadn't placed the had that slipped under her arching back and held her in place for a second until they were both ale to steady them selves. Sesshomaru watched and smiled thinking: _'I'm surprised after all this time they both just want to be best friends and nothing more. Considering how close the two of us are to her I figured Inuyasha would at least want to be more then friends.'_ "Right hand red."

"Ahh, Inuyasha watch your hand." Kagome said in a high pitched voice as his hand accidentally brushed her soft left breast.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled trying to concentrate on not falling. Kagome was happy she put her hair up in a messy bun because it would have been in her face as she moved to her position. She wrinkled her nose as she smelt the chlorine from her clothing she vaguely wondered how strong it must be for the demons.

"Left hand green." Kagome waited for everyone else to move before she bended her body into position. Now Kagome was hovering over Inuyasha. Her body rubbed against his. Sesshomaru smelt both of their scents spike for a second right before they both collapsed on top of each other bringing Sota down in the process. Rin cheered because she had won the game while the others smiled and laughed. Izayoi and Kemi walked in to see them laughing.

"It's time for dinner." Izayoi said. They all nodded.

"Will you come with me to wash my hands?" Rin asked the teenagers. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota nodded and walked with her to the nearest bathroom to wash their hands. Sesshomaru walked with Izayoi and Kemi to the dinning room.

"You really have grown up Sesshomaru." Kemi said.

"Well I am 24." He said cold and emotionlessly.

"Yes but you also adopted a human daughter, you are a teacher, and you work at your father's company." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes, it's called responsibility."

"Sesshomaru." Izayoi gasped. "That was rude." Both Kemi and Izayoi were confused by his sudden mood change.

"Your not my mother so do not lecture me." Sesshomaru growled coldly. They had reached the dinning room where Touga and Naraku were already seated. After about a minute the others came in. Touga sat at the head of the table, Izayoi sat to his left, Inuyasha to her left, Sota to Inuyasha's left, and Naraku to Sota's left. Sota kept looking at Kagome with an uncomfortable look. Sesshomaru was to Touga's right, Kagome to his right and since Rin wanted to sit in between Kemi and Kagome that was where she was seated. They were half way threw dinner Kagome noticed that Sota seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. When Kagome figured out why she looked at Naraku to see him staring at her. Horrifying crimson met dull green. Naraku winked at her and made a small kiss so no one else would notice. Kagome gripped the edges of her chair in an attempt to keep her emotions under control. She almost gasped when she felt a hand cover hers. She looked down at her right hand to see a small hand with equally small fingers lightly gripping it. Green hues glanced over to see the owner of the small hand smiling up at her. Kagome smiled down at the small girl with warm chocolate eyes.

After dinner they left after saying their goodbyes, Kenji barking happily at Rin's knees. They were walking towards the car Sesshomaru watched Kagome thinking:

'_Its amazing how a girl like her could affect a guy like me.'_ When they got home Naraku had a _'talk'_ with Kagome about everything that had happened at the party. While Kemi laid in the bed Naraku and her shared every night Kagome was taking the beating of her life. Sota was huddled in the corner of the living room watching with fear as Kagome was thrown around, and not once threw out the whole night did she make a sound. After Naraku had stopped and went up stairs to lay in bed with Kemi, Sota helped Kagome up stairs where the last thought that crossed her mind before she passed out was:

'_My sole is a mere shadow of what it once was.'_

**Ok well there is the next chapter and im still not sure wether or not im continuing or if im gonna stop completely...tell me what you guys think and you can PM me now its working. If there are any questions or concerns please ask/tell me, i will answer you to the best of my ability. I dont even know what the name of the next chapter is or anything so im serious i havent even typed the name and thats normally already done...**

**I want at least 8 reviews and its not imposible because according to my stats i have 83 ppl that read the last chapter and i got 7 reviews so that means 76 ppl dont care if i continue or they didnt read the author note or they just dont care and not to sound like a bitch or anything because im normally nice but if you guys dont care then neither should i, i mean there are millions of stories on this site that ppl just stop even though they still get reviews and i like im pretty nice about this, i mean i update every week except that one time and that wasnt my fault and i even typed when i was doped up on drugs and in a lot of pain when i got pushed threw a table so yeah...**

http// www. youtube. com / watch? vcfptie WXEJA

**Just take out all of the spaces, the song will come into play later on in the story so yeah there it is...please watch it.**

**And again any questions or anything please tell me and trell me what you think of the song it takes a time or two of listening to hear everything and get used to it...**


	13. Suspicions

_**READ AUTHOR NOTE!!!**_

**_Sorry for the wait but its well over 13,000 words almost 14,000!!!!_**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions**_

Kagome spent all day Sunday in bed with Sota attending to her. Luckily for them Naraku had an emergence business meeting.

"You feeling any better, sis?" Sota asked walking back into her room with a light lunch for her at around 3:30.

"My arm's not broken anymore."

"That good." Sota said smiling brightly. Naraku had beaten Kagome within an inch of death. Both Kagome and Sota had used up all of their healing powers and yet she still could barley move. They hadn't seen their mother since that morning when she came out to see if Kagome was alive. Kemi didn't look to good her self but she wasn't half as bad as Kagome was now.

Kagome swore she saw the years of bad decisions running down her face.

"Yeah I guess. I wonder if I will be able to go to school tomorrow." Sota smiled at her and handed her the soup he had made.

"I'm sure you will." Sota said not really believing his own words. He helped her sit up which proved difficult because of the many bones that were still broken. Kagome slowly ate her soup with help from Sota. About half way threw she stopped and looked into his soul seeing eyes. He could see her broken soul shinning threw her dull green hues which had been somewhat bright the other day but thanks to Naraku they were now dull again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her shocked.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." He noticed she was gripping the fluffy aqua comforter on her bed tightly in her hand.

"I don't think I'm strong enough. I wasn't able to protect you last night." Her hand let go of the sheets and lightly traced the bruise on his cheek and under his eye. He winced slightly but kept eye contact with her and didn't pull away. "I wasn't able to stop him from hurting you." Sota could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"No, Kagome, its not your fault it his...and moms for marring him and not divorcing him." He wrapped his arms around his almost crying sister. "Its moms for not protecting us and it's his fault because he is the one doing it. You almost gave up your life for me last night Kagome nothing he does to me could ever be your fault." She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go as she lightly sobbed on his shoulder but with out tears. She had to be strong; she refused to let her self crying.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." She sobbed tearlessly. He rubbed her back careful not to apply pressure. They staid like that for about 11 minutes before she pulled away.

"How are your legs by the way?" Sota asked as he but her unfinished soup on her desk.

"The right one is still broken but the left one is almost healed it's just my knee."

"What about everything else?"

"Well my cheek bone is still broken as I'm sure you can see." He nodded. Her cheek was a nasty purple/black color. "I only have three broken ribs now, but other then that I'm doing ok." She spoke softly so she wouldn't take deeper breaths then necessary and hurt her ribs. Sota smiled warmly at her.

"That's good; once your legs have healed more you should take a nice hot bath. I'm sure it would help with your ribs." Kagome nodded. They were both interrupted by the shrill tone of her cell phone. Sota picked it up off of the night stand and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"_Kagome, what are you doing?"_ Sesshomaru's voice asked.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru. Uh well I'm kind of busy right now."

"_Well I need your help real fast."_ He said, his voice was colder then usual.

"Uh...ok. What is it that you need?"

"_Well I would have my secretary do it but she is out of reach. I am going to email you a file and I need you to go over it and make sure its ok and that the people aren't trying to screw my father over. I would do it my self but I have a meeting in..."_ He paused for a second. Kagome guessed he was looking at the time. _"In 10 minutes and then as soon as that meeting is over I have to go to the meeting where I will need that contract." _He sounded slightly frantic, it also sounded like he was running around his office, which surprised her because he was always so organized.

"Ok Sesshomaru don't worry just email it to me and I will do it." She could have sworn she heard him sigh.

"_Thank you, Kagome, and again I'm sorry. Its just they had an emergency back at there office and today will be the only time I will be able to meet them before they go back to the U.S."_

"Its ok, like I said don't worry." She was slightly surprised he had said thank you and sorry.

"_I'll email it to you in a second."_ And with that he hung up. Kagome looked at her phone for a second before turning to Sota. He had already grabbed her laptop and was holding it out to her. She gave him a small smile and took it from him. She lightly set it on her lap and started it up.

"He sounded like he was freaking out." Sota said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, well as much as he can freak out. I mean he still sounded cold and everything, he just sounded as if he was running around." It only took Kagome 45 minutes to change the contract so that the other company wasn't able to screw them over. She emailed it back to Sesshomaru. About an hour and a half later he called her. "So how did it go?"

"_Great, thank you Kagome."_ He said softly. Sesshomaru was currently relaxing in his car. He ran his fingers threw his tousled hair.

"No problem, it's what you pay me for right?"

"_Actually no it's what I pay my secretary for."_

"Well I don't mind, I'm not doing anything so it really wasn't a big deal."

"_Speaking of paying you. When would you like for me to pay you?"_

"But I only worked one day." Kagome looked at Sota who was sitting on her bed playing games on her laptop.

"And yesterday and today, I just figured I would pay you that way it wouldn't get confusing when I paid you next week. You know what, I'm in the area I can just stop by and-" She frantically cut him off.

"NO!!!" She cried then cleared her through and gave Sota an apologetic look because she had scared him. Sesshomaru who had yanked the phone away from his ear put it back saying.

"_Do not yell Kagome."_ He said coldly

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your ears." She said holding her side where she had hurt her ribs.

"_Its fine just don't do it again."_ Kagome felt horrible because she was sure his demon ears were still ringing. _"By the way I redecorated the office, I thought it needed a new look."_ Kagome was about to say something but was interrupted by a crash from downstairs. It was so loud Sesshomaru heard it. _"What was that?"_

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I will call you back." Before he could object she hung up on him. Sesshomaru looked at his phone for a second before putting it in his pocket. He sighed and started to drive towards his father's house to get Rin.

Sota looked at Kagome who said:

"Quick, lock the door." Sota scrambled out of her bed and locked her door. He looked at her and asked:

"What do you think that crash was?"

"My best guess is Naraku is home." She said softly. Sota gave her sad look and asked:

"Do you think I should go help?" She shook her head.

"No, you don't have any healing abilities left, and he would kill you. Plus, she didn't help me last night; she didn't even bother to offer earlier when she came in to see if I was alive and breathing." Kagome realized she had said those words with a little more venom then she had meant to and added on a much softer note: "If you want to Sota you can go but I can't move, and he will kill you." Sota nodded sadly.

"I just don't want her to end up like you." She gave him a very small smile.

"Don't worry she will be fine." She said comfortingly. He gave her a bright smile.

"I'm sure she will." He said and walked back over to her. "Hey sis?"

"Yeah Sota?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She looked into his eyes and saw traces of fear.

"Of course." Sota thanked her and sat down in her desk chair.

"Sooooo, what did Sesshomaru say?" He asked trying to ignore the crashing sounds.

"He said he was going to come over and pay me, and I told him no."

"So have you made any friends?"

"Well no one else besides the ones you know about already. I'm worried about Kyochi though."

"Why?" Sota asked cocking his head to the side reminding Kagome of a puppy.

"He wasn't at school on Friday and on Thursday when I was in Sesshomaru's classroom he asked Sesshomaru for extra time and all he said was hospital and that he would see me on Wednesday."

"Oh, that's curious."

"Yes I know, I have been trying to figure it out since Thursday but I haven't had any luck. I asked Sesshomaru but he said I would have to ask Kyochi." Kagome's voice had risen as she told Sota her other clues because Naraku and their mother were now coming up the stairs. Small cries and crashes were heard as Naraku dragged their mother along the hallway.

"Interesting words." Sota said nodding. Finally they the sounds stopped and both Kagome and Sota noticed they were out side of her room. There was a light knock on the door. Both Sota and Kagome stiffened. Then Kagome almost whimpered when she heard a voice filter into her room threw the door.

"Kaggy-bear." The voice called. "Are you and Sota all right in there? I hope it is just you and Sota and not that filthy half-breed or his worthless brother." The voice taunted, and Kagome could swear she could almost see those crimson eyes boring into her threw the door.

"Go away." She chocked out. Her throat had restricted it self causing her to gasp lightly for breath.

"Now why would you want me to do that? Why don't you open the door, we can have family time. I have your mother here by my side." To prove his point he grabbed a fist full of the black tresses of the crumbled woman on the floor. Sota shot Kagome a fearful look when the woman cried out in pain. His pleading eyes made her want to nod but instead she shook her head.

"I'm sorry momma." Kagome said loud enough for them to hear.

"Ok Kaggy-bear, I understand, your willing to sacrifice her. That's fine; I guess I'll just have to _play_ with her for now." Kagome suppressed a shiver-knowing it would only cause her pain-as the malicious voice poured into her room. "Well it is only 6:10 right now so I'm sure I will see you tonight, and I can't wait to see you Sota." He purred the last part causing Kagome to cast Sota a questioning glance who openly flinched.

They heard Naraku drag Kemi to their bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, and in his rage missed the fact Kemi wasn't completely in the room yet.

Like ice cream melting Sota embraced Kagome when they heard the scream of pain as the bones of Kemi's ankle shattered at the sheer force of the door. Kagome felt her stomach retch at the thought of what he was doing to their mother.

"Sota." Kagome whispered. Said boy pulled back and looked at her.

"Yeah sis?"

"What does Naraku do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play it off as if he didn't know but unfortunately his soul seeing eyes let Kagome see his emotions flash: _pain, hurt, and was that...taint? The same taint she saw in her own eyes when she looked in the mirror?_

"Oh Sota." She said softly. "Does he...does he _touch_ you too?" His hypnotic, almost transparent, blue hues widened when she guessed right.

And that's when she knew she had already failed him. She had failed him before last night, she had failed him the very second Naraku first put his disgusting hands on her innocent brother and tainted him like he had her.

"Kagome?" His voice was shaky as he spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you still love me?"

"Sota, of course I still love you. It is not your fault in any way, shape, or form. It's that...that, that _things_ fault. And I will always love you no matter what." She told him very sternly. Sota gave her a relived smile. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" She nodded her head and slowly scooted over so he could lay down in her bed with her. Sota laid down beside her and started to tell her everything that had happened. It turns out Naraku had started to _touch_ Sota over a year ago and he never told them because he was afraid she might not love him and also Naraku had said he would hurt Kagome if Sota told her.

Kagome was horrified with the stories her brother told her. How could she not have noticed? Shortly after he had stopped telling Kagome about the happenings between Naraku and him he drifted of to sleep with the aid of his sister's sweet singing and her fingers which were running threw his hair. When his breathing had slowed she wiped away the tears that had fallen down his pail cheeks. She soon drifted off into her own fantasy land but unlike most hers was filled with her fears and terrors instead of happiness and love.

It was around midnight that night when Kemi dragged her self down the white hallway of there house like mansion. She almost laughed thinking about how deceiving everything was. When she had dragged her broken, battered body to her daughter's door she knocked lightly.

"Kagome?" Her hoarse from screaming voice called softly.

Kagome who had been sleeping in her bed jolted awake. She looked to see if she had woken Sota and was relieved to see she hadn't. She crawled over him and limped over to the door her broken leg not quit healed all of the way. She opened the door to see her mothers broken frame holding on to the wall to the best of her ability. Kagome held her arms out to her mother afraid to touch her because Kagome was sure she had broken bones. Her mother let go of the wall and fell into her daughters open arms. She didn't cry, instead she kept a firm grip on Kagome's shoulders and pulled away knowing Kagome probably still had broken bones of her own.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an urgent but quiet tone.

"I came here to give you this." Kemi pulled her right hand off of her daughter's shoulder and opened it exposing a silver necklace with a shinny sliver heart that glimmered in the moon light coming from Kagome's window behind her.

"What is it?" Kagome repeated her first question but for a different meaning.

"It was from your father, he told me to give it to you when I thought you needed it." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"That doesn't make much cense." Kagome whispered.

"I know, but I think you need it now more then ever. Your father was a strange man but kind, you remind me so much of him." Kemi told her daughter softly as she moved a stray piece of hair out of Kagome's face. "He had a kind heart and he laughed so much, and he loved to make you kids laugh." Kagome could now clearly see the years of bad decisions running down her mothers face but in an instant it was gone and replaced with a sad smile.

"I know mom, I remember some of him." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Well anyway, here take it." She pushed the small silver heart into Kagome's palm and smiled. She kissed her daughter on her cheek that wasn't bruised, turned, and started to drag her self back down the hallway. Kagome stood there for a second just looking at the heart, when she glanced up to thank her mother she saw that she had already disappeared. Kagome frowned and walked back into her room securely locking the door.

She held it up in the moon light and watched it twirl on its chain spinning in a small circle. She gave a faint smile before going into her bathroom. She turned on the light, and put on the necklace. She stared at her reflection.

The silver stood out on her pail bruised skin like a sore thumb. She sighed and went to take it off but a voice stopped her.

"It looks beautiful on you." She nearly jumped out of her skin while she let out a whimper of pain at the movement. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No its ok Sota." She looked back in the mirror. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me you can ask Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." She turned back to him.

"Inuyasha always says I'm beautiful and I don't think Sesshomaru's pride would let him emit something that personal. He is so cold now."

"Well Inuyasha says it because its true and I think Sesshomaru would emit anything to you if it was just the two of you away from prying eyes." Kagome looked into the soul seeing eyes of her brother and vaguely wondered if he could see into the soul of the said cold dog demon.

"Why are you awake anyways?"

"You and mom talking woke me up." He said with a small shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was trying not to."

"Its ok sis. Why don't we go back to sleep, it's around midnight and I have school tomorrow." He said and walked out of the bathroom with Kagome a couple steps behind him.

"What do you mean _you_ have school? So do I." Kagome said after they had both settled down into her bed once again.

"I don't think you should go." He said looking at her, his head resting on one of her fluffy pillows incased in green.

"And why not?" She asked snuggling into her own rectangle of fluff.

"I doubt you will be healed by then and I don't really think you should go to school if you are still hurt." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright I wont go, but what about my homework?"

"I can get it for you if you would like." He suggested closing his eyes.

"Yeah thanks that would be nice." Kagome said in a small whisper before she drifted of to a terror filled sleep along with her brother.

An annoying beeping filled the air. Sota rolled over and lightly pressed the off button. The sleeping broken beauty beside him shifted in her sleep trying to regain the lost warmth when he slipped out of her bed. Sota looked down at his sleeping sister to see her cheek bone was still broken. He kissed her forehead before he quietly left her room and went to his own so he could get ready for his day at school.

In her room Kagome rolled over still seeking the lost warmth. Her hand groped around for her brother but when her fingers didn't make contact with anything she opened her eyes to see that there wasn't anyone there. She looked up at her door in hopes that's where he was but when she didn't see him she figured he had gone to his room to get ready. With a sigh she lowered her head back on to the fluffy pillows and drifted back to sleep.

After Sota had gotten ready he checked on his sister to see she was still sleeping. He grabbed his stuff and tiptoed out of the house. When he got to school he hung out with Shippo and Kohaku until the bell rang then they all went to class. Threw out the day Inuyasha had sought Sota out wondering where Kagome was. Sota simply told him she was sick and not to worry. Sesshomaru had also asked where she was at the end of the day when Sota went to get her homework.

"She told me to tell you she is sorry about not being able to make it to work." Sota said with a bright smile that made Sesshomaru look away and down at his work.

"Its fine, tell her I said to get better." Sesshomaru said with out looking up. Sota nodded and said goodbye before leaving. Sota was walking off the school grounds when a voice called out to him. He stopped and looked back to see a girl with light brown hair in pigtails bounding towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Aoni." Sota said cheerfully as the girl came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi Sota!! So are you going to try out for the soccer team?" She asked happily while giving him a bright smile.

"I don't know, I mean once it gets cold we have to play in the gym and I hate that. I would rather play out side on the grass with the fresh air." He told her flashing her one of his own bright smiles causing her to blush.

"I know but when it warms up we get to go out side and it's a lot of fun, I'm gonna try out."

"I guess I will." Sota said making her blush slightly increase.

"Uh listen Sota..." She paused and looked away. "I know we have only known each other for like a week but I...I, uh I really like you." Aoni could feel his eyes on her and she forced her self to continue. "And I was wondering if, if you like me too." She stuttered out.

"Are you saying you want to go out?" Sota asked taken back by her sudden confession.

"Yeah." She whispered but then added hurriedly: "I mean if you don't want to I understand, you don't h-" He cut her off.

"No, I would love to go out with you." He said cheerfully. Aoni looked up and into his soul seeing eyes and asked:

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you too." He said feeling his own blush creep up his neck. Aoni squealed in delight and hugged him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek out of excitement before she pulled away saying:

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and watched as she ran back to her friends with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen on her face. Sota smiled to himself and started to walk home. Once there he walked up to his sister's room not bothering to tiptoe since Naraku's vehicle wasn't there. He lightly knocked on her door before testing the handle to see that it wasn't locked. He walked in to see no one in sight, he was about to walk out when he heard the shower running. He sat down on her bed and began pulling out her homework from his backpack.

After an half hour and still no Kagome he decided to knock on the door. Kagome who had been sitting on the bottom of the tub letting the scolding water wash over her body jerked and cried out in as pain shot threw her body at the sudden movement.

Sota heard Kagome cry out and without a second thought ran into the bathroom. He was bombarded by steam and instantly felt lightheaded. He turned towards the shower to see the curtain closed.

"Kagome?" Sota called.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Are you ok? I heard you yelp." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine you just scared me and I fell." Kagome lied. She turned off the water and slowly stood. "You think you could hand me my towel? Its on a hook on the back of the door." Sota grabbed said fluffy green towel and handed it to her. Kagome stepped out of the shower with the green towel wrapped around her frail frame. She looked even more pail to Sota because her ink black waist length hair clung to her wet body and the towel in wet strands.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sota." She said giving him a small smile. "Now get out so I can get dressed." Sota nodded and scurried out of the bathroom closing the door before she could do anything. After a few minutes Kagome remerged dressed in red and black plaid p.j. pants and a short sleeved red t-shirt. Sota could see the bruises that decorated her skin clearly now as she ran a brush threw her hair. "So how was your day?" She asked putting down her brush on her desk and ruffling his hair.

"It was fine, I got your homework and I'm gonna try out for the soccer team." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"That's good I know how much you love soccer. Anything else?"

"Well uh...do you remember that girl I told you about?" Kagome who had been looking threw her homework stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah, her name was Aoni wasn't it?" She noticed the light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"She asked m-me out today."

"Oh that's so cute!" Sota's blush increased.

"Its not cute." He pouted.

"Oh but it is, I bet you mom would think it was cute too."

"Where is she? I noticed her car wasn't here either."

"Oh she left, she said she had some errands to run..." Kagome trailed off looking threw the stuff Sesshomaru had assigned her. She sighed trying to think of a topic for the love essay he had assigned for them to do. "Well I guess we should start on our homework." Sota nodded then asked:

"So are there any guys I should know about?" Kagome who had started on her essay coughed and nearly stabbed her self when her pen slipped.

"Like any guy would like me." She said with a small smile. Sota laughed.

"Are you kidding? Have you not noticed all of the guys that watch you when you walk down the hall?" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"No I hadn't really." She went back to her essay when she remembered something. "Hey Sota?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Was Kyochi there today?"

"No, I asked Inuyasha if he knew who he was and he didn't seem too happy but he told me that he wasn't there today. Do you know why Inuyasha doesn't like him?"

"No I don't, but he was very rude about it before when I went to lunch with Kyochi. I just don't think he wants me around Kyochi for some crazy reasoning. Inuyasha is a very weird person sometimes." Sota nodded his head in agreement.

"Most people are." Kagome laughed lightly making Sota smile at the melodic sound that filled his ears. She reached over, ignoring the pain that shot threw her, and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you found someone." She said with a small flicker of light in her dull eyes.

"You have to meet her, I really think you will like her. She is smart, funny, and pretty. You two have so much in common." He said with a light laugh and bright smile. Kagome gave him a half smile and a small hug before they both returned to their work. They worked for a few hours when their mother returned home and the three of them made dinner. Naraku came home happy and saw that Kagome was still injured from the beating he had given her on Saturday which brightened his mood even more. They were all eating in the dining room when he finally spoke up at the dead silent table.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Naraku asked his foot playing with her leg under the table.

"It was fine." She said curtly.

"Just fine? What about Sesshomaru? How is he?"

"Ok I guess."

"You guess?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't go to school today." She said returning back to her food, it was obvious that he knew she hadn't gone to school.

"Oh really why?" He asked fake concern in his voice that Sota and Kagome could see threw but unfortunately their mother couldn't. Kagome glared at him and kicked his foot away from her.

"Oh you know, I wasn't feeling good." She said with fake cheerfulness. Naraku smiled.

"Well I'm happy you are feeling better now." His words were so sugar coated Kagome was sure she was going to get a cavity. Kagome gave a fake smile trying not to cringe from the pain of her broken cheek bone. "So how was your day Kemi?" Naraku asked turning his attention to his wife. Kagome returned to eating as Kemi happily explained her long day. After a short while Kagome felt a hand go up her leg. She jerked slightly but covered it up by coughing. She felt his other dirty hand caress her back in fake concern. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe." She felt his hand dip lower on her back then it should have. Kemi didn't notice but Sota had. After dinner Kagome and Sota went up to her room claiming they still had homework. Sota confronted Kagome about dinner and held her when she let a few unchecked tears slip threw. Sesshomaru had called and asked if she would be returning to work and school the next day. Kagome had told him yes and then Rin had taken the phone from the 'purple cow' and talked to Sota and Kagome about her school and friends. After a few hours Sota and Kagome fell asleep in her bed at about 10.

It was 12 am when Kagome who was half asleep heard he door creak open. She turned over and moved closer to Sota who was lying against the wall. When she had started to drift back to sleep she felt someone cover her mouth. She tried to scream but was pulled off of the bed. She felt pain shoot threw her as the person grabbed her hurt ribs. She was dragged to the ground away from her brother and a weight was place over making it hard to breath.

"Don't scream or I'll kill him." Kagome felt her throat constrict as a voice that made her blood run cold whispered into her ear. She let out a small whimper and saw a face swim into view. "Uh-uh, no sound." She then saw a flash of metallic silver out of her peripheral vision. Kagome found her self suddenly face down and her shirt being lifted up.

"Please stop." She whispered. She felt him slice threw her bra with his claw then she felt then cold mettle of the knife and the searing pain of her flesh being cut into. She whimpered yet again only to have the knife pressed further into her back. She could feel the cold of the mettle between her cut flesh. Naraku then ran what felt like a damp washcloth over the cut soaking up the blood so it wouldn't get in the way of his design.

After what felt like for ever he finally put the knife down but when Kagome went to push her self up she was forced down by his hands and then she felt more pain then she had ever felt in her life. The last thing she heard before she lost all consciousness was Naraku saying:

"I love you Kaggy-bear." He turned her head and kissed her lips harshly then everything went black.

"Sis?" She faintly heard a voice call. "Please wake up." The voice became clearer but it sounded as if the person was crying. "Please sis." The voice was louder now; it was as if she could reach out and touch it with her cold finger tips. Wait why were her fingers cold, wasn't she in bed? With a sharp in take of breath she jerked awake only to whimper at the white hot pain. "Kagome." The voice she had heard from earlier sounded relived that she was awake. She looked around to see she was on the floor. Her shirt was pulled up and her bra was lying in shreds beside her. She quickly covered her exposed breasts and looked over to see her brother covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She pulled her shirt down but yelped and stopped. She kept her breasts covered with her hands and looked over at her brother. "Isn't it healed?" She asked softly. He opened his eyes to see her covering her self.

"What happened?"

"It was Naraku he came in last night, late last night and he said if I made a sound he would kill you."

"You shouldn't have listened to him." Kagome shook her head. "Its ok, I'll be 18 soon and I promise I will take you away form here ok. Just wait a little longer, it's only a few months away." Sota nodded his head.

"It looks like he put poison in your wounds so it will scar and I'm positive he knew that."

"What does it look like?" Kagome asked remembering what it the sever pain felt like.

"I had no idea he was an artist." Sota said trying to lighten the mood. "It has roses and all of the vines are spiraled together, it's really beautiful." Kagome carefully pulled her shirt down so as not to flash her brother nor hurt herself.

"We should start getting ready for school."

"Are you sure you should go?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sota gave her a skeptical look but let it go and stood up. Kagome took the hand he offered and gave him a small smile before walking over to her bathroom. "See you in a bit, and try and look nice for your new girlfriend." Kagome didn't miss his blush before she closed the door behind her.

She slowly took off her clothes and tried to get the best look she could at her newly scarred back. It really was beautiful just like her brother had said. There were several roses and all of the vines were intertwined, it was so detailed she could even see the small thorns on the vines. Well at least he was nice enough to do something beautiful instead of something crude. She sighed and hopped into the shower careful not to really let clear droplets touch her back too much.

After a few minutes she got out and dried her frail body off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out into her bedroom. She put on a nice but loose baby blue shirt that cut off at her elbows in a baseball T style, and baggy black jeans that fit nicely on her hips but the legs were loose. She grabbed her bag and carefully situated it on her shoulder so it wouldn't hit her back. She then slipped on her a pair of blue flats and creped out of her room and over to her brothers. After knocking lightly on the door she walked in to see him coming out of his bathroom fully clothed.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah lets go." And with that they let house that held so much hate, anger, pain, and sadness. Once at school Kagome felt bombarded when so many people asked her if she was ok. They were all so genuinely worried about her well being. It made her feel warm and safe if only for a few minutes. Kagome tried not to whimper when Inuyasha pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He could smell poison and her blood all over her.

"Yeah I'm fine Inu." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning in his embrace to face the others while his larger frame over shadowed hers. When Sango got a good look at her she gasped.

"Kagome, what happened to your face?" Kagome was surprised by her question.

"My face?" Sango handed Kagome the compact from her purse. Kagome looked in the mirror. "Oh yeah that...I ran into a wall yesterday when I was trying to get to the bathroom so I could puke." Sango bought it and Kagome relaxed into Inuyasha but not completely because when there was applied pressure to her back pain shot threw her. While the others talked she reached her arm up and started to rub Inuyasha's fuzzy ears. He leaned into her touch and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Inuyasha sighed as she continued her encouraged assault on the triangle shaped appendages. His eyes closed in pure bliss. She brought her other hand up and rubbed the other ear. Kagome giggled when she heard...more like felt a soft rumble bubble up from his chest.

"What's so funny?" A husky voice asked from behind Kagome.

"You." She said simply. After a little while she pulled away saying she needed to talk to Sesshomaru. Kagome was walking down the hall when someone snuck up behind her and placed their hands over her eyes. The person then whispered into her ear:

"Guess who."

"Kyochi." The hands removed them selves and their owner's body stepped in front of her.

"How did you know?"

"Voice." Was her one word answer. She took in his slouched form. He was pail and he was leaning to his right side, his shoulder resting on the wall, but yet he still held a bright smile even though it seemed to lag slightly. "Are you ok?" She asked taking a step towards him, she reached out her hand and lightly touched his pail cheek. His skin was so cold it caused her to yank her hand back as if his cheeks temperature was completely the opposite of what it was. "My gods, your freezing." She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back trying to warm him up with her body heat. Kyochi sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine." He whispered into her hair. His eyes drifted closed as he breathed in the smell of her hair. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled. "I'm just tired." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"I'm on my way to Mr. Tashio's class so I'll see you later."

"I'm on my way there too so why don't I walk with you." He offered and Kagome nodded. They started to walk towards the class room; Kyochi had his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked.

"I heard you weren't here yesterday, and you weren't here on Friday." Kagome said softly.

"I wasn't feeling good." He said simply.

"I'm sorry...uh, I was wondering on Thursday you said you wouldn't be here and you weren't. Mind telling me what's going on?" She asked looking at him as they stopped in front of Sesshomaru's class.

"It isn't anything for you to worry about." He said with a bright but tired smile as he opened the door and held it open for Kagome. She thanked him and walked threw. Sesshomaru who had been sitting at his desk looked up at them.

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question as he smelled them all over each other signaling they had been in close proximity for a while. Kyochi smiled and placed his finished paper on Sesshomaru's desk. "You're early." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I was feeling better." He said happily. Kagome sat down in the closest desk to Sesshomaru's.

"And I see you are feeling better also Kagome." She nodded.

"Yeppers." She said excitedly. Even though she seemed happy he could smell the lie, pain, blood, and poison. Sesshomaru let an uncharacteristic frown grace his features. He looked at Kyochi who squirmed under his cold gaze.

"I have to go and see my other teachers." Kyochi said looking at Kagome and giving her a bright smile. "So I'll see you later, maybe we can have lunch together." Kagome nodded and he left. She looked over to Sesshomaru to see he was no longer sitting in his desk. She was slightly shocked and looked around but she still didn't see him.

"Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice questioned.

"Hn." Was her only answer. Her head shot over to the door of his personal office. She stood up and walked over to the open door. She looked in to see Sesshomaru bending over one of his drawers built into the wall. He stood up holding an envelope. "Here." He said and handed her the small white rectangle.

"What's this?" She asked softly as she unconsciously brushed her ink black hair behind her ear exposing her broken cheek bone.

"Your pay." He said in a bored tone as he stared at the discolored cheek. She opened it and her jaw fell to the floor along with the envelope. She looked up at Sesshomaru mouth agape. "If you leave your mouth open like that your going to attract flies." She snapped her mouth shut.

"Th-th-three hundred and twenty dollars Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked not believing it.

"Yes. You are making 20 an hour and with ten hours that is 200 and then I gave you an hour of over time on Saturday and three on Sunday, and your over time is a pay and a half so that's 30. Do the math Kagome, you're a smart girl."

"I-I didn't know I was making that much, plus I only did like an hour and forty minutes on Sunday and on Saturday you guys only asked me a couple of questions. I really don't need that much." Sesshomaru shook his head, and picked up the envelope and handed it to her.

"It has already been decided, and it goes on the books, and I don't really feel like changing it." She put the money in her pocket making a mental to buy him a dozen shirts to replace the one she was going to buy.

"Thank you I guess..." She paused then gave him a small smile.

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes." He said walking passed her and into his classroom not wanting to be seen with her in his office just incase someone came in before the bell. Kagome followed him.

"Well then I should go." She said softly before wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug. He hugged her back but pulled away when she whimpered.

"What?" He asked his voice cold as always as he smelled her fear.

"I-its nothing." She stuttered holding back the tears form the white hot pain.

"I don't like being lied to Kagome." He said harshly.

"I know its jus-" She was cut off by the bell. "I have to go." She said quickly as she moved to the door with surprising speed. "See you later Sessy-kun." She shut the door just in time to cut his growl in half but she bumped into a hard chest. She let out another whimper as arms wrapped them selves around her back to prevent her from falling. The person let go and she started to fall again only to have them grab her forearms successfully stopping her that way.

"You ok?" Kagome looked up to see concerned golden eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, you just startled me Inuyasha." He smiled brightly at her his eyes showing all of his emotions. "Lets go to class." She said as he righted her so she was on both feet. Inuyasha nodded and walked down the hall with his arm around her shoulders as she took comfort in his presence. When they walked into their class Kagome was greeted by Mr. Turner. He looked at her and gave her a smile that made her skin crawl.

"Why Mrs. Higurashi, how nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"Its fine, we are all entitled to our sick days." He said and winked at her. Inuyasha pulled the fragile girl closer to him and growled lightly telling the teacher he was stepping over his bounds. Mr. Turner smirked.

"Is there a problem half-breed?" Inuyasha's lip lifted up in a snarl at the name. Kagome pulled him to their desks in the back of the room. She hugged him before sitting in his lap where he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist and she lightly rubbed his ears trying to calm him down from the teachers degrading words.

"Its ok Inu, who cares what he thinks? No one, I know I don't. Your blood should matter."

"I know it shouldn't but it does. This is one of the reasons my father wants me to take over his company with Sesshomaru. To prove that even though my blood is tainted I am just as worthy as everyone else." He told her in a slightly harsher tone then he meant to.

"No Inuyasha." She whispered. "Your blood is not tainted, you are not tainted, and I don't ever want to hear you say other wise, ok?" He nodded and she gave him a half smile. "Good." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving into her own desk as kids started to file into the classroom.

Half the period flew by without anything really happening until Mr. Turner had yet again made a comment about Inuyasha's blood being tainted except this time he said it in front of class. Kagome slammed her hand on her desk and stood up her bangs covering her eyes as the class watched her. He was also standing

"How can you say that? You are a teacher. You're not supposed to judge us you're supposed to be someone for us to look up to." She lifted her eyes from her desk; everyone looking at her could see the anger shine fiercely in her green depths.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I do not believe you have the authority to talk down to me."

"And you don't have the authority to talk down to us!" She all but screamed at him.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please control your temper and sit down. You and I will continue this discussion after class. Now take your seat so I can continue teaching the class." He said sternly as he sat down not leaving much room for argument but she made room.

"No." She said and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Turner asked.

"I will not take my seat until you apologize to Inuyasha and the rest of the class for your inappropriate behavior." She said her words dipping with venom.

"Mrs. Higurashi." He said warningly.

"I will sit down and not say anything for the rest of the period if you just apologize." She said it as if she was scolding him like a mother would a child for pushing another child.

"Kagome, its not worth it." Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper. "_I'm_ not worth it." This made Kagome's blood boil.

"You are holding up the class Mr. Turner." Kagome's repeated words were sugar coated.

"Fine, Inuyasha and everyone else, I am sorry for the way I acted." His words were sarcastic but Kagome knew she wasn't going to get a better apology then that. She sat down and Mr. Turner glared at her. "Do not forget to stop by my class after school." It was then that realization hit Kagome.

'_What did I just do?'_ She asked herself. She sighed and slumped down in her seat as Mr. Turner began teaching again. After class Kagome was about to leave when Mr. Turner stopped her.

"Wait for a second Kagome." She stopped as did Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "I do believe I said Kagome." Mr. Turner said to the others.

"See you in second Kagome." Sango said giving her a reassuring smile before smacking Miroku who gave a sheepish smile and waved to Kagome before running down the hall with an angry Sango in pursuit. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Inuyasha pointedly glared at Mr. Turner before releasing Kagome and walking off. Kagome hesitantly turned to face the last person left in the room.

"What is it you wanted?" She asked impatiently.

"I do not appreciate you undermining me in class, Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm sorry but you had no right to say that about Inuyasha."

"Well then he should have said something if it bothered him."

"It bothered me." Kagome's voice and eyes clearly told him how mad she was. "Now if there isn't anything else I have to go to my next class."

"There is not." She nodded before practically running out the door. Gods did he creep her out. After second hour they decided to go to the same café they had gone to on Friday, and Kyochi joined them much to Inuyasha's dislike. Kagome insisted on paying for lunch even though they all objected she wouldn't hear it. After Kagome had bought lunch with the money Sesshomaru gave her they all chatted until they had to go back to school. On the walk back to school Miroku got hit about 7 times.

"Miroku I swear if you grope me one more time I am going to cut off your miniature Miroku and feed it to you." Miroku shrunk away making Kagome laugh lightly.

"Oh come on Sango you know you love it when he gropes you." Kagome teased from between Kyochi and Inuyasha. Sango glared at her.

"I do not." She huffed. Sango tried to look angry but her blush was very evident. They spent most of their third period quietly making fun of Sango. After fourth hour Kagome said goodbye to everyone then stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked not looking up.

"Uh, well I have to go see Mr. Turner really fast before we leave, and Sota is trying out for the soccer team so he won't be coming with us." He nodded.

"Don't take to long." Was all he said before she ran out the door. Sesshomaru shook his head thinking: _'How do I know such a strange girl?'_ Kagome knocked on the door before she entered. She gasped at what she saw. Mr. Turner had Kikyo bent over a desk and he was fucking her from behind with her skirt pulled up and her thong around her ankles. Mr. Turner looked up to see Kagome watching unable to turn away because she was so shocked. He smiled and continued to pound into Kikyo while she quietly screamed her orgasm.

Mr. Turner's eyes moved over Kagome's figure imagining it was her he was fucking and not this slut. He grunted softly and closed his eyes as he released his load into Kikyo's over used passage. Kikyo stood up and pulled her skirt down and her thong up. Her fingers wondered over to her sensitive folds and dipped inside while she looked directly and Kagome she pulled them out and brought them up to her lips and gave the curious looking mixture on them a slow lick.

"Bye Mr. Turner, I'll see you tomorrow." Kikyo said before grabbing her purse and brushing past Kagome.

"Did you like that Kaggy-bear?" Kagome gasped again which made her flinch because of her hurt ribs.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Kagome stuttered obviously frightened which Mr. Turner could clearly smell. He buttoned up his pants.

"Kaggy-bear." He paused then continued. "How is your back by the way?" Kagome backed away from him.

"I don't know wh-what your talking about." Mr. Turner took two steps forward for every one she took back.

"Oh I think you do." He said as she backed her self into a corner. He put his arms on either side of her head.

"Mr. Turner please stop." Kagome asked, her voice was quiet and it quivered slightly.

"Oh please Kaggy-bear call me Onigumo." His left hand dropped and rested on her hip. "Did you like what I was doing to Kikyo? I can do the same thing to you, and trust me you'll like it, Kaggy-bear." Onigumo practically basked in the fear that radiated off of her.

"Mr. Turner." A stern cold voice said from behind him. Kagome let out a small sigh when Onigumo stepped to the side to revile Sesshomaru standing at the door with eyes that could freeze hell over. Kagome was so happy to see him that she could have kissed him...well maybe not kissed him but a really big hug.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru, what brings you to my classroom?" Onigumo asked with a smirk. He was still blocking Kagome's way so she couldn't get out from behind him.

"I came to get my assistant so I could take her to work."

"Oh you mean Kagome?" Onigumo asked interest clear in his voice. "I didn't know she was your assistant."

"She is." Was his curt reply. "It isn't really any of your business."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Onigumo said. "We were having a small discussion."

"Hn...I'm sure you were." He said coldly. Onigumo moved aside and Kagome scrambled over to Sesshomaru's side. He glared pointedly at Mr. Turner before turning and walking out the door with Kagome behind him. Kagome glanced at him before the door closed and he blew a kiss her way. Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the building with her bag in her hand which Sesshomaru had given to her. Once in the car he started to drive both oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched them.

"Yeah, I did." The person said into the phone.

"What did she do?" A malicious voice asked threw the other end.

"She tried to get away but I didn't let her."

"Then what?" The voice asked again.

"Well I would have gotten threw it but Sesshomaru showed up." Onigumo said.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, she left with him."

"Keep an eye on her, don't make another move for a couple of days. He will probably be keeping a close eye on her. Contact me if anything happens."

"I will." Onigumo said before he heard the click signaling the person had hung up. Onigumo slammed his phone down. "Damn it, I almost had her." He growled to him self.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her threw entire drive. When they arrived at the office she just followed him. The girl at the front desk and every girl after her glared or scowled at Kagome because she was with Sesshomaru.

The first thing she saw when she entered after him was incredible furniture that lavished the walls and gave a comfortable feeling all around. To her right was furniture, pictures, and antiques that seemed to make the room look reputable without destroying the relaxing atmosphere. She walked around lightly touching paintings and small tables. She looked at every picture, every article of work. Kagome made her way through the room until she made way to a stained cheery wood desk. It was slightly bigger than the other one she had before. The computer was a flat screen desktop. It was one of those top if the line computers. She looked at the desk to see that there was a laptop to the side of it. She put her bag down and sat in the leather chair that was in front of the desk.

"Do you like it?" She jumped when she heard his cold voice. She had forgotten he was there. She gave him a small smile.

"Its beautiful. Did you decorate it?" He nodded once before walking towards his office door.

"It is only temporary. I will be getting a new secretary soon and I'll move you into that office." He pointed to a door that until now Kagome had never noticed. When she went to ask him a question she found that he was no longer standing there and that his office door was closed. She sighed and looked at the laptop wondering what it was for. She had her own and he knew that. She made a mental note to ask him about it. She looked at the door he had pointed out.

Kagome got curious and walked over to it. She silently opened the door and walked into the room. The walls were a dark red almost maroon color, they were plan but it looked nice. There was another cheery wood desk in the middle of the room.

'_Hmm.' _Kagome mused. _'I guess he likes cheery wood, and his father loves oak, what an odd combination.'_ There wasn't a computer so Kagome figured that the other one was just going to move in here with her. That's when she noticed it. The windows that served as a wall behind her soon to be desk. It over looked the city and gods was it beautiful. She vaguely wondered what Sesshomaru's view was like. She never paid attention when she went in there before. She also wondered if he redecorated his office too. She was brought from her thoughts by a phone ringing.

Kagome ran out of the office not bothering to close the door and answered the phone ringing on her new desk.

"He-hello, Sesshomaru Tashio's o-office?" She asked slightly breathlessly.

"Yes hi this is Mrs. Stori, I'm Rin's teacher. I called to see if Mr. Tashio was going to be coming to parent teacher conferences tonight."

"Uh, hold on." Her heart was racing and her voice was slightly breathless.

"Did I call at a bad time?" The teacher asked noting the girl's breathless voice, thinking she was doing something naughty with the taiyoukai.

"N-no. Hold on one moment please." Kagome said before putting her on hold and using the intercom to talk to Sesshomaru. "Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hopping she had gotten it to work right.

"Yes Kagome?" The cold voice rang loud and clear threw the black contraption used for communication.

"Uh there is a Mrs. Stori on the line..."

"Send her threw." He said sounding slightly annoyed. With out saying anything she patched it threw and one of the small white buttons on his phone started to flash. "Mrs. Stori, how nice to hear from you." He said emotionlessly into the phone.

Kagome could hear the conversation threw her phone and was trying to figure out how to make it stop. She started to press buttons until she let out a small:

"Ah-ha." Which both Sesshomaru and Mrs. Stori heard. Sesshomaru sighed.

"New secretary?" She questioned.

"Assistant, but that's not why you called is it?"

"No, it is parent teacher conferences tonight and I was wondering if you were coming or not." Her voice was laced with sugar and he mentally cringed.

"I had forgotten, thank you for contacting me."

"So does that mean you will be coming?" He heard the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes."

'That's wonderful, it starts at 7."

"I will be there." He said frostily before he patched the call back to Kagome. When Kagome picked up the phone she could hear Mrs. Stori talking obviously thinking she was still talking to Sesshomaru.

"Listen Mr. Tashio, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on Friday maybe we could get together and maybe have some coffee." Kagome panicked not knowing what to say, and also not knowing Sesshomaru was still on the line listening.

"Uh, Mrs. Stori? I'm sorry but I don't think he heard you." She heard the woman scoff.

"Whatever, I'm guessing he patched me threw to you."

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well just tell him its at 7 and goes until 8:30." She said rudely and snottily.

"I will do so." Kagome said politely.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Stori asked sincerely.

"Sure." Kagome said apprehensively.

"What exactly is your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

"I-uh, I'm his assistant?" Kagome said it as if it was a question, not really sure what the woman wanted to know.

"No I mean what are you to him, when you answered the phone you sounded as if you had been..." The woman trailed off. Kagome was thoroughly shocked at the implication.

"I was frightened by the phone because it was loud and I was not expecting it." Kagome said embarrassed and angry at the same time. "And not that its any of your business but Sesshomaru and I happen to be friends, and I do not believe Sesshomaru is the type of person to have interoffice relationships." Both Sesshomaru and Mrs. Stori were taken a back by her forwardness. Mrs. Stori then made it very apparent that she didn't like Kagome's answer because the line went dead. Kagome huffed and put the phone down.

She sighed and pushed the power button on the desktop. She was surprised when it started up in about two seconds. It was faster than any computer she had ever come in contact with. After she had changed the passwords she set to work on the laptop. When she was about to go and ask Sesshomaru if he had anything for her to do the elevator doors opened and Hitomi stepped out.

"Kagome, nice to see you." Kagome spun around to see Hitomi.

"Oh hi Hitomi." Kagome said happily giving her a small hug holding back a flinch when she touched her back.

"Where is Sota?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Soccer tryouts with Aoni."

"Oh that girl he was crushing on?"

"Yeah, their going out now."

"That's wonderful." She said cheerfully. "Well Mr. Tashio asked me to bring this to Sesshomaru-sama." Hitomi held out a black and white envelope that was open. Kagome gave her a quick hug before she left. Kagome looked down at the envelope for a second before walking over to Sesshomaru's door. She knocked lightly before opening the door.

She briefly looked around at his office. The walls were that of a dark blue which matched the carpet. His desk was also a rich deep cheery wood. He sat in a large black leather chair that was the size of his fathers if not bigger and there were two smaller chairs in front of the desk facing him. When she looked beyond him she let out a small gasp at the beautiful scenery. It was a perfect view of the city and gods was it gorges even more so then her own.

"Kagome?" She snapped her head to him when his cold voice washed over her.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Hitomi dropped this off." She said holding out the envelope. He glanced at it before letting out a sigh.

"Throw it away."

"B-but you didn't even look at it." She sputtered.

"That's because I know what it is." He said looking into her eyes, he then continued when he saw confusion shinning brightly in her green hues. "It's an invitation to the Christmas party that is held every year. It a bunch of up class snobs that get together and gab about whose company is going under or who is spending the night in whose bed." He told her bluntly.

"Does that mean your not going?"

"No, I have to go. Unfortunately." Kagome gave him a small smile before he looked back down at his work.

"Oh and Mrs. Stori said that the parent teacher conferences start at 7 and end at 8:30."

"Ahh, yes Mrs. Stori. I thought you handled her questioning very well." Kagome blinked.

"Huh?"

"She thought you and I were performing naughty tasks, she asked you about it, you said no."

"Oh yeah...wait, you were listening?"

"I was simply wondering what she was going to say to you."

"You were eavesdropping." Kagome stated and crossed her arms.

"Of course not." He said with an amused tilt to his full lips as perfect eyebrow rose up as the tilt turned into a mischievous smirk before Sesshomaru's other eyebrow rose to join the other as he gave her an innocent look. "Would you like it if we were doing what she thought?"

"Sesshomaru." She scolded as if she was talking to a child. "Don't say that."

"Why? It doesn't matter like you could possible ever satisfy me." Sesshomaru told her going back to his work.

"Like I would want to." Kagome quickly said.

"You probably couldn't keep up anyways." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You want to make a bet out of that?" Kagome asked him. This time she had his full attention.

"Are you offering, dear Kagome?" Kagome coughed.

"Th-that's not what I meant." She said a light blush spreading like fire up her neck; she couldn't believe she had just said that. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch.

"Its 6:30, we should go pick up Rin and go to her school."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Kagome asked perplexed about all of this.

"Because I said." He told her emotionlessly as he stood up. He walked by her and she followed him out the door. He looked at the laptop and desktop that were running. "I see you got started." He said before he noticed the open door. "And you took a look at your soon to be office." She nodded and quickly put the computers to sleep as he closed the door. They stepped into the elevator and Kagome remembered.

"Why do I need the laptop?"

"Because when I go on business trips you will have to come with me and I figured I would give you a new one, and like your p.d.a. its up to you what other things you put on it but I expect you to use it for what I tell you to." She nodded.

"So about Mrs. Stori..." She trailed off hoping he would fill in the blank.

"She is Rin's teacher, she was her teacher last year and changed grades and is her teacher this year also. She has been trying to weasel her way into my bed for about two years now and she wont take a hint."

"Is that why you just shoved her onto me earlier?" Kagome asked slightly peeved.

"When I heard you slightly breathless I knew exactly what she thought we were doing, but I have to say you handled it very well which is why I want you to come with me."

"That doesn't make any cense, why would you want me to come with you?" She asked as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Because she will think you and I have 'relations'." He told her walking beside her.

"Wait..." Kagome said stopping. "Your going to use me?" She sounded hurt as she looked confused and her eyes were focused on the ground.

"That's one way to put it." Her fiery eyes looked up at him.

"You're a jerk." She stated and brushed past him her shoulder only hitting the top of his arm because of their height difference. Sesshomaru let out a growl at the disrespect but followed after her. She walked to his car and crossed her arms waiting impatiently. When he unlocked the doors they both got in and she slammed the door causing him to mentally flinch at the brutality. After that they picked up Rin and headed to Rin's school. After Rin had entered the scene Sesshomaru noticed how much Kagome's mood had lightened. When they arrived at the child's school the three walked in with Rin holding on to the two older people's hands. Rin led them to her class room where a few other parents were.

"Mrs. Stori." He said with a bored tone. Said teacher looked up from her paper work after the couple who had been in front of them left. They both sat in the chairs placed in front of her desk. Sesshomaru on the right one and Kagome in the left. Rin bounced happily in Kagome's lap who reached forward to shake the teacher's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stori." She said politely. The woman in front of her was skinny but well built. She was obviously a demon and it looked like a cat demon. She had vibrant purple eyes and matching hair.

"Ah, you must be Kagome, the one I talked to on the phone." Kagome gave her a small smile and nodded. Mrs. Stori then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "But we are here to talk about Rin." Aforementioned girl was now bouncing in Sesshomaru's lap who looked as if he didn't even notice. The woman in front of the three folded her hands and smiled.

It only took about 20 minutes to discuss Rin and her progress, Mrs. Stori actually suggested that she be moved into a higher level class and that there were some tests she would like to have Rin take and that she just needed Sesshomaru's permission. He of course agreed and when they stood to leave Mrs. Stori stopped them.

"Higurashi-sama?" They both turned to look at Rin's teacher. Rin had long since run off to be with her friends.

"Please call me Kagome." She nodded.

"Kagome, you said earlier one the phone that there wasn't anything between the two of you..." She trailed off. Kagome opened her mouth but before she could speak an arm wrapped it self around her waist and a smooth voice filled her ears.

"Well, she only said that because we don't really want the press knowing that Japans most eligible bachelors is no longer eligible." Kagome felt her self blush.

"I don't see what you see in her." Mrs. Stori scowled. Kagome looked up shocked by her outburst.

"Well besides the fact she doesn't open her legs for just anyone is a plus." Sesshomaru said coldly as he tightened his grip around Kagome.

"Oh please we both know she is untouched, so that means she isn't satisfying you. Am I right."

"Just because she remains untouched does not mean she doesn't know how to use her mouth." He heard a small gasp from Kagome but he continued. "Plus I'm sure she could satisfy me more then you ever could." And with that Sesshomaru turned with Kagome and they began walking away. They got Rin from her friends who noticed where her Daddy's hands were. They were about to get into the car when they were stopped by a person with a notebook.

"So is it true that you two are actually together." Kagome sputtered and Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes." With that Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and dipped her so his silver hair cascaded around them and mixed with her black locks completely obscuring their faces from view. Kagome glared up at him.

"I hate you." She whispered angrily. He glared back at her.

"I know." He then made a kissing noise and they heard the click of cameras flashing. When Sesshomaru pulled back he quickly ushered Kagome inside the car then he got into his side before the mob of reporters that came out of no where could ask questions. He started to drive. Kagome looked at him still shocked by what he did.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Because." He told her coldly.

"Because why? I want to know, I mean now the whole world is going to think that you are dating not only your assistant, but your friend, _your student_, and on top of all that I'm still a minor."

"I am well aware of what you are Kagome, and as far as the student thing goes I will explain to the principle the truth, and you are turning 18 in December, and the other things don't matter people date their co-workers all the time along with their friends." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and she looked like she was going to have a conniption.

"Uhg, your such a...a...a smelly pirate whore." She exclaimed throwing her hands I the air. She heard a giggled from behind her and remembered Rin was in the car. She turned and with slightly fearful eyes looked at Rin. "Rin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that while you here." Kagome was afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do and he could smell it.

"Its ok Kagome, I hear much worse at school and also from Master Jaken. He has a really bad potty mouth." Kagome sighed.

"Still, I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"Really Kagome its ok." Kagome shook her head.

"No I will watch what I say from now on, even if it is true." She glared at Sesshomaru then sat in her seat quietly with her hands in her lap as she looked out the window. Kagome was watching the scenery fly by when she heard Rin's cute voice.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Hn..."

"Can we go home."

"That is where we are headed."

"Our home?" She asked, Sesshomaru knew she was going to ask for something he just didn't know what it was yet.

"Is that what you want?" Kagome noted his voice wasn't as cold when he talked to his adoptive daughter.

"Well, I left Mr. Bear there and I didn't want to bother you before so I didn't tell you."

"Rin." He sighed. "You already know that wouldn't bother me." He told her looking at her in the review mirror.

"I know but you seemed so busy lately especially after you fired your secretary." She said softly as if she was embarrassed by it.

"At least now I know why you haven't been sleeping." He told her softly. "Next time tell me, ok? Its not worth you loosing sleep Rin, and trust me if you bothered me don't you think I would ignore you?"

"Yes daddy." She said answering all of his questions at once. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in the rearview mirror that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome; in fact she thought her heart had stopped. It had been so long since she saw him smile, and she let a small one grace her own lips. After a few minutes Sesshomaru turned off the paved road and on to a dirt one. After about 10 more minutes of driving he pulled up in front of a castle looking mansion. It looked as if it was made from stone and brick. There was a vast amount of land and forest on either side of the castle/mansion but there was a pretty good distance from the castle/mansion to the woods. Kagome could vaguely hear what sounded like waves when she got out of the car.

"Do you like our house Kagome?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Its very beautiful." Kagome told the bubbly girl who grabbed her hand along with Sesshomaru's and they started walking up the many steps. Sesshomaru opened the large doors that Kagome didn't even think she could open if she tried. Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. The walls were a plain white but pictures adorned them. There was a large silver chandelier dangling from the ceiling, there were also a couple of mirrors and several doors.

At the top of the stairs a little ways in front if them there was a large panting of a broken angel. One of its wings was ripped off and at the jagged edges of the feathers some blood was dripping off like crimson tears. Its clothes were tattered and the angel had actual blood tears running down its face which dripped off its chin and into the pool of blood on the ground. The world around Kagome vanished, the only thing left was her and the painting. There were cuts on its exposed arms, legs, and a deep ash across its chest. She walked forward and started to walk up the stairs with out realizing it.

She was about 5 feet from it and she could see its broken, cold, sun kissed eyes. She wanted to reach out and comfort this broken angel it seemed so familiar...what was it about this angel? Why did it seem like she knew him. She didn't realize that tears had begun to well in her green orbs until she felt a small body wrap its arm around her waist and a smooth but cold voice try and pull her from her trance.

"Kagome." She blinked and the tears she had held back fell, she felt her whole body go stiff and all of a sudden she felt cold, so unbelievable cold. She looked straight into the eyes of the broken tortured angel which seemed to over power her and she felt consciousness slip away from her. It was like trying to pour water into a broken glass, no matter how fast you pour it and how hard you try to cover the cracks with your hands the water seeps out before you can drink it.

**Ok first i am so sorry for being so late!!! Things have been really hectic and my uncle killed him self night before last and that is the second relitive who has killed them selves in 6 months and its kinda hard to take at the moment im really sorry for being late!!!! Also i really hope u guys like the painting i tried to get in as much detaiol as i could and when i have her wake up i'll do more...**

**Second this chapter explains more, like what happened between Sota and Naraku, yes Sota was rapped. Im sorry for those of you who wanted me to go into detail but that brought on bad memorys and i was like 'Hell no they can survive with out it!' **

**Third my dog has a sith and there isnt anything i can do to help him and he is in a lot of pain and its on his foot and god is he fat and i have to carry him and he weighs like 85lbs. ok and that hurts my back...im not updating this weekend because i wont be home at all i mean i obviously have a life!!! And i have been spending more then my fair share of time at the hospital latly because of the blood thingy i explained a while back...**

**Special Thanks To:**

**sesshoumarus fluffy mate: God woman send my enough reviews? Lol i love them!**

**Eden's Darkness **

misstress of the flames

**evilflynmonkeys**

**AlessaLoveless**

**spawn-of-satan's-mate**

**sesshomarubankotsunaraku**

**Drawkcab**

**JamminChick93613**

**XxDarkFirexX**

**lillady77**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko**

**xoBrittuhox**

**alatera: u didnt sign in so i couldnt reply thanks for the review! Im glad u like it and Rins wish comes into play way down the rode but keep it in mind!**

**Ok that is all of you i think...**

**Next Chapter: Hero**

**Needed Reviews-15, thats only two more then what i got and i got 106 hits for the last chapter**


	14. Hero

**Important Author Notes Below And At Ending!!**

**First Is My Reason Why This Took So Long Then Important Notes For The Story!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I was having some serious problems with my mother and my stepfather. Also I moved out so its all good, but before I moved out my sisters dog chewed threw my laptop cord and I couldn't use my laptop nor could I get anything I needed from it and unfortunately the dog ****is**** fine. I love animals but I was so upset and with everything that has been going on I couldn't really take it. Also I still don't have a new cord because I used all of my saved up money and it will take me a while before I can get a new one and even though its my sisters dog she refuses to buy my a new one...**

**First: everyone needs to hear the Song Hero by Superchic(k) to understand the type of hero this is about. This chapter was brought on by the song so it's crucial. I will paste a vid on my profile if that makes it easier along with two other really good vids. Also I listen to a wide variety of music so don't think I'm weird...i take that back I am weird.**

**Second: I changed Kagome's birthday to May 3****rd**** for those of you who noticed yes that is the same as mine and it fits a lot better with my story than what I had originally planed, but Sota's birthday is still the day after Christmas...umm that's all I can think of for now...Oh yeah and happy late birthday to me even though like every year it sucked; I have never had a good birthday...**

**Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to babble now on with the story...**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Hero **_

_Life._

_What a strong word._

_One word..._

_Four letters..._

_Infinite definitions._

_How can one word describe something so meaningful and yet, so insignificant, that is until it slaps us in the face? How can one picture it when it has no definite form, volume, mass? It surrounds us yet the only thing we can classify it as is by how we determine what is and what isn't._

_Life is a lot like a horror film sometimes. Only, you can look away from horror films. You can turn them off, pause them, fast forward them, rewind them...better yet, you could destroy the version you owned so you would never have to look at it again. But, this wasn't a horror film. _

_This was life. _

_And life is fixed._

When Kagome finally woke up she saw the same sun kissed cold eyes as the painting except these ones where real.

"Are you ok?" A smooth and as equally cold voice asked. Kagome blinked and realized she had tears running down her face; she used the back of her hand to wipe them away.

"Sesshomaru?" Her soft slightly hoarse voice questioned. She tried to sit up but he put his strong hands on her shoulders and forced her to stay down. She looked around to see she was currently in a lush bed. "Wh-what happened?" She asked him looking into his molten gold hues with her broken green ones.

"You fainted." He said simply. "Why, I do not know." Kagome blinked up at him with a look that told him she was thinking.

"The painting?" She asked more then said.

"You were looking at it and then you started to cry and then you feel over...are you ok Kagome?" A small voice asked from her elbow. She looked over and for the first time Kagome realized that Rin was there.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said looking at the both of them.

"Why Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong." The bubbly girl said and went to sit closer to her on the bed. Rin was now sitting at her waist.

"I feel embarrassed." Kagome said in a small voice. Rin grinned broadly at her.

"There is no reason to feel bad Kagome. It's not like you forced your self to faint." Rin said in her cute voice trying to cheer Kagome up. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said then Sesshomaru decided to interject.

"Rin why don't you go find Jaken and ask him to play tea party." Sesshomaru said ruffling her hair. Rin smiled then leaned forward and gave Kagome a small hug before hopping off the bed and giving Sesshomaru's waist a tight hug. Kagome watched Rin skip from the room.

She stared at the door the little girl had just gone threw while thinking about the painting in the front entrance. Did it really have that strong of an effect on her? After all it was just a normal painting right? Several other similar questions ran threw her head before she was abruptly pulled from her musings by a cold emotionless voice.

"Are you going to tell me what is really going on with you now?" Kagome looked at him and feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you mean." She heard a small growl come from him.

"Kagome." He said warningly. "Do not lie to me, I want answers and I will not let you be until I get them." She looked away. He moved closer and was now sitting on the edge of the bed at about her waist where Rin had been sitting.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered.

"Don't." His voice was harsher them normal.

"Please." She whispered. "Does it matter?" He lifted her chin and she was forced to look at him.

"Kagome, tell me." He said in a softer tone that had her broken eyes widening slightly in shock.

"Nothing is going on Sesshomaru."

"Really Kagome, really?" He asked still in a cold but softer tone. "Then what happened to your cheek?"

"I'm a klutz what can I say? I only ran into a wall, really, its nothing." She lied. She flinched slightly when she heard him growl lowly in the back of his throat.

"Bullshit Kagome, you are a miko are you not? So you should have been able to heal it with no difficulties what so ever, so that means something is preventing you from doing just that. My hypothesis is that something was preventing you from healing it, am I right? And I can smell poison and your own blood on you, so why don't you tell me what happened." Kagome sat there shocked by his accusing words.

"Sesshomaru...I uh..." She couldn't continue because of the lump that had formed in her throat. She looked and saw a small clock to her side. It read 9:47. Kagome sat up and instantly regretted it because of the throbbing pain that shot threw her head and back. "I have to go."

"Not until you tell me."

"Please Sesshomaru, I have to go home." She felt the fear of Naraku rise and turn in the pit of her stomach. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her eyes. He saw the fear and pain. Had he caused that pain and fear? Or was it something else?

"Fine, I'll take you." He stood up and she crawled out of the comfortable and warm bed. She shivered slightly at the cold air.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He glanced at her to see her with her head down.

"It's ok Kags." He said softly causing a small smile to appear on her face at the name. She followed him out of the room to see the hallway where the painting was. She looked around to see several more doors behind them. Kagome walked close to the wall incase she felt lightheaded. Sesshomaru slowed down so he was walking by her side. She looked up at him.

"I really am sorry, I just can't tell you." Sesshomaru glanced at her only to see her eyes and how broken they were. She gave him a pathetic smile and leaned her head on his arm; Sesshomaru let out a small sigh and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him. "Well I guess we should act like we are together since everyone thinks we are anyways, huh?" She asked playfully.

"You are not still mad at me about that." He said it more like a statement then a question. She laughed lightly and he noted how it lacked the cheerfulness it used to hold when they were younger. She shook her head.

"No I'm not, I understand what you were doing...just don't do it again." She said with a small smile.

"Well since everyone thinks we are together you and I _are_ actually going to have to act like we _are_ together." Kagome groaned and moved away. They were at the front door now and she looked at him and wined like a little girl whose mother had just told her she couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"Whyyyyyyy, I don't wanna Sessy-kun." She crossed her arms and pouted. "You're so mean, humph." She opened the door and stepped out. Sesshomaru followed her and watched as she jogged to his car and just before she jumped in she stuck out her tongue at him. When he got in she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her arms which were folded on top of her knees. Her eyes were closed and she held a small smile on her face. As he started to drive she reached over and turned on the radio. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was thinking:

'_What the hell is she doing?' _

"Sorry Sessy-kun but I really want to listen to this, is that ok?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her so she figured he didn't mind. Kagome sang along to the last few verses of the song called Hero by Superchik and Sesshomaru listened.

"Your vocal abilities have improved." Sesshomaru stated when the song was over.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?"

"I am serious Kagome."

"Well someone wouldn't know the difference if you were sad or serious because of that huge stick you have logged up your ass." She heard a warning growl and reached over and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Do you want to kill us?" He asked coldly.

"Mayyyyyybe." She said in a childish voice. "But seriously Sesshomaru, you need to lighten up." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You didn't used to be like this, I mean like you were cold and all but you weren't cold to me..." She trailed off talking more to her self then to him. Sesshomaru let a small frown slip by his façade.

"People change Kagome." He said and reached over and turned off the radio causing her to wine again.

"Hey Sessy-kun, I was listening to that."

"That noise you call music is horrible." He stated bluntly.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." He didn't reply so Kagome turned and looked out her window hugging her knees closer to her body thinking about what was going to happen when she got home hopefully he was in a good mood. Sesshomaru could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves and noticed her hand on the center consul. He mentally kicked him self and knowing he would regret it later he placed his hand over hers only to have her squeak but before she could withdraw her hand he gave it a light squeeze.

"You know Kagome you can tell me anything, I will be the last person to judge you." Kagome looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine really, you're worrying over nothing."

"I am not worrying."

"Suuuure your not." She gave him a small smile and he returned to driving and she looked back out the window thinking about school and Mr. Turner. _'How did he know about my back?'_ Kagome asked her self. _'And why did he try and come on to me? Is he in cahoots with Naraku?'_ Kagome sighed and with her free hand pinched the bridge of her nose trying to decrease the throbbing headache she had. She felt the soft pad of his thumb rub soothing over the back of her hand. Kagome suddenly felt safe knowing Sesshomaru was there with her. She let out a content sigh causing him to look at her.

Kagome smiled at him and the rest of the drive didn't last much longer. When he pulled up to the house he could smell her fear again. She was looking at the house once again in a trance. He reached over and pulled her to him in a tight embrace surprising her and for a moment she forgot who it was, but once she realized it was Sesshomaru she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter then he was hugging her. Even though she felt the sting of pain in her back when he touched her cuts she ignored it.

"I love you Sessy." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Kags." He whispered back. She pulled back and kissed his smooth pail cheek. She gave him a small smile, and got out of the car. She leaned in threw the open window.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said in a small voice. When she went to leave he grabbed her hand. She turned back around to look at him with a questioning look.

"Kagome, I really am serious if you ever need anything come to me, do not forget you still are my angel." Kagome felt her heart skip in shock at one of her long forgotten nicknames. Kagome gave him a soft small smile.

"If I ever do I will." She went to pull away but he still held her hand.

"Tell Sota the same." She nodded and leaned in to give him a quick kiss to the cheek.

"See ya." He nodded and watched as she climbed the steps to her mansion like house. Sesshomaru sighed wondering:

'_What am I going to do with this girl?'_ He shook his head and started his drive back to the office.

Kagome snuck quietly into the house. She looked around and didn't see him so she ran towards the stairs and just when she thought she had made it she was pulled back by her waist length hair. She let out a scream as she was thrown into the wall across from them. She looked up from her position on the floor as she pushed her self up.

"What did I do?" She asked in a whimper.

"I saw the two of you together." He snarled yanking her to a standing position by her hair.

"I swear Naraku, it wasn't anything. He was only dropping me o-" She was cut off by a punch to her broken cheek bone. She screamed and her eyes watered.

"Don't lie to me bitch I saw you kiss him." He said pulling her head back and exposing her throat to him. He licked up the exposed flesh. "You are mine." He growled. Kagome struggled but the breakneck grip he had on her didn't allow her to move much with out the chance of hurting herself.

"I only kissed his cheek; it was nothing more...just like when we were younger! I swear that's all it was!" Kagome said urgently trying to calm him so he would loosen his hold.

"Don't lie." He hissed; she could smell the alcohol radiating off of his breath. "Your whoring your self out aren't you?" When she didn't respond he jerked her head.

"N-no! I'm not, I'm really not." She sobbed without tears. He threw her to the ground. She tried to crawl away but she found her self forced to the floor by a foot on her lower back. "Please stop." She felt him kneel down and put his knee onto her back where his foot had been.

"Come on Kagome just tell, how many did you fuck at once?" He asked gripping her hair again.

"I didn't have sex with anyone." She said in an urgent voice. He flipped her over and punched her in her sternum. Kagome felt horrible pain and then found she couldn't breath. Naraku looked into her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Do you see what you make me do?" He said in a fatherly voice. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just listen." He let out another sigh and inched his face closer to hers. "I wouldn't have to hurt your mom or Sota if you would do as you're supposed to." Kagome laid there not being able to move as he whispered into her ear. "This is all your fault." He nibbled on her earlobe lightly. "But if you give your self to me and don't fight me I won't ever touch them again."

Kagome chocked back tears. Was this just a lie or would he really leave them alone? She silently asked her self. She didn't want to give her virginity to him. Even though he thought she was a whore she wasn't. Her anger with her self quickly boiled in her sole and she mentally kicked her self. She couldn't believe she even thought of giving away one of the most precious things she held in this word. _'But mom and Sota are more important then that right? Would they understand if I didn't give it to him?'_

While she was busy with the raging war inside herself Naraku took advantage of it and slide his hand down the luscious curves of her body. When he reached her pants he unbuttoned them without her realizing it and slide is hand into them and under her boy cut underwear.

Kagome screamed out as she was brought back into reality by Naraku roughly yanking on the trimmed, soft, and neatly kept curls that covered her precious sex. The little breath she had left her and all she could feel was pain as she tried to move away or stop him.

"Don't resist me Kagome." He said commandingly. "Everything will get better if you just relax and lay back down angel."

"Stop." She whispered breathlessly.

"I'm giving you the choice here Kagome, you can lay down and let me or I can force you. "Face it, you can't go anywhere I broke your sternum that's why you can't breath." He said putting one hand on her shoulder to keep her in place while his other hand played and tugged painfully on her soft curls. Her dim hues shifted around looking for an escape.

'_Would it really be that bad?' She asked her self. 'I'm mean of course it would but he said he would never hurt them again...can I give it up for them? Can I submit for them?'_ She growled and felt a hand slap her and that's when she made up her mind. _'__No it has to stop. __I can not let this go on. It has gone on long enough. I will not be beat into submission. No. Fuck that. I'd rather die standing then live on my knees. I will protect them the best I can and they will understand, I'm sorry but this is just something I can not give up. I will not live like this anymore.'_ Kagome pulled as much of her miko powers she could together. Naraku must have felt the change in the air because he moved back.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He hissed as he felt her miko strength crackle dangerously around the edges of his aura. Kagome just turned her head to look at him and pulled her hands up from her sides to her lower abdomen where she was gathering her miko energy which was forming a bluish/pinkish/purplish ball. Naraku saw this and scrambled to his feat. When he felt a different signature of energy he turned trying to find the source and saw Sota standing by the door.

Sota had arrived home to see Naraku break Kagome's sternum but was too shocked to do anything. He had heard every word and he froze. He was mentally beating the fuck out of himself for just standing there and watching as Naraku was about to rape his sister. He felt horrible because Kagome had actually considered letting Naraku take her virginity for him and his mother, and he just stood there immobilized. When he saw Kagome start to pull her miko energy together he finally kicked into gear and pulled his own miko abilities together.

Kagome felt her brothers energy flare, it surprised her at first because she had no idea he was there. She felt a little relived that he was there, then she concentrated more now knowing Sota was there and she wasn't alone for once.

Naraku glared at both siblings then felt slightly fearful. No they couldn't purify him they weren't skilled enough, hell even with their mother he doubted they could purify him. They couldn't even knock him out because Kagome wasn't able to draw all of hers together because not only was it low for she had been using it to heal her wounds from before but with the addition of a broken sternum she was becoming increasingly weak. They could probably only cause him some pain not that it would stop him from killing them but he wanted his _'perfect'_ family around a little while longer after all he still had plans for them. Naraku growled ferociously then smirked when he saw Kagome flinch out a fear.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Not because of you but because I have more important matters to attend to then dealing with the likes of you." With that said he stormed out of the room to leave threw the garage.

Kagome relaxed and let her energy flow back into her body where it rushed to her broken sternum. Sota ran forward and fell to his knees at his sister's side, tears filling his innocent eyes.

"Kagome." He chocked out. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek lovingly. Sota leaned his head into her hand and put his hand on the outside of hers holding it in place.

"Why are you crying?" She mouthed not being able to talk yet because of her broken sternum.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you." He said in a watery voice, she frowned and moved her hand from his cheek. Sota thinking she was going to put her hand back down jumped slightly when he felt her fingers run threw his hair.

"It's ok." She mouthed. Sota shook his head.

"No I was there the whole time and I just froze. I saw him hurt you and I couldn't move. I stood there like a fucking pansy. I watched him try and get you to surrender to him, I stood by and watched as he was getting ready to rape you." Tears started to stream down his red stained cheeks.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She wasn't mad even though he had stood there and watched but she understood. She was sure if she was in his shoes she would have been shocked to see the man who was supposed to be their step-father about to rape her sister. She shook her head slowly and forced words out even though it hurt.

"No Sota, this is not your fault."

"I'm just as much to blame." He sobbed. She shook her head.

"No, you are not to blame he is. I don't blame you, if I did it would be as bad as saying this is all Sesshomaru's fault." She said softly. Sota continued to cry and she just softly touched his cheek again. Kagome whipped away his tears softly but more came. Sota couldn't help him self, he moved and laid his head on his sister abdomen. He squoze his eyes shut and hugged her waist so as not to hurt her. Kagome ran her fingers threw his ink black locks unfortunately she wasn't able to say anything soothingly.

After a while Sota's sobs turned into sniffles and then unsteady breaths as he fell asleep on his sister while she just laid there still running her fingers threw his hair. While she waited for her bones to heal hoping Naraku wouldn't walk in when both her and Sota were vulnerable her phone started to vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out before the vibrations could wake up Sota. She looked at the annoying devise to see the words: 'Unkie Toga' flashing on the little screen.

"Hello?" She asked in a whisper not only so she wouldn't wake Sota but also because she didn't want to hurt her self anymore then necessary.

"Kagome!" The cheerful voice of Toga rang threw the phone.

"Yes Unkie Toga?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked mocking her whisper.

"Sota is asleep."

"Oooohhhhh." He said. "Well anyway I called to see if Naraku was still there, I called his cell and your house number but there wasn't an answer so I thought I would call and ask you."

"He left." She said her fingers stopping with out her noticing. "He said he had something 'important' to do." On the other line Toga nodded his head not even realizing she couldn't see it.

"Yes, he is supposed to have a meeting with us but I wanted to see where he was and make sure he was just stuck in traffic...he is normally a very punctual man."

"I know." Was all Kagome managed to say. She wanted to break down and tell Toga everything but bit her tongue so she wouldn't. She whimpered slightly when she felt the small amount of pain that seemed too great for her body to take.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Toga's worried voice asked as blood flooded her mouth.

"I'm fine Sota just shifted uncomfortably." She said quietly. "He had soccer try outs earlier so he is really tired."

"Is he sleeping on you?" Toga's voice asked.

"Uh...yeah?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"That is sooo kawaii!!!!!" Kagome felt blood rush to her neck and cheeks at his cheerful words. Her hand reached up and she unconsciously played with the small silver heart on her neck. Toga cleared his throat. "Anyway, we are having a Halloween party this Friday, the night before Halloween and I was wondering if you and your family would be able to come?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean you would have to ask Naraku, and I'm not really a party person." She said still whispering.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Naraku will say yes, I'm gonna ask him when he gets here. Oh yes and Rin will be there and some of your friends...even Sessy-kun." Kagome heard the growl signaling said dog demon was close by the taiyoukai. She heard Toga let out a small baritone chuckle. "Oh come on Sessy-kun." Toga teased. Kagome wanted to laugh but she couldn't for fear she would hurt her self even more.

"I would love to come Unkie Toga." Kagome whispered happily. Toga nodded on the other end while his son glared daggers at him.

"That's just wonderful." Toga said. He paused for a second as Sesshomaru asked him a question. Kagome only heard the soft monotone rumble of Sesshomaru's voice as she guessed he was talking to Toga. Suddenly Sesshomaru's cold voice filtered threw the phone which shocked her slightly.

"Kagome?" He repeated her name when she didn't answer.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I was slightly distracted." She whispered in apology.

"It is fine." He paused for a second making sure she was listening. "Listen, Rin wants you to come with us when I take her trick or treating along with my brother and his friends. I do not know if he has said anything to you, but I wanted to make sure because Rin would be disappointed if you simply did not show." Kagome suppressed another laugh. He sounded so up tight that it was laughable. "And I will not have her upset for no reason." He said coldly.

"Calm down Sessy. Do you really think I would hurt Rin? Do I seem like that kind of person?"

"No, I am just stating that I will not tolerate it." Kagome let a small smile grace her lips. He really did care for the small overly hyper girl.

"Don't worry Sessy, I'll come. I wouldn't miss Rin in her Halloween costume for the world, I'm sure she will look adorable." Kagome said her whisper held excitement that both Sesshomaru and Toga could clearly hear considering she was on speaker. "Just ask Naraku for me when he gets there, please." She was in a hurry to get off because this little amount of conversation was starting to take its toll on her.

"I will see you tomorrow." He sad coldly.

"See you then, tell Unkie Toga I love him."

"I can hear you Kagome." Kagome was shocked when she heard Toga's voice say that. "You are on speaker."

"Oh, ok. Well I love you guys."

"Love you too Kagome." Toga said before he heard the small click indicating she hung up. The taiyoukai looked at his son. "What you don't love her?" Sesshomaru growled but it was cut short by a light cheerful knock at the door. "Yes Hitomi?" Toga ask knowing the knock. Her head poked in with a bright smile.

"Naraku-sama is here." She said cheerfully and with a bright smile. Toga nodded.

"Let him in." He said giving his assistant and friend a warm smile. She moved out of the way and a few seconds later Naraku walked threw the thresh hold no longer smelling of alcohol. Toga stood and shook his hand. "Naraku, I'm so happy you could meet us." Sesshomaru gave him a simple nod and Naraku gave him a smile that Sesshomaru could tell was faker then blond big chest super models which Sesshomaru had found out first hand that not only their bodies were fake and plastic but so were their personalities. Naraku sat down at the table across from Sesshomaru and Toga. "So you want to do a merger?" Toga asked. Naraku nodded.

"Yes, I have drawn up the paper work for you guys to go over and then you can get back to me with your answer." Naraku said taking out a folder with several papers in it and sliding it over to them. Toga flipped threw it for a few seconds then nodded and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"It will take us a few days to discus everything with our associates." Naraku nodded saying:

"As expected." Toga smiled and nodded.

"Well now that that's settled I have a question." He told Naraku while folding his hands.

"What is it?" Naraku asked cheerfully also smiling.

"Well, this Friday we are having a Halloween party and Izzy and I wanted to know if you and the others could make it? I know its kind of short notice but I kept forgetting to ask you about it."

"No, don't worry about it. We will be there." Toga clapped his hands together and stood.

"Wonderful, well I will see you then." Naraku nodded and shook both of their hands and when he was about to leave Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Since we were on the subject of this weekend I would like to ask you if Kagome and Sota could come with my daughter when I take her trick-or-treating." Sesshomaru said more then asked. Naraku thought for only half a second before he said yes but the only reason he had was because he didn't need any suspicions on his side. Once Naraku had left Sesshomaru turned to his father. "I still don't trust him." He growled coldly.

"Now, now Sesshomaru, you really should be a little more trusting." Toga said with his usual smile.

"Hn."

"Besides it is not as if Naraku has ever shown any traits of being untrustworthy nor has he ever done anything wrong that we know of."

"That does not changed the fact he has an evil aura." Toga shook his head at his son.

"Really Sesshomaru, you are too suspicious of people." Toga smiled at his eldest son. "Now come on give Daddy a hug." Sesshomaru glared at his father who had his arms open.

"Go hug that half-breed of yours." He growled coldly and brushed past his father. Toga went after his son only to see him in the elevator with the doors closing. Toga sighed as the doors closed. Hitomi looked up from her desk.

"Toga?" She asked not using the 'sama' because he thought it made him feel old. "Some thing wrong?" He looked at his secretary and friend giving her a smile.

"No, just my son. You know I thought when he adopted Rin that maybe he wouldn't have such a resentment against humans anymore, but I guess I was wrong." Hitomi gave him a hopeful look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will get over it eventually." The way she said it Toga was sure she knew something he didn't. "But what do I know he can't stand me." Toga let out a deep chuckle as she laughed lightly.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he got in his car. He started to think about the smell on Naraku as he started to drive down the street. It was similar to the poison he had smelled on Kagome earlier. What was really going on with them? He knew Kagome wasn't about to tell him anything, Naraku and Kemi were out of the question...he could ask Sota maybe he would tell him something. It was worth a shot even though he was sure Sota wouldn't do anything without his sister's consent but it was still worth a shot. Sesshomaru shook his head clear of all thought when he pulled up and saw Rin bounding towards him with Mr. Bear hanging loosely in her arm and Kenji at her heals. He had gotten the bear for her when he had first found her. He remembered when he had first found her, it was 6 years ago.

_It was around two in the morning, cold, raining, and he was still 17 soon to be 18. He had been driving down the street on his way home even though he was after curfew he didn't really care. The roads were slick and dark. Most of the street lamps were either not working or flickering on and off. He was going across a small bridge when he saw a small lump on the ground. He wasn't sure why he pulled over and got out to inspect it further but he did. It could have been a dead animal or just some trash that had been washed onto the bridge by the rain, but as he approached it he saw by the flickering street lamp that it was in fact a human. He scrunched up his nose in disgust but yet he still moved closer to it. When he was leaning over the small form he found that it wasn't dead just sleeping, he also noticed it was a little girl._

"_Wake up." He said coldly as he lightly shook the small human. If it didn't wake up it would probably die soon either from hypothermia or someone would kill it. When the small human child opened its eyes he noted they were full of sadness and fear. She whimpered and scrambled away from him. "I will not hurt you." He said sternly. She cowered against the railing of the bridge. Sesshomaru sighed thinking: 'Why do I care?' He took off his coat and moved forward, he wrapped it around the shivering girl. _

_The girl looked up at him in shock her tears mixing with the rain. Strands of her wet shoulder length hair clung to her face. She had warm and soft brown hues but they held so much pain in them, they reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Where are your guardians?" The small girl opened her mouth but no sound came out. Sesshomaru figured either she didn't want to talk or she was a mute. He reached out and even though she flinched back he picked her up. She struggled slightly but gave in not having the will power to fight any longer. "I will not harm you." He said emotionlessly. _

_The girl looked up at him slightly shocked. Why was he helping her? She knew exactly what was going on. Unlike most kids her age she was smart and her parents saw to it that she was well educated as well as her brothers. Sesshomaru looked down at her, he had already put her in his car and he was sitting in the driver seat. He could smell the fresh tears. He reached into the back and grabbed his notebook from the seat as well as the hoody he had had in his locker at school but he decided to take it home. He took the jacket from her that she was clinging to and pulled the hoody over her. She was practically drowning in it but it was dry and warm which was what she needed right now. He leaned over ignoring her flinch and reached into the glove box and pulled out a pen._

"_Can you write?" He asked, the little girl looked up at him with big round eyes and nodded. "Good." He handed her the notebook and pen. "Where are your guardians." Her eyes filled with tears as she wrote:_

_**dead**_

_Sesshomaru let out a sigh then asked: "Have they been dead long?"_

_**they got killed today**_

_Some of her letters were sloppy, miss spelled, and held no punctuation but he could still understand what it was._

"_Do you have any relatives or anyone I can take you to?"_

_**no im sorry they are all dead**_

_Sesshomaru turned up the heat full blast and sat back. He wasn't sure what to do. Since her parents were dead and she had no one to go to she would get thrown into foster care. He knew he shouldn't care, what did one human matter? He looked at her to see her head bowed and tears running down her cheeks. Then she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile and wrote:_

_**tank you for helping me **_

_She then took off his hoody and opened the door. She was about to get out when she felt his clawed hand pull her back in._

"_Where are you going?" He asked as he pulled the door closed. She just stared at him. "Do you want to die?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well if you go out there you will die." The little girl grabbed the notebook and wrote:_

_**why **_

"_Why what?"_

_**why do you care**_

_Sesshomaru sighed._

"_I don't know why I care, I shouldn't but I do." He growled lightly at him self. "You are only a human." He said the last sentence more to him self then to her. He was currently arguing with him self over why he cared and missed the confused look she gave him. It wasn't until then that she noticed his pointed ears, deadly claws, and vicious fangs that could rip her apart at any second. Sesshomaru was brought out of his argument by a whimper. He looked over to see the small girl curling up and cowering away from him. "What is wrong?" He asked looking at her. She flinched visibly then quickly scribbled:_

_**you are a demon**_

"_Yes I am."_

_**the people that killed my family they are demons**_

_Sesshomaru frowned. Maybe they had reason to do it but it in this day and age you couldn't go around killing humans even if you had a legitimate reason._

"_Look, I am not going to kill you. If I was do you not think I would have already done it?" He watched as the little girl nodded and relaxed._

_**im sorry, i just thought that because you are a demon**_

_She stopped writing not sure what to write any more. Sesshomaru shook his head._

"_Not everyone is the same; that is called stereotyping."_

_**im sorry**_

"_No need to apologize." He thought for a second. "Listen, since you don't have anyone to go to and it's..." He paused to look at the green numbers on his radio. "2:40 A.M. why don't you come and spend the night at my house and we will figure this out in the morning." For a second the little girl looked scared but nodded her head. _

_**is your mommy and daddy demon to**_

"_My father is a demon as is my mother but my parents are no longer together. However he is remarried and his wife is human and my half brother is a half demon." The small girl nodded in understanding and he started to drive down the rain slick roads. After a few minutes of silence he saw a 24 hour Wal-Mart he pulled into the parking lot and got a confused look from the small girl. "I do not have any female children clothing where I live, and this will have to hold you over until tomorrow when I can actually take you to a decent store." Rin nodded then wrote down:_

_**what do you mean desssscent **_

_Even though she spelled the word wrong he understood._

"_Wal-Mart is hardly good quality."_

_**i dont need qwaollaty clothing**_

_It looked like he would have to work on her spelling._

"_Let's just get you some clothing." She nodded knowing she was getting on his nerves but she didn't need anything expensive or remotely similar. He got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. She grabbed the notebook and he picked her up. Before she could even blink they were inside._

_**how did you do that**_

"_Demon." Was his one word answer. She gave him a funny look then wrote:_

_**whats your name**_

"_Sesshomaru." He said walking further in with out setting her down._

_**mine is Rin**_

_Sesshomaru nodded and went over to the nearest female employee. She looked up and smiled._

"_How may I help you?" She asked politely. She smiled at Rin and winked before looking at Sesshomaru._

"_She is in need of some clothing." He told the human female who nodded in understanding. She looked at Rin and asked:_

"_Why don't you and I go pick out some cute clothing while your daddy does other things." Sesshomaru was about to correct the woman but Rin shifted in his arms and quickly wrote something down on a new sheet of paper. She handed the notebook to the woman._

_**thank you im sure my daddy has something better to do and i dont think he would really be able to help me**_

"_Of course, after all he is only male." The woman said jokingly. For the first time Sesshomaru heard Rin let out a small laugh and a bright smile. The laugh reminded Sesshomaru so much of Kagome but yet it was different but it still made his heart lighter to hear it. Sesshomaru set Rin down and took his over sized hoody off of her. He looked at the woman and said:_

"_Money is no object, if she likes it make sure to put it in the basket and I will buy it." The woman nodded then looked knelt down in front of the small girl._

"_It seems that your daddy really loves you." She told her with a bright smile and received one in return. "Why don't you and I go get you some clothing?" Rin nodded and the woman took her hand giving Sesshomaru a reassuring smile telling him not to worry they would be fine. Sesshomaru nodded at the two and walked away in search of something he wasn't really sure what though. After about 30 minutes the woman-who Rin had found out her name was Jenny-had helped Rin pick out several outfits. They were making there way to the changing rooms when she asked: "So Rin, I noticed your Daddy is demon but you are human...uh, I know I shouldn't pry but umm how does that work?" Rin was about to write something down when a cold voice interrupted her._

"_She is adopted." Both girls jumped and Jenny squeaked and spun around to see Sesshomaru standing right behind them._

"_I'm sorry I was just curious." Jenny apologized. Sesshomaru shook his head._

"_It is quit all right after all if we never ask questions how will we know the answers." Jenny had a small blush on her cheeks._

"_Oh...uh, we uh, picked out some clothing and we were just about to go have her try it on." Sesshomaru nodded._

"_I shall come and see what it looks like." Rin smiled up at him and he let a very very small smile slip by. "I got you something." Sesshomaru pulled out a bear from the bag in his hand and handed it to her. The bear was pure white and it wasn't tiny nor was it huge. She hugged the bear to her chest and looked up at him with a bright smile. With out warning the small girl launched her self at him. He was shocked to say the least but he didn't loose his balance. _

_He had picked out this particular bear because unlike the others it wasn't overly sized nor was it nearly microscopic. All of the other stuffed animals ranged from dogs to giraffes and were all multicolored and they were all so bright, like neon bright, but then he saw the small bear sitting there all by it self and it just looked perfect for her, so he bought it. _

_When she pulled back she had a bright smile and small tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru stooped down and knowing they were tears of happiness picked her up to give her a caring hug of his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Her smell wasn't unpleasant like most humans and now that she was some what dry he could smell not only her sent clearly but also that of death. He frowned slightly then looked at the woman._

"_Shall we go then?" She nodded and led the way to the dressing rooms. After a few outfits that looked dare he think it...cute on her she came out in an orange sun dress which held white and brown flowers with pink centers all over it. As soon as he saw her with a bright smile and she did a small twirl Sesshomaru knew that this small child would not be leaving his life anytime soon nor would allow her to._

"_Rin you look absolutely adorable." Jenny cooed. She twirled again and wrapped her arms around her self signaling she loved it. After about an hour Rin had two carts filled with clothing ranging from sundresses to bathing suits to bed wear. Jenny rang them up and it came to $706.47, Sesshomaru didn't even care he just pulled out his wallet which was filled with several hundreds, twenty's, tens, and ones but no fives or fifty's. Sesshomaru had a bad thing with 5's. _

_After Sesshomaru paid for everything Jenny helped them bring it all out to his car. It was still raining so they made it fast. Jenny gave Rin a tight hug before she got in the car. Jenny then gave an unsuspecting Sesshomaru a hug also. When she went to leave Sesshomaru placed something in her hand. She looked down to see a hundred dollar bill and a phone number._

"_Thank you for your help and also if you ever wanna go out some time give me a call." With out waiting for an answer Sesshomaru got in his car and drove off. Jenny put the number and money safely in her pocket and ran back inside out of the rain._

_Sesshomaru was driving back to his house it was now almost 4 in the morning and he was pretty tired. Being a demon made it so he could go for long periods of time with out sleeping but he had not been to sleep in over a month straight and it was really starting to take its toll on him. He looked over to see a smiling Rin playing with her Mr. Bear as she had so lovingly named it. _

"_So do you like everything I bought you?" He watched as the little girl nodded her head vigorously. She grabbed the colorful notebook he had just bought her along with the purple pen he had also bought and wrote:_

_**tank you so much daddy i love it all**_

"_Rin, listen, about that..." He paused not really sure what to say. He pulled up in front of the house he lived in with his family._

_**im sorry i know i wont be staying with you i just wrote it because i dont knoww how to write yor name**_

_Her hand writing was rushed and a lot of the words were misspelled. The smell of salt filled the car._

"_No, Rin, it's not like that." His voice wasn't as cold as it had been earlier. "I wanted to ask you if you would become a part of my family, you can say no it-" He was cut off by the small body launching it self across the seat at him. He looked down to see Rin hugging him tightly with tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru hugged her back and whipped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. She pulled back and put her small hands on his cheeks. She gave him a big smile, then moved and grabbed her notebook and wrote:_

_**i am so happy thank you sesshoooomairu **_

_Even though she totally slaughtered his name it was still cute. _

"_Why don't we go inside and we can go to sleep?" He asked her softly. "I will have the servants get your stuff." Rin nodded and smiled not completely understanding what a servant was but she was too tired to care. Sesshomaru got out and went over to her side, the rain splashing down on him; he opened her door and picked her up. Once inside the house he set her down and took off his wet jacket and hung it up in the walk in closet by the front door. He pulled the hoody off of Rin and placed it in there too so it could dry. He picked her up once again and headed towards the front stairs when he was stopped by a voice._

"_Just where have you been Sesshomaru?" It was his father's voice and he was sure that his step-mother was standing right there with him._

"_I was out." He said not turning around so they could not see the small girl he held in his arms along with her new bear._

"_Don't be a smart ass." His father growled lightly, he would not tolerate his son's disrespectful behavior. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that rain's scent was covering that of Rin's. He felt the small girl try and wiggle closer to his body when his father growled, and seeing the small child scared for some reason it made his blood boil._

"_Not tonight Father, you can yell at me all you want tomorrow." Sesshomaru took a step forward only to hear a snarl from his father which caused the small child to whimper which Toga's ears picked up automatically. Toga had thought it was his son because he knew that Sesshomaru no matter how promiscuous or horny he was he would never bring a woman home to sleep in his bed, he never had before and Toga was pretty sure he never would._

"_Did you just..." Toga ask uncertainly. Sesshomaru growled softly knowing exactly what his father was thinking. _

"_I will never show fear of you Father." Toga felt angered by his son's response but he understood it._

"_I don't want you to be afraid of me I just want you to listen to me."_

"_I apologize for my tardiness but something came up that I could not avoid." He lightly shifted Rin in his arms. In an instant Toga was in front of Sesshomaru and he almost fell over in shock when he saw what was in Sesshomaru's arms. He blinked at his son who stared at him with same cold blank expression as always._

"_A child? A human child?" He asked astonished at what his son held in his arms. "And a girl none the less." Sesshomaru gave a warning growl. Izayoi who had kept quiet moved in front of Sesshomaru and beside Toga._

"_Where did she come from?" She asked softly._

"_She is now part of our family; we will talk in the morning." He stepped around them and started to walk up the stairs. When he reached about half way he turned around and noticed for the first time Inuyasha leaning against a wall but he ignored him. "I have things in my car; I left it parked out front. Send Jaken to retrieve them and put them in the room on the left to mine, __quietly__." He stressed the word quietly not wanting them to wake up Rin. Toga and Izayoi nodded knowing it would be best not to start a pointless argument._

"_What is her name?" Izayoi asked softly._

"_Rin." With that said Sesshomaru turned around and went to the bedroom across the hall from the room she would get. He laid the small girl on the soft fluffy bed. "I'm gonna have your new belongings moved into the room across the hall. You will sleep in here tonight. If you need me I will be in the room to the right of yours. Do not hesitate to wake me." He told her softly. Rin nodded and gave him a big smile before hugging him. He kissed her forehead like he used to Kagome and tucked her in. He watched as she drifted off to sleep almost instantaneously with her bear snuggled close to her chest. _

_Sesshomaru went back to his bedroom and striped down to his boxers not bothering with a shower. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep just as quickly as Rin had. A short while later he was aroused from his sleeping state by a sobbing sound and a small ball curled up to his side. He looked around happy he had his demon eye sight. He looked over to see Rin sobbing and curled up at his side._

"_Rin?" He questioned. The small girl looked up, her cheeks were tear streaked and her nose was running. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and held it to her nose. "Blow." He instructed. Rin blew her nose into the tissue and he threw it away. "What is wrong?" His voice wasn't as cold as it had been. She opened her mouth and Sesshomaru didn't expect any sound but a small sweet voice filled his ears._

"_I had a nightmare." At that moment Sesshomaru wanted to pull her close and cuddle her but he would never tell anyone that._

"_Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked in a soft voice that only Kagome had ever heard before as he tucked a lock of her wet from tears hair. She looked up at him with sad eyes and he instantly knew what it was. She had had a nightmare about her family being murdered. "Rin, would you like to tell me what happened? You don't have to right now but it might help, also you will have to tell the authorities about what happened tomorrow so they can search for your family's killer." Rin nodded. She took a deep breath and sat up. Sesshomaru turned on the lamp on his right night table. Rin winced slightly but got over it. Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl who looked even smaller with his dark blankets surrounding her. _

"_We were just sitting down to eat my birthday cake because today was my birthday and when I blew out my candles these guys barged in, I think they were demons, wolf demons actually..." She paused and Sesshomaru noticed just how well her grammar was for a young child. "But anyway, they grabbed my Daddy and my Mommy and said if my brothers or I moved they would kill them. Well after a few seconds they started to beat my Dad and my Mommy was screaming for them to stop but instead of stopping they hit my Mommy which made my Daddy and big brothers go nuts. They tried to fight them off but they weren't strong enough because they were humans...I don't really remember what happened next, it all happened so fast. One minute they were all fighting the next my brothers were protecting me as they raped my Mommy and made Daddy watch." Rin had tears streaming down her face as she told Sesshomaru everything that had occurred only mere hours ago. Sesshomaru was surprised that a girl of her age was not only able to explain a horrific event involving her only known family but that she also understood everything that had transpired and knew the right names for everything. Sesshomaru personally could never even fathom raping someone let alone a human female._

"_If you are not able to continue you may stop." He offered but Rin shook her head._

"_I'm fine." She wiped away her tears and began again. "After a few minutes the guys got off of my Mommy, and killed both her and Daddy with their claws. Then they came at me saying they were 'going to have fun with this one.' My older brothers, one is 15 and the other one was 12, they tried to stop the demons only to be killed but they fought back. When everyone was dead I was crying and curled up, so they said I wasn't worth it and they tore up the house and took all of the stuff then they left and I didn't know what to do so I left..." She paused again. "I'm not sure how long I was out side for until you found me." Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. _

"_Do you feel better now?" Rin was a little shocked at his question but nodded her head._

"_Uh-huh, I do, thank you for caring." Sesshomaru pulled her to him in a hug._

"_Well now that I'm your father I'm supposed to care right?" Rin looked up at him and gave him a bright smile._

"_Can I sleep in here tonight?" Sesshomaru nodded. He reached over and turned off his light. They both settled down. Rin was surprised by how soft and comfortable his bed was but she didn't really have time to think about it because she was lulled to sleep by the pitter-patter of rain against the roof and side of the house. Sesshomaru was not far behind her as he listened to all of the sounds thru out his overly sized mansion._

Sesshomaru got out and opened his arms only to have a now ten year old Rin run into his arms. He picked her up and started to walk towards his mansion.

"How was work Daddy?" She asked.

"Fine, how was school?" He questioned her back as he walked up the stairs with Kenji jumping at his feet and bouncing on the stairs. He looked down at the dog who looked up at him with his tongue lulling to the side as he barked happily.

"It was ok I guess. Stori-sensei made me take a test, the one that determines what grade they are moving me up to." She told him with a slightly bored tone.

"I did not know she was capable of acting professional." Rin giggled at his words.

"You're so funny Daddy." He gave her a small soft smile which disappeared as soon as he opened the front door.

"Did Yuki make you dinner yet?" She nodded.

"Yep! He made me oden, it was delicious!" She said happily.

"That is what I hired him for, is it not?" She giggled again and hugged his neck.

"I missed you Daddy...I don't really get to spend much time with you anymore." She said looking at him with a slightly sad look in her eyes.

"I miss you too. I wish I could spend more time with you, but work has been hectic lately especially because I think Father is getting read to retire and let my brother and I take over shortly after the half-breed graduates." Rin let out a sigh when her Daddy said half-breed.

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?" She asked when he set her down lightly on the comfortable black leather couch in the entertainment room. It was apparent to Rin that he was going to watch a movie with her. Kenji jumped up on the couch next to her and rested his puppy head on her lap.

"Anything Rin." He said bending over to grab the DVD he had bought a short while ago but neither of them had yet to watch it.

"Why do you hate us so much?" She asked petting Kenji's head. Sesshomaru dropped the movie out of shock and turned to look at his adoptive daughter.

"Rin, I do not hate you and I will never hate you. What in the seven hells would make you think that?" Sesshomaru asked hoping he hadn't done anything to give her that impression, after all he had had her for a little over six years and he had never shown her anything but love.

"No Daddy, I don't mean me, me." She said with wide eyes. "I mean humans."

"What brought that on?" Sesshomaru asked picking up the movie and placing the disc in the player. He walked back over to her and sat on the opposite side from Kenji.

"Well its just you don't seem to like my race much and you always look down at Uncle Inuyasha because he is half human." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say, neither she nor anyone else had ever asked him about it.

"That is because..." He paused not wanting his next words to harm the small fragile child he loved. He sighed and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, but humans are weak and they are beneath me, but I do not believe that you are beneath me." He told her softly trying to make her understand.

"Oh..." She said then asked in a whisper: "Do you think Kagome is below you?"

"Kagome is an exception to every rule." He told Rin before he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Now, the movie is starting."

"What is it Daddy?"

"It is that new zombie movie you wanted to see."

"Thank you Daddy!" Rin said excited, she had been wanting to see this movie for over a year but Sesshomaru didn't want her to have nightmares although she had proven with other scary movies that she could handle it.

Two more horror films with Rin curled up to her Daddy and she was out like a light. Sesshomaru carried her up to her room and tucked her in. Kenji jumped up and curled up to her side. Sesshomaru pulled the covers up to her neck and placed Mr. Bear in her arm. When he straightened up he noticed the rain out side. Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he went back to his room, he took off his clothing and headed towards his shower.

Once the water was set to his desired temperature he stepped in. The clear warm droplets of water ran over his tall, lean, but muscular body. As he started to wash his hair a smiling Kagome flashed in his mind. He stopped for a second thinking:

'_That was rather unexpected.'_ He went back to cleansing him self of today's dirt when she flashed in his mind again except this time she had tears falling down her face and her eyes were dull. He sighed again and shook his head trying to clear the random thoughts away. He didn't know why he was having flashes of Kagome in his mind. When he was done he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist leaving his washboard abs showing as well as his toned pecks and arms. When he walked back into his room to see two lumps in his bed.

He walked into his overly sized closet and put on a pair of silk boxers along with a silk shirt before he walked back into his room. He slipped into his bed and had the larger lump curl up to him and he wrapped an arm around it and let a small smile grace his lips as the lump snuggled into further into his chest. The last thought that crossed his mind was Kagome's smiling face. She was on his private beach, Rin was in the water as were Kagome's friends along with Kenji. She was in a sundress and sitting next to him on a towel, she was laughing and smiling just like everyone else.

In reality Kagome was now on the street with her worried brother hovering over her.

A few hours earlier...

After she had gotten off the phone with Toga and Sesshomaru, Sota woke and carried her up stairs. Their mother came home shortly after that and healed Kagome a little bit because she wasn't sure what kind of a mood Naraku would be in.

With in an hour Naraku was home but it seemed he was in a good mood. Their mother lightly knocked on Kagome's door after a few minutes of him returning.

"Kagome, Sota, Naraku is taking us out to dinner so get ready." She said cheerfully. Sota looked at his sister who was on her laptop and about to sign into messenger.

"Do you think you can go?" He asked her softly. Kagome turned off her laptop and looked up at him.

"If I don't he will be furious." She said quietly so she wouldn't hurt herself. Sota watched her swing her legs over the edge of the bed and force her self into a standing position. Kagome gave her younger brother a small smile. "See kiddo I can do it." Sota scoffed at the nickname.

"You know I'm really not that much younger then you." Sota said.

"I know...you know your birthday is coming up soon." Sota nodded.

"Yeah...maybe it will be better this year." Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry it will be." Kagome made a mental note to make sure this year his birthday was better then last years. Kagome had been sick on his birthday so she staid home and as did her mother so she could take care of Kagome, and Naraku took off work early so he could come home and get Sota's _present_ ready.

_Sota came home after school with flowers that he had picked for Kagome on his way home from school. When he walked in the first thing he saw was his mothers limp form on the floor of the grand entrance of their mansion at the time. He dropped his bag, flowers, and smile and ran to his mother's side. She was unconscious but breathing. He looked around for any sign of Kagome and when he didn't see one he thought the worst had occurred so he ran upstairs to his sister's room. With out knocking he opened the door only to see Naraku standing over Kagome with a bloody dagger in his hand. He looked at Sota and brought the dagger up to his mouth and licked the blood off of it._

_Kagome watched Sota shudder then shout:_

"_Get away from her you freak." Kagome shook her head._

"_No Sota, go its ok just go." She said desperately, she didn't want her brother hurt. Sota looked at his sister disbelievingly._

"_Kagome?" He choked the word out. Kagome could see the clear droplets running down his cheeks._

"_I'll be fine." She mouthed. Naraku smiled at Sota._

"_Tell me Sota would you like to take your sisters place? After all it is your birthday." Sota looked down at his sister. She was bleeding although he couldn't see from where, her arm was bent in a sickening way and he knew it was broken, and she had a nasty looking bruise forming on her cheek, he suspected that her cheek bone was also broken. Sota looked at Naraku and nodded._

"_My room?" Sota asked knowing exactly what was going to happen._

"I hope so." He said as they walked down stairs with Sota keeping a close eye on Kagome just incase she had trouble breathing or moving. Naraku smiled brightly at both of them.

"We are going out to celebrate Naraku's achievement." Kemi said cheerfully.

"And just what achievement is that?" Sota asked in a sarcastic voice. Naraku glared at him but still kept his smile.

"I am going to have a merger between my company and Tashio Corp." He told them happy. "Now, let's go out and have a fun night on the town." He said turning and holding the front door open for them. Both Sota and Kagome knew it was all yet again fake, but unfortunately Kemi had fallen for his tricks once again. Once they were all in Naraku's car he started to drive and asked where they should go. When the two siblings didn't answer Kemi spoke up and said that Italian sounded nice, so that is where they went.

Both Kagome and Sota ate light foods just incase. The entire time Sota had kept an eye on Kagome, he was afraid that she might have problems breathing, moving, anything basically, but if she did she covered it well because he rarely even saw discomfort shine in her eyes. After they had eaten Naraku decided that the night was still young, so they should go to the theater and ketch a movie. Naraku let them choose the movie and Kagome and Sota ended up picking The Reaping after all of two seconds.

Once the movie was over they were all walking back to Naraku's car Kagome and Sota waiting for what might happen next. When Kemi got in the car Naraku turned to Sota and Kagome and said:

"Have fun walking home." With that he got in the car, Kagome reached out to the door to see if he was kidding only to find the handle locked. When she looked at her mother with a pleading look she just sat there in the car staring back at them with now sad eyes. When Naraku started to drive off he blew a kiss at both Sota and Kagome before giving them a sadistic smile.

When they could no longer see the car Kagome sat down on the curb along with Sota. Kagome put her head in her hands not sure what to do. She forced the tears back when she felt them rise to the surface. She had to be strong, she had to keep it together...at least for Sota.

'_Come on think Kagome, think, what can you do? You are a hours __**drive**__ from your house...who can you call? The Tashio's are out of the question because I'm not gonna ask them to come all the way out to the city to pick us up then take us all the way back home...come on think.'_ Kagome was brought out of her musings by her brother's voice.

"Any ideas Kagome? We can't walk that far it would take us at least all night because of your current condition." There was a pregnant pause before Sota asked in a small voice: "What about Sesshomaru? He lives out here in the city right?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't even know if he is out here, I mean he might be spending the night at his parents I don't know..." She put her head back down. "I don't know what to do I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm kind of surprised mom just sat there and drove off with him..." Kagome said more to her self then to him. Sota could here the tears in her voice and he didn't really want to see his sister cry so to sidetrack her he asked:

"Well at least it can't get much worse right?" As soon as he said those forbidden words lightening flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. Kagome jumped so high that she fell off the curb and was now currently on the ground with her worried brother hovering over her.

It started to pour before Sota was even able to help Kagome up off of the ground. By the time they were under the overhanging of the theater they were soaked to the bone. Sota looked at his sister who looked as if she was starting to have a panic attack. Sota helped her sit down on one of the benches. He was so worried about her he was about to freak out.

"Look Kagome, why don't I call and find out where Sesshomaru is and ask him for a ride, ok?" Kagome looked up at him and he continued. "And if he can't make it then we will start walking, how does that sound?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah sounds good, but I think I should call him." She sounded breathless and it seemed like she would break down at any second. She pulled out her cell phone happy it wasn't soaked and that it was working. Even though she had never called him on her cell before she still had his cell in there from when he had called her before, she still wasn't even sure how he had gotten her number but he did. She hit the speed dial number for 7 and she instantly heard the phone ring.

Sesshomaru had been in his own dreamland dreaming about everyone on the beach and they were all happy just like the old days, when he was suddenly pulled from them by the annoying ring of his phone. He growled and quickly answered it before it woke Rin.

"What." He growled coldly not bothering to look at the caller id. Kagome felt tears rush to her eyes, how could she have been so stupid? She really needed Sesshomaru to bail her out of this mess just like when they were younger.

"Sesshomaru?" She choked out, both Sesshomaru and Sota were able to hear the wateriness of her voice.

"Kagome?" He asked back. "What's wrong?" He sat up with his feet over the edge of the bed completely awake now.

"Where are you?" She asked a few tears slipping by unchecked.

"At my house, why?" She could hear the concern in his voice even though it was still cold it wasn't emotionless.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked clutching her phone tightly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know it's late and all, but Sota and I are stuck at..." She paused to look at the buildings surrounding the theater. "The movie theater between Joe's Crab Shack and a Lonestar, can you please pick us up? I wouldn't have called but at the moment I don't have anyone else I can call. Please, its pouring out here and I know its late, but...please." Sesshomaru heard her let out a sob.

"Its ok Kagome, I'll be there in five, I know exactly where you are. Just wait five minutes and I will be there, ok?" Kagome let a small smile play across her lips as tears slipped by.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered in small gasps.

"No problem, see you in a few."

"See ya. Oh, and Sesshomaru, thank you."

"I will be there shortly." With that he hung up and as did Kagome. She looked over to Sota who was looking at her with concern clear in his hypnotic blues.

"You ok?" She nodded and he sat next to her.

"He said he would be here in five." She told him giving him a watery smile. Sota smiled brightly at his sister and sat next to her. "Its nice to have another person I can count on besides you." She said softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked talking about her broken bone.

"Pretty good but I'm having a small problem breathing." Sota nodded and put his head in his hands. Only a minute later a group of people came out of the theater, Kagome who had been leaning to her side with her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"Hey dude, hotty." One of them said to the others pointing at Kagome. One of the other boys licked his lips.

"Who is up for some fun? The boy she is with doesn't look like he could put up much of a fight." There were four of them three demons and one human. They all walked over to Kagome and Sota. Kagome blinked when suddenly her view of the street was blocked, she looked up to see four guys leering down at her. Sota also noticed.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked politely. The most muscular out of the four smiled sadistically and said:

"You can help me by letting me fuck your brains out." Kagome gasped at what he said, she was defiantly not expecting that. Before Kagome knew it the one with pink hair had grabbed her and the one that looked to be human grabbed Sota and dragged both of them to the ally between Lonestar and the movie theater. When they both started to fight back they were quickly punched and Kagome felt so much pain as the guy missed her stomach and punched her broken sternum. The guy with pink hair looked up at the one Kagome guessed to be the leader and asked:

"You wanna go first Kisay?" The guy nodded and moved forward. Kagome felt her heart race in fear and she thought it would explode. She started to gasp for breath as she unknowingly started to have a panic attack. The leader was suddenly on top of her forcing her to the ground.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for a minute." He told her softly but sarcastically causing all of the other guys to laugh. Sota was fighting the demon holding him back, unfortunately neither of the siblings had any miko energy from trying to heal Kagome. Kagome started to panic even more causing her heart rate to excel beyond any safe range, she felt the guy start to unbuckle her pants and she tried to scream but found not only that she didn't have that air to do it but also that the guys hand was covering her mouth. Reflexively Kagome bit his hand, she bit down hard and soon found his horribly tasting blood in her mouth. He yanked his hand away and she spit his own blood back in his face. "Oh you're a feisty one." He sneered. The others laughed and when he reached down to undo his pants he found himself flying into a wall. Before his mind could register what had happened he was knocked unconscious.

Kagome had felt the extra weight leave her body and she scrambled away buttoning her jeans back up as she went. When she had backed her self into a corner she brought her knees up to her chest and tried to slow her heart beat before it burst out of her chest. When she felt a hand touch her arm she flinched and ripped her arm away and slapped the person. When she went to hit the person again they grabbed her wrist. She whimpered because her heart sped up again and god did it hurt.

"You, Higurashi, attract trouble like a flower attracts bees." Kagome opened her eyes to see molten gold hues starring at her.

"So-ta." Kagome managed to get out in small gasps.

"He is in my car warming up."

"Bu-t wh-at abo-ut..." She placed her hand on her chest trying to help her self breath.

"I knocked them out." He said simply. He could hear her excelled heart rate and it worried him although he would never emit it out loud. "Kagome, you need to concentrate on slowing your heart rate. I do believe you are having a panic attack." Kagome nodded and continued to let out small gasps. Sesshomaru saw that her body had relaxed somewhat so he pulled her forward and looped his arm under her knees and the other one around the middle of her back and lifted her easily as if she weighed nothing when in reality he felt as if she weighed absolutely nothing Sesshomaru made a mental note to try and watch her eating habits like a concerned friend would. Kagome rested her head against his chest grateful of his body heat which made her more aware of the rain that was pelting them. Once he had brought her to his car he put her in the front and wrapped one of the extra blankets he had brought with him because he figured they would be wet around her shaking body. He looked back at Sota. "You ok?" He asked his voice slightly softer then normal. Sota nodded.

"Yes I am, Kagome, you ok?" He asked looking from Sesshomaru to Kagome who was shaking and still gasping for air. She nodded and tried to give him a smile but failed miserably.

"How did you end up in this predicament?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked. Kagome and Sota exchanged glances. Sesshomaru noticed the exchange so he decided to speak up again. "Where are you parents?" Sesshomaru asked only to receive a glare, surprisingly enough it was from Sota.

"Who do you think left us here?" Sota said in a surprisingly cold tone. Sesshomaru blinked then looked at Kagome who was starring at her finger nails still gasping, when she looked up at Sesshomaru he could see the unshed tears shinning in her eyes.

"I am So-rry, th-ank y-you fo-r pi-cking u-u-us..." She stopped talking and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Sesshomaru glanced at Sota before pulling Kagome to him in a hug.

"Kagome..." He sighed. "Perhaps you two should spend the night at my house and I will take you too school in the morning how does that sound?" Kagome pulled back slightly and looked at Sota who shrugged.

"I don't care." Sota said softly looking into Kagome's dull green hues. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Y-eah, sou-nds like a p-p-lan. That w-ay they c-c-an have a night to c-ool off." Kagome said knowing it was a lie but Sesshomaru didn't need to know the truth. Sesshomaru nodded and turned up the heat when he pulled away from Kagome who sat back and snuggled further into the blanket wrapped around her. Sesshomaru started to drive back to his house the only sounds that filled the car were Kagome's gasps for air. After a minute Sesshomaru reached over and lightly held her hand in an attempt to calm her down. She gave him a small smile. They arrived at his mansion with in the next few minutes.

"I will be right back with clothing for the both of you." Sesshomaru left them in the front entrance dripping on the floor. When they were waiting for him to return a toad demon walked up to them and glared.

"May I help you?" It asked as if Kagome and her brother were bugs that needed to be squashed.

"Jaken?" Kagome questioned. The toad glared up at her even more angry.

"And you are?"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's friend. We used to play tricks on you when I was younger and so did Sota when he got old enough." She said indicating the boy standing next to her as Sota. Sota perked up remembering.

"I remember that one time we poured honey all over you and those bees attacked you that was hilarious." The demons eyes flashed and he jumped up and bopped Sota on the head.

"You brat, I never got you back for that." Kagome in turn hit Jaken on the head for hitting Sota. When Jaken went to hit her back a cold voice stopped him.

"Do not hit her Jaken." They all looked up to see Sesshomaru standing at the foot of the stairs with clothing in his hands. Jaken looked up at his master and pouted.

"But Lord Sesshomaru." He wined. "She hit me first."

"And you hit her brother before that did you not. It is simply fair that she hit you in protection of her younger sibling, is it not?" The toad demon bowed.

"Yes M'Lord."

"Now clean up the water." The demon looked to see the trail of water that Kagome and Sota had left and they were still dripping onto the until now spotless floor.

"We can clean it Sessy, I don't mind." Kagome said noticing the pathetic look Jaken had.

"No that's fine, I will do it." Jaken said and walked off to get a mop. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I would have cleaned it." Sesshomaru didn't answer instead he tossed them both a small bundle of clean, dry clothing. He had handed them both silk shirts and boxers.

"I'll show you two where you can sleep." He said and turned around and started to walk up the stairs. Kagome and Sota followed him, Kagome had settled down considerably but her heart was still pounding as if it would burst from her chest and her head felt as if it would explode. Kagome kept her eyes away form the painting not wanting anything to happen like it had the last time she looked up at it. Sesshomaru showed them to two rooms across from each other. "My room is at the end of the hall." With that said he turned around and started to walk towards his room. Sota disappeared into his own room for the night.

"Th-thank you." Kagome called out to him. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

"As I told you earlier Kagome; you can always count on me to be there for you. I promise I won't ever leave you." Kagome smiled softly and opened her mouth to say thank you once again but before she could a loud bang of thunder rang threw Sesshomaru's castle like mansion. Kagome screamed and fell to her knees crying. Sesshomaru not sure what happened was at her side in a flash. "Kagome?" She latched on to him; and he could feel her whole body shaking. They just sat on the floor until the thunder quieted down slightly while he softly smoothed out her hair like he had done countless times before when they were younger. "Well I see you are still afraid of thunderstorms." Kagome pulled away from him and nodded a light blush staining her cheeks and nose.

"I'm sorry." She stood up and he followed suit. "I'll see you in the morning." She said before disappearing behind the door and into her temporary room. Sesshomaru sighed and went back to his room to find that Rin and Kenji were no longer in his room. He laid back in his bed and drifted off to sleep. He never did hear the thunder that continued after he slipped into his own dream land.

Kagome looked around the room she was currently in. There was a green canopy bed and various light and dark shades of green decorated the walls, carpet, and furniture. It was a beautiful room which was exactly what she expected from Sesshomaru. She noticed there was a walk in closet, a computer on the dark cheery wood desk in the far corner, and there was a bathroom. She walked over to the bed and set the clothing down that Sesshomaru had provided for her.

She slowly pulled of the shirt she was wearing and looked down at the bruised flesh. It was all black and purple around her sternum. She sighed and pulled off her pants not bothering to put on the boxers because she was wearing boy cut lacy underwear and the silk shirt should cover them anyway. She carefully unhooked her bra from the small clasp in the front and placed it with her wet clothing. She pulled on the white silk shirt and marveled at the feel of it against her naked skin. She picked up her wet clothing and walked over to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and she almost gasped. It was all white, silver, and gold. There was a glass shower against the wall and a Jacuzzi tub next to it. She placed her wet clothing in the white porcelain sink and walked back out.

Kagome crawled into the fluffy green mass, and snuggled into the blankets hiding from the storm that raged out side. It seemed to be getting worse and she didn't know what to do. After a half hour of cowering she couldn't take it anymore and decided to go see if Sesshomaru was awake like she used to when they were younger. She quickly went to the room he had said was his and quietly opened the door. She poked her head in only to see the powerful inuyoukai asleep. She walked towards his bed and looked at his stoic face. He looked a sleep but was he? She held back a whimper when there was a loud boom of thunder, she looked at Sesshomaru sure that he would have been woken by it only to see that he was sleeping and his breathing hadn't even changed.

Kagome sighed lightly and figured he wouldn't mind too much if she slept next to him...right? Kagome looked at his face for a few more seconds before coming to conclusion that the worst he would do would be to kick her out of his bed. She pulled back the fluffy bedding and crawled in as quietly and softly as she could, pausing every few seconds to make sure she didn't wake him. She noticed he was only wearing boxers as she snuggled into his incredibly soft bed. She lay there facing him for a minute before she turned around facing away from him thinking it was creepy to sleep looking at him. She whimpered slightly when another boom sounded threw the castle Sesshomaru called a house.

Sesshomaru was woken from his warm dream of everyone on the beach when he heard a whimper. He opened his eyes to see a small person in front of him for a second he thought it was Rin but when he heard a loud crack of lightening and it illuminated his room he saw that it wasn't Rin but Kagome.

"Kagome?" She jumped when she heard her name come from the man behind her. Kagome turned around to see molten gold hues staring intently at her. "You are in my bed for what reason?" Kagome paused.

"I uh-I..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I was scared." She emitted. She went to move away but he stopped her with his hand.

"If you are scared then why are you going?" Kagome's green hues looked up at him shock written all over her face.

"Can I stay?" She asked hopeful. He nodded his head once. Kagome being happy-even though it was a bad situation that brought her here-latched on to him in a tight hug. "Are you sure?" She asked after she pulled back. He just nodded again. Kagome gave him a small smile then nearly screamed when there was another loud bang. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried not to cry in fright. Sesshomaru who could smell the salt pulled her close to him surprising the both of them.

"Why does it bother you? It is only nature." Kagome clutched his shirt in her fists.

"I know that...it just...I don't know, I've always been afraid of it."

"I remember." His deep voice rumbled threw his chest and into her ears. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to sooth her. "Kagome...make sure you do not tell anyone about tonight." Kagome pulled back and looked into his face.

"Why would I do that?" She asked with a small frown. "I know your not allowed to have outside school relations with students...although because of the other day everyone thinks we are together."

"Yes but I am able to explain that as a miss understanding and you are also my personal assistant." He said absentmindedly resting his hand on her hip.

"What? Just you're assistant not your friend?" She asked feigning hurt. Sesshomaru cracked a microscopic smile but Kagome could see it. "I see how it is..." Kagome pouted wiggling away from him slightly. "You use me as a decoy so your daughter's sensei won't hit on you, then you let a reporter take a picture of us when we _"kiss"_, and I'm not even your friend? That's messed up considering what great friends we used to be." She made air quotes with her fingers when she said the word kiss. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her so now he was half hovering over her while her back was flat on the bed and her head was laying on one of his many pillows.

"If that _"kiss"_ was so bad maybe I should make up for it." Kagome's face contorted in utter shock.

"Wh-what?" Instead of answering Sesshomaru leaned down and when he was only an inch away he looked into her eyes. Dull green stared into pools of liquid sun searching for an answer to if he was really about to do this.

"How about my best friend." He told her softly. Kagome could feel his warm breath against her lips and cheeks. He closed the distance between them, Kagome's eyes widened before closing. There lips molded together in a soft but passionate kiss. It was much like there second one but yet completely different at the same time. While there lips were preoccupied Sesshomaru's left hand slipped up his shirt that she was wearing. His strong hand ran across her flat stomach, he could feel the scars she held there. Kagome was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't notice his hand which was currently rising. Sesshomaru had his eyes opened and when he felt where her bones dipped in confirming his suspicion of her broken sternum. He started to unbutton the shirt but he didn't open it. The shirt it self opened so the bruised valley between her breasts was showing as well as her flat stomach. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and started to kiss down her jaw line then her neck, nibbling and sucking on random spots of her delicate flesh leaving her breathless. Kagome wasn't sure whether she wanted him to stop or not, it was all happening so fast.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" He stopped and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear that he had caused her but it was necessary so he could find the answer to his suspicions.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome knew she did but she was afraid of what he was about to do especially after what happened earlier not only with Naraku but with Mr. Turner.

"Ye-yeah." Her stomach did a flip when she said that. But it was the truth, she did trust him. She trusted him with her life and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Sesshomaru lifted himself off of her slightly so he was hovering over her.

"Then do not move." Kagome felt fear wash threw her and Sesshomaru could smell it. He sat up and looked down at her, her shirt was still slightly open. He ran his index finger-mindful of his claws-up the left side of the open shirt. He moved it open a little exposing more of her bruised sternum but not her breasts. "Kagome..." He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight of the bruised flesh. Kagome quickly closed the shirt and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She went to get out of the bed but he quickly stopped her and made her look at him. Kagome could see the fierceness in his eyes and it scared her slightly.

"Kagome, who did this to you?" She tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip.

"Sesshomaru, please, I can't tell you." He growled and she flinched visibly.

"Kagome, tell me, I knew it was there." Kagome paused.

"You knew? Then you just...how could you?" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Its not like that, Kagome, you need to tell me who has been hurting you." Kagome shook her head.

"I can't, I told you I can't." She looked away but he put his free hand on her chin and turned her head forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Kagome, you said you trusted me did you not?"

"Yeah I did, but you don't understand Sesshomaru I can't. I wish I could but I can't." Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't cry Kagome." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. He ran soothing circles across her back the silk feeling wonderful on her skin.

"Its ok Kagome, I just want to help you." Kagome shook her head against his chest.

"You can't...no one can." Sesshomaru held her even tighter but not tight enough to cause her pain as she let everything out. He lightly rocked her whispering sweet nothings as she just flat out balled in his arms. When her crying had been reduced to soft sniffles and gasps of breath he pulled away. He wiped away her tears ignoring the ones on his chest.

"Better?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I shouldn't have called you." She went to move away but yet again he grabbed a hold of her.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave. Just please tell me, I am your friend am I not? And friends tell each other everything do they not? So please tell me, I promise if you tell me I will make them stop, but you have to tell me."

"I can't, I just can't." She said tiredly. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He cupped her face in his hands, the same deadly hands that were capable of killing.

"Kagome, get some sleep ok." He ran the soft pad of his thumb across her cheek. She nodded and he moved his hands and kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru noticed her shirt was sill open and reached over to button it up only to have her flinch away. "Look at me...I will never hurt you ok. I promise I will never hurt you, and I will never let any harm to befall you, do you understand."

"Y-hiccup-yes." He gave her an uncharacteristic small smile.

"Good, now why don't we go to sleep?" He asked softly as he reached down and buttoned up her shirt. Kagome returned his small smile.

"Th-that sounds nice." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and they laid down with her back to his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her protectively. She whimpered once again as there was a loud bang of thunder.

"Shh, I told you I will keep you safe." Kagome relaxed her body into his. After a few minutes of them laying there Kagome moved slightly from not being able to fall asleep. "Why have you not yet fallen asleep?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice asked into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of hungry." As soon as she said that her stomach growled. Kagome flushed red and Sesshomaru let out a deep baritone chuckle. He sat up and leaned over her shoulder looking down at her bright blush, his silver strands flowing around him.

"It would seem so, why don't I make you something?" Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru got out of the bed pulling her with him. Kagome giggled lightly, then Sesshomaru surprised her when he lifted her up bridle style. She was smiling and Sesshomaru was just happy that she was. Sesshomaru carried her down the hall and stairs then headed towards the kitchen. "So what would you like?" He asked her trying to make conversation.

"I'm not sure...I didn't really eat dinner because I didn't want to loose it later..." She was talking more to her self then to him but it only made him want to make her tell him who it was that was hurting her.

"So would you like some dinner? Or perhaps a little desert?" He asked when he set her down in his kitchen. Kagome looked around everything was dark marble and stainless steel. There was a large island in the middle of it and a very long wrap around counter. It was huge and beautiful. It was exactly something Sesshomaru would have. Kagome remembered that when they were younger they spent several hours in his kitchen baking and cooking with the cooks and they had even made both of their houses dinner. Kagome remembered one time in particular. It was the first time Kagome had ever baked and she was only 7 and Sesshomaru was teaching her.

_A seven year old Kagome and a twelve almost thirteen year old Sesshomaru were nearly covered in head to toe in flour, the Tashio's kitchen was also covered in it. Kagome giggled lightly as Sesshomaru inspected his white should be silver hair. He looked at Kagome who looked more like a ghost then a living human._

"_We should get cleaned up." He said softly to her, only Kagome had ever heard him with out his cold emotionless voice. Kagome giggled again and nodded._

"_You look funny Sessy...I'm sorry for getting flour every where." She said her giggle now gone and her head down. Sesshomaru lifted her chin and gave her a small rare smile._

"_It is fine Kags, lets just get cleaned, the cookies should be done by the time we are." Kagome nodded. They went up stairs together and went into their rooms which were side by side. _

"_See you in a few secondssss Sessy." She said with a small lisp on seconds. _

"_Don't slip this time." Sesshomaru warned her. She smiled brightly her bright green eyes twinkling at him. After they both had gotten cleaned up and changed clothing. Kagome put on the extra clothing she had in the closet in her room because she was here so often. Sesshomaru smiled at her with a small smile which Kagome returned tenfold, that was until she smelt the burning. Kagome and Sesshomaru raced down stairs of course Sesshomaru was there before she was because of his demon speed. Kagome ran in to see him throwing the cookies they had been trying to bake into the sink and spraying them with water for they were now on fire. Kagome fell to her knees tears threatening to spill over. Sesshomaru stopped when the cookies were put out, he looked over to see Kagome on the ground almost crying. Sesshomaru went to her side and knelt next to her. "What is wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him and he could see the tears threatening to fall. _

"_How did they burn?" She asked in a squeaky voice._

"_You put the oven on too high when you put them in." She hugged him tightly._

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to." _

"_Kagome, it was an honest mistake. You did not do it on purpose." Kagome pulled back._

"_I'm sorry, after all that messsss I still killed the cookiesss." Her lisp seemed a bit worse now that she was about to cry. _

"_No, its ok we can make more." He said trying to calm her and it worked. She smiled brightly at him her tears completely forgotten. _

"_Really?" She asked sweetly. _

"_Of course, why don't we do it now?" Kagome nodded excitedly._

Kagome was brought out of her memory by her name being called.

"Kagome? What would you like?"

"Huh? Oh I uh...sorry what were you saying?" He sighed silently at her inability to stay focused at times.

"What do you want? Pasta, pizza, salad, desert?" He asked turning away from her and opening his fridge.

"Oh, umm what do you want?"

"I am not the one who said they were hungry."

"So your not going to eat with me?" He closed the fridge and looked at her.

"I would rather eat you." He said jokingly causing her to blush.

"Pervert, I think Miroku might be rubbing off on you."

"And I think you need to decide what you would like to eat before I go back to bed and leave you here." Kagome sighed and hopped up on the island swinging her legs like a child would over the edge. She put her finger on her chin in thought. Sesshomaru watched her because it seemed like she was thinking. Suddenly she thrust her finger in the air startling him slightly although he didn't show it.

"I want ice cream and I want to make cookies with you."

"Do you want to become fat?" Kagome's mouth fell open.

"That was mean." She huffed crossing her arms. "I will not get fat."

"Also do you not think it's a bit early in the morning to be baking cookies?" Kagome glanced at the clock on the microwave which read 3:12 am.

"I guess I wont be getting any sleep tonight...is that ok with you? I mean I know you're a demon and all but I don't know if you need to rest right now or not we ca-" She was cut off by him pressing his hand over her mouth.

"If you want cookies and ice cream then I will make it, and your right I am a demon I don't need to sleep." Even though it was a lie that he didn't need sleep, but she didn't need to know that. Kagome who had been waiting for him to take his hand off decided to take matters into her own hands and lick his hand. Sesshomaru jerked his hand away not expecting her to lick him. He glared at her and she just gave him a small innocent smile. "You think that was funny?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

"Uh-huh. Hilarious." She said with a small laugh while he wiped his hand off on his boxers. Kagome saw this and suddenly realized her legs were open and she was only wearing her black boy cut underwear and his silk shirt. Kagome blushed and stopped swinging her legs then she tried to slowly close them so he wouldn't notice, but he did. He put his hands on her knees and stopped her from closing them.

"I already knew." Kagome blushed an even darker shade a pink.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really see the relevance, after all when we were younger I saw you naked a few times."

"Yes but my body is much different now." Her blush turned a dark red as he stepped between her knees. He moved closer but she closed her legs on each side of his hips making him stop. "Sesshomaru...stop, I...I don't want to get hurt." She looked up into his eyes and he could see the hurt. Kagome in return saw a small flash of hurt in his eyes but it was gone before she could study it further.

"Kagome I will never hurt you."

"If that is true then before this happens tell me what we are. What am I to you?" She said the words hesitantly while looking into his eyes to make sure he wouldn't lie not that she suspected he would, she just wanted to make sure.

"You are my best friend Kagome."

"Nothing more?" Kagome wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to be more with him.

"I do not know." He emitted honestly.

"What about the kiss earlier?"

"I do not know." He didn't want to hurt Kagome but he truly didn't know, it could just be hormones he hadn't really had the time lately to get laid. Not to mention he was so close to Kagome and she had been around him longer then any other girl except his daughter who he had not even had much time for lately. Kagome nodded.

"I understand...maybe I should just go back to bed."

"Why don't you eat something first, you do look rather malnourished." Her jaw dropped.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. Hilarious." He said mimicking her words from before. Kagome laughed lightly and it was music to his ear.

"I'm glad to hear you making funnies." She said childishly. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.

"I purpose we should make those cookies." Kagome shook her head.

"I changed my mind I just want the ice cream." Sesshomaru nodded and put his hands on her knees opening them softly so he could get out. He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer.

"What kind does the miko want?" Kagome resisted the urge to growl at his choice of words. "Mint chocolate chip, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, cookie dough, or Oreo?"

"And you said I'm gonna get fat." Kagome smirked when he gave her a mock glare. "How about cookie dough." Sesshomaru reached in and pulled it out, he walked over to one of the cherry wood cabinets and grabbed two bowls along with two spoons from one of the drawers. He set them on the island next to her. He started to scoop ice cream out and into the black bowl with silver roses spiraling threw it. Kagome smiled softly when he handed her one of them. "Thanks." He nodded and leaned against the counter opposite of her. Kagome took a bite and closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure that only ice cream could bring.

"I assume that means you like it." Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked down.

"Sorry, it's my favorite." He nodded.

"I remember." Kagome looked up at him.

"I didn't think you would." Sesshomaru let a small frown form upon his lips.

"I remember more then you think I do." He moved forward and set his bowl next to hers on the island. Kagome stared openly at him as he moved back in between her legs. He leaned forward like he was going to kiss her but instead of touching her lips that were slightly parted he moved closer and lightly blew on the shell of her ear. Kagome erupted into a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru moved back while she giggled and reached up to cover her ear. She looked up at him.

"Don't do that."

"I told you I remembered." He said picking his bowl back up. Kagome turned slightly on the counter top.

"I remember too." She said softly.

"You do?" He asked raising a single perfect eyebrow. She nodded her head in response and jumped down, she moved in front of him while he leaned back against the island. She placed her hands on his exposed hips.

"I remember how you would only show your markings to me...I used to hate it when you would hide them." She said absentmindedly running her fingers where they would be if they were showing. She felt a sudden rush of his aura and she looked up at him to see his blue crescent moon and magenta stripes on his high cheek bones showing. She gave him a small smile. She softly ran her fingers over the stripes and his moon. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as she traced all of his markings on his face, then wrists, then hips. While he still had his eyes closed she ran her well manicured foot across the ones on his ankles. She stopped and looked up at him waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did she saw fire in those sun kissed hues. Kagome gasped lightly and went to move back but he reached out and placed his hands on her hips.

He lifted her and placed her on the island. He moved in between her legs and they locked eyes. Kagome could see a little red in his golden hues before he closed the distance between them. His lips molded against hers as he kissed her hungrily. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as his clawed hands quickly unbuttoned a few buttons of the silk shirt so he could have access to the now exposed flesh. His hands were tracing small patterns on her upper outer and inner thighs while he ran his tongue across her bottom lip wanting to take this kiss a little further then the others. Kagome not ever having experienced this before jumped back her eyes wide and staring into his.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"No...I just uh..." She blushed furiously. "I've never...made out before." She said looking away. Sesshomaru paused and all red left his eyes.

"Kagome, I am sorry." He moved back and silently cursed him self. "Just how many people have you kissed?" He asked hoping it wasn't the answer he thought it was.

"Just you." She said quietly, making sure she left out the fact Naraku had forced him self on her.

"Are you serious Kagome? Your almost 18 and I am the only one you have kissed?" Kagome looked up at him thinking there was something wrong with that.

"Is that bad?" She asked innocently. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No it is not 'bad' it is just surprising." Kagome hoped off of the counter unaware of her shirt being slightly open.

"Well then I'm sorry for not being a slut." She said angrily grabbing her half full bowl of ice cream and taking it over to the sink where she dumped it down the sink, rinsed out her bowl, and placed it in the sink. "I'm just going to go to bed." Apparently the whole time they had been down here they hadn't noticed it was still raining. When Kagome got to the door there was a loud bang and she hit the ground. When it was done she slammed her hand against the floor angry tears streaming down her face. "Damn it!" She cursed. Sesshomaru went to her side and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome..." She looked up at him.

"Why am I so pathetic?" She asked him her shirt still open and exposing her bruised cleavage.

"You are not pathetic Kagome." He pulled her close.

"Yes I am. I can't protect them, I can't even protect my self. I'm afraid of thunder for god sakes." She tried to push away from him but he held her tight.

"No Kagome, do not say that. You are not pathetic you have to be the most helpful and selfless person I know, you always put others before your self." He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry; I should not have kissed you. I will not do it again if you promise not to tell anyone I did." Kagome gave him a small smile and furiously wiped away her tears.

"Do you think I would tell someone and have you fired from your job or something?"

"I do not think you would stoop that low but it is always nice to know." He gave her a small smile and she returned the small smile. "Why don't we go to bed..." He offered. Kagome nodded and he swiftly picked her up bridle stile and stood. Kagome let him carry her. By the time Sesshomaru reached his bed he looked down and saw that Kagome was already sound asleep. Sesshomaru placed her in his bed and laid behind her. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him so her back was against his chest; he then wrapped his arms around her and unknowingly held one of the most important angels in his life as her slow breathing and wonderful sent lulled him off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to a beeping sound. She groaned and reached over to smack the alarm clock. She missed a few times because she refused to open her eyes but when the sound stopped she assumed she had hit it some how so she rolled back over trying to get another five minutes of sleep. She felt warm and comfortable and when she was about to drift back into sleep she felt something shift behind her. Kagome went ridged and stopped breathing. She felt the source of warmth behind her moved again and wrap its arms around her pulling her close. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a strong muscular arm around her right below her breast. Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind: She panicked and scrambled out of the bed only to fall on the ground. She looked up panting slightly out of fear and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with worried eyes and his silver locks falling around him.

"Are you alright?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. Kagome tried to catch her breath as she looked up at him.

"Y-yeah...I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" He asked bluntly.

"Does it matter?" She said standing up. Sesshomaru looked pointedly at her chest before looking away. Kagome looked down and saw her shirt was open. She closed it hurriedly before looking at him. He was still looking away. "We should get ready...umm I know this is a stupid question but you wouldn't by chance have any clothing I could wear would you?" She asked figuring her wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"Actually one of my live in maids, Atsuki, is about the same size as you." He said walking into his closet. He glanced at the clock. "It is 5:46 so she should be in the kitchen talking to Yuki the cook." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks, I'll take a shower and I guess I will see you when I'm ready." Sesshomaru walked back out with clothing in his hands.

"I will wake your brother and Rin."

"'K see ya." She gave him a small smile before disappearing out his door. Kagome blushed lightly thinking about what happened last night while she walked down the stairs avoiding the painting that had caused her to pass out for no reason. When she found the kitchen after trying to remember where it was because it had been dark last night and Sesshomaru had carried her to and from the kitchen. When she walked in she was very aware of her clothing as a girl who looked around her own age maybe a few yeas older and an older man who looked around his early thirties looked over at her. "I...uh, Sesshomaru told me to find Atsuki because she would have something I could wear to school today." Both people looked at her confused for a second and Kagome fidgeted. "Umm you are Atsuki and Yuki right?" The guy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki the cook and you are?" He asked bowing slightly and sticking out his hand for her to shake. Kagome shook it and bowed also.

"I'm Kagome, I'm sorry but I really need to get ready for school." She looked at the girl she guessed was Atsuki. "Umm, so would you mind?" Atsuki smiled.

"Not at all, come on I'll show you to my room." Kagome gave them both a small smile.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you." She said bowing again to Yuki as she followed Atsuki out of the room who had promised to return. Kagome followed Atsuki down a hall she hadn't seen yet, Atsuki stopped at the last one and opened it to reveal a beautiful room full of posters and bright colors every where, it was defiantly a girls room. Atsuki walked into the room Kagome behind her.

"Do you have any special requests like color or something like that?" She asked looking at Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"As long as it isn't skin tight." She told her with a soft smile. Atsuki smiled brightly and went into her closet.

"So did you spend the night with Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked walking back out with a dark blue short sleeved shirt and a black and blue plaid skirt. She handed them to Kagome who turned her back to Atsuki and started to unbutton the shirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked sensing there was something implied with that sentence.

"Not to be rude or anything but did you sleep with him?" She asked as Kagome dropped the shirt forgetting she didn't have a bra. Atsuki who was already ahead of her grabbed a new bra she hadn't worn yet and reached her hand around her so she couldn't see anything. Kagome took the bra muttering her thanks. Atsuki stepped back waiting for an answer.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't."

"I hear that a lot...and I'm only asking because he has never brought a woman home he always goes to their place. How old are you anyway?"

"Well I'm 17 I'll be 18 in May...I'm only a friend to Sesshomaru." Atsuki's eyes scanned Kagome's figure from behind as she slipped on the bra. Atsuki nearly gasped when she noticed that carving in Kagome's back.

"I like your tattoo." Atsuki said as Kagome put the skirt on then the shirt. The skirt showed Kagome's nice long legs and the shirt out lined her figure. Kagome turned around and Atsuki could see Kagome had a great body, she was a few inches taller then herself so that made her legs longer. Her stomach was perfectly flat and her breasts were a bit larger then her own so the shirt seemed tighter in that area then it was on her, but the shirt wasn't too tight.

"Its not a tattoo...listen I'm not some whore I'm just a friend of Sesshomaru's I have known him since I was born because we used to be neighbors a couple years back and our parents were good friends but I moved away. If you don't believe me ask Sesshomaru or you can ask my brother he is here too by the way. I am not after his money if that's what you think and yes I did sleep in the same bed as him but nothing happened...really, I'm not that type of person..." Kagome paused to see Atsuki staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh man, I am sorry you must think I'm a total bitch. I didn't mean to offend you I was just curious and since you did spend the night here I thought maybe there was something serious going on..." Atsuki looked to the side ashamed of her behavior. Kagome gave her a small smile surprising Atsuki.

"Its all right I'm sure I would be thinking the same things if I was in your shoes, also I will wash these and give them to Sesshomaru to give to you." Atsuki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I will just make Sesshomaru buy me new ones...hey why don't you and I do our hair and make up together, my chores don't start for another two hours."

"Uh if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Kagome asked repeating her question.

"19, I go to college at night." Kagome nodded and followed her into the bathroom. The room was pink and had cases on the sink counter which contained all her make-up. Kagome didn't think she had ever seen so much of it in one place at a time including stores. Atsuki noticed Kagome's slightly shocked expression. "I know I have a lot of make-up, its sort of a hobby." Kagome gave her a small smile.

"I don't really wear make-up so I was a little shocked." Atsuki smile brightened even more.

"Can I put make-up on you please?!" Kagome nodded.

"Sure but not a ton I don't want to look like a whore." Atsuki shook her head.

"No need to worry about it." Atsuki sat Kagome down n the toilet and went to work. Atsuki was happy to find Kagome had perfect skin and although it was pail she could darken it slightly so she looked a little tanner. Atsuki steeped back from her at 6:23 to see Kagome was done with both her hair and make-up. Atsuki smiled and ushered her to look in the mirror.

Kagome stood and looked in the large mirror to see her waist length hair crimped in strips. She wore light base, no blush, dark blue eyeliner which brought out her green eyes, and she wore light and dark green eye shadow which brought out her green eyes even more. Kagome smiled softly.

"Thank you I really like it!" Kagome said it excitedly and hugged Atsuki who hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like it, you look beautiful." She paused. "Let's go show Lord Sesshomaru, and I would like to meet your brother." She said and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room leaving Sesshomaru's shirt saying she would wash it and return it to him.

"Why do you call him Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Atsuki continued to pull.

"Well most either call him Tashio-sama or Lord Sesshomaru and only a few are aloud to call him Sesshomaru-sama, even though I can call him Sesshomaru I'm just used to calling him Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Was all Kagome got out before they went threw the kitchen doors to see Rin and Sota eating breakfast and Sesshomaru pulling cookies out of the oven. Sesshomaru nearly dropped them when he looked up and saw Kagome and what she looked like. He cleared his throat and Sota, Rin, and Yuki looked up to see Kagome. Sota choked on his breakfast when he saw his sister.

"Wow Kagome." Kagome blushed.

"Is it ok?" Rin and Sota nodded vigorously and smiled brightly.

"You look very pretty Kagome." Rin said happily. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru to see him reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Thanks you guys."

"Well I have stuff to do, I will see you around Kagome." Atsuki said happily before hugging her. She winked and walked out of the kitchen. Yuki handed Kagome a plate which she set on the island next to Sota and Rin and sat on the stools that were there.

"It seems Atsuki likes you." Yuki said with a smile.

"Yeah she is really nice." Yuki nodded his head. Kagome ate a piece of toast and helped Yuki with the dishes even though he told her she didn't have to and that it was his job. Sota and Rin left to finish getting ready and Sesshomaru excused him self saying he needed something from his study. Yuki and Kagome talked and joked around while they cleaned. Apparently Yuki used to work as a live in cook for the Tashio's over at their house but he came to work for Sesshomaru which was fine with everyone else and after a few minutes Kagome remembered who he was and vise versa.

"I'm surprised you came back." Yuki said, currently wiping down the stove while Kagome wiped down the counters.

"Me too, I'm also surprised how much has changed while I was gone."

"You were gone a long time Kagome?" She nodded.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think he would be so different." She said softly talking about Sesshomaru.

"Ah yes, but you too have changed." Kagome stopped as she rinsed her sponge off and turned to him.

"I have?"

"Yes...your smell, I can smell the sadness all over you. I can also smell the poison, tears, lust, Sesshomaru as well as two other demons their lust, rain, and I can smell Naraku. I can smell Naraku's lust and I know that the poison that has been injected into you around three days ago came from Naraku." Kagome's face fell. "I could also smell yours and Sesshomaru's lust when I walked in here earlier but I got rid of the smell, although I wasn't sure if it was you until Sesshomaru came down for his morning coffee and I asked him." Yuki gave her a small smile. "I used to be a general in Touga's army back before we had real order, back when demons and humans fought, and countless humans were slaughtered for no reason." Yuki stopped and gave her a bright smile even though she looked as if she was about to either brake down or pass out.

"Yuki..." Her voice was slightly shaky. "Your not going to tell him are you?" Yuki knowing exactly what she was talking about shook his head.

"No I will not tell him, I will leave that to you." He told her softly and gave her a hug. Kagome could smell his sent, it smelled like pine trees just like when she was younger.

"Thank you." She whispered. He pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Now why don't you hurry along, don't want Sesshomaru to come looking for you." Kagome nodded.

"It was nice seeing you Yuki." She said as she walked towards the door.

"I feel the same and if I might say you certainly look gorgeous, I believe with ever ounce of my heart that you would look simply ravishing if you were in a dress that was beautiful, but no dress will ever rival your beauty." Kagome blushed lightly.

"Thank you Yuki but I do have to disagree on that." With that said she walked out of the room to go find Sesshomaru because she was sure it was almost time to leave. Once Kagome walked out of the door and it shut she ran right into a hard chest. She got the wind knocked out of her and she was not prepared to hit the hard ground which she knew was coming, but to her surprise it never came. Kagome opened her eyes that she didn't realize she had closed only to see to intensely cold and emotionless golden hues staring back at her. "S-sorry." She stuttered as he righted her on her feet.

"It is fine Kagome." Sesshomaru said coldly but not harshly. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Oh, I forgot my clothing in the room you had me stay in last night. It is in the bathroom sink." She told him not mentioning the fact that she hadn't actually slept in that room because she was sure he didn't want people knowing they had shared a bed.

"I will have it cleaned and I shall return it to you tomorrow." Kagome nodded and he continued. "I wish to speak to you when we get to school." He told her before walking away leaving her to follow after him. Sota and Rin were sitting on the grand staircase waiting for them. Rin had her father's briefcase as if she was pretending to be a business woman. They stood and followed them out of the house, and down the stone steps to Sesshomaru's car. Once in the vehicle Rin reached forward between Sesshomaru and Kagome and turned on the radio. Sesshomaru acted as though nothing had happened but as rock music started to play Kagome recognized it as the song she had sang yesterday in the car with Sesshomaru while he was driving her home.

Kagome looked out the window thinking about how Yuki had been able to smell the poison from Naraku and he knew it was Naraku's. _'Does that mean that Sesshomaru, Touga, or any other demon can tell?'_ She asked her self. While she continued to ask herself questions Sota and Rin were in the back playing a game while the music blasted.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in Kagome, he noticed it after she came back out of the kitchen. He wondered if Yuki had said something to her. After he had left the kitchen and headed for his study he found Atsuki waiting there for him.

"_Atsuki? May I inquire as to why you are in my study?" Atsuki stood and bowed to him._

"_Forgive me for intruding M'Lord." Sesshomaru dismissed it with a wave of his hand._

"_Atsuki, you need not say my name with any title."_

"_I know." He walked over to his desk and took out some important papers._

"_So why are you here?"_

"_I know that it is none of my business but I thought you would like to know. Earlier when Kagome was in my room changing I got a look at her back...and sir, she has scars like someone carved into her back with a knife or something. I said 'nice tattoo' and she said 'its not a tattoo' as she pulled her shirt down. Sesshomaru-sama, I have only known her for maybe a half hour but she seems like a nice innocent girl, and it was everywhere, it took up her entire back. Please I am asking you to find out what happened." Sesshomaru sighed._

"_I knew there was something there but I did not know what. I have found bruises, stab wounds, and I have seen her limp, even last night I found out someone had broken her sternum. I have asked her who does this to her and she refuses to tell me." Sesshomaru paused as he closed his briefcase with a snap, the sudden sound causing Atsuki to flinch slightly. Sesshomaru looked at her and she could tell that it hurt him even though he never let his façade drop. "All I have been able to find out is that this person is male and is also hurting her family. Now if you excuse me I have to go, I will see you later." She smiled at him knowing he would try and find out more about Kagome if possible. She stood._

"_See ya." She bowed and left._

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. She was looking out the window and once again he could smell fear emanating from her. He glanced back at Rin and Sota in the rearview mirror and saw that they were playing a game. He reached his hand over and took a hold of hers.

Kagome was quickly brought from her thoughts as a hand intertwined it self with hers. Her head snapped to the side to find Sesshomaru's hand holding hers. The powerful clawed hand was a comfort to her. She looked at Sesshomaru to see him staring forward at the road. He glanced at her and they locked eyes. Sesshomaru could easily read the thankfulness in her eyes where as his were not so easy to read but he ran the soft pad of his thumb over the soft skin of the back of her hand. She gave him a soft smile and he turned back to the road.

After they had dropped Rin off Sesshomaru turned off the music and headed towards their school. Sota noticed the comforting hand of Sesshomaru's and where it was. Sota smiled to him self just praying to the gods above that Sesshomaru could help Kagome in anyway possible. When they arrived at the school only a few people were there. When they got out of the car Aoni, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked over to them confused. The ground was still soaked from the day before and Inuyasha nearly fell over in his anger.

"Why the hell are you guys with him." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha who was headed towards Sesshomaru.

"Relaxed Inuyasha he was just giving us a ride, he saw us walking and picked us up. Is that ok?" Inuyasha looked at her his eyes and face showing his extreme confusion. "Wow Kags, what are you wearing." His anger was forgotten and Sesshomaru stepped around them casting a glance at Kagome.

"I decided to wear make-up is that ok?"

"Yeah that and you're wearing a skirt." Miroku said but he was silenced by a smack from Sango. Sota smiled.

"See I told you, you looked good." Sota said

"Good is an understatement." Sango said after hitting Miroku a few more times as he tried to grope her. "Kagome you look hot." Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Yeah Kags, so what do we owe for this pleasure?" Inuyasha asked smiling brightly. "I never thought I would see you wear make-up." Kagome gave him a small smile and he hugged her to him. Sota and his friends walked off with Aoni and Sota holding hands. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. "So did he really just pick you guys up?" Inuyasha asked as the four of them sat of the slightly damp wall.

"Yeah, we were walking and he saw us and picked us up." Kagome said snuggling into his warmth paying close attention to her skirt.

"You really do look hot Kagome." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"And I don't look hot everyday?" She said jokingly.

"No you do but perhaps you should wear skirts more often." He whispered.

"Kagome?" Kagome nearly jumped when she heard her name being called. She looked to see Kyochi smiling brightly and jogging towards them. Inuyasha growled but Kagome moved away and got off of the wall.

"Hey Kyochi." She said softly. They hugged briefly.

"I am surprised, you look great." He said looking at her. Kagome smiled.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." She looked over at the others. "Hey you guys I have to go ask Sesshomaru a quick question I will be right back ok?" They all nodded and she ran off towards the school. Inuyasha sighed.

"What's the matter Inu?" Miroku asked.

"Just worried about her." Kyochi looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you know anything?" He asked him. Inuyasha growled warningly.

"If I did know something do you really think I would tell you?"

"Look Inuyasha, I don't know what your problem is with me but I have done nothing wrong."

"I just don't trust you." Inuyasha said jumping off of the wall and brushing past him. Sango and Miroku followed him with small apologetic glances at Kyochi.

"Inuyasha, if you think I will leave her alone simply because you wish me to you are wrong. Kagome is my friend and if you think I'm going to hurt her you are sorely mistaken." Inuyasha who had stopped when Kyochi spoke his name started to walk faster not even giving Kyochi a second glance. Kyochi sighed and decided to go get his things form his locker that he would need for the first two periods.

Kagome silently opened Sesshomaru's classroom door. She looked around but didn't see him she figured he was in his office. She saw that the door was closed and when she was about to knock on it, it opened and she almost knocked on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Oh, uh hi." He walked passed her and set some papers and a book on his desk.

"Kagome, I wanted to talk to you." He said not finishing his statement.

"About?" She asked. Sitting on one of the desktops in front of his desk obviously uncomfortable with the skirt.

"Last night." He said his voice cold and slightly sharp which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Uh...maybe we shouldn't." She said not really wanting to talk about it right now. "I mean didn't we talk enough about it last night?" Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Fine, by the way I found a new secretary. Her name is Miaka, she is supposed to start tonight. I had your stuff moved into your new office last night." Kagome nodded.

"So what is she like?" Kagome asked wanting to know.

"I am not sure I did not give the interview my fathers personal assistant did."

"Hitomi? I love her she is so funny." Kagome said softly. They sat they for a minute Sesshomaru working Kagome watching him. After a few more minutes of her watching him he looked up.

"Yes Kagome?" Kagome blinked then sang softly:

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat how I wonder what your at, up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky." Kagome half smiled when she finished the wrong version of Twinkle Little Star. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeppers." Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to work. Kagome just sat there and watched him. After about another five minutes he looked up at her again and she gave him a half smile then asked: "So what was it? I mean it wasn't the first time you kissed me, and then if I do recall right you tried to take it a little farther..." She placed a finger on her chin as if she was thinking. Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek trying not to let any amount of a blush show threw.

"It was an accident." He nearly snapped at her. Kagome was taken aback.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she stood. "I was only messing with you." Kagome walked to the front of his desk. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." He looked up at her and she softly touched his cheek. Sesshomaru wanted to lean into his friend's warm hand but didn't.

"It is fine Kagome...but we just can't do this anymore."

"I'm not even sure what we are doing, I mean we are just friends right?" Kagome let her hand fall back down to her side. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, just friends." He agreed. Kagome smiled softly and looked into his eyes. When gold met green Kagome saw a flash of the broken angel which hung in Sesshomaru's house.

"Hey Sesshomaru, the angel in your house the one that you said Miroku made..."

"Yes I know the one." He said sitting back down.

"Who is it of?"

"Does it matter?" He asked mimicking her words she had said to him when he asked about her broken sternum.

"I was just wondering."

"Hn." Kagome leaned down and kissed his forehead. Kagome was trying to slightly comfort her friend but there was a knock at the down. Kagome jumped as did Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's forehead accidentally collided with Kagome's mouth and her teeth pierced her lips. She grabbed her mouth as blood pooled in her hand and mouth. "Come in." Sesshomaru growled as he got up to help Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome doubled over and Sesshomaru making his way over to her. The sent of blood filled the room. Sesshomaru grabbed some tissues off of his desk.

"Shit Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha rushed to her side. Sesshomaru tried to move her hands but Kagome wouldn't let it budge. "What the fuck did you do to her Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"I did not do anything to her, she hit her mouth." Kagome's eyes watered as she looked up at the two of them. She closed her eyes briefly and pulled her miko energy together in her hand. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha backed away from her feeling her energy flare and not wanting to be purified. Kagome healed her deeply split lips and opened her eyes back up a half minute later. Kagome looked up at them to see them watching her from what seemed like a safe distance. Kagome pulled her cupped hands away from her mouth and blood splashed onto the tile floor. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed forward. Inuyasha grabbed several more tissues and began to mop up the blood. Sesshomaru grabbed one of the tissues and wiped off her lips softly.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha threw the blood soaked tissues away and returned to her side. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I healed it."

"We noticed." Inuyasha said talking about how they had moved away.

"Sorry about that...you guys didn't think I would purify you, did you?" Inuyasha looked away and Sesshomaru only continued to lightly clean away the blood from her face.

"It was just a reflex." Inuyasha emitted. Kagome nodded.

"I should go to my locker I need to get my things for first period." Kagome said as the three of them stood and Inuyasha agreed.

"Yeah I need to get some things also, see ya in class Kags." Kagome nodded and turned towards Sesshomaru once Inuyasha left.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked looking into her eyes with a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, its ok it was my fault." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, I was the one who hit you."

"I wasn't expecting you to move that fast." Kagome said giving him a soft smile some blood still on her lips. Sesshomaru reached up and ran his thumb across her soft, pouty lips getting all of the blood off. Kagome stood still as he did this. He pulled away his thumb and wiped it on the tissue. Kagome stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later?"

"Yes." He said with a single nod. When she went to walk away he stopped her. "Kagome, how is your sternum?" He asked wondering if she had healed it all the way yet.

"Its fine, completely healed." Sesshomaru gave her a microscopic smile.

"You should go." Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

"See you later?" She said it more like a question then a statement. Kagome ran off to her locker. First period went by with nothing interesting happening except Miroku being a pervert as always.

"Come on Kagome you must agree with me, if my hand is cursed then I shouldn't be punished, right?"

"Hold on let me turn on the part of my brain that cares." Inuyasha and Sango burst out laughing which only got them dirty glares from Turner-sensei but he didn't say anything. It was second period and Kagome told the teacher she needed to use the bathroom, the teacher nodded and she left. She walked to the bathroom she opened the door but stopped when she heard a soft crying coming from the boy's bathroom. She let go of the door her bladder feelings forgotten and she went to the next door with 'BOYS' written on it in bold letters. She heard the cry again. She slowly opened the door and quietly stepped in. "Hello?" She asked softly. The crying stopped and replaced by a harsh voice that seemed to be trying to be mean but she could hear the sob that was underneath the harsh tone.

"Go away." Kagome moved forward.

"Just tell me what's wrong." She said softly. She looked underneath the stalls to see part of a body in the back corner on the other side of the stalls.

"No, just leave. It doesn't concern you." Kagome ignored his rudeness and walked forward until she saw a boy on the ground all hunched up with his knees pulled up to his chest. She kneeled in front of him and reached out and touched his arm. He jerked away and looked at her. He had tears streaming down from his eyes leaving wet trails in their wake.

She recognized the boy he was in her forth hour class, he sat in the corner and didn't talk to anyone. In fact she had never heard him talk. He had bluish hair and bright green eyes that looked similar to hers when she was younger. She wanted to reach out and hug him and she did just that. He was too shocked to fight back. The human didn't move he just let Kagome embrace him and she was happy he didn't pulled back. After a minute or so he hugged her back happy to have some one to hug. A short while after that Kagome pulled away. She wiped away his tears.

"Your name is Karou right?" Kagome asked with a small smile. He nodded.

"Why do you care?" He asked his voice ruff from the crying.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kagome questioned back. Karou ignored her question and said:

"Why don't you just go? You shouldn't even be in the boy's bathroom, so just leave."

"No until you tell me what's wrong." Karou gave her a small glare.

"Kagome, why don't you just leave. No one else cares so why should you?" Kagome over looked the fact that he knew her name even though she had never told him it nor talked to him before.

"Well I'm not everyone else." She said her anger starting to bubble.

"Just leave, forget you ever saw this." He said rather coldly.

"No." She said defiantly.

"Why?"

"Well I don't see why we can't be friends, I mean you seem to hate me for some reason but I never did anything to you." She said softly. Karou looked at her disbelievingly.

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be?"

"No one ever has." He said and put his head down. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Well I want to be, but do you want to be mine?" Karou looked up at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" Kagome gave him a smile.

"Yeah why not, its not like you have cooties." She said jokingly. Karou let out a small dry laugh and a small smile but then it vanished.

"Listen Kagome, I know your sort of new here so you don't know how things work. If you become friends with me they will pick on you..." He trailed off expecting her to run away form him. Kagome just gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I can take it I'm strong." She said flexing her muscles and letting out a small laugh. Karou nodded all though he was sure once she got a taste of what it was like she would run and not want to be friends with him. She stood up and offered her hand to him. Karuo looked at it for a second before he took it. He brushed off his clothing and gave her a bright smile. "Maybe we should get out of here before people 'assume' things." Karou chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I should go back to class."

"Oh that reminds me, I forgot I had to go to the bathroom."

"How can you forget you have to use the bathroom?" He said opening the door for her.

"Hey why don't you eat lunch with my friends and I today, we normally go to the café a short ways from school...I think its called Pets Café, but we decided to eat in the lunch room today because of the rain, so why don't you join us."

"I would like that." He said giving her a small smile, she clapped her hands before saying:

"Good then its settled." Kagome gave him a small smile. "See you then." She gave him a small wave before disappearing into the girl's bathroom.

Karou walked down the hallway thinking it wasn't a good idea that he join them because he knew who she was friends with. Inuyasha was the top play boy of the school except when he was dating Kikyo, he had actually taken a brake from playing girls but that didn't stop them from lusting after him, not to mention he was quarterback for there football team. Then there was Miroku and even though he was the biggest pervert in the school he was still on the football team and one of Inuyasha's best friends which gave him automatic popularity. Then there was Sango who was on the track team and all guys thought she was hot but everyone knew she only liked Miroku even though she denied it. Karou shook his head he would join them but only because he had plans for later. Karou let a sadistic smile cross his lips before he looked back down as he entered the classroom.

After Kagome got back to class Inuyasha questioned her about why she smelled like Karou and she told him she met him and he would be eating lunch with them. Inuyasha almost had a cow but Kagome calmed him down.

"Why did you do that?" Sango asked Kagome quietly.

"Why not?" She questioned back. Sango frowned.

"Let me put it this way, Karou is the quiet kid that everyone picks on."

"Well if that's true then why haven't you guys stopped it?" Kagome asked looking at her three friends who avoided eye contact. "Let me guess, he is the one that you guys pick on so you can fit in, am I right?" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Look, its not like that. We don't pick on him." Inuyasha said softy so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"No you just stand idly by and let everyone else pick on him." Kagome said turning away from her friends. "I can't believe you guys would do that." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine he can eat with us and if we see anyone picking on him we will stop it right guys?" Both Sango and Miroku quietly agreed. Kagome looked at them.

"Thank you...you know I used to be the quiet person who got picked on." The three of the gave her sympathetic looks but she waved them off not wanting pity for something that was in the past. "I just know what it's like..." She said as the bell rang and cut her off. The four of them stood up and went to go meet Karou and Kyochi. Once they were in the lunch room and seated at a table they started to get suspicious glances and dirty looks thrown at them. Kagome who was sitting between Kyochi and Inuyasha shifted slightly in her seat before giving Karou-who was sitting between Miroku and Sango so Miroku's 'cursed' hand wouldn't do any wandering-a small smile. After a few minutes of them talking and having a good time Kikyo walked over with her little gang of sluts. Kagome frowned as she watched Kikyo walk up behind Karou carrying something in her hand. She watched in what seemed like slow motion as Sango, Miroku, and Karou turned around, Kagome stood up as did Kyochi and Inuyasha. Kikyo reached up and Kagome saw what was in her hand. It was a large cup. Kagome's eyes widened and watched in horror as Kikyo raised the cup which seemed to be filled with a think liquid and dumped what now looked like old milk onto Karou's blue hair.

The Laughter of both demons and humans rang threw out the cafeteria. Kagome's eyes flashed a glowing green and before anyone could say anything she launched herself across the table and tackled Kikyo to the floor. All the demons in the room sensed her miko energy flare up and they all moved back not wanting to be purified.

"YOU COCK JUGGLING THUNDER CUNT!!" Kagome screamed as she punched Kikyo with a fist full of miko energy and even though Kikyo was a miko she was far from pure so it felt as if a very strong football player had punched her. Kagome only got in two punches before someone wrapped their arms around her waist and haled her off of Kikyo still struggling. "Let me go I'm gonna kill her!!" Kagome knew the person was a demon so not wanting to hurt them she pulled her miko energy back inside herself. She still struggled until she heard a voice whisper in her ear:

"Stop before you get in trouble." She recognized the cold voice as Sesshomaru's. Kagome stopped struggling and Sesshomaru took his hands off of her, but stayed right behind her. Kikyo got up flashing everyone because her skirt was way to short and she didn't close her legs. She glared at Kagome tears streaming down her make-up caked face which caused it to run making her look if possible even more ugly.

"Look what you did to my beautiful face you whore!!!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome.

"That's rich coming from someone who has more STD's than there are letters in the alphabet." The cafeteria 'ooed' at the diss. Kikyo seethed.

"Your dead you just don't know it yet." After Kikyo threatened Kagome she huffed and stormed away, her sluts glared at Kagome before fallowing their leader like the mindless whores they were. Kagome turned around to see Miroku, Sango, Kyochi, and surprisingly Inuyasha helping Karou. Sesshomaru could no longer resist the temptation to wrinkle his nose the smell was just to putrid. Kagome rushed forward to Karou.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying not to move away because of the smell. Karou looked up at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah. Still wanna be friends?" He snapped, Kagome nodded giving him a small smile.

"Of course I do. Now why don't we get you cleaned up?" She offered. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome worried about his well being only to have him in return snap and glare at her but yet she still offered him help.

"Take him to the showers in the gym." Sesshomaru said, his voice colder then usual. Kagome gave him a small smile before she got up and walked out of the lunch room with the other five. Once they left Sesshomaru cast glares at everyone still standing and looking at him. When everyone seemed under control Sesshomaru decided to go find out if the milk was coming out or not.

They were currently in the boy's locker room. Sesshomaru walked in to see Kagome and Sango sitting on the wooden benches while Kyochi and Inuyasha helped Karou get the milk out of his hair, and Miroku tried to get it out of his clothing.

"Is it coming out?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I think so but you would have to go ask the guys." Sango said pointing over towards the showers. Sesshomaru nodded before walking past them and over to the indicated showers. Sesshomaru frowned at the smell of sour milk. He watched as Kyochi and Inuyasha washed it out of Karou's hair while he sat on the ground knees to his chest. Sesshomaru could smell the salt from Karou's tears.

"Is it coming out?" He asked his voice not as cold. Inuyasha looked up at his brother.

"It came out but the smell hasn't yet." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will get you six late passes to your next classes." He said his voice turning back into its normal cold emotionless state. His ice like eyes glanced around at all of them, Kagome and Sango didn't ketch his gaze because they had their backs to the showers but they felt it. Miroku walked over to the other four members of his sex carrying some wet clothing along with some dry clothing.

"Here, I did the best I could, and I got your gym clothes. I guess you will just have to wear those for the rest of the day." Miroku said with a soft smile. Karou nodded and Kyochi turned off the water and Inuyasha handed Karou a towel and they all turned there backs so he could dress in piece. Karou stood and dressed wondering why they were all being so nice to him. Once he was dressed he cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. His hair was damp making it look a darker blue then it was, he wore knee length blue shorts with the school logo on it in white and a plan white t-shirt.

"We should go to class." Kagome said looking at the others. Sesshomaru pulled out a small pad of paper and asked:

"Who is going to the same class?" It was Sango who spoke up.

"Uh...actually I think we all have the same class except Kyochi." Sesshomaru quickly jotted all of their names down and wrote a fake excuse that they were helping him. They all left the locker room together the halls completely empty because the bell had rung some time ago. Kyochi smiled brightly letting his happiness shine clearly in his eyes.

"See ya guys." He said happily waving and running off in the direction towards his class. Sesshomaru didn't say any thing and just walked behind the group with Kagome by his side who held a small smile on her face as she waved bye to Kyochi. She glanced at Sesshomaru when she felt his eyes on her and she gave him a small smile and he just looked away. Kagome still looked at him then she folded her arms and huffed.

"Your so mean." Inuyasha looked back to see what she was talking about and saw the cute puppy pout she was giving.

"Yeah Sessy-kun." Inuyasha taunted. "Don't be such a meany." The group laughed but it quickly resided when they received glares from Sesshomaru, that is all except Kagome who giggled when he glared at her.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said softly before stopping when they reached their classroom. "See you next period Tashio-sensei." Kagome said along with the others. Sesshomaru walked the rest of the way to his classroom where he would have to apologize to his students for his tardiness. Kagome smiled briefly to her self before walking into her third period with everyone else. After they gave the teacher their note they all took their seats.

Karou sat in the front left corner by himself working on his history project because everyone had been given time to work on their history projects. Kagome and the others had been working on the script for the movie they would make when she looked over to see Karou sitting by him self. She frowned and excused herself from the others and Inuyasha watched as she walked over to Karou and gave him a small smile before pulling a random chair over to the front of his desk and sitting in it.

"So what are you working on?" Kagome asked resting her elbows on the desk her face in the palms of her hands.

"I'm doing a report on one of the most powerful taiyoukai's."

"Unkie Toga?" Kagome questioned with her head cocked to the side. Karou blinked in question. "Oh, sorry I have known him since I was born, our parents were friends."

"'_Were'_?"

"My father died, and my mother remarried."

"I'm sorry...so are they not friends now?"

"Oh no they are." Kagome said correcting her mistake. "Izzy and Unkie Toga are friends with my mom and with Naraku."

"And I'm guessing Naraku is your step-father?" Kagome nodded.

"So do you think you could tell me some stuff about him?" Karou asked softly.

"I can probably arrange a meeting and you can ask him your self."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just ask Inuyasha or Tashio-sensei?"

"If you haven't noticed Kagome I don't exactly fit in, just like I told you."

"But what about Tashio-sensei?" Karou gave her a look that said 'Yeah right.'

"I would rather not talk to him, he is an asshole if you haven't noticed." Kagome laughed lightly because the only person she had ever heard call him that was Inuyasha. Everyone looked over at them when they heard Kagome laughing, but Kagome ignored them. "And Inuyasha and I aren't exactly in the same group of friends."

"Well you are now." Kagome said softly. "So when would you like to meet the great taiyoukai?"

"Uh...can you find out if he is free on Friday?" Kagome nodded.

"They are having a Halloween party I'm sure he would be able to get you in before that and then you could come to the party also." Karou nodded.

"I would love that." Karou said knowing that he wouldn't be attending the appointment nor the party.

After the class was over Karou went to his locker while the others went straight to creative writing. Kagome felt uneasy as she sat at her desk. Something didn't seem right. She looked around and saw Karou sitting in his seat as was everyone else. She looked to the front of the classroom where Sesshomaru looked up and caught her glance.

Sesshomaru could see the worry clearly written in Kagome's eyes. He could feel it to. The sickening feeling in your stomach that you get when you know something isn't right but you don't know exactly what it is. He looked back up at Kagome to see her staring at him.

Kagome thought maybe she was imagining it but the feeling only increased as the bell rang. It was the same feeling she had when she came home and found her mother and brother beaten and she knew what was in store for her. It was almost like the feeling when you miss the last step on the stairs and you leave your stomach behind you on the step you were just on. Kagome looked around and saw that the class wasn't quiet but all eyes were over by the door. Kagome looked over to see Karou standing by the door. His hand reached out and locked it. Kagome stood up not knowing what was about to happen she walked over to Karou and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Karou?" She questioned unsure of herself. Karou spun around and grabbed a hold of her. He had one arm around her waist holding her in place and the other one had some thing cold in it and he was holding the cold object to her neck. "Karou, what are you doing?" Now the whole class was quiet and everyone's eyes were wide.

"Mr. Takahashi, what do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked not leaving any room for anything but the truth.

"Do not talk to me like that." Karou barked. "I want everyone to throw there cell phones up to the front of the room or I blow Kagome's head off." There were collective gasps from the class but with in seconds there were about thirty cell phones on the floor in front of the desks. "Good. Now I want girls on the right and guys on the left, and if any of you demons decide they want to be a hero take a look at this." Karou pulled off his zip up hoody to revile a bomb strapped to his chest on the outside of his gym shirt. "If I die the bomb goes off. If press this little button..." He said holding up a silver device with a red button on top. "Its bye bye school." Sesshomaru moved to the left side of the room along with the male students. Most of the females were crying but Kagome just seemed frozen with Karou's gun pointed now at her head. Karou pulled Kagome with him over to Sesshomaru's desk where he sat on the edge and pulled Kagome in between his legs keeping the gun to her head the entire time.

"Karou?" Kagome whispered only to have him tap the barrel of the gun against her head.

"No talking Kagome. Now all we have to do is sit here for a few hours and then I will leave and it will be like I never existed." Karou's voice had changed completely and Kagome noticed his hand now held claws.

"Karou." Kagome said again.

"I said no talking Kagome." He growled. Kagome could feel a demonic presence behind her. "Also Kagome, do not even think to purify me, because like I said I die we all die." A few minutes passed and the others seemed to be restless. The girls were still crying and it was starting to offend Karou's senses. He growled. "Stop your crying." He all but yelled which made them cry even more. The boyfriends of some of the girls that were crying wanted to go over and comfort them but didn't dare move. Karou gave a menacing growl that the whole room heard loud and clear.

"If you yell at them its not gonna help." Kagome whispered. "Why don't you let the guys comfort them, I'm sure they are just scared." Karou hit her with the side of his gun.

"I said shut up." Kagome felt the stinging sensation of the blow but closed her eyes as she heard an uproar from her friends. Then she heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat. He cocked the gun. Her breathing grew slightly rigid as she opened her eyes to see the panicking faces of her classmates, most of them not in fear that she would get shot but in fear they would get shot. "As of right now my associates are contacting the authorities and telling them about the current situation, for those of you who hadn't noticed yes I am a demon. I have been disguised as a human for safety reasons. When you and your fellow classmates decided to treat me horribly I decided to get even, so I contacted some of my parents old friends from before my parents had been murdered and I gave them a proposition. Can any of you figure if out?" Kagome knew what it was right away.

"Ransom." She said silently cursing her self for befriending him.

"Good job Kagome. Everyone give her a round of applause." When no one did Karou seemed to pout. "Now you guys aren't being very nice, but I already know how mean you can be." After a short while there was a ringing sound and Karou had Kagome reach into his pocket and pull out his cell for him.

"H-hello."

"Ello love." A voice said in perfect Japanese but with a British accent. "I'm guessing Karou had you answer...tell him phase two has just been set in motion." There was a small click and then silence. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and closed it.

"He said phase two was just set in motion." Karou nodded his head.

"Arikem." Karou said and one of the boys lifted their head to look at him.

"Yeah Karou."

"Close the blinds." Arikem did as he was told. "Good, now I want you to grab everyone's backpacks and purses and bring them up here." Arikem followed the instructions he had been given not wanting to get shot or blown up. "Now if anyone has not given up their phones or anything else that has a connection to the outside world I suggest you do it now because if I find it I will shoot you." After he said that a few more phones were thrown to the front. "Is that all." When no one answered he quickly pointed the gun at the roof and pulled the trigger. The gun shot rang threw the school and several students screamed threw out the school. Most of the girl had started to cry harder. Karou sighed. "I said shut up!" He yelled.

"Karou please." Kagome was once again hit with the gun.

"Kagome." He said warningly. Kagome nodded her head opening her eyes that she hadn't realized she had closed. "Everyone take their seats, and Tashio-sensei you take Kagome's she will not be returning to it." Kagome felt a bit of fear rise with in her but she fought it back down. She wouldn't show fear, she refused to.

"Karou, can you at least let them sit by their friends?" Kagome asked only to receive a fist to the stomach. She doubled over coughing and gasping for breath.

"You may sit where you want." Karou growled. Everyone scrambled around to sit with their friends. While most were trying to get in the back seats, most kids doubling up, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru moved forward to the front seats. Sesshomaru's excuse was he wanted to sit in the front because he wanted to be near his student who had a gun to her head. The other students were chatting lightly but Karou could care less.

"So how long will this take?" Sesshomaru questioned. Karou glared at him.

"A few hours depending on weather or not their parents decide if they are worth it." Kagome felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, surly Naraku wouldn't pay them.

"Are you asking for a ransom from everyone's parents?" Sango asked not knowing if Karou knew she didn't have any. Her and her brother had been with out them since she was 5 and he was 3, they had been in and out of foster homes because they had never once been put in a good one but luckily it was all in the same area so they were still able to go to the same school as their friends. It wasn't until Sango was about fifteen and she got a job and had one of her older friends get her a small apartment where she paid for everything and they both still went to school, it had been tight for a while but the job she had gotten was in the labs of Tashio corp. and she made the same wage as Kagome makes now, and with her doing over time and working weekends the money really started to add up and soon she didn't need to work any over time or weekends. When Toga had found out about their situation is when he offered her the job even though she was fifteen, he had even bought her a car for her sixteenth birthday.

Miroku also had a similar situation. His parents had been murdered in there sleep like Sango's but he had gone to stay with his grandparents. When he was 10 both of them passed away in a tragic fire but the Tashio's had taken him in and he had also gotten a job in their labs with Sango. When he turned seventeen he moved out and got a place of his own even though the Tashio's offered to let him stay, they had also bought him his first car when he turned sixteen.

"No, I am aware that you and Miroku don't have parents. Although I do know that Kagome's step-father has money and her mother has money from when Kagome's daughter died."

"Do you really think Naraku gives a shit." Kagome spat at Karou only to have him yank her hair back.

"What did I tell you about talking?" He said malice dripping from every word. He yanked her head back so he could whisper lowly in her ear, to low for any of the other demons in the room to hear. "And I don't think Naraku would let his play thing go that easily." Kagome started to struggle but Karou only tightened his grip. Karou could see that the four people sitting in front of him wanted to kill him for hurting Kagome. Karou continued to whisper but he made it so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear. "You know you really should close your blinds Kagome, although I have to say aside from all of the scars and bruises that mar your skin you certainly have a wonderful boy, and I wouldn't mind those long legs of yours wrapped around my waist while I pound into you." Kagome growled the best she could considering her neck was straining against the tight grip he had on her. Karou nibbled her ear softly before he continued to whisper to her knowing full well that he was still loud enough for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hear, he wanted them to hear what he was saying to her just like he had wanted them to know his previous statement. "But unfortunately you are more into the incest aren't you, does having daddy touch you turn you on? I wonder what you and your brother do in your room at night when you two sleep in the same bed. I think you two seem to close to be just brother and sister, I would love to see the both of you go at it but from the angel of your bed and the tree out side your window I can only see so much with out you seeing me."

Kagome was struggling against his hold, wanting to just get away from him. How could someone spy on them and then say that about her brother and her. Not to mention he knew about Naraku and he was saying all of this pretty loud.

"Shut up." Kagome said her words strained. She could feel the lump forming in her throat that told her she needed to cry.

"Why should I Kagome? Its true, I wonder how much it would cost to get you to spend the night in my bed." He said out loud. Karou looked at Sesshomaru before asking: "So Mr. Tashio how much did it cost to get Kagome into your bed last night?"

"I do not know what you are talking about but it would be in your best interest if you ceased your spouting of nonsense because if you do not I will pull out your tongue and wrap it around your throat." Sesshomaru's words were cold enough to send shivers up Kagome's back. She mentally smirked when she heard Karou gulp.

"I just wanted to know, you two looked rather cozy in the kitchen last night. How was the...what was it? Cookie dough? Maybe after this is over you two can go make some cookies, but be careful about how many you eat unless _you want to get fat_." Kagome whimpered. Was he following her?

"Karou, please stop." Kagome begged.

"Why? Is it because Sesshomaru can't keep his promise?" When Kagome didn't say anything he decided to repeat some of Sesshomaru's words: _"Shh, I told you I will keep you safe."_ Kagome felt tears prick the back of her eyes. Karou finally released his hold on her hair and she rubbed the back of her neck. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru for a brief second hoping no one noticed but Inuyasha did.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. "I never did anything to you." Kagome said feeling his free hand that was wrapped around her waist start to travel up.

"No, you didn't but your friends did and you are all the same. For all I know you set up the lunch thing today." Kagome could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't have anything to do with that, I swear. You are the one who followed me, does that seem like something I would do? Do you think I would do that to som-" She stopped talking when she felt his clawed hand grope her left breast. Sango was almost in tears for her friend and Miroku was trying to comfort her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes were starting to bleed red. The rest of the class was still talking amongst them selves mainly boyfriends trying calm down their girlfriends.

"Well, I was right. You do have perfect breasts. Don't you agree Sesshomaru?"

"I would not know." Every word that fell from Sesshomaru's mouth dripped venom.

"I wonder what your mothers feel like." Karou said thoughtfully as he squeezed her breast lightly. "She has a nice pair on her, a lot like yours but I think yours will get bigger." Kagome whimpered once again as he groped her. She sighed in relief when his hand moved back down towards her waist but when he didn't stop and his fingers moved towards the buttons Kagome started to struggle again only to have the gun cocked again and pointed at her head.

"No, stop." Kagome said with a frightened expression written clearly on her face. Karou was getting hard by the smell of her fear. "Please Karou, don't do this." Kagome begged as his hand went past the buttons on the skirt and down towards the edge of it. He put his hand on her upper thigh and started to bring her skirt up. Her friends just sat there helplessly, if they helped they risked getting her shot and if they killed him they risked getting her and everyone else blown up. Karou ran his thumb across the edge of her lacy boy cut underwear.

"Tell me Kagome, what color are they? Or better yet why don't you tell me Inuyasha." He pulled her skirt up a little more exposing the left side of her underwear. "So what color are they Inuyasha? Or hey Miroku why don't you tell me." Miroku took his eyes off of Sango but instead of looking at Kagome's underwear he looked into Karou's eyes.

"You sick fuck. All she has done is show you kindness and you hit her, say things about her, feel her up, and now you are exposing her and degrading her. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Karou laughed a cold laugh that was anything but joyful.

"So does that mean you aren't going to tell me? Kagome why don't you tell me."

"B-black." Kagome stuttered pitifully.

"Good girl. Now tell me does the bra match the underwear? Oh wait I already know the answer. It is Atsuki's right?"

"How could you spy on Atsuki, she is a perfectly sweet girl why would you do that?" Karou laughed again but this time it was at Kagome's words and not Miroku's.

"She isn't as sweet and innocent as you think." Kagome frowned but he couldn't see it. Karou let her skirt drop and his hand return to her waist. Karou moved Kagome's hair to the side then opened his mouth and attached it to Kagome's neck. He gave her a light lick then he did something that caused her to scream out in pain.

He bit down.

Everyone in the class looked and saw Karou's eyes bleed red as Kagome's blood filled his mouth and some trickled down her neck. Kagome's mouth was left open in a silent scream, her eyes were wide with terror. She tilted her head to side away from him trying to get away but instead she just gave him better access. Karou bit down harder.

"Karou stop." Kagome managed to get out. Karou stopped and licked the wound until it closed up. Once it was closed he pulled away. Karou licked his lips and everyone in the class looked on in disgust.

"You are a bat demon." Sesshomaru's cold voice said more then questioned. Karou nodded.

"Why yes I am, congratulations, you just won a kiss from our lovely Kagome here."

"What?" Kagome asked as Karou moved her forward. There was no way he could be serious about this. He made Kagome bend forward although she was fighting against it until she felt the barrel of the gun against the back of her head.

"Kiss him, he earned it." Kagome had tears shinning in her eyes. "Do it Kagome or I blow your brains all over his face." Kagome's breathing was shallow and it didn't help that everyone's eyes were on them watching with either jealousy or curiosity. Karou pushed her head forward with the gun. He smacked her ass and groped it. "Do it now Kagome."

"Karou, this is not necessary." Sesshomaru said looking into Kagome's eyes. He could smell the fresh sent of tears.

"Yes it is. Now kiss him or I pull the trigger." Sesshomaru was still looking into her eyes trying to reassure her it was better then having her brains on the floor of the classroom. Karou took a step back and slightly to the side so he could see.

Kagome tried to slow her breathing as she got closer but she couldn't do it. Her face was on fire as she felt his breath on her cheeks. Kagome closed her eyes as a tear slipped passed. Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and moved back but was stopped by the barrel of the gun on the back of her head again.

"What do you want from me? I kissed him."

"You call that a kiss?" Karou asked. "Do it again, and this time it better be a real one. I want feeling, passion, lust, like what I saw last night." Karou said. Sesshomaru mentally sighed he knew Kagome wasn't going to be able to do it so he took matters into his own hands. He stood up and reached forward and pulled Kagome to him. Her eyes were wide when their lips connected but when he gently cradled her body with his. Kagome melted into the kiss and kissed him back. When he pulled back Karou started to clap. "Come on people that was a great kiss give them a round of applause." The class started to clap but it wasn't really enthusiastic. Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru her blush darkening even more. Kagome felt the gun go up the back of her skirt and she instinctively went to jump away but felt a hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. She felt him run the gun between her upper thighs. She let out another whimper and Inuyasha decided to act this time.

"Karou stop it." He growled. Karou pulled the gun away and pointed it at Inuyasha's forehead.

"Not having fun Inuyasha? Oh do you have feelings for Kagome to? Do I sense a three some with two brothers?"

"You sick fuck." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh so you want Kagome to your self?"

"No, she is one of my best friends." Kagome moved away from Karou now that his attention wasn't focused on her, but unfortunately he saw the movement and his hand snapped out and grabbed the front of her shirt. Kagome was shocked by the movement and jumped back successfully ripping her shirt down the front. Kagome squeaked and tried to cover her self but the gods were against her today and his claw caught the front of her bra and snapped it open. Kagome covered her self but not before half the class room got a shot of her ample breasts. Sesshomaru took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. Kagome refused to let the tears fall but she knew if blinked they would. Karou smirked.

"They are a lot better close up, don't you agree Mr. Tashio?"

"Go fuck your self." Kagome spat. Karou pointed the gun at her.

"No, how about I fuck you." The small of Kagome's fear filled the room and Karou smiled.

"Oh come on it wouldn't be that bad, I would even be gentle...at first." Kagome shrunk away from him back into Sesshomaru's chest. Karou decided to leave her and he walked over to Sesshomaru's desk where he sat down.

By now the school had been long evacuated and there were cops at every exit. They had been contacted by Karou's associates. And this was now officially a hostage situation. All of the parents of every kid that was still in the building was out side waiting, well all that is but with a few exceptions. They had been given a list of names and each parent with their child on that list was supposed to fork up 2 million dollars, except for Toga and Izayoi who had been told they had to cough up 10 million. They were making them pay for Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and even Kagome. Kemi was there but Naraku wasn't he said he wasn't able to get away from work, but they had also been asked to get the money.

Kagome was now sitting between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Karou looked up at her.

"You know Kagome, we actually asked for two ransoms for you. One from the Tashio's and one from Naraku."

"Why?" She asked softly not understanding.

"Just incase, we aren't sure if Naraku will actually pay for you but from what I have seen I think he will, but you can never have too much now can you?" Karou stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear: "Let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always." Kagome moved away but she was in a desk so there was any where to go. "I want to kiss you and I would love to taste you. Taste that delicious nectar of yours, I bet you're sweet." He licked her cheek.

"Please." She whimpered.

"I'll always be dreaming of you." He kissed her cheek and moved away. "Isn't this wonderful?" Karou asked in a cheerful tone. "I'm getting what I want, revenge, money, but the only thing I don't have is the girl to share it with. So how about it Kagome, you come with me when I leave and you can have everything your heart desires, what do you say?" He said giving her a smile, and caressing her cheek.

"I would rather die." She seethed moving away from his hand. Karou cocked the gun and pointed it at her head for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"That can be arranged darling." Karou's phone started to ring. Karou pulled it out and tossed it to Kagome. "Answer it."

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Why 'ello love, Karou must really like you...you aren't perhaps the young girl we have been keeping an eye on are you?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should answer or not.

"I think so."

"Oh well, I would certainly like to meet you in real life. I bet you are even more beautiful, so tell me how long have you been letting your step-father _'touch'_ you?"

"It's not like that." Kagome said her voice cracking slightly.

"Really? Do you like it when he hits you? Do you like to be punished?"

"No, I don't. Why would you say something like that? Who would want that?"

"A lot of people like it. Anyway, tell Karou three, twenty-seven, and fifteen."

"Do you mean like the numbers?"

"Yes, love, the numbers three, twenty-seven, and fifteen. Hope to see you soon." The line went dead and Kagome knew the person had hung up. Kagome handed the phone back to Karou.

"Three, twenty-seven, and fifteen." Was all she said. Karou nodded then looked up to see the rest of the students watching him.

"Kenta, Sasori, and Anemone please come to the front." When no one moved Karou shot another round into the roof. The three scrambled to the front. "Well it seems your parents decided they didn't want to pay, do you know what that means?" Anemone started to cry while Sasori and Kenta just looked scared out of their minds. Karou handed Kenta's cell to him. "Dial you parent's cell." Kenta nodded and started to dial the number.

Kenta's mother looked at her cell as it started to ring. It was her son. She quickly flagged the police over and put her cell on speaker.

"Kenta?" She asked. The whole class could hear because Karou had taken it away and put it on speaker.

"No I'm sorry; this is not your son. But I would like to tell you that if you and your husband, along with Anemone's and Sasori's parents do not want to pay up then you will no longer have children and you will have to talk to their head stones in the grave yard." Kenta's mother started to cry so the police chief took the phone from her.

"Hi this is Officer 'O Hara. How do we know you haven't killed them already?"

"Now why would I kill my hostages already? No one has been harmed...yet. So if you would like to keep it that way I suggest you get the other 6 million or I will start shooting."

"It may take a little longer then what you guys said, it is n-" Karou cut him off.

"You know your deadline, and for every fifteen minutes that you go over it one hostage will be killed." With that said Karou fired another shot and hung up. The police were starting to panic; they only had 45 minutes until they met their deadline.

Karou looked at the students. They looked as if they were about to piss them selves. Karou never felt more powerful then he did right now. He paused and looked around. He wondered what it would feel like to shoot one of them. He could go for the head cheerleader, the football player, or Kikyo. He didn't think anyone would care about it if he shot Kikyo. Karou smiled, if they were late Kikyo would be first, although if he shot one of Kagome's friends she would probably freak out and cry.

'_God.' _Karou thought. _'I would love to see her cry.'_ Karou smiled; before he left today he would see her cry. Kagome was currently still sitting in the same desk, holding Inuyasha's hand as they tried to stay calm. Karou was sure she would have been holding Sesshomaru's if it wasn't for all of the people around. Sesshomaru's face was its usual stoic and he had his icy glare on Karou. Karou was positive that if it weren't for the bomb Sesshomaru would have killed him a while ago.

"Karou...I have to use the bathroom." Karou was snapped from his thoughts by a quiet voice at his right. He looked over to see Anemone looking up at him because he was at least a foot taller then her.

"Well you are just going to have to hold it."

"But I'm about to piss my self." Her tone was urgent and she was moving around. Karou looked at Sesshomaru and asked:

"Mr. Tashio, do you have a water bottle in your office?"

"Yes." Was Sesshomaru's curt answer.

"Good, Anemone, Sesshomaru will get his water bottle for you and you have one minute in his office." Anemone looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me to go to the bathroom in a bottle?"

"Yes, it's not hard you can do it." Anemone shook her head but went into Sesshomaru's office anyway. She looked around and spotted the bottle on the counter next to his office phone. She smiled and closed the door. "Don't forget Anemone, one minute." Anemone looked at the phone and picked it up. She dialed nine then her father's cell number.

"Hello?" Her father's voice asked.

"Daddy?"

"Anemone? Sweetie are you all right?"

"Yeah, listen daddy; you really need to pay him." She whispered. "He has a bomb strapped onto him, he said if he dies we all die." Anemone was almost in tears again. "Please daddy, I don't want to die." Her father was stunned.

"Don't worry sweetie, all of the money is on its way." Karou had heard her talking and decided to scare her. He yanked open the door and pointed the gun at her.

"No, no, Anemone." He clicked his tongue at her. He took the phone away from her. "Hello daddy." He said mimicking her voice. "Sorry but I have to go die now, bye bye." With that Karou hung up the phone and pushed Anemone out the door. "So you don't want to die?" Anemone shook her head tears pouring from her already red and swollen pink hues.

"N-no." He walked towards her but Kagome moved in front of the fallen girl.

"Karou stop, their just scared. Everyone is scared, please stop." Karou looked at Kagome then Anemone; he could clearly see how scared she was shinning in her pink hues. Dominic, Anemone's boyfriend, moved forward and was kneeling before his girlfriend trying to calm her down. Before Kagome could register what was happening she found her self on the floor with Karou on top of her, he quickly delivered a punch to her stomach. Kagome was gasping for breath and Karou took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kagome never having done this before as Sesshomaru had found out last night, she started to gasp even more. Kagome started to gag and squirm while Karou was shoving his tongue down her throat but then she felt the gun pressed against her head once again. Karou then started to let his hand travel up her shirt. At that moment Kagome didn't care if she got shot she just wanted his hands off of her. She squirmed around not bothering to stop when she heard the click of the gun being cocked. Then she heard his watch start to beep then before she knew it he stopped and pulled out his cell. It started to ring as soon as he got it out.

"Yo?" Karou looked down at Kagome because he was straddling her waist.

"Karou, we will be there in about 30 seconds so you might want to meet us."

"Ok, is every thing set?"

"Yeah, but shoot one just to prove a point. After all it was one minute late."

"See you then." Karou hung up and looked down at Kagome. "Well love, it is time for me to go." He got up and smiled at the others. He walked over to the windows and opened the blinds along with the windows. Karou looked back at Kagome who was now on her feet holding her most likely bruised stomach. "You sure you don't want to come Kagome?"

"I hope you rot in hell." Kagome growled. Karou pointed the gun at Sesshomaru.

"You first babe." Once the words left his mouth there was a loud bang and Kagome jumped in front of Sesshomaru only fly back a few feet and fall to the ground. There was a puff a smoke and Karou's clothing along with the bomb, and the gun were on the ground and Karou was no where to be seen. If you looked out the window you would have seen a bat flying towards east.

Back in the classroom Kagome was on the ground with her hands over her stomach. There was blood pooling around her on the cold tile. Most of the students had run out of the classroom not bothering to stay and see if Kagome was ok or even if she was alive, they just wanted to get out of the building and go be comforted by their families who had just been forced to pay money for them.

Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all that was left in the room. They all looked fearful for her life. Sesshomaru moved her hands and pulled up her shirt. He ignored the existing scars and focused on the gun shot wound that was seeping blood. He looked up at Kagome to see her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill out.

"Kagome, I need you to look at me ok?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "You need to focus your miko energy on the bullet ok, not the wound like it wants to but the bullet. Once you have focused on the bullet you need to push it out of your body ok? Do you understand what you need to do?" He asked placing his hand over the weeping wound on her flat stomach. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I understand." There was a glowing from underneath Sesshomaru's hand and he pulled it away not wanting to get burned. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She said softly looking into his eyes.

"What reason do you have to be sorry?"

"He tried to shoot you."

"But he did not because you jumped in front of me." Kagome smiled softly.

"I love you guys." Her eyes dropped shut but her wound still glowed. Sesshomaru could hear her erratic breathing and feared she would start to hyper ventilate and in her current passed out condition that was not a good thing.

Kagome seemed to be sleeping but she wasn't dreaming. She looked around and all she saw was black then she could hear her own voice saying:

"_The dreams I had as a child were simple. I wanted to be a mother. I wanted kids to chide and to protect. I wanted a husband who would love the children as much as he loved me. But, most of all, I wanted the feeling of freedom. The feeling that things would be alright no matter what...but, if it's a dream, then it was merely a fantasy. Dreams are never made to become realities."_

The voice stopped and replaced by the voices of several other people.

**Ok This Chapter Is Over 33,900 Words And 62 Pages. This Will Hopefully Be The Longest Chapter Ever But You Never Know Also The Next Chapter Will Have Sessy/Kags Fluff Which Should Make A Lot Of You Happy But I Am Still Working On It So I'm Not Entirely Sure Yet. And Since The Last Chapter I Updated Didn't Reach The Amount Of Reviews I Asked For I'm Not Going To Put The Next One Up Until I Get 20 Reviews And No Offense To Anyone But I Think I Deserve Them, I Mean Come On I Had A Lot Of Problems Typing This Chapter And A Lot Of Family Problems So Please People Let Me Know This Hard Wok Is Appreciated...Also I Know This Chapter Might Not Be All That Great But I Am Open To Ideas, Suggestions, Comments, And Questions If You Have Them. As Long As The Question Doesn't Involve Me Giving Away To Much Info...**

**Next Chapter: Holloween Party**


	15. Important

**Ok people, I'm so so sorry but as of right now both my stories are put on hold until I decide if I want to quiet them or not…I don't want to seem like a bitch but no one is reviewing my stories on Night Terrors I don't even have 1 review for my latest chapter!! And on Darker Melody I only have 6 for the latest chapter! I'm not even going to write the next chapter unless I get 11 more reviews on my last chapter for Darker Melody which will bring me to an even 90 in all. I know people are reading the story because my hits are up there like way up there but I mean come on people how hard is it to write four words people? Its not like I'm asking for a 100 word review, and if you want you can even leave them anonymous and on Night Terrors I want at least 1 review before I put up the next chapter!!! Please review people or my stories are no more, I will delete them and I was even working on a new storie and I will leave the summary at the bottom but the summary might change I haven't decided yet.….but if I don't get any reviews no new chapters or story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kitty-Bark**

**evilflynmonkeys**

**pyrostrykes**

**Kute Orphan Kitty**

**Inuyashsesshomaru loves Kagome**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko**

**You guys reviewed my last chapter thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not review on the Author note review on my last chapter!!!!!!**

**After her parents die Kagome is on her own to fend for her and Sota. Then when something happens on her birthday 2 and ½ years later leaving her in the hospital and she ends up with the Tashio's. Sesshomaru had never cared much about anyone but the new additions to his life might soon change that.**

**It's a drama/angst/romance story please review me so I can put it up!!!!**

**Love you!!**

**Khristina**


	16. Extreamly Important Read All

**I am sorry to say but because someone went threw and reviewed all of my chapters I now want 9 more ON CHAPTER 14 people, ok I hate being a bitch but come on people I had 128 hits on chapter 14 and only 8 of you can review me? I mean is it really that hard for you to type 4 words? Its not for me and I'm only on the computer for short amounts of time because I do have a life out side of fanfiction like I'm sure most of you do but I mean I allways review to everyone I read and is it so hard to ask for the same for my stories? So I now need 9 reviews ON CHAPTER 14 which should bring me to 101 in total…please only review on chapter 14**

**Also DO NOT REVIEW ON THE AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thax to the other people who reviewed after the other Author note:**

**Anonymous- Thanx**

**xoBrittuhox-its ok just dont make it a habit LOL!!**

**And Inuyashsesshomaru loves Kagome- Thank you so much I love you...**


	17. REALLY IMPORTANT

**BOTH STORIES ARE PUT ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT BUT THEY WILL BE UP SOON ALONG WITH SOME NEW ONES BUT I THINK ONLY A COUPLE ARE GOING TO BE FANFICS SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM PLEASE!!!! ITS NOT YOU GUYS, I WANNA MAKE THAT CLEAR, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS BUT I JUST HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE TIME TO TYPE ANYTHING AND I DONT HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET RIGHT NOW SOOOOORRRRYYY GUYS!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!**


	18. Halloween Party

**_Chapter Fifteen: Halloween Party_**

"Kagome." An unfamiliar voice called. "Kagome, you need to wake up." Kagome felt like she was floating and moving at the same time. She could hear the voice but she was just so tired she didn't want to wake up. "Come on Kagome you need to wake up." Kagome thought that if she complied to the voice she would be able to go back to sleep. She tried to open her eyes but pain shot threw her entire body. She decided maybe talking would be easier.

"I don't want to." She could hear that her own voice was harsh and it hurt to even open her mouth slightly so she could speak.

"Kagome please." That was her mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"I'm here honey."

"Momma, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He is also here, so is Sota, Kyochi, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and even Izayoi and Touga." Kagome forced her eyes open but snapped them shut because of the blinding light. She groaned.

"Turn out the lights please." There was some rustling and she heard a small click. She opened her eyes again to see some darkness but the light of the moon was shinning threw the open window. She was lying in a white bed with everyone around her along with someone she didn't recognize. "Um who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"I am your doctor. Dr. Reed, and how are you feeling?"

"Sore and thirsty."

"Well you shouldn't feel sore for much longer we have given you a pain killer and I will be right back with some water." The woman left the room and everyone looked at Kagome.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sango asked.

"Yeah...is everyone ok?" They all laughed lightly.

"Geez Kagome, you get shot and all you care about is everyone else as always." Sota said jokingly.

"You were able to expel the bullet from your body after you had passed out, but you stopped healing your self once it was out." Sesshomaru told her. Kemi made a small noise in the back of her throat. Kagome looked over at her mother her eyes shinning in question.

"Sesshomaru ran you to the hospital." Kagome looked at him surprised but he avoided her eyes.

"Really?" Instead of Sesshomaru answering it was Inuyasha.

"It was the only way to get you here fast enough." Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see his eyes looked slightly hurt. Inuyasha would have done it but he was only a half demon and Sesshomaru made it there a lot faster.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru's icy voice said. "You took a bullet for me, and even though it was a stupid move-"

"Sesshomaru!" Touga half yelled. Kagome's heart monitor started to beep faster and everyone looked at her in concern. Kagome's breathing started to quicken just before her doctor came back in with the glass of water for her.

"I'm sorry but you guys need to leave." Dr. Reed told the people standing around Kagome's bed. Kagome's eyes widened; she didn't want them to leave.

"No please, don't make them leave." Kagome said, her voice slightly panicky. Dr. Reed shook her head giving Kagome an empathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but they need to leave. One of them can stay with you over night if you would like since we are going to release you in the morning. We just want to keep a close eye on you for the night." The others nodded as Kagome tried to figure out who she wanted to spend the night with her. It was either Sota or Sesshomaru. She didn't exactly want to be with her mother right now because she was still mad at her for falling for Naraku's trap the night before.

"So who gets to stay?" Kagome questioned with a frown. She looked to Sesshomaru who as always had on his façade.

"Well we should go." Izayoi said gripping Touga's hand. Touga nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Kagome.

"I expect to see you at work tomorrow young lady." Touga told her jokingly.

"Will you take us home also?" Sango asked Izayoi.

"Of course sweetie. Would you like a ride too Miroku since you drove Sesshomaru's car over here?" Izayoi asked. Miroku's lecherous grin spread across his face.

"You can sit in my lap, Sango." Miroku offered.

SMACK

Everyone stared on in surprise. It wasn't Sango who had smacked Miroku up side the head but Izayoi.

"Miroku!" Izayoi scolded. "Didn't I teach you better then that?" Miroku looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Kagome laughed at the look on Miroku's face, which caused everyone else to laugh. When everyone had calmed down Kyochi offered to take Miroku. Inuyasha, Izayoi, Touga, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kyochi all bid Kagome goodbye and left with Dr. Reed saying:

"See you in two weeks Kyochi." They were all confused about what she meant but they waved it off. Sesshomaru waited for them to leave before he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome." Kagome's eyes snapped from the door that her second family had just left threw to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah Sessy."

"Is there anything you would like?" Kagome's dull eyes softened.

"I'm fine thank you." Dr. Reed smiled brightly at them.

"You two are so cute!" Dr. Reed exclaimed. Kagome looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Wh-what?"

"You and your fiancé, you know he came in with you and he hasn't left your side since. He was even tried to be with you in the O.R." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked from Dr. Reed to Sota to Kemi then to Sesshomaru and back again. Dr. Reed smiled even brighter. "Well I will leave you four alone but by the time I get back two of you have to leave." After she left Kagome blinked up at the three people standing next to her right.

"Fiancé?" Kagome questioned.

"I confirmed that I was your fiancé so they would let me in." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice.

"But what about the others? How did they get in?"

"We said they were your cousins, uncle and aunt." Kagome simply nodded.

"Uh, which one of you guys is going to stay?" Sesshomaru had already grabbed his blood stained suit jacket that Kagome had been wearing when she got shot, and was ready to leave.

"Well I have to go home dear, so I will see you tomorrow." Kemi told her daughter who nodded.

"See you then mom...I love you." Kemi was all ready half way out the door when Kagome said 'I love you'. Kemi kept walking as she called back to her daughter not bothering to stop:

"Love you too." Kagome felt her heart drop at what had just happened. Was her mother turning into the mindless freak Naraku wanted?

"Did I just get ditched?" Sota asked staring at the door. Kagome wanted to laugh but couldn't because she knew underneath his joke was pain. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Maybe I could get the doctor to let you both stay." Kagome said hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded once then asked:

"You sure?"

"Will you?" Kagome questioned back.

"If that is what you want." Kagome smiled softly then nodded for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I would really like it if the two of you could stay." Sota smiled brightly at his sister.

"I'll go find your doctor and see if we can stay." Kagome nodded and watched as Sota disappeared out the door. Sesshomaru pulled one of the chairs over to the side of her bed.

"Kagome...we need to talk." Kagome's eyes widened slightly in curiosity.

"About?"

"Earlier, when Karou was talking to you." Kagome looked away not really wanting to talk about it. "I heard everything he said to you." Kagome's head snapped to him so fast she was sure she would have gotten whiplash. "And he was not lying about the accusations he made about us so that leads me to believe what he said about you and your family."

"How can you say that?" She asked obviously offended and deeply hurt. "Do you really think I would have that kind of relationship with Sota or Naraku? Sesshomaru, you are the only person that I have ever done anything with." She told him leaving out the willingly part.

"Kagome, sit up." Kagome thought it was a weird request but she did it anyway. Sesshomaru stood up and moved her waist length hair to the side. He reached to the back of her hospital gown.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shh." He soothed as he untied the top three bows and the back of her hospital gown fell open. Sesshomaru openly gaped at her back. "Who did this to you?" Kagome didn't say anything instead she just sat there holding the front of the gown to her chest so it wouldn't fall open. Kagome shivered as he traced on of the roses. "Kagome, if you tell me I promise I will never let them hurt you again." Kagome shook her head and he moved in front of her. He looked into her eyes but she looked away from those beautiful golden hues.

"Sesshomaru...not now."

"Is it Naraku?"

"No." She lied. Sesshomaru sighed not being able to smell her lie because of all the hospital smells. He moved back to retie her gown. When Sesshomaru had finished he sat back down.

"Does Naraku touch you Kagome?"

"No, he doesn't." She paused and looked at him. "You are the only one who has besides Karou." It was Sesshomaru who broke eye contact this time. Kagome felt bad for lying to him but she couldn't let him know. Just then the door opened and Sota walked in.

"I found your doctor and she said that it was ok." Kagome smiled softly at him.

"That's good."

"I am going to check on Rin and tell her good night, is there anything you would like?" Kagome smiled softly at him.

"Something to eat would be nice." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Sota.

"Sota?" Sota blinked.

"Huh? Oh, um...just some food, I kinda missed lunch today." Sesshomaru nodded and left. Sota looked at Kagome. "I think he feels bad that you got shot."

"I know...Sota?"

"Yeah sis?"

"So what were you doing during lunch?" Kagome smirked when she saw a beat red blush form on her brother's cheeks and nose.

"Well I, uh...I was umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What Sota?" Kagome asked nearly laughing at her brother embarrassment and bashfulness.

"I was with Aoni." He stammered out.

"Doing what?" Kagome pressed. "You guys weren't doing something illegal were you?"

"No! Of course not!" He nearly shouted in his defense.

"Then what was it?"

"We were uh...making out." Kagome laughed, she just couldn't resist any longer. Sota was redder then a fire truck.

"Don't laugh!" Sota said exasperated.

"I'm sorry its just so cute." She told him in between giggles.

"I heard you and Sesshomaru had to kiss and it was really hot." Kagome stopped laughing immediately.

"We were forced."

"So...how was it?" It was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Nice." Was all Kagome could say. There was a knock at the door before it opened. Sesshomaru walked in carrying two large trays of food. He handed one to Sota and the other to Kagome. Kagome stared wide eyed at the mountain of food. "I can't eat all of this."

"You will, and there will be no way for you to loose it afterwards." Sota nearly dropped his food at Sesshomaru's words.

"You told him?" Sota asked his sister disbelievingly.

"Told me what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About N-"

"Sota!" Kagome cut him off. "No. I didn't tell him anything." Sota sat down on the other side of Kagome's bed. He started to eat his food; shocked he almost told their secret.

"Rin said she hopes you get better so you can come trick or treating." Kagome half smiled.

"Do you know what she is going to be?"

"A cancan dancer." Kagome's mouth nearly dropped.

"Ca-cancan dancer...are you serious?" Kagome stuttered her curiosity.

"Izayoi let her watch Moulin Rouge." Kagome nodded her understanding then looked down at her food then back up at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Don't need to." Kagome frowned. She grabbed an orange and threw it at him, which he caught on reflex of course.

"Please eat."

"You need it more than I do." Sesshomaru said being serious.

"Really? I thought I was getting fat."

"You both need to gain weight." Kagome huffed and threw her pudding cup at him. After a short while Kagome stopped eating.

"Ok I can't eat anymore." Kagome said patting her full stomach lightly. "So Sesshomaru, what are you going to be fore Halloween?" Sesshomaru looked up at her from his orange he had been picking at.

"Rin wants me to be a vampire."

"That's cool."

"What about you and Sota?" Sesshomaru asked. Sota looked up from his food and answered:

"A zombie football player; Inuyasha is letting me borrow one of his old jerseys."

"My mother bought me one of those dresses from the 16th century." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome yawned and Sota frowned.

"Its late you should go to bed." Sota said to Kagome.

"But what about you guys? Where will you sleep?"

"I do not need to sleep. Sota will take the couch." Kagome smiled softly.

"See ya in the morning." Kagome said as Sesshomaru took her tray and set it on one of the tables. Sota was turned around so Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her forehead. But unfortunately there was a full length mirror and Sota did see. Sota smiled to him self before he walked over and kissed Kagome's cheek goodnight.

"Night sis, see you in the morning." Kagome nodded and laid down the rest of the way in her bed. A short while later Sota had fallen asleep but Kagome just laid there with her eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked opening her eyes to stare at the white and blue checkered ceiling.

"Hn."

"About earlier inclass, when he ripped my shirt open…did everyone see?"

"Not everyone."

"Did you?"

"Somewhat." He told her not wanting to lie. "Nothing more then I would have if you were wearing a low cut shirt." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru could smell her embarrassment as it filled the room. "Kagome, what he did to you today was completely out of line. None of it was your fault." Kagome nodded and even though it was dark he saw because of his demon eyes.

"I know...I'm not sure if I'm going to school tomorrow."

"That's understandable. The principle and I talked earlier, she asked me to teach dance on Monday after school."

"I'm guessing I have to go with you."

"Yes."

"So what type of dance?"

"Tango, mambo, cancan..." Kagome turned on her side facing him.

"I love the mambo."

"You can help if you would like."

"I would really like that." Kagome laid there for a minute just staring into the dark where she thought Sesshomaru was sitting. "Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Lay with me until I fall asleep...like we used to when we were younger." Sesshomaru stood up and moved over to the side of her bed. Kagome scooted over and moved the blankets so he could climb in. Sesshomaru laid on his side pulling her close to his chest.

"How is your wound?" He asked his voice not as cold. His fingers trailed softly, mindful of his claws, across her flat stomach.

"It's healing but from the out side in so it hurts on the inside still." Sesshomaru softly caressed where the wound was. "It'll scar." Sesshomaru could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Scars fade." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her cradling her body with his.

"Night Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshomaru listened to her breathing as it evened out. When she was finally asleep he whispered to her:

"I wish you were able to tell me things. I want to be there for you, but you have to want me there too." Kagome's subconscious heard him which caused the Sesshomaru in her dream to say the same thing.

"I want you to be there too but I'm just scared." For a second Sesshomaru thought she had woken up but he listened to her breathing which hadn't changed.

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

"'Him'." She mumbled out.

"Him who?"

"I don't think Kagome would appreciate it if she knew you were asking questions while she slept." Sesshomaru growled.

"I would not have to resort to childish antics if she would simply tell me what I need to know." Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at the person behind him.

"If she won't tell you maybe there is a reason."

"Perhaps you should tell me...Naraku." Sesshomaru growled out, slightly peeved he had been too wrapped up to notice Naraku's entrance.

"Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and stood up to face Naraku dead on.

"I think you do." Sesshomaru snarled. "And Naraku, if I ever smell your poison or lust on her again I will kill you."

"The only reason my lust was on her was because she walked in on her mother and I, and as for the poison we were trying to prefect her miko skills."

"You are not good at lying." Sesshomaru snapped, his face not showing any emotion.

"Listen she is _my_ daughter, what are you going to do? Tell the police? Not only are you threatening me but I found you in bed with _my_ daughter who is still a minor not too mention your student."

"Unless Kagome testifies against me, and I highly doubt you could get her to."

"I am her father, I can get her to do anything." Kagome who had been woken by their arguing was sitting up watching them.

"Kagome does have a mind of her own whither you like it or not."

"Stop arguing before you wake Sota like you woke me." Both men turned to her.

"Kagome, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Naraku asked with his words so sugar coated Kagome was sure she would get a cavity.

"I'm fine, just tired." Naraku placed the flowers he held in his hand on her night table. Naraku moved forward and hugged Kagome, his hands going lower then they should have.

"I think you should stay home from school tomorrow, I can take off and we can all stay home."

"She must attend work tomorrow." Naraku glared at Sesshomaru and only Kagome couldn't see because she didn't have demon eyes.

"She can't have the day off?"

"We have a big project coming up and we are already a day behind."

"Also Sota had soccer practice in the gym tomorrow." Kagome added and Naraku nodded.

"Well I should get home to your mother." Even in the dark Kagome saw the evil glint in his crimson hues.

"Tell her I said I love her." Naraku smiled brightly.

"I will do so." He gave Kagome one more hug but this one was tighter so he could feel her luscious breasts pressed against his chest. When Naraku pulled back he kissed her on the lips and made sure Sesshomaru noticed it lasted longer then it should have.

When Naraku left Kagome jumped off her bed and went to the bathroom. She started to brush her teeth with the prepackage toothbrush that the hospital kept in there if you needed it. Sesshomaru watched her with curiosity.

"Is it Naraku?" Kagome jumped when he spoke then grabbed her wound doubling over. Sesshomaru was at her side in a flash. She spit in the sink and gripped the side of the sink.

"No it's not him." She stood straight and looked in the mirror at him.

"Kagome, you do not even kiss you brother or for that matter your mother on the mouth."

"It was the first time he has ever done that; I think it was because the two of you arguing." Kagome turned to look at him in the eyes. "Does it bother you that he kissed me?"

"Why would it?" His cold emotionless voice asked. Kagome smiled softly.

"Just making sure." She said quietly. Kagome paused only to hear the pitter patter of rain against the hospital roof. "Sota brought some clothes for me...I'm gonna change then I want to ask you for a favor." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome fallowed him out of the bathroom. She walked over to Sota's backpack and pulled out the pjs she had forgotten were in there. She took them and went back into the bathroom.

She took off the hospital gown and looked down at her self. Scars decorated her would be perfect skin like colorful ornaments on a pail Christmas tree. She ran her fingers over her ribs that were nearly visible. Kagome sighed as she ran her index finger over two scars that started on the middle of the top of each breast and met in the center of her cleavage, it was an early 10th birthday present from Naraku's claws. She thought she was going to die as he carved into her undeveloped breast while looking into her tear filled eyes the entire time. She pulled a white short sleeved shirt foregoing the bra, and she slipped on a pair of dark blue boy-cut underwear then black pj pants with flaming hearts on them.

When Kagome walked back out Sesshomaru was placing a blanket over Sota. Sesshomaru looked up at her. He seemed to have also changed. He was wearing silk black pants along with a matching silk white shirt.

"I thought you hated humans." Kagome said with a half smile.

"What was that favor?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome walked over to him.

"Since it's raining but there's no thunder and lightening...will you come outside with me?" Kagome stood right in front of him and stared straight into his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome flashed him a small smile before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. With one last look at Sota, Kagome slipped into the hall with Sesshomaru. Kagome looked around to see that the lightly lit hallway they were standing in was completely empty. Kagome gripped his hand tighter as they moved down the hall quickly. Kagome thought it was a little weird that no one was there. When they reached the door Kagome was just about to open it but Sesshomaru stopped her. He pulled her to the side just as Naraku walked by them yelling at someone on his cell phone.

"No Onigumo, they were in the same bed." He stopped with his hand on the door handle. Kagome held her breath while silently praying to the gods that he would just keep going. "I think you should step it up again...perhaps after Halloween." With that said Naraku snapped his phone shut and went outside. Kagome sighed thankful the gods were on her side today. After Sesshomaru heard Naraku speed off he led Kagome outside from their hiding spot. As soon as they set foot outside the raindrops hit them. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a goofy smile before she let go of his hand. She ran out into the parking lot with her arms raised above her head dancing slightly in a spinning motion. Sesshomaru watched as she stopped and looked at him.

"Come on." She called to him. "Let loose for once it's only us." When he made no notion to move she let her arms drop to her sides, but before they fell he was behind her and he wrapped his clawed strong hands around her wrists.

"Would you care for a dance?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as Sesshomaru questioned softly into her ear.

"I would love one." Sesshomaru spun her around so she was facing him. She nodded telling him she was ready. Once she nodded Sesshomaru intertwined their fingers and started to lead her in the mambo. Thirty minutes later they finished with a lift. It had been fun for both of them for thirty minutes nothing else existed. It was only them threw their twists, turns, spins, and pressing against each other. Every time Kagome flinched from pain she covered it up but he saw each one. When Sesshomaru set her back down she hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest while a soft smile played across her pink lips. Her breathing was fast but not as fast as her pounding heart.

"That was fun." Kagome panted slightly pulling away from him. Sesshomaru nodded keeping his eyes locked with hers. Kagome closed her eyes tilting her head upwards. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. She gave him a bright full of happiness smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. Molten gold stared almost intently into not so dull green hues. They sparkled softly like distant stars reflecting her happiness. Sesshomaru let his façade drop and he gave her a small smile. Kagome felt her heart that had been beating rapidly only a minute before skipped a beat or two, she wasn't really sure.

"Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure." Kagome said cheerfully. Sesshomaru leaned down and quickly captured her lips with his. Kagome melted into the warmth of his kiss. It didn't last long before Sesshomaru pulled back. She opened her eyes that she didn't even notice she had closed. "You should really stop kissing me." Kagome said softly.

"I know." He whispered, his voice for once warm. Kagome sighed resting her head against his chest again, and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"You're so confusing some times."

"As are you." They stood there in the rain embracing each other for a short while. When Kagome pulled away smiling she realized how cold it was. She looked down to see her shirt had gone see threw from the rain making her breasts perfectly visible as well as her now hard nipples. "Forget something?" Sesshomaru asked talking about her bra. Kagome squeaked and covered her exposed self with her arms.

"Sorry I didn't think about it." She said turning away.

"Its fine, it is not as if I have never seen a woman's body before."

"Right..." She turned back to him making sure to keep her arms in place. "So how many women have you slept with?"

"I lost count." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Not everyone is as innocent as you are."

"Come on I'm not that innocent." She argued.

"You sure? How many people have you had sex with?"

"None."

"How many have you made out with?"

"One."

"Kissed?"

"Three." She told him honestly.

"Point proven." Sesshomaru's words made her blood boil.

"Hey! Just because I'm not a slut doesn't mean I don't know how to do stuff."

"Are you willing to prove that?" Sesshomaru asked stepping closer to her. Kagome gave him a defiant look and looked him straight in the eye.

"Maybe." Before Kagome could object Sesshomaru had moved them so they were standing underneath the over hanging. "You need to stop that." Kagome said talking about his demonic speed.

"Envious?"

"Maybe." She said leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru leaned down placing his hands on each side of her head. As he leaned closer and their breaths mingled, Kagome fidgeted slightly not sure if her pride was worth it. Sesshomaru's intense gold hues were locked with her half bright green hues as he closed the distance between them. Their lips molded together as Kagome's eyes slide shut then Sesshomaru's. He moved his clawed hands to her hips pushing her up against the wall more. Kagome nearly jumped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Kagome slowly parted her lips and his tongue moved in coaxing her tongue to play. After a few seconds Kagome knew what to do. After a short while the kiss turned more passionate. Soon Sesshomaru had lifted her up by her hips and Kagome wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. He slid his right hand up and cupped her right breast causing Kagome to moan into the kiss and arch her back off the wall. He ran his thumb over her nipple making it harden even more.

Kagome felt overwhelmed with feelings and she wasn't sure what to do with them. She had never felt like this before. Whenever Naraku touched her she only felt repulsed by it, it was the same for when Karou touched her. But when Sesshomaru touched her...it just felt right. She couldn't explain it. Kagome pulled back gasping for air. Sesshomaru looked at her with a hint of lust and amusement in his eyes.

"Wow." Kagome mumbled, her eyes slightly glossy.

"You are innocent." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"An innocent person wouldn't make out with their friend, teacher, and boss in a parking lot would they?" Sesshomaru was busy kissing from her jaw to her ear so he didn't answer. Kagome moaned again as he sucked, nibbled, and kissed every inch of flesh he could. His right hand slipped under her wet shirt skimming across her flat stomach on its way to its destination. When he cupped her soft warm ample breast she went ridged. "Sesshomaru." She panted out. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned worried he had pricked her with one of her claws.

"No you didn't hurt me, I'm just..." She trailed off not being able to say she wasn't ready.

"I understand." Sesshomaru said while letting her disentangle herself from his waist. Sesshomaru stepped back from her pulling his hand out from under his shirt.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes."

"Have you figured out what we are?"

"No I have not." Kagome looked away not sure why she felt so confused. He placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "It is complicated, Kagome, I am not sure of what we are because I consider you a very close friend, but I am your teacher and your boss. I do not want to risk our friendship but I defiantly feel more for you then I should." Kagome smiled up at him.

"If we are careful nothing will go wrong."

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"We can at least try." Kagome said hopeful then she quickly added: "Everyone all ready thinks we are anyway." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"We should go back inside before you catch your death." Kagome nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her inside. Once they were back inside her room they both went into the bathroom and started to towel dry their long hair. Kagome looked down at her self. She had her back turned to Sesshomaru. She glanced over her shoulder to see him walking back into the bathroom carrying more clothing. "Here." He said setting a silk shirt down on the sink.

"Where did those come from?" She asked talking about the shirt he set on the sink for her and the dry clothing he was wearing.

"I had my father bring me some extra clothing just incase."

"Were you planning on staying with me the whole time?"

"Yes." Kagome turned her back to him and pulled off her wet shirt. Sesshomaru placed the shirt on her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Kagome dropped her pants but left her wet underwear on. She buttoned up the shirt and placed her wet clothes in the sink. Kagome walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru waiting for her. She gave him a bright smile. He opened his arms and she walked into them; just like when they were younger.

"Thank you." She said into his shirt.

"You should get some sleep." Kagome pulled away and nodded. Sesshomaru helped her into bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. "I will be right here if you need me." Kagome nodded her head and rolled over onto her side so she was facing where he would be sitting. Kagome watched as he sat in the chair wondering to her self why he wouldn't lay with her. He sat down facing her and she reached out to him. He took her small hand and held it with his larger one.

"Goodnight Sessy."

"Goodnight Kags." Kagome closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke with a start. She looked around to see that she was lying on her back and there wasn't anyone else in the room. She sat up to see the blanket Sota had used the night before was folded neatly on the arm of the couch. Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the bed and felt her feet touch the cold tile floor indicating someone had lowered her bed. She stood and slightly stumbled to the door because her legs were sore. Once she opened the door she looked down the hall to see Sota and Sesshomaru arguing with the nurse. Kagome walked down the hallway towards them, holding onto the wall for support. She wasn't sure why but she felt woozy and sort of like she was going to pass out. When she reached them the nurse looked at her funny before saying:

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I want to go home." Was Kagome's reply.

"I'm sorry but you need to wait until later." She said snootily while snapping her gum.

"No I do not need to wait. I want to leave and that is exactly what I'm going to do." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Sota giving them a look that said she was serious.

"I will sign her release forms and I will take responsibility." Sesshomaru said cold and emotionlessly. The nurse looked as if she was going to argue but instead she just placed the papers on the countertop along with a pen.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." Kagome said giving them a soft smile. Sota and Kagome walked back to her room him with his arm around her to help her keep balance. When they were back inside the room and the door was closed Sota turned to Kagome.

"You so need to fill me in on last night, later on today." Kagome stopped her search for clothing and looked up at him.

"I will." She went back to her search. After Kagome found the clothing Sota had brought for her she went into the bathroom and changed. By the time she came out with her wet clothing in hand Sesshomaru was waiting for her also. Sesshomaru looked up when she walked out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed over her body looking at her outfit.

She wore a white long sleeved form-fitting shirt along with a knee length skirt with a red flower print. The red flowers held yellow and pink centers and they had no steams. The first 7 inches of the skirt clung to her lower curves perfectly before it fanned out. Kagome could feel his eyes on her and she fidgeted slightly. Sota cleared his throat before asking:

"Ready Kagome?"

"Yeppers." She said cheerfully.

"Do you two just want me to take you home or would you like to attend school?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his watch. "If we leave now we can be there early." Kagome looked at Sota silently asking him what he wanted.

"Let's go...if you want to leave then we can." Sota said not really wanting her to go. Kagome smiled at both of them.

"Come on." She said already out the door with Sota's backpack in her hand. Sesshomaru had already placed his bag in the trunk of his car. When Kagome got out side she noticed that even though everything was wet from the rain last night it was warmer then it should have been. They all got in his car, Sota in back and Kagome in the passenger.

Shortly after they arrived at the school Kagome noticed all of the whispers that were being exchanged as they walked by the students.

**"Did they really kiss?"**

**"I can't believe he shot her."**

**"I heard she is sleeping with both Inuyasha and Mr. Tashio."**

Kagome sped up her pace only to hear more.

**"Is it true what he said about her brother?"**

**"Yeah but not only her brother but her step-father too."**

**"What a whore!"**

**"Has anyone told Aoni, Sota is sleeping with his sister?"**

Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat as a warning for the human and demon students alike. Kagome saw Inuyasha and the gang sitting on the wall. She glanced at Sesshomaru and gave him a soft but bright smile before she jogged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her coming so he jumped off the wall and opened her arms and she went right into them. He gave her a tight, warm, and comforting hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

"I'm ok, a little tired, but ok."

"That's good." He said letting her go. Sango and Miroku gave her bright smiles.

"Just so you know there are tons of roomers flying around about you." Sango told her friend wanting her to be prepared.

"Yeah I heard some of them."

"None of us believe them." Miroku said trying to reassure her.

"Miroku you are sweet...you're like a horny little care bear." Everyone laughed full heartedly at her joke. Kyochi walked over to them smiling as always. Kagome gave him a hug and held onto him a little longer then necessary.

"How was your night in the hospital?"

"Boring."

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly repeating the question she would most likely hear for the next couple of days.

"Fine." She replied with a small smile. Kyochi glanced at the others before asking:

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to a Halloween party over at the Tashio's...you should come."

"No, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Please come." Kagome begged giving him puppy eyes.

"What time?" Kyochi asked with a sigh, giving in to her puppy face.

"Its at 9 at Inuyasha's house."

"I'll be there." Kyochi said with bright smile. Kagome looked at the others and smiled softly.

"Sorry guys but I have to go...see you later." Kagome left before any of them could object. Inuyasha glared at Kyochi as Kagome walked away.

"What do you have against me Inuyasha?"

"I just don't like you." Inuyasha spat.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything I just don't like you."

"Well I'm Kagome's friend as are you and I don't think either of us will be leaving her anytime soon, so why can't we just get along?" Kyochi said looking the half-demon in front of him in the eyes. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever."

Kagome made her way threw the halls keeping her head down as the whispers increased in volume. Kagome was not looking where she was going and as always when you don't look where you are walking you run into things. Kagome wasn't ready as she ran into something then fell flat on her back successfully knocking the wind out of herself.

"You should look where you are going Higurashi." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see Mr. Turner leering down at her.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry."

"I would like to speak to you in my classroom." Kagome was tempted to say no but when he smiled and held his hand out to her she knew there was no saying no. Once she was on her feet he led her into his classroom with one hand on her lower back. After he closed the door he turned to her and smiled. His smile sent a cold shiver up her spine.

"I heard about everything that happened yesterday." Kagome nodded.

"I think everyone in the school knows."

"So tell me who do you like better? Sota, Naraku, Sesshomaru or that filthy half breed Inuyasha?" Kagome was shocked but got over it quickly.

"I'm sorry I never slept with any of them so I wouldn't know."

"Oh come on Kagome, can you honestly say you haven't slept with any of them?" He asked taking a step closer to her only for her to step back.

"Yes I can, you are a demon are you not? I'm sure you can smell I'm still a virgin." He kept on stepping closer to her with every word she spoke only to have her move back until she hit her back against the wall and he had successfully cornered her.

"But that doesn't mean you don't do other things." He said suggestively, pressing his body against hers. Kagome was panicking on the inside but she was angry on the outside.

"You are supposed to be a substitute teacher. What you are doing is very inappropriate."

"Correction, I am your teacher now. It seems you old teacher had an other _'accident'_ and wont be returning this year so they asked me to stay on." Kagome had a sickening feeling in her stomach that her old teacher's accident wasn't so accidental as he claimed.

"That even proves my point even more." Kagome said just wanting him to get away.

"But I'm a male before you teacher." He said grinding his obvious hard on into her.

"Get off of me." She seethed placing both of her hands on his chest and pushing, trying to get him away.

"Oh come on we didn't even get to finish what we started the other day."

"And what makes you think I want to finish anything with you?"

"I don't think Naraku would like it to well if you didn't listen to your elders, would he? Or if your next report card had an **F** on it."

"You can't fail me not doing anything wrong."

"Oh I have my reasons."

"You can't do this." She protested.

"Try me." Kagome tried even harder to get him away but he was much stronger than she was.

"Onigumo...step away from her." A cold voice growled. He looked over his shoulder and just like before Kagome took the opportunity and ran around her teacher to see a stoic Sesshomaru with icy hues glaring directly at Onigumo Turner. Kagome was about to go out the door but was stopped by Sesshomaru 's frozen voice.

"Go to my classroom you will be spending first period with me." Kagome nodded and quickly made her way out of the classroom.

"Is there something you need Sesshomaru?"

"Exactly what were you just doing?" Sesshomaru wanted the truth and he planed on getting it.

"I was having a conversation with my student."

"One she obviously did not want." Onigumo glared menacingly at Sesshomaru, his eyes flashing.

"It didn't seem that way to me." Onigumo growled out.

"If I see or hear of this again you will regret it." With the threat hanging in the air Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru made his way to his classroom, hearing several roomers along the way. Kagome was sitting in the desk closest to his starring at her hands. When she heard him walk in her head snapped in his direction and she smiled brightly at him. Sesshomaru could easily see that it was forced but he didn't say anything about it.

"What was that about?" He questioned.

"He wanted to talk to me in his classroom and he is my teacher so I couldn't exactly say no. So I went with him and he started asking questions about Karou and everything that happened yesterday." Sesshomaru nodded knowing that he wasn't the only one who wanted to know. Just about everyone in the school did.

"Did he do anything?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, he was just asking too many questions."

"You look rather pail, are you feeling up to finishing this school day?" Kagome gave him a week smile.

"Truthfully?"

"I never want anything else from you."

"I feel kinda light headed and my stomach hurts a little."

"You know I do not have a class this period." Sesshomaru explained. "I have a couch in my office so why don't you go lay down." He told her more than asked.

"Ok..." She said giving him a thankful smile. Sesshomaru unlocked his office door and Kagome walked over to the black leather couch she had laid on once before. He walked back out but Kagome's voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to fill out paper work from yesterday."

"Oh gee, I totally forgot. Do you want me to help you?" She asked feeling bad he missed work yesterday because of her.

"No you need to rest so you will be able to work later."

"Are you sure?"

"I will get you five minutes before second period." Kagome gave him a soft smile.

"Ok." She laid down and Sesshomaru closed his office door so nothing would disturb her. Kagome closed her eyes and soon drifted off into her own little terror filled land.

Kagome woke with a start as she fell off the couch. Still thinking she was in her dream her own hands searched her body in sought of the gun shot wound she had just received in her dream. After a few seconds she realized it wasn't there and it was just part of a dream. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed and amusement flickering briefly in his deep golden hues.

"Do you think this is funny?" Kagome asked sitting up thankful that her skirt covered her.

"Hilarious." Kagome smiled and pulled her self off of the ground and back onto the couch.

"Is it second period yet?"

"It has only been 20 minutes." He told her leaning up against the door frame.

"Then why are you here?"

"I could hear you." Kagome tilted her head to the side in question, giving off the impression of a puppy.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent remark.

"You were having a night terror."

"How do you know?"

"You were groaning and your face was contorted in pain." Kagome frowned then asked:

"Was I bothering you?"

"No, I was simply making sure you were ok."

"Thank you." Kagome said awkwardly not really sure what to say.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sesshomaru asked making Kagome picture a younger him asking the same question which forced a small giggle from her. Sesshomaru's perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at her giggle.

"Sorry." She apologized after regaining self-control. "And no I'm not really feeling better, actually I kinda feel worse."

"Do you want to go home?" Kagome quickly shook her head no. "Do you want to leave the school?" Kagome nodded. "Be happy, Margaret, the attendance secretary, owes me a few favors." Kagome smiled brightly up at him.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded happy she was still smiling.

"I will also have her call Sota from his class." Kagome stood and walked past him out the office door. Sesshomaru joined her as she walked out of the classroom with his briefcase and papers in hand. Kagome smiled to her self but when they passed a couple of whispering girls it disappeared. Sesshomaru noticed this and stopped walking, deciding to live up to his rep as an asshole. "Do you three have hall passes?" When they gave him frightened looks he knew that they didn't. "Then I suggest you stop spreading roomers and go to class." He growled coldly and watched as they ran off to class. Kagome looked up at him with a look of appreciation.

After waiting a minute Sota was making his way to the office, when he got there Kagome's face fell and she hugged him tightly. Kagome had seen the sheer look of terror written clearly on Sota's face and shinning in his eyes like a bright and flashing road sign.

"It's ok." She whispered into his ear softly running her fingers threw his black locks. Sesshomaru watched the small exchange and realized that the two of them meant more to each other than life it self. When they pulled apart from each other Sota glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Uh...what's going on?" Instead of answering him Kagome asked a question of her own.

"You ready to leave?" Sota nodded adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Kagome smiled brightly at him before spinning around to face Sesshomaru, her skirt flying out slightly.

"Can we go?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded turning on his heal. Kagome and Sota followed him outside to his car. Once inside, with Sota behind Kagome, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was backing out.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked as he turned onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Rin." Was his simple answer. Kagome turned on the radio but kept it down not wanting to hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears as she softly sang to it. When they got there Sesshomaru asked Kagome to come in with him and of course Sota went along too. When they were inside and the attendance lady had called Rin down Sesshomaru told her, he needed to change Rin's emergency card.

"Here you go Mr. Tashio. Just leave it here when you're done." She said as she left her desk. Sesshomaru started to write on the pink rectangle shape piece of paper

"I am putting you on her emergency card so you will be able to check her out from school and just incase of an emergency you will be able to get her. I put all of my personal assistants on here." Sesshomaru told Kagome who suddenly found the wind knocked out of her by a small form plowing its way right into her. Kagome looked down once she steadied her self only to see Rin moving back.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" Kagome asked.

"Because I forgot you were hurt."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hurt anymore." Rin smiled brightly up at Kagome before turning to Sota and smiling and then turning to Sesshomaru. Just as Sesshomaru had taught her: Address others first, even though she did have a weird way of doing it.

"Why are you here Daddy?" Rin asked innocently, looking up at him with her round warm chocolate hues.

"I thought you would want to spend the rest of the day with me but I guess I was wrong." Sesshomaru said in what would be a mock pout if he had said it with any emotion. "Perhaps I should leave and you can go back to class."

"No Daddy!" She said latching onto his waist. "I want to go with you, I was just asking why. Please take me with you!" Sesshomaru gave a dramatic sigh.

"I guess you can come." Rin let go of her father and jumped up and down expressing her excitement. Kagome and Sota smiled brightly as Sesshomaru picked up Rin.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Rin asked as they walked out of the school, Sesshomaru carrying her.

"You'll see." He said as he set her down so she could get in the backseat or his car. Kagome smiled at Rin once they were all in the car.

"How was school Rin?"

"Great, what little of it I was there for." Rin said casting a mock glare at Sesshomaru causing Kagome to giggle. Sesshomaru started to drive as they chatted lightly.

"So do you like any boys at your school?" Kagome asked Rin, ignoring the sideways glance Sesshomaru cast at her.

"Well there is this one boy, Hiro, he is really nice to me and I think I like him." Kagome smiled brightly.

"That is so cute!" Kagome said happily. Sesshomaru threw Kagome another glance out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you agree Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru...how old were you when you had your first girlfriend?"

"You were there."

"Oh yeah...I think her name was Kagura, and you two kept breaking up because she didn't like you hanging out with me all the time."

"She thought you were a pest."

"I don't like that woman." Rin said making Kagome look at her out of curiosity. "She doesn't like kids, she was always trying to get rid of me." Kagome frowned.

"You still date her?" Kagome questioned

"I have not for a long time." Kagome sat there for a second before something clicked in her head.

"Was she the one who was poisoning Rin?" Sesshomaru nodded as he polled the car over.

"Yeah it was that mean lady." Rin said looking out the window to see that they were at a park. "Oh thank you Daddy!" Rin said excitedly as she got out of the car. Kagome smiled to her self as the rest of them got out of the car. Kagome followed after Rin who was already running up the colorful plastic steps of the jungle gym.

Sota watched as Kagome played with Rin on the slide. Sota noticed that even though she was smiling everything that had been going on in life was starting to take a serious toll on her. He doubted she would be able to take much more of it. One person can only take so much before they brake. Sota was seriously contemplated telling someone just so he could save his sister. But the problem with telling someone was Naraku is a very good liar and he was sure his mother would lie for him too. Sota was brought out of his musings by his sister jumping in front of him with a bright smile.

"Come on Sota." Kagome said grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him along. After a few minutes Rin decided she wanted to go on the swings so the four of them walked over to the large blue metal contraption with four black seats hanging down attached to metal chains. Each one of them took their own swing. From left to right if you were standing in front of them it went: Sota, Rin, Kagome, and then Sesshomaru who had been dragged over to the swing and forced onto it.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin Asked gaining the attention of the older girl.

"Yes Rin?"

"Since you asked me earlier if I liked anyone I was wondering if you liked anyone." Kagome blushed deep red and sputtered slightly giving off the impression of a fish.

"I-uh...I kind of like someone but we aren't exactly supposed to be together." Kagome explained trying not to give it away.

"Why aren't you allowed to be together?"

"It just stupid reasons that he could get in trouble for." Rin seemed to accept the answer and didn't question it any further.

"I take it you are feeling better Kagome." Sesshomaru said looking at the broken angel swinging next to him.

"Much, I think I just needed some fresh air." Sesshomaru nodded. The only noise during the next few minutes was the sound of the air blowing threw their hair and the trees around them. Kagome was thankful that there wasn't anyone else here in the park because it was peaceful and at the moment that was a blessing from the gods.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm hungry." Kagome laughed at the small girls bluntness.

"What would you like to eat?" Sesshomaru asked stopping his swing, which hadn't been going very high.

"Pizza." Rin said stopping her own swing. Sota and Kagome stopped also.

"Are you two hungry as well?" Sesshomaru questioned. Both siblings nodded. "Lets go then." Sesshomaru said standing and Rin grabbing his hand. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand with her free one and Kagome grabbed Sota's with her free one. When they were all back in the car Rin decided she wanted to go to a Pizza Hut. After they walked in and they were seated they ordered and Sesshomaru made sure that Sota and Kagome ate until they couldn't eat anymore. Once they were back in the car Sesshomaru asked Rin where she wanted to go and she replied:

"I wanna go miniature golfing because we haven't been in a very long time." Sesshomaru nodded and took a right. "Are you guys ok with that?" Rin asked.

"Of course Rin, we love spending time with you." Kagome said smiling at the girl who was so bubbly and happy. Kagome hopped she never saw the girl hurt. Rin brightly smiled back at Kagome.

"I'm glad you guys like me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Asked an astounded Kagome.

"Because a lot of older people find me annoying." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru to see the small frown that played across her lips. Kagome shook her head.

"If they do then they are idiots." Rin leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek then Sota's.

"Thank you." Kagome nodded. While they were waiting Sota and Rin began playing a game on a piece of paper from his backpack. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who in return looked at her for a brief moment. Kagome glanced back at the other two to make sure they weren't paying attention. "Were you not able to prove that Kagura was poisoning Rin?"

"Unfortunately no I wasn't, because no one saw her slip Rin the pine-sol."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be." He said looking at the road. Kagome looked out the window at the passing scenery. "She will be at my father's party tonight." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with shock written clearly on her face. "My father invited her father and she will be attending just like every year." Kagome nodded.

"After we are done miniature golfing will you take Sota back to school so he can attend his soccer practice before you and I go to work?"

"That's fine, I have to drop Rin off also." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Once they got there and got all set up they started to golf. They were on the 11th hole when someone called out Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru! Darling!" Kagome looked over to see a girl with short black hair and three sizes to small clothing, running towards them as fast as her four-inch high heals would allow. Kagome looked at Rin to see her glaring at the woman making her way towards them. "Sesshomaru!" The girl squealed as she latched her self around his neck. "I missed you! I never would have expected to see you here."

"Yuri, what an unpleasant surprise." Rin said only to receive a glare from the skanky looking girl when she disentangled her self from Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here Yuri?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly obviously annoyed.

"Daddy is buying the place and putting a new shopping mall here, so I thought I would check out the place and see what it was like and how big it was."

"Why are you changing it?" Kagome questioned. The girl named Yuri looked at Kagome as if it was the first time she realized she was there.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked snootily. This girl reminded Kagome of an even skankier version of Kikyo, which she didn't think was possible.

"I'm Kagome, Sesshomaru's-" Sesshomaru cut her off moving towards her.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome, Yuri." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. Yuri smiled with her mouth but glared at Kagome with her eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" Yuri questioned in her unusually high-pitched voice.

"We have known each other since we were babies but up until recently we were only friends." Sesshomaru told her while nuzzling Kagome's neck who in turn blushed lightly. Yuri nodded.

"That's wonderful! Well I should get back to daddy, it was nice meeting you Kagome, I hope to see you at tonight's party." With one last glare at Kagome Yuri went back the way she came. When Yuri was out of sight Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked looking at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"That's Yuri, she dated my Daddy for a short while because it was a business matter but even though he broke it off she still stalked him." Rin explained. Kagome looked at Sota who had been left out of this entire meeting. He was standing there watching everyone just listening.

"Is that why you acted the way you did?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who looked away and didn't answer. Kagome sighed. "I wonder why they would tare this place down." Kagome said sounding slightly sad.

"Because they can make more money off of it when it becomes a mall." Sesshomaru said simply as he returned to their golfing game. Kagome frowned as Rin and Sota smiled at them. After a few more holes they were done and Rin decided to speak up about what had been bothering her.

"Hey Kagome? When you said earlier that you liked this guy but you guys aren't allowed to be together, were you talking about you and my daddy?" Kagome blushed at least ten shades of red.

"No we are not together. It was just an act." Sesshomaru told his adoptive daughter. Rin looked at Kagome who nodded, agreeing with the lie. After they were done golfing Sesshomaru took Rin back to their house and then he took Sota back to school. When they were alone in the car and on their way to work Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked:

"Do we have to keep us a secret from everyone?"

"According to the media we already are dating...I did not think you wanted your family to know, or do you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, the only one who would agree with it would be Sota." Kagome said looking out the window as trees faded into the buildings of the city. "So what is your new secretary like?"

"I do not know yet." Sesshomaru emitted. "I was only able to talk to her for a brief moment after Hitomi hired her." For the remainder of the car ride Kagome didn't say anything instead she just watched as the cold metal buildings full of ruthless business people passed by. Once they arrived at their place of work and they went inside they were glared at by men and woman alike. When they got in the elevator and went to their floor Miaka was there to great them as soon as they stepped out.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama." The 22 year old greeted with a bow to her superior. Kagome looked at the woman standing before her. She had shoulder length curly light brown hair, and an hour glass figure. She wore black suit pants with gray strips running down them along with a black button up form fitting shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing a decent amount of cleavage. Kagome guessed her breasts were at least double D's if not bigger. In Kagome's opinion if Miaka would wear a little less make-up she would be perfect. Miaka turned to Kagome and gave her a smile. "And may I ask who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said bowing. "My name is Kagome, I'll be working with you. I'm the personal assistant." Miaka bowed back.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome gave the woman a soft smile.

"Well I guess we should get to work." Kagome said bowing again to Miaka before giving Sesshomaru a smile and disappearing behind the door of her office.

"Isn't she a bit young Sesshomaru-sama?" Miaka asked once Kagome had closed her door.

"She is almost 18." Sesshomaru said simply before he walked into his own office.

Kagome sat down in her new cherry wood desk and booted up her computer. It took less than a minute and she began typing up the documents that had been waiting for her. With in an hour and a half she was done with all twenty of them. Kagome walked out of her office with freshly printed papers to see Miaka painting her nails and talking on the phone with what sounded like one of her friends.

"Yeah I'll be there what about you?" Miaka said into the phone receiver. Kagome didn't stop because she thought if she did Miaka would think she was eavesdropping. She lightly knocked on Sesshomaru's door before walking in. He was bent over his desk writing on some papers when she quietly slipped inside closing the door behind her. When she shut the door she noticed she couldn't hear Miaka's voice nor smell the nail polish. The room was probably sound proof and she guessed smell proof too, probably so he wouldn't have any interruptions.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I finished those documents that were on my desk." She told him holding out the papers that she had finished. Sesshomaru held out his hand and she walked forward to his desk and handed them to him. Sesshomaru skimmed over them before setting them down.

"Thank you." He said simply before going back to his work. Kagome stood there uncomfortable not sure what to do. After a moment Sesshomaru looked back up at her. "Yes?"

"Uh...what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked looking away out of embarrassment. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and held out another packet to her. Kagome smiled and took it. She walked back out his door and closed his door softly. When Kagome walked by Miaka she was stopped by her sticking her foot out and blocking her way.

"These are for you." She said holding out a small slip of paper to her. Kagome took it and went into her own office not saying anything. Kagome sat back in her desk and scanned the documents and the small slip of paper. She called all of the people on the piece of paper and made appointments with each one according to Sesshomaru's daily schedule which he already had in her computer. Once that was done she set to work on the documents he had just given her.

The new documents took longer to do then the last ones. By the time she finished them two and a half hours had passed. She sighed softly to her self and grabbed the papers from her printer and the list of changes to his agenda that she had written down when she typed them into her computer. She once again walked out to see Miaka chatting to her friends. After lightly knocking again and vaguely wondering if he could even hear it she walked in to see him talking on the phone with who she assumed was his father.

"No father, I will have it done by tonight before the party so you may give him the copy of the forms he needs." With that said Sesshomaru hung up. Kagome who had been looking out the window behind Sesshomaru didn't realize he had hung up until she felt his eyes on her. She blinked and looked at him.

"Sorry." She apologized moving forward and placing the papers down along with the slip of paper she had written his schedule changes on. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"You have to be one of the most sufficient personal assistants I have had." Kagome smiled brightly at the emotionless comment.

"Thank you."

"You can relax from now until we have to leave because I have nothing else for you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Kagome was out the door before he could even tell her how he liked it. Kagome walked by Miaka who was actually off the phone which surprised her beyond belief. Kagome walked into the elevator looking at the ground even though she could feel Miaka's eyes on her. Kagome could tell Miaka was sizing her up like she had done to her earlier. Once the doors slide closed Kagome sighed and leaned against the cold wall as the metal box traveled downwards to the lobby. Kagome got Sesshomaru's coffee-black with one spoon of sugar, and stepped back into the elevator, as the doors started to slide closed she heard someone call out to her.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" Kagome moved forward as fast as she could without spilling Sesshomaru's coffee on her white shirt. She put her arm in the way and stopped the doors right before they closed all the way. When they opened back up to revile Touga standing there with a coffee in his hand. Kagome smiled brightly at him. "What a pleasant surprise." Touga said with a bright smile of his own.

"How come you're getting your coffee and not Hitomi?" Kagome asked pushing both buttons for their floors.

"She is out with a cold today." Touga said smiling to himself thinking about Kagome and his son when they were younger.

"That's too bad."

"It was bound to happen, she has been working her self much harder than needed...I do believe she is having relationship troubles."

"I don't think I'm the best person to talk to this about." Kagome said as Touga took a sip of the bitter liquid in his hand.

"Sorry...speaking of relationships." Toga paused. "What is going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing." She said looking away, but not before Touga caught a glimpse of her blush.

"Really? That's not what I heard." Kagome looked at Touga even though she was still blushing.

"I never pegged you as one for gossip." Touga smiled.

"Izzy is more of the gossiper, I was just wondering what was going on between my son and god-daughter." Kagome paused for a moment; she had forgotten that her real father and her mother had decided on the Tashio's being their godparents after Sota was born.

"Sesshomaru wants the media to think that we're dating that's all." Kagome turned her gaze back to stare at the metal doors.

"Tell me Kagome, do you have feelings for my son? And I don't mean the type of feelings you held for him when you two were younger." Touga said it as if it was just a normal question.

"Unkie Toga." Kagome cooed as she looked up at the taller demon. "Do you really think that I like your son more than a friend? You're so funny." Touga blinked at the girl whose emotions changed in the blink of an eye.

"Actually, Kagome, I do."

"Really?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side. Before Touga got a chance to answer the doors opened to Kagome's floor. When Kagome smiled at him and got off of the elevator he followed which slightly surprised her. Kagome looked at him slightly confused.

"Sesshomaru." Was his one word answer. Kagome nodded and walked past Miaka to the solid wood door, which held no window. She knocked lightly before entering with Touga a few steps behind her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru only saw Kagome at first so when he spoke her name his voice was gentle. Kagome gave him a soft smile and walked forward. When Sesshomaru saw his father his face turned stoic again. "Father." He said coldly.

"Oh I see how it is, you great Kagome nicely but not me." Touga said with a pout. Kagome handed Sesshomaru his coffee and gave him a bright smile before she turned to walk out. As soon as Kagome's hand touched the doorknob she was stopped.

"Kagome, perhaps you should stay, I need to speak with you." Kagome turned back around and nodded. She walked back over and sat down in one of the plush leather chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Touga sat down next to her and started to talk to his son about an important business meeting tomorrow morning.

Kagome looked down at her hands, which were in her lap, while they were talking. Kagome started to think about tonight's party then her mind took a drastic turn and an image flashed before her eyes involving Sesshomaru, his desk, and her. Both demons stopped talking and looked at Kagome. Touga had a curious look and even Sesshomaru's eyes held a small flicker of question. Kagome didn't even notice that she had two demons staring at her in question because her sent had spiked.

"Kagome?" Her head snapped in the direction of where the voice had come from. She had a small blush on her cheeks because of the scene that had just passed before her eyes.

"Y-yes Touga." Kagome stuttered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked trying to force the thoughts from her mind.

"You don't seem like it." Kagome took a deep breath trying not to let it be noticeable but it was. After a few seconds she had successfully flushed the scene out of her head. She smiled at them and Touga stood up. "Well I should get back to my office, we have a rather important business meeting to prepare for tomorrow morning." He looked at Kagome. "And I will see you later tonight, I can't wait to see your costume." With that he left. Kagome looked back down at her lap silently scolding her self for thinking such thoughts about Sesshomaru.

"I will need you there for the meeting, would you like me to pick you up?" Kagome nodded her head. She looked up at Sesshomaru and asked:

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. Kagome watched him with wide eyes as he walked around his desk and in front of it where he leaned against it. Kagome stood up not wanting to feel so small even though when standing he was still at least a head taller than her. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"I would like to know what you were thinking about a minute ago." A deep fire blush spread up her neck and over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Kagome broke eye contact from those intense hues.

"Nothing really." She lied.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I can smell it." Sesshomaru lifted her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I was just sitting there and it popped into my head." Kagome explained.

"What did?" Sesshomaru pressed even though he figured what it was. Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times giving off the impression of a fish. Sesshomaru moved his fingers from her chin and let his right hand rest on her waist. He leaned down and whispered into her ear: "Let me guess...did it involve my desk?" Sesshomaru heard Kagome's heart skip a beat indicating he was right. He ran his left index claw down her arm making sure not to nick her delicate flesh.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She felt as if she had millions of butterflies in her stomach as he ran his claw down her arm. She wasn't sure whether she should stop him or enjoy it. As Sesshomaru intertwined their fingers on their left hands Kagome realized she didn't want this to stop. When Sesshomaru touched her she liked it, it was a completely different feeling than when Naraku touched her.

"Yes." Was Kagome's breathless word. Sesshomaru kissed her hungrily and Kagome found her lower back pressed against his desk. Kagome broke the kiss panting slightly. "Sesshomaru..." She gasped slightly. Sesshomaru looked into her slightly glazed green hues.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you truly have feelings for me?" Sesshomaru could see the slight pain shinning in her green orbs.

"Yes I do...and I always will." He meant every word he told her. Kagome smiled up at him before kissing his cheek.

"You should get back to work." She went to step around him but was pulled into a loving embrace from behind. Kagome melted into the embrace and placed her right hand on his left arm that was wrapped around her shoulders and her left hand on his right arm that was wrapped around her waist. His entire body was wrapped around hers with his chin resting on the top of her head. Sesshomaru sighed before letting go with a small kiss to her neck.

"We'll finish this later." Kagome turned around and looked up at him. "Perhaps one day we will test the sturdiness of my desk." Kagome flushed a dark red before practically running from the room. Miaka looked up as Kagome rush into her office. Once her door was closed and she had privacy she slid down her door. She had a small smile as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She took a bunch of deep breaths trying to steady her heart.

After a short while Kagome regained control of her pounding heart and her raging blush. After a couple of hours Sesshomaru came into her office and said he was done with all of his work and they should go get ready for the party. Kagome powered down her computer and they left the office with his arm around her shoulders. Kagome noticed the glare of death that Miaka gave her but at the moment she could have cared less. When the elevator's doors closed Sesshomaru leaned against the back wall of the metal box and held Kagome as she rested her head against his chest.

Kagome was slightly surprised. She didn't know Sesshomaru was capable of being this sensitive, at least not in an intimate way. Kagome breathed in his mescaline sent and found that she liked it more than she would be willing to admit. When the doors opened and they walked out together Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru not liking the looks she was getting from the male co-workers. Sesshomaru smelt her uneasiness so he ushered her out the door silently. Once they were in his car she sighed and leaned back into the comfortable seat. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the car start to move.

"Are you tired?"

"Very." Kagome whispered. "I'm not sure why though." Kagome felt a larger hand grip her smaller one. Kagome soon fell asleep as Sesshomaru continued to drive to his house. When he pulled up to his house he leaned over and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Kagome...wake up."

"Please stop." She whimpered. Sesshomaru let go of her thinking she was talking to him but he realized she was still sleeping. "No, don't."

"Kagome..." When he touched her arm again she jerked awake and tried to squirm away until she heard his cold voice. "Kagome you were dreaming." Kagome opened her eyes and he could see the fright shinning clearly in them.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." She admitted looking out the widow to see where they were. When she looked at Sesshomaru in question he explained.

"I need to put on my costume and I thought perhaps you would like to help Rin with her costume." Kagome nodded and they both got out of the car. They walked up the steps together to the front door and when Sesshomaru opened the large door and was met by a strong force colliding with his leg.

"Daddy!" Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't knocked down from the impact but she figured he must have been used to it by now.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice said.

"How was work?" Rin asked pulling back from her father to see that Kagome was standing there also. She hugged Kagome's waist tightly. "How was work for you too?" Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"Eventful." Kagome told the small girl. Rin smiled up at Kagome and asked:

"Are you going to the party tonight too?"

"Yes I am." Kagome told the small girl. "Would you like me to help you get ready, and then you could help me if you want." Rin nodded excitedly.

"Run up to your room, Rin, Kagome will join you in a minute." Sesshomaru told his little girl. Rin nodded again and ran out of the main entrance and up the stairs. Kagome watched her go taking a brief glance at the painting Miroku had done. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru wondering what he wanted.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and kissed her in the open passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss but Kagome pulled back.

"Rin's waiting for me." Kagome said with her face aflame. Before Sesshomaru could even think about saying anything Kagome turned and quickly made her way up the stairs. Sesshomaru let an uncharacteristic smirk grace his lips as he watched her slender frame disappear. Kagome lightly knocked on Rin's door and the small girl threw open her door, her costume on already. Kagome smiled down at the little girl. "So what do you want my help with?" Kagome asked the young girl.

"Atsuki gave me some make up that matches my costume but she had to leave and I was wondering if you would put it on me." Kagome nodded and the little girl ushered her into her room. Rin ran into the bathroom and came back out with a small make-up bag. She handed it to Kagome and 10 minutes later Rin looked like a true cancan dancer from Moulin Rouge. Kagome smiled at the little girl after she finished putting her hair up in a do that made her look even more the part. There was a knock at the door before it opened to revel a very hot vampire Sesshomaru. He didn't need to use cap on fangs because he already had sharp fangs.

"Doesn't Rin look cute?" Kagome asked looking away from Sesshomaru so she wouldn't blush.

"As always." Rin smiled brightly and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can we go so Kagome can get ready?" Rin asked her father. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was looking down.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. Rin cheered excitedly, happy she was finally going to see Kagome's house. Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and he carried her out of the house and to his car; Kagome walking beside them. They were almost to Kagome's house when Rin spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Why aren't you married like all of my friends parents are?" Sesshomaru was slightly stunned. Rin had been asking a lot of weird questions lately...maybe she had been spending to much time with loud mouth Inuyasha.

"I'm not married because you are the only woman I need in my life." Rin giggled at Sesshomaru's words.

"But seriously Daddy, why aren't you married? You have had a lot of girlfriends so why didn't you marry one of them."

"Because I have not found someone good enough to be your mother." Sesshomaru said turning his attention back to the road figuring the conversation was over but he was wrong.

"What about Kagome? Isn't she good enough?" Kagome choked on her own spit and Sesshomaru would have crashed the car if he didn't have his emotions under complete control.

"Rin...your father and I are only friends." Kagome explained looking out the window watching the trees fly by. They both heard the little girl sigh in defeat and she was giving the distinct impression that she was upset.

"Rin."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Why do you keep asking questions about Kagome's and my relationship?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled up to Kagome's house. Both of Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around to look at Rin as they waited for her answer.

"Because I like Kagome, also Grandpa and Grandma said that you guys were really close when you were younger. They also said that they think you would make a great couple then Inuyasha got mad and said: 'That bastard better keep his hands off of Kagome.'" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were shocked at what she had just said but Sesshomaru got over it sooner.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said shocked that she swore.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but that's what he said." Rin explained. Sesshomaru gave her a stern look but it didn't last long. The three of them got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Kagome's mansion size house. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's distress rising with every step they took closer to the red door. Once inside Kagome looked around and seemed to relax. She turned to the other two with a bright smile.

"The entertainment room is right down the hall, it will only take me a minute to get ready." Sesshomaru nodded and Rin grabbed Kagome's hand waiting for her to lead the way. Sesshomaru walked down the hall where he would wait for Rin and Kagome to return. Kagome led Rin up to her room. Once inside Rin marveled at it, Kagome smiled and went to her closet to get her costume. She closed the door behind her and quickly put on the 16th century dress. Kagome looked down at her self and frowned.

The dress was white with soft gold trim and lace. It outlined her flat stomach then when it reached her hips it flared and was held out by the underlining. She looked in the full-length mirror on the back of one of her closet doors. She didn't like the fact that so much cleavage showed. The corset top pushed her ample breasts up and part of her scars showed on each one. She stepped out to see Naraku and Rin conversing in the middle of the room.

"Rin?" The little girl turned and smiled at Kagome.

"You look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin...do you think you can wait for me downstairs?" Kagome softly asked the small child. Rin nodded and skipped from the room slightly glad Kagome asked her to leave. She didn't like the feeling Naraku gave her. Kagome looked at Naraku who gave her a smile full of malice.

"So did you have fun with Sesshomaru last night?" Kagome gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Faster then Kagome could think Naraku had her suspended by her neck in the air.

"Don't lie to me bitch." He snarled tightening his grip. Kagome scratched at his hand gasping for air but it was futile. "I saw you two in bed together, and I know you spent all day together. Tell me...how many positions did you fuck in?" Kagome fought to gasp out the word:

"None." Naraku let her fall to the ground where she held her neck gasping for air. He kicked her in the side causing her to loose the breath she still didn't have back.

"You are a whore and you will never anything more." With that Naraku left her on the ground not being able to breath. It took a while for Kagome to catch her breath but when she did she pulled her self off of the ground and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror to see the hand print bruise on her neck. She sighed knowing there was also one on her stomach. Kagome put her hair up in a fancy up do knowing the only way to cover the bruise was to wear a scarf because she had used all of her miko energy on the gun shot wound that was still healing. So right now her healing capabilities were as useful as a jar of decomposed snails.

Kagome grabbed a golden scarf her mother had given her a few years back. Kagome looked her self over and decided she looked good enough aside from her showing scars and she made sure that no part of the bruise was showing before she went down stairs to get Sesshomaru and Rin.

When she walked carefully down the stairs she saw Sesshomaru and Rin waiting for her on the bottom stair. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed over her body and he had to beat down his erection with a stick. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement. His eyes ran over her scared breasts, which made him almost growl, then down her flat stomach and to her hips which because of the dress he couldn't see. Kagome noticed his stare and blushed lightly.

"We should go." Kagome said softly because she still hadn't completely caught her breath. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin skipped to the door. Kagome walked along side of Sesshomaru as Rin skipped down the stone stairs in front of the house. "So what do you think of my dress?" Kagome asked holding the sides of her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground, which made her golden heels visible.

"You look beautiful in it." Kagome flushed and nervously fixed her scarf. "Although...I think the scarf is a bit much." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you and I like the scarf." Sesshomaru eyed it suspiciously but didn't say any more of it. Kagome got in the car happy Sota was already at the party with Inuyasha. The whole way to the Tashio mansion Rin asked Kagome questions such as her favorite color, favorite flower, and if she liked anyone. The answers to the guy questions were of course none.

Once they arrived Kagome notice all of the expensive cars and limos parked out side. She could hear the music and see a lot of dressed up people. The whole mansion was lit up in scary decorations. It looked a lot like a haunted house, which of course in the gardens there was a spooky maze and tons of games set up. There was a miniature haunted house inside of the mansion and the pool area. The pool had been died red and the lights were on inside it to make it look as though it were a pool of blood and there were also a few fake dead bodies in it.

Once inside the main hall Kagome noticed some of the people were dancing while others were mingling. There were children playing games, winning toys, candy, and other little prizes. Everyone seemed to be having a perfect time.

Kagome was brought from her observations by a small tugging at the waist of her dress. She looked down to see Rin looking back up at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you come in the haunted house with me?" She asked with the same bright smile as always.

Kagome just couldn't resist her so she nodded her head yes. "I would love to... as long as your father comes with us." Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru with a hopeful smile of her own.

"Daddy? Will you please?" Rin asked giving him her puppy eyes that always worked.

"Of course I will." Sesshomaru told his daughter softly.

Kagome noticed the change in his voice, even though it was still cold it wasn't emotionless.

About half an hour later Sesshomaru carried out a crying Rin and a shaken up Kagome. Apparently Touga and Izayoi had hired actors for their haunted house, and one of the actors decided to be a jerk. He was wearing a bloodied clown costume; and while Sesshomaru was distracted by some of his father's business associates the guy chased Kagome and Rin into a corner with a chainsaw. They were huddled in the corner, Kagome protecting a crying and screaming Rin.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled at him, but her ignored her and came closer revving the chainsaw motor even more. Tears sprang from Kagome's eyes as she watched him get closer. When he was about two feet away Kagome cried out: "Sessy!"

Sesshomaru who was still talking with the men heard her and without excusing himself he ran off. A frightened 7 year old Kagome flashing threw his minds eyes. When he saw what was happening he threw the actor threw several of the maze walls which were made of strong and tall shrubbery, while he let out a fierce snarl that sent shivers up the spines of several people, human and demon alike. Sesshomaru turned to see a softly crying Kagome holding Rin in a protective stance trying to save her from the bloodied clown.

Both girls latched onto him, Rin hugging his waist and Kagome griping his dark shirt along with his vampire cape. He patted Rin's head and made sure no one was looking before he kissed Kagome's neck letting a soft purr rumble from his chest. He heard Kagome left out a soft sigh as she recognized the soft rumble that he used to do when she was scared and she was comforted by it.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Kagome cried softly.

"It is ok Kagome, I do not blame you." Sesshomaru told Kagome. He felt her nod and pull back.

Kagome didn't realize that in all of the commotion her scarf had slipped until she heard his purr turn into a growl. Kagome's hands short up and fixed the scarf. She turned her back to him.

Rin had pulled away when she heard the growl and looked up at her father with a questioning look.

Sesshomaru looked down when he felt Rin move. He gave her a small smile and kneeled down. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Come on I need to talk with grandpa." He stood up with Rin in his left arm and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Once out of the maze Sesshomaru excused himself to go have a _talk_ with his father.

Kagome kneeled before Rin and wiped away her remaining tears and fixing her can-can dancer make-up. "Why don't we go get something to drink?" Kagome offered hopping she would agree to it."

Rin nodded and gave Kagome a small smile.

Kagome gripped her small hand and led her to one of the refreshment tables. Kagome got Rin some punch with eyeballs in it, which were really just decorated grapes. "See Rin, you're supposed to eat them." Kagome said pointing to one of the small boys who had just popped one of them into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully while his friends freaked out a little because he had just eating an eyeball. Kagome was distracted from the scene by someone calling out her name. Her head snapped to the direction of the voice only to see a dead football player waving and jogging towards her. Kagome hugged him when he reached her.

"You look beautiful." Sota said softly.

"You look really good too." Kagome replied noticing he was looking at her scarf. She gave him a sad look and he instantly understood what had happened. "So where is Inuyasha?" She asked trying to distract him.

"He said he needed to show Izayoi his evil surgeon outfit."

Kagome nodded her head and glanced back at Rin to see her eating an eyeball and causing some of the kids to chant _'ewws'_ and _'wows'_. "That's nice." Kagome said softly nearly jumping when she heard another call of her name. She once again looked up to find where the source was coming from and locked eyes with a werewolf covered in fake fur. It took her a second to realize that the yellow cat contacts she was looking at were covering the striking blue hues that belonged to Kyochi. He hugged her and she let out a small giggle when his fur tickled her. "I'm so glad you decided to show." Kagome said happily.

"So am I." He said giving her his normal bright smile.

Kagome smiled back but it soon faltered as she saw a bloodied Inuyasha walking towards them. Kagome could clearly see the scowl on his face and it became even clearer as he got closer to them.

He had blood on his doctor's coat as well as in his silver hair. "What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked in a growl as he pointed at Kyochi in accusation.

"I invited him remember?" Kagome said stepping towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paused in his anger and actually looked at Kagome in wonder because she looked so beautiful, but her beauty didn't distract I'm for long and he soon rounded on her. "Why would you do that?" He snapped in question.

"Because he is my friend too, and what ever it is you have against him you need to get over it..." She said stubbornly.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Just then Miroku and Sango popped out of nowhere dressed as a male and female pirate. "Arrrrggg me maties." Miroku said completely oblivious to the small fight that had just occurred.

"You two look so cute!" Kagome nearly squealed.

Sango blushed and Miroku gave Kagome a perverted smile. "It was Sango's idea." Miroku chirped. "She wanted to enter the matching couples costume contest."

Sango's blush increased but the redness in her cheeks soon came from anger as his hand slipped up her short pirate skirt.

A loud SMACK reverberated threw the large room causing several people to look at the unconscious Miroku on the floor, and for Inuyasha to laugh full heartedly at his friends misfortune.

Kagome smiled until she saw Yura walking towards her with another woman who was even more scantily clad, which Kagome didn't think was possible. Kagome glanced over to see Rin laughing at the little boy who had also eaten an eyeball, Kagome heard her call him Hiro. Kagome smiled softly but it was wiped off of her face by Yura's annoying voice.

"Hey bitch."

Kagome looked and heard Inuyasha growl softly: "What do you want Kagura, Yura?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha, Kyochi, and Sota unconsciously moved closer to her as if trying to protect her from the slutyness of the two women in front of them. They ignored the guys and addressed Kagome with glares.

"If you know what's good for your health you'll stay away from Sesshomaru." The one Kagome figured was Kagura threatened.

"Why would I stay away from him? He wants me around not you, all you were to him was a fuck."

Yura and Kagura were slightly taken aback by Kagome standing up for her self but they quickly got over it. Kagura's red eyes flashed as she growled out:

"No sweetie you have it wrong. Sesshomaru will come back to us all you are is a virgin for him to fuck."

Inuyasha, Kyochi, and Sota opened their mouths to retort in Kagome's defense but a cold voice filled the air and an arm wrapped it self around Kagome's waist.

"No she had it right." Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's scarf covered neck while pulsing his aura so it covered Kagome in his scent so others knew she was his. "You both are sluts, and I have absolutely no desire to seek anyone but Kagome."

Kagura scoffed and Yura pouted. Yura gave up and stomped away but unfortunately Kagura didn't.

"How can you say that? I brought you more pleasure then she ever will." Kagura growled stepping closer.

"She is not a whore unlike you, and I know she will not try to kill my daughter."

You can't prove I did anything." Kagura whispered dangerously low.

"I have had enough of you leave my sight or I will personally kick you out in front of everyone."

Kagura was fuming now. How dare he threaten her! With her demonic speed she moved forward in an attempt to harm Kagome but there was a sudden flare of blue miko energy and Kagura was thrown back into a wall. Everyone looked over mainly demons who wanted to see who the miko threat was.

Kagome looked at Sota who grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said looking around at the glaring demons.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around her. She was suddenly reminded that she had a bladder and she squirmed in his grip as she saw Kagura out of the corner of her eye run off somewhere.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip and asked in a whisper: "What is wrong?"

"I need to use the restroom." She whispered awkwardly. Sesshomaru removed himself from her and she turned around giving him a small smile before walking away quickly. Kagome practically ran down an empty decorated corridor which she knew there was a bathroom at the end of. Kagome opened the door not thinking to knock, because the urge in her bladder was too strong, only to find Naraku getting sucked off by Kagura. Kagome stood frozen in horror.

Naraku gripped Kagura's hair and began thrusting himself deeper and harder into her throat and mouth. Naraku looked up to see Kagome and instantly came in Kagura's mouth, and she swallowed all of it like the pro she was.

Kagome was snapped out of her frozen state and turned around in disgust, feeling Kagura brush past her with a sneer. Kagome turned to see Naraku buttoning his pants.

"Did you enjoy the show Kaggy-bear?" He moved forward and placed his left hand on her hip.

Kagome looked up at him fearfully. Was he really going to do something in the middle of a party?

"We can make a show of our own if you want." He placed his right hand on her lower back and pulled her flush against his chest. Kagome tried to push away but he wouldn't let her. His left hand moved up and cupped her breast while his right one trailed down her backside and gave it a rough squeeze.

Kagome let out a whimper. "Please stop." She pleaded.

Naraku moved his left hand and pulled off her scarf noticing the bruise he had given her earlier. Naraku pressed his lips to it making her wince in pain.

All of a sudden a voice from behind Kagome made Naraku freeze. "Kagome?" It questioned.

Naraku pulled away from Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see a small child looking up at them with a shocked expression. Naraku looked back at Kagome and lightly caressed her cheek before stepping around her then the small child.

Kagome took a shuddering breath and leaned against the bathroom sink fixing her scarf.

"Kagome?" Rin's questioning voice reached Kagome's ear.

Kagome flinched and turned to Rin smiling softly. "Yes Rin?"

Rin seemed to think for a moment before asking slowly: "Kagome... is Naraku the one that my Daddy keeps asking you about?"

"No, he's not. Listen no one needs to know what you just saw ok? He's just drunk." Kagome said praying Rin wouldn't tell any one especially Sesshomaru.

"Ok Kagome." Rin knew exactly what Naraku had been doing but she didn't say anything else. Once both Kagome and Rin had emptied their bladders they made their way back to the party.

After an hour and a half of mingling and playing games as well as other things, they started doing contests for costumes. Everyone gathered in the main entrance as the judging began.

Kagome was leaning against one of the pillars well hidden from view when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind. She whimpered thinking it was Naraku coming back to finish what he had started earlier, but when someone whispered: "It is ok." Kagome recognized the voice and instantly relaxed into the larger frame. "Come with me... I would like to show you something." Kagome smiled softly as she was pulled back and led away from the many people in the entrance hall. She turned around when he gripped her smaller hand in his larger one. She looked back to see Naraku peering down the hallway at them. "Run." She told Sesshomaru as she let go of his hand and lifted the sides of her dress before running down the hallway.

Sesshomaru glanced back and saw Naraku glaring at them maliciously. Without warning Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and took off down the hallway not bothering to stop when Naraku called out to them. Sesshomaru didn't stop until he reached the gardens.

The moon was out and it shimmered off of the pond they were standing next to. It also shinned in the flower and trees causing the leaves above them to look like shinny little emeralds which caused Kagome to gasp in awe at the natural beauty before her.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Just wait a moment." Sesshomaru whispered placing his right hand on her abdomen softly and pulling her against him.

Kagome stood there quietly waiting to see what was going to happen. She relaxed against him and watched as small little lights started to appear around them. Kagome smiled, she hadn't seen fireflies since she had moved away from here when she was little, normally Naraku made them stay inside right after school was over.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe again. She turned and looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing me out here." She said smiling up at him. Before Kagome could register what was happening Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers.

He purred lowly in his chest, he had been waiting since they had kissed at work until he could touch her again and now hat he had the chance he wasn't about to let it slip threw his fingers.

Kagome melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her self up a little more so she could have better access to his mouth. She let out a small moan when he ran his hand up and down her sides lightly.

Sesshomaru pulled back and kissed along her jaw line. When he reached her ear he sucked the small piece of flesh into his hot mouth and nibbled on her lobe softly.

Kagome let out a breathy moan and gripped his shoulders as her knees turned to jell-o. She felt as if she was about to turn into soupy mud at his feet.

He kissed back down her jaw line and to her other ear before moving down to her neck.

Kagome didn't notice he had taken her scarf off until he stopped kissing her because she had flinched in pain. Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring openly at her bruised neck. Kagome quickly covered her neck looking up at him fearfully knowing he was going to ask questions.

"What happened?" He questioned so softly Kagome thought that she heard traces of hurt in his voice.

"I ran into a wall." Her excuse was lame and she knew this but what else could she say?

"Walls do this Kagome?" He asked in a low whisper a hint of sarcasm lacing his words.

"Please Sesshomaru, not now." She begged softly in a whisper that matched his.

"Kagome I hate that I can not touch you without hurting you... I only wish you would tell me who does this to you so I can stop them."

Kagome sighed, looked down and let her hands drop from her neck to her sides. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but-"

He cut her off. "But you can not." Sesshomaru let out a sigh of his own. Kagome looked up at him a little scared which Sesshomaru did not like one bit. He caressed her cheek lovingly, unlike the way Naraku had done. "I will wait until you are ready to tell me."

Kagome leaned into his touch and he leaned down and quickly captured her lips.

Kyochi saw Kagome disappear with Sesshomaru and curiosity got the best of him. He followed them and stumbled in on them during the first kiss. He heard what they said and went to leave when Sesshomaru initiated the second kiss but he heard a vicious snarl which made him freeze.

When Kagome's hands ran down Sesshomaru's chest he finally sensed someone was watching them. Upon further inspection with his nose and of their aura, which caused Kagome to step back because she felt the pulse in his aura, he noticed it was Kyochi. He snarled knowing he would stop. "Kyochi... come here."

Kagome was confused and looked in the same place Sesshomaru was looking.

Kyochi stepped out from behind one of the bushes rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Eh-heh, sorry, I was just leaving."

"Kyochi what all did you see?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kyochi looked down and answered: "I saw you guys kiss, but you don't have to worry I'm not going to tell anyone... besides everyone already thinks you two are together anyway."

Kagome blushed bright red and looked down while fixing her scarf. She was embarrassed. She had just gotten caught kissing her employer, teacher, and friend all in one shot.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good now if you'll excuse us..." Sesshomaru trailed off coldly, he wanted to get back to Kagome as he hoped the mood wasn't spoiled.

Kyochi nodded before quickly walking away.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome to see her blushing. He knew that the moment had been ruined. He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Rin asked me earlier if you and Sota could spend the night... would you like too?"

Kagome looked up at him happily, completely forgetting about getting caught a minute ago. "I would love too, and I'm sure Sota would love to also... but I'm not so sure if Naraku will let use."

Sesshomaru growled softly. "I will have my father ask him."

Kagome paused for a moment before saying: "We should get back to the party."

Sesshomaru begrudgingly nodded his head and placed a hand on her lower back, leading her back into the party.

Once they were back inside everyone turned to look at them. Kagome instinctively backed away so she was half hidden behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a growl to show his irritation. Apparently Kagome had won an award for most beautiful costume and when she hadn't gone up to receive her award people grew quiet and looked around the room only to find no sign of her.

Kagome did _not_ like the attention being currently drawn to her. She looked over to see her mother standing with Naraku, she didn't understand how her mother could remain with such a vial creature.

Sesshomaru could see the looks some demons were giving them thinking Kagome was a slut because they could smell hers as well as his arousal. He lifted his lip in a snarl, baring his fangs in a warning.

"Sesshomaru." Touga's low voice called, successfully snapping his attention to him. "Kagome just won an award for most beautiful costume." Sesshomaru stopped his snarl and stepped aside so Kagome could move forward.

The party lasted for a few more hours until people started going home. Sesshomaru had asked Kemi and Naraku if Sota and Kagome could spend the night at his house and he made sure to ask in front of his father and step-mother so Naraku had to say yes.

Naraku bit his tongue and nodded his head. He was angry because he knew Sesshomaru and Kagome were fucking but he was also sad because that meant he would not only be able to play with Kagome but he also wouldn't be able to play with Sota either. He mentally sighed figuring he would have to settle for Kemi.

Rin jumped around happily as they got ready to leave. Everyone else had already gone home by now. Inuyasha had zonked out in a chair and was snoring softly, Miroku had just taken a sleeping Kohaku and Sango home Kagome had just barely fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap, and Sota was just barely keeping up with Rin.

Touga smiled and poked Izayoi before pointing to Kagome who looked adorable in Inuyasha's arms.

Sesshomaru noticed Touga and Izayoi looking intently at something. When he looked he nearly growled seeing a sleeping Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

Touga noticed the flare in his eldest son's aura, he smiled to himself knowing his son was getting a little more protective over Kagome. He vaguely wondered when he would be getting more grandchildren.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave, he moved forward and carefully extracted the sleeping Kagome from Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome stirred slightly when Sesshomaru had her situated in his arms bridal style. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Shh just go back to sleep." He told her softly but coldly.

Kagome sighed and snuggled into his chest.

Sesshomaru turned and nodded to his father and Izayoi before walking away.

Rin ran in front and held the door open for them, Sota, Touga, and Izayoi following after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lightly placed Kagome in the passenger seat before getting in.

Rin and Sota both hugged Izayoi and Touga before getting in the car.

Sesshomaru drove back to his house and carried Kagome up to the same room that she was supposed to spend the night in last time. He tucked Rin into bed and made sure Sota was ok before going to fetch Atsuki so she could change Kagome. Sesshomaru lightly tapped on Atsuki's door and heard some rustling before she opened the door with a smile in place.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of salt from her tears. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy but even though he could see that she was crying he knew something was wrong because she had called him by his name. "What is wrong?" He asked and watched her smile flicker.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe." She lied earning a light growl in warning from Sesshomaru.

"Atsuki." He growled out. Sesshomaru was taken aback when she suddenly hugged him and started to cry.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed. "He told me he loved me."

Sesshomaru softly rubbed her back. Atsuki had been somewhat of a little sister to him but she was often to busy with her friends so she was never at his fathers place when Kagome was there which is why she hadn't recognized her. "What are you talking about Atsuki?"

She pulled back and looked down before looking up at him. "I know you know I have been with a coupe of guys since I lost my virginity when I was 16 and I was always safe with them... but I met this guy a couple of moths ago. The one I have been going out with a lot." Atsuki paused wondering if Sesshomaru had noticed.

Sesshomaru nodded indicating that he had noticed her dressing up and going out.

Atsuki looked to the side before continuing. "Well I was stupid and didn't protect my self... that's why I have been masking my sent... I got pregnant."

Sesshomaru nearly growled when he noticed the fear in her voice and eyes when she said this.

"He showed up today and asked me to run away with him. I told him I couldn't and when he asked why I finally told him the truth about the baby... he said I was a slut and that it probably wasn't even his." Atsuki swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Sesshomaru afraid of his rejection for being stupid. "He told me that if it was his I should get an abortion then he hit me in the stomach repeatedly... I didn't show at the party because I was in the hospital. I had a miscarriage Sesshomaru... he killed my baby." She broke down and her knees gave out causing her to plummet towards the ground but Sesshomaru caught her.

"No, Atsuki, none of this is your fault." He tried to reassure her.

"You're the only one I've told aside from Yuki who guessed I was pregnant to begin with, that man is just too smart for his own good." She said with a light laugh.

Sesshomaru was happy that she was able to make jokes at a time like this.

Atsuki took a deep breath and pulled back wiping her tears away. She gave him a watery smile. "So what was it that you needed?"

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered that Kagome was upstairs still in her Halloween costume. "Never mind, I will take care of it."

"No, it's ok, what is it?" She asked wanting to do something to get her mind off of her baby.

"Kagome is upstairs in her costume, asleep."

Atsuki understood what he was saying and nodded. "I'll change her." She said not missing the microscopic flicker of emotion when he talked about the small miko. Atsuki smiled and followed him up the stairs to the room Kagome was staying in.

Sesshomaru left to get clothing for her.

Atsuki walked over to Kagome and softly coaxed her sleeping form out of the small ball she had been curled up in, in the center of the large bed. Atsuki unzipped her dress and unlaced it before pulling it gently off of her body.

Kagome slept soundly threw it.

Atsuki noticed Kagome's matching white lacy bra and boy cuts. Her eyes traveled over Kagome's body –in a non-sexual way- and she noticed the bruise on her abdomen and was reminded of the similar ones on her own body. Her eyes touched all of the scars that littered her pail skin; she noticed the handprint bruise on her neck and the deep scars on her breasts and cringed thinking about how bad they must have hurt. She was brought from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. She looked to see Sesshomaru standing there with clothing in his hand.

Sesshomaru had walked into the room to see Atsuki looking down at Kagome. He let his own eyes run over Kagome's sleeping form. Yet again realization hit him that she was no longer the little girl he loved but a grown woman who he still loved, not that he would admit it to anyone including himself. Aside from the scars and bruises she had a perfect body. Soft warm breasts slightly bigger than a C but smaller than a D, but they should fill up to that D soon, flat stomach, nice hips, and great legs that could wrap around him. She had a round face that gave her the look of innocence and beautiful green eyes which were slowly regaining their happy shine but were currently hidden from his view. His eyes traveled to her long ink black tresses which were fanned out around her making her look a little more pail, the light of the bright moon outside spilled in threw the open curtains and caused those dark locks to have a blue tint just like when they were in the sun. He snapped himself from his thoughts as they slowly turned perverted, after all he may be her friend but he was still a male.

After Atsuki dressed Kagome, Sesshomaru hung up her dress in the closet, and they both made their way to their bedrooms for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed underneath his blankets just like Kagome was in the other room. He laid there listening to the sounds of his way overly sized house. He was tired but all he could think about was Kagome. Who hurt her, her smiling face, broken eyes, the innocence she still had unlike most girls. It amazed him still that one second she could act like a child and the next she could be serious, it was nearly laughable.

His thoughts took a sharp turn and his train of thought jumped off of the tracks and onto the dirt road. He saw her body in his minds eye and thought about how nice it would be to have her long legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her, bringing her to new heights she had never experienced before. He shook his head trying to clear it of the graphic images it held. _'Stop thinking about her.'_ He scolded himself. _'Stop it, you need sleep.'_ He then heard his inner demon growl back:

**_'Come on Sesshomaru, don't you wanna know what her hot tight passage would feel like around you?'_**

He growled back at his inner demon. _'No, I could not ever reduce my self to sleep with a human.'_

**_'You sure? I am a part of you I do know the things you feel for her... the lust you feel for her and what about Jenny? She was human.'_**

_'And a mistake.'_ He snarled in retort. Sesshomaru suddenly heard a whimper, recognizing it as Kagome's he shot out of bed shutting his demon up as he raced into Kagome's room to see something that surprisingly enough made his heart skip a beat.

Kagome had kicked the covers off of her and the white silk shirt of his that she was wearing had ridden up to just below her breasts exposing the taunt flesh of her stomach. She had moved down the bed and was in the center of it again and was clutching the soft material of the sheets underneath her.

Sesshomaru was snapped from the erotic sight before him as she whimpered again. His eyes traveled to her lips which she was biting the right side of the lower one. He heard her moan and arch her back. He knew what she was dreaming about but not who and the thought of her wanting someone else to touch her made his inner beast snarl ferociously but it purred when he heard her sigh a few words.

"Oh Sesshomaru... please." Kagome was having the exact type of dream that Sesshomaru had thought. It involved her, hi, and his desk. Dream Kagome was having a great time as she was building her way up to an orgasm, but then her dream took a drastic turn and Sesshomaru was replaced by Naraku.

Sesshomaru smelt her scent change dramatically from arousal to the over powering scents of fear and panic as she shot straight up and screamed in out right terror. He moved to her side and placed a hand on her arm only to have her jump away.

"No don't touch me!" She shrieked.

Sesshomaru had to subdue his raging beast at her words. Wasn't she just dreaming about the two of them? "Kagome, calm down."

Said girl looked up at him fear clear in her eyes as well as on her face. "S-sorry Sesshomaru." She said her chest heaving with each quickened breath, the shirt she was wearing now covering her body.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked noticing the blush that quickly spread over her nose, cheeks, and neck. He also smelled the increase of fear.

"It was just a bad dream that started out good."

"What was the good part about?" He questioned already knowing but he enjoyed the darker red her skin turned.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Was his too quick reply.

Kagome looked at him a little shocked not expecting the answer he gave her. "We were at work..." She trailed off and Sesshomaru knew exactly what she had been dreaming about, but decided to push it.

"Is that it?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her. Sesshomaru smelt her arousal spike. When she didn't answer he continued. "Did it involve my desk?" He asked running his claws carefully down her arm causing goose bumps to appear.

"Yes." She whispered.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and took in her scent, the sweet smell of roses ad vanilla was laced with her arousal. He placed his lips on her neck and she sighed but pulled away and looked into his eyes and softly asked:

"Will you lay with me and just forget the world?"

Sesshomaru didn't brake eye contact as he said: "When I am with you, you _are_ my world."

Kagome suddenly tackled him to the bed and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sesshomaru was shocked by her strength but not shocked enough to let her dominate the kiss. He flipped her over so she was underneath him. He braced himself with his right hand while his left one traveled down to her hip, mindful of his claws. He heard her sigh as he ran his fingers over the rim of her boy cuts. Before he could control himself he slipped his hand inside of her underwear.

Kagome felt his hand slide into her underwear and panicked slightly but she trusted him and just like when the best fall down sometimes, she gave into temptation.

Sesshomaru softly played with her smooth pelvic area before moving his finger down more and lightly brushing her -still swollen from her dream- pleasure button.

Kagome tore her mouth away from his and cried out in pleasure but then pulled back and grabbed his wrist. She looked up at him with slight fear. "On the outside ok."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled his hand back out. He found the same spot over the cloth of her underwear.

Kagome let out a breathy moan as he rubbed her sensitive nub threw the cloth. Kagome arched her back as if she were an offering. "God, Sesshomaru."

He softly rubbed her for a moment and enjoyed listening to her pant and moan his name. He moved his hand and quickly removed the shirt she was wearing. He wanted to unbuckle her strapless bra which clasped in the front but he resisted temptation and didn't. He replaced his hand on her and rubbed with renewed vigor, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and chest. He traced his tongue over the scars on her breasts and could see her hard nipples threw the fabric of her bra.

Kagome ran her fingers threw his silky hair. She had had naughty thoughts about feeling his silky locks against her heated skin, and she had thought right, it felt great.

Sesshomaru's beast growled in content as she writhed in pleasure.

Kagome was just happy that for the first time she wasn't writhing in pain.

Sesshomaru had to growl at his demon to shut up because it kept making snide remarks. He could tell by her increasing pants that she was about to reach her peak and quickened his pace.

Kagome felt a coil tighten in her abdomen, it felt as if she was building up to something. She looked into his eyes and said three words that she had told him numerous times before but had never meant it in the way she was about to say. "I love you." Just as she had muttered those words she screamed out his name as the tight coil in her abdomen snapped. She arched her back off the bed, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth still open in a silent scream as her muscles spasm.

Once she came down from her high realization of what she had just down hit her like a brick to the face. She closed and pulled her knees up to her chest hiding herself as tears sprang forth.

Sesshomaru noticed her actions and smelt salt from her tears and instantly felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his bare chest. "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"You must think I'm such a slut." She softly cried afraid he would think she had turned into a skeeze and just wanted his money or body.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her slightly. "If I thought that do you think I would be in here with you? Kagome..." She sighed softly. "If you were a slut would have let me go farther, but you didn't." He kissed her shoulder softly. "You are far from slutacious."

Kagome giggled softly at his choice of words. She turned slightly in his embrace and looked at him, giving him a small kiss on the nose. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sesshomaru turned her the rest of the way in his lap and looked into her eyes.

Kagome shifted slightly, feeling his happy member. She moved her legs onto either side of his. She blushed and shifted again when she felt it twitch in response to her movements.

Sesshomaru felt his mini him twitch so he placed his hands on Kagome's hips to still her.

Kagome went to move off of him but her heated cloth covered core rubbed over his member bringing forth a hiss from Sesshomaru.

Kagome thought she had hurt him but the look on his face told her other wise.

"Do not move." He opened his eyes and Kagome could see the red tint in his golden hues which scared her slightly.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal still and it increased the tint in his eyes. With out warning he pushed her down on the bed and nuzzled her neck with his nose letting out a soft purr. "Gods you smell so good." He lightly grinded his erection into her heated core threw his silky boxers and her lacy underwear causing Kagome to moan and grip his shoulders. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked in a soft growl. He licked across her collarbone and the right side of her neck.

Kagome ground back against him but then cried out in pain and surprise when he suddenly bit down, all though she did slightly enjoy it. "Oww, Sessy."

He pulled back and looked at her worriedly. All red was completely gone from his eyes now. "Shit, Kagome, I am sorry."

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's ok." She smiled but he still felt guilty.

"I am sorry, my beast..." Sesshomaru trailed off.

Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru this upset and it hurt her to see that he hurt. "It's ok... I understand." She softly brushed some of his silver locks behind his ear. "I know you didn't mean to."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and licked up the small red droplets, watching it heal. He kissed the spot before looking into her eyes and saying: "Perhaps we should go to sleep." He suggested.

Kagome nodded her head and found herself suddenly under the covers and flush against a warm chest.

Sesshomaru softly drew patterns, that only he could see, on her arm while softly nuzzling her neck.

Kagome's breathing slowly evened out and Sesshomaru knew she was asleep.

"I love you too..." He whispered into her ear.


	19. Sorry guys

I am so sorry to everyone but I have lost inspiration for both of my stories. I am getting no reviews aside from the very few and thank you so much to everyone who gave me a REAL review not just nice story update soon. I hate that and I asked you guys not to do that. I am really sorry and I have almost no ideas for chapter 16 or maybe its 17, for Darker Melody, I'm not even sure anymore and i asked for suggestions and reviews and i didn't get anywhere near as many as i have before, I mean really guys.... I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop writting... unless you guys can make it up... I need at least 20 more reviews for the most recent chapter and I mean really reviews people not one or two liners that only say I like your story please post a new chapter soon. I want to know what is exactly good and what is bad and some suggestions ppl... I'm sorry I'm sure you all think I'm a bitch for this but really guys...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys I wont be posting on this one again, I am reposting it with the help of a beta, I am finally getting back into it! Check out the repost things will be changed.**_


	21. Please read

Hey guys hopefully i will be working on this story soon, so look for an update with in the next couple weeks please pm me or review on this chapter if anyone still reads this.


	22. Chapter 16: Halloween Day

**New chapter after soooooo long thanks for reading!**

Chapter 16: Halloween Day

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her. "Were you watching me sleep?" She asked not sure if she should feel flattered or creeped out.

Sesshomaru smiled at her softly. "No I was not. I just woke up myself." He surprised her by leaning over her and softly kissing her lips. "Good morning." He wasn't sure what to think about the realization that waking up next to her made him happy.

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled softly at him. "Morning Sesshomaru." She went to get out of the bed when he pulled her back down by her hips causing her to squeak. He started to lightly kiss her neck until he kissed the bite marks from last night. Pulling back he got a better look at them.

"Kagome?" He said softly his voice slipping back into its cold state.

She heard the change of his and pulled further away from him looking up into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I am sorry." He said running his thumb gently over the mark. Thinking he was just apologizing for biting her she shrugged, but then he continued. "I seemed to have marked you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "As my mate."

Kagome blinked not completely understanding at first until it clicked in her head that he was a demon and the mark was significant. "You what?" She whispered covering the mark with her hand. "I thought there was more to it then just a bite." She could feel her self start to hyperventilate knowing Naraku was going to be beside himself in his anger.

Sesshomaru nodded noticing her distress. "There is." He moved her hand and looked at the shimmering mark. "It just means that my beast has claimed you for his own. You'll see that it shimmers in the light. However if we do not complete the rest of the ceremony it will disappear over time." He sighed aggravated that he hadn't controlled his beast well enough. "You should be able to mask the mark and your sent with your miko powers."

Kagome nodded her head trying to relax and calm her self down. Did this mean that Sesshomaru liked her or just that his beast approved of her? She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask and face the possible truth. She pulled a little of her power together and masked the mark as well as her sent.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I can't see it or smell the difference." He moved away from her and got out of the bed walking towards his closet. "Atsuki left some clothing for you to wear today in the other room." He told her as he made his way to his bathroom closing the door behind him.

Kagome sat there for a minute before she heard the shower start. She figured he must be mad at her. She rose from the bed stretching before pulling the discarded silk shirt on from the floor. Making her way back to her room she saw the clothes Sesshomaru had been talking about folded neatly on the empty dresser.

Grabbing the clothes she made her way to the bathroom that was in the room. She was slightly taken aback by the beauty of the white marble and stainless steal. Glancing at the overly sized tub with jets she longed to take a bath but knowing that it would take too long she settled for the standing shower.

After about twenty minutes she walked back into the bedroom feeling better about the situation with Sesshomaru. She walked over to the dresser and pulled the green long sleeved sweater and pair of blue jeans on. She left the room closing the door behind her. Glancing down the hall she saw Sesshomaru closing his own door.

"Would you walk down stairs with me?" He questioned softly only receiving a nod from her. They walked in silence making their way to the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

"Daddy!" Rin yelled slamming into Sesshomaru's leg receiving a pat on her head before she moved to Kagome and gave her an equally energetic but less harsh hug. "We are making pancakes from scratch." She said smiling up at them, her black hair currently white from all of the flour in it.

Kagome smiled down at the little girl and noticed that Yuki seemed to be the only one in the kitchen who wasn't covered in flour. Her gaze ran over Sota then to Atsuki. "Thank you for the clothes." She said to the older girl who was sitting down. She walked over to her and took a seat next to her patting her brother's head as she passed him.

"Its not a big deal." She said giving her a small smile, which Kagome noticed was fake.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's cold voice filled the room. "Next time try not to cover everyone."

Kagome watch Sesshomaru help Rin make chocolate chip pancakes smiling softly as the little girl sprayed him with flour as well. After they all ate everyone aside from Yuki and Kagome went to clean all of the flour off of themselves. Kagome helped Yuki with the dishes even though he objected.

"So…" Yuki said softly glancing at Kagome who was rinsing the dishes as he loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Yeah?" She asked holding out a black plate to him.

"You and Sesshomaru started the mating process?" He questioned nonchalantly.

Kagome was so shocked she dropped the plate but Yuki caught it with his demon reflexes. "How? How did you know?"

"I know you are masking it but remember I can smell threw that." He watched as she nodded going back to the dishes. "Why would you hide that though?" He studied Kagome and watched her shoulders tense. "I understand he is your teacher, however I also know matting laws would over rule those silly human laws."

Kagome shut the water off and leaned her back against the sink, her head tilted back looking up at the ceiling. "It's not like that." She said sighing softly. "It wasn't exactly a decision that we both made. He bit me last night on accident and didn't realize what had happened until this morning." She explained.

Yuki nodded closing the dishwasher and starting it. "Did the two of you spend the night together?"

Kagome straightened up and looked at Yuki with a dark blush spreading across her checks. "Yeah we did. I know how bad that sounds so please don't tell anyone." She pleaded softly looking into his grey eyes.

Yuki let out a short laugh shaking his head, his short grey hair moving back and forth. "I am old enough and smart enough not to tell anyone Sesshomaru's business." He paused before taking a step towards her, closing most of the distance between them. When she froze he smiled gently realizing she was terrified. "Both Touga and I are strong enough to remove the matting mark and seeing as you more then likely want him to know, I would gladly do it for you. If that is indeed what you want." He knew that for Sesshomaru's beast to accept Kagome, a human, as its mate that must mean Sesshomaru thought very highly of her. Not only was she strong enough for him to love her but it also meant the beast realized that she was strong enough and worth enough to protect any offspring that the two of them. And also that the beast accepted the fact that the offspring would be only half demon said a lot about how Sesshomaru really felt about the little miko.

Kagome nodded her head. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered by Sesshomaru's beast choosing her, she was, it was more of the fact that she knew what would happen if Naraku found out. "Will it hurt?" She asked as she dropped her barrier.

"It might hurt you a little since it was only done last night, however Sesshomaru will feel more pain than you." Yuki didn't add the part that the amount of pain would depend on how much Sesshomaru cared for or even loved her.

"Ok." She said taking a step away from the counter. "We should probably get him and make him aware of what you're doing and go to somewhere more secluded."

"Yes, that would be best." He wasn't sure on how Sesshomaru would react at the news or how he would react when he removed the matting mark. They sought out Sesshomaru who was walking out of his bedroom as just as they made it into the hall.

Sesshomaru had been thinking about the matting mark on Kagome just as the came into his line of view. "Yuki?" He questioned emotionlessly.

"Yuki thinks he might be able to remove the mark." Kagome spoke up, wringing her hands nervously. "If that is what you want." She added trying to be polite.

"Of course it is." He said a little too fast, not noticing the slightly hurt look on Kagome's face. "After all it would be best for everyone." He opened his bedroom door and motioned for them to enter. "And it would also be best if no one found out about this." He said with a pointed look at Yuki, knowing how close he was with his father. He had been worried that Yuki would have been able to smell the matting mark in the first place, and after all if Yuki had been able top detect it then his father, if he was paying attention, would have been able to notice as well. "I know how this works." He said bracing himself against the wall. His father had told him about the rituals when he was old enough to know, he just thought that if no one noticed that it would be better to leave it that way then to involve the help of Yuki or his father.

Yuki nodded leading Kagome over to Sesshomaru's bed and motioning for her to sit down on it. "Just remember to breath." He said closing his eyes and letting his own concealment drop.

Kagome blinked up at Yuki noticing the demon markings she could now see. He had grown a little taller, his hair had acquired a shimmering look to it, and his ear had become pointed. "Ok, I'm ready." She said softly closing her eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. She head Yuki mumble some words that she couldn't understand before he placed his hand over the mark. She felt a searing pain as if the mark was being burned off and let out a small whimper as she tried to control her breathing.

Sesshomaru watched as Yuki started the removal ritual and leaned against the wall figuring he would be able to control any pain he felt. When Yuki placed his hand on Kagome he felt his beast struggle to gain control over him, but he fought it down. Then there was suddenly the most excruciating pain in his chest. It felt as though someone was ripping out his heart. Before he understood what was happening he was on his knees holding his chest.

Kagome opened her eyes when the pain suddenly stopped leaving only a dull memory that it had ever been there in the first place. When she saw Sesshomaru on his knees she rushed to his side, too suddenly for Yuki to stop her. She knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Instantly regretting it as she was thrown down on her back, but what surprised her was the gentleness he used. She felt his aura pulse and surge around her as she looked up into his eyes. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered in question seeing his red eyes.

Yuki watched the exchange and knew what had happened. When he removed the mark Sesshomaru's beast came out thinking someone was trying to harm or steal its potential mate. He was concerned for Kagome, not that he would harm her, Yuki was more worried about him forcing the matting on her without her permission.

Sesshomaru felt his beast coming forward and tried to hold it back but it thought Kagome was in peril so it surged forth. He felt himself loose control and fought agasint it, but lost. He watched himself pounce on Kagome and he was worried he was going to mark her again.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's body lifted off of her in a rush of wind. He hadn't really been putting any weight on her just holding her down. She blinked and looked up to see Yuki struggling to hold Sesshomaru against the wall.

"You need to calm down. She is not in any harm." Yuki said in a calm voice. Sesshomaru growled and snapped at him. Kagome could feel his aura pulsing around her and threw the house. "Sesshomaru, she is fine."

Kagome got up from the ground and walked over to the two of them. "Sesshomaru?" She placed her right hand on Yuki but quickly removed it when Sesshomaru snapped at Yuki and let out a fear rippling growl. "Shhh…" She whispered softly placing her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. "It's ok, I'm ok." She looked at his eyes and saw the red dwindling down back into his amber color. She cooed softly to him until she felt the aura receded and his markings were covered again.

Yuki stepped back looking a little worse for wear. "Well that was fun." He said chuckling lightly. He now knew exactly what Kagome meant to Sesshomaru and he wasn't so sure if he would be able to keep this important information to himself. "I will leave you two to yourselves." He turned to see Rin, Sota, and Atsuki. He left the room motioning for them to leave with him. "You guys should go downstairs and watch a movie." He told them softly seaming to age by the minute. "I am retiring to my room for the rest of the day, Atsuki, if you could please tell Sesshomaru that later I would appreciate that." He walked past the small group not saying anything more.

Kagome watched Yuki go before turning back to Sesshomaru. "Are you ok?" She asked softly making sure to keep her distance.

"I am sorry you had to see that." He said leaning back against the wall looking exhausted.

Kagome walked over to his bed and sat down placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, her hair spilling out around her like a dark curtain. "Don't worry about it." She said sounding tired, she knew if he looked tired he must be ready to fall over from exhaustion. "Everyone looses them selves once in a while."

Sesshomaru sat next to her making sure not to touch her not sure how she felt about his beast's possessiveness. "Kagome." He said softly noticing her slight flinch. "I am sorry for what I did."

Kagome sat up and looked up at him. "You don't need to be sorry." She said with a small smile. "I am a little worried about what this means." She admitted honestly. "But I do know a little bit about what just happened and I'm not mad or upset."

Sesshomaru nodded understanding. "I know what I said the other night about us being together and no one knowing." He paused not sure if he should continue. "If I give you the matting mark, it wouldn't matter."

Kagome looked down at the floor wishing that the two of them could at least try for a relationship but she was scared. She had been nieve the other day. She knew she couldn't have a relationship with anyone, not in Naraku's house. Probably not ever. She didn't deserve happiness. "I don't think that is a good idea." She whispered afraid of how he would take it. "I care for you." She paused putting her face back in her hands. "A lot. But I don't think with everything that is going on right now that it's a good idea. Plus I don't think Naraku would approve." She was putting it lightly but she couldn't just tell him the truth.

Sesshomaru nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "I care for you too Kagome." He paused waiting for her to look up at him. "And quiet frankly I do not care what Naraku thinks." He told her with a small smile. He was hurt by her rejection and he wasn't completely sure why. He wanted to try a relationship with her, if his beast had that kind of a reaction to her then perhaps she was worthy. He did care for her, he always had. He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him and the smell of salt filled his senses.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears when he said he cared for her. She figured he did but it was nice to hear someone say it every once in a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling her tears rise to the surface. She wouldn't cry in front of him she told her self and when he hugged her back her breathing shuttered.

Sesshomaru heard her sob and he rubbed small circles on her back. "It's ok Kagome." He pulled her against him more and up onto the pillowed at the top of the bed. He laid back with her hiding her face against his chest on her side. "I will wait for you if need be." He admitted to her as well as himself. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.

Kagome was shocked by his words as well as his kiss. She kissed him back feeling her body heat up and flush. He deepened the kiss and moved her on her back and hovered over her. She slipped her hands up into his hair pulling her closer in slight desperation. She ran one hand down over his shirt clad chest and when she reached the bottom she run her fingers slowly over the ridges on his muscular stomach. She felt him nudge her knees apart and she let him slipped between her thighs.

Sesshomaru hadn't intended on pushing the kiss but he felt drunk by her kiss. It was like she inebriated him. When she touched his skin it was like she ignited something inside of him ever he didn't know was there. She was the gasoline to his fire burning with in him. It was then he realized he would do what ever it took to be in her life. This wasn't just lust. He broke the kiss enjoying her panting. He kissed down her jaw line and to his neck being careful to control his beast from marking her again.

Kagome moaned out and arched her back when he nipped lightly at her neck, trusting him that he wouldn't mark her again. She felt a fire ignite lower then her stomach and only increase and his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. When she didn't object after a few second he slipped his hand up delicately sliding across her pail skin.

Her moan drove him wild, even more so then her panting. When he touched the taunt shin of her stomach he decided to take this as far as she would let him. He pulled back and sat up. He smiled down at her and pulled his shirt off of himself. He quickly returned his mouth to hers. His hand traveled north towards her breast, softly trailing over her ribs along the way.

Kagome felt his hand and was wondering how far she would let this go. She wanted this, but at the same time she knew this shouldn't happen between the two of them. Hadn't she just told him they couldn't be together? She knew that everyone would know or at least assume it had been him who she had given her virginity to. She was worried about the repercussions from Naraku but then she threw those worries out the window. It was her choice.

When his thumb brushed over the top of her bra she pushed him back softly and he instantly moved back. Sesshomaru figured he had taken it as far as it was going to go until she sat up and pulled off her green shirt. He was shocked to say the least and he let that show only to receive a light laugh from Kagome.

"Don't look so shocked." She said blushing brightly. "I can be bad too." She moaned once again when he started kissing her again. She felt his hand return to her breast and rub it threw the fabric of her bra. Then she felt his fingers linger over the clasp on the front of her bra.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes making sure she was out with him taking her bra off. "If you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me." He told her truthfully. He saw the emotion flash across her eyes and when she nodded he had her bra off before she could blink again. He kept eye contact with her for a couple more second before he left his eyes trail down to her breast. They were just as amazing as he thought they would be.

Kagome wasn't sure about him taking her bra off but she trusted him so she nodded. When he told her he would stop she knew he was being truthful again and just to have to option to stop it if she wanted meant more to her then she would ever say out loud. When he took off her bra it was all she could do to hold her arms at her sides and not cover herself. This was the first time she was letting someone see her half naked and wanting them too. She was slightly embarrassed but it quickly vanished when she felt his hot mouth close over her right nipple and his left hand latch onto her right breast kneading it softly.

She moaned and arched her back up into him again this time with more urgency then before. He could hear her gasping out his name as he teased her breasts switching back and forth between the two of them with his hands and mouth. He slowing moved his hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled back from her breasts and looked up at her waiting for his permission. When she nodded once again he removed her jeans surprised to find she didn't have any underwear on.

Kagome saw his questioning look and closed her legs bringing them up. "Mine were dirty and Atsuki didn't leave me new ones." She explained embarrassed.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "I do not mind." He told her gently. "It is sexy."

Kagome laughed lightly never having associated the word sexy with herself. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Mmm. Now where were we?" He asked leaning back over her. "Oh yes." He kissed her lips briefly before returning to her breasts. When he thought she was roused once more and ready he slowly moved his right hand down her body and rested it for a minute on her hip before moving it down her thigh then to her inner thigh. He looked back up into her eyes and seeing no resistance there he slowly and carefully slipped a finger inside of her.

Her reaction was instant. Kagome moaned out and arched her self up into him as much as possible. "Sesshomaru." She moaned out grinding her hips softly. When he begain to move back and forth inside of her, her eyes closed tightly not used to this type of pleasure. She felt him move down between her thighs and was shocked when she suddenly felt his tongue on her clit. Her moans and breaths increased. She felt herself building up again just like last night. She knew what was coming this time though, and she couldn't wait for it. She felt his tempo change and she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Suddenly she felt that coil inside of her break just like it hand last night only this time it was stronger, more pleasurable, and it lasted longer.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her as she calmed down not wanting to push her body like he would have someone more experienced. He had enjoyed that more then she would ever know. He enjoyed bringing her to an orgasm and knowing he was the first to do so. He wanted to take it further and be inside of her but he wouldn't today. He was sure that he had pushed it far enough and when she came down from her high she more then likely wouldn't want to have sex with him. He wanted to wait anyway. He wanted it to be perfect for her, for it to be right. Figuring she would more then likely be embarrassed he pulled his comforter over her naked body.

When Kagome came down from her high she was appreciative of the blanket. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered softly glancing up at him to see him looking down at her. She looked away her blush bright red. "I'm sorry." She looked back up at him in surprise when she heard the deep baritone laugh that emitted from his chest.

"What could you possibly sorry for?" He asked looking down at her amused.

Kagome's flush darkened and she was starting to resemble a tomato. "I… I uh…" She wasn't really sure what to say. "I am kind of embarrassed." She pulled the blanket up over her head only hearing his chuckle again. "Don't laugh." She squealed from underneath the blanket, kicking her legs in her embarrassment.

"Kagome." He chided softly. "You do not need to be embarrassed, although the reason escapes me as to why you would be."

"You must think I'm such a slut." She said still hiding.

"Kagome, you are being ridiculous." He pulled down the top of the blanket until her face was showing. "I enjoyed it as well." He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"How?" She asked not sure how he could have enjoyed it.

"Kagome." He sighed. "I might not have gotten release, but I enjoyed seeing you do so." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips quickly. "You are beautiful."

Kagome giggled feeling better about what had just happened. "Thank you." She paused wiggiling slightly. "Um… Do I need to take care of you?" She asked not sure really what to do to help him. She had a general idea but that was all. She waited with baited breath slightly afraid of his answer.

Sesshomaru tucked her hair gently behind her right ear. "You do not have to do anything." He felt his smile rise again and let it.

"Are you sure?" She asked releasing the breath she had been holding. She sat up holding the blanket to her chest. "I mean… I uh, I could try."

Sesshomaru chuckled once more at her attempt but shook his head. "It is alright Kagome. You do not need to. Of course if you insist you are more then willing to try, however we both know that this is new to you and I do not want to push you. I will never force you to do anything you do not want to do. But if this is something you want to do, by all means begin."

Kagome was a little taken aback by his words but he was right she hadn't ever done this before and he was being rather considerate. "Do you want me to try?" She asked moving closer to him. She wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. He didn't answer instead he folded his arms behind his head and lay back on the bed. She could see the tent pitched in his pants and it was larger then she thought it would have been. Leaning forward, making sure the blanket staid put, she placed her free hand on his tent.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He was intrigued by his own actions as well as hers. He wasn't planning on her doing anything for him, but it was up to her, he would stop her if she wanted to take it too far. He could feel her hands shaking as she tried to unbutton his slacks. "Just relax." He told her softly looking up at her. "If you need to stop we can."

Kagome shook her head. "I want to do this. I just might need a little guidance." She said slightly embarrassed she had no idea what to do.

"It is ok. Just go on instinct, do what feels right. If you need help I will guide you." He reached down and steadied her hands and heard her take a deep breath. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before looking at her too see if there was any hesitation. When he saw none he pulled his slacks off leaving him in his silk black boxers. He watched her bite her lip nervously as she reached down. She hesitated and he heard her breath and heart beat quicken, then with out warning she closed her eyes and pulled his boxers down. When he was about to ask if she was ok she opened her eyes.

Kagome was surprised at how large he was. She had assumed from the sizable buldge in his pants but she hadn't expected what she saw. Glancing up at him she looked slightly fearful before it was replaced with determination. She reached down and grasped the base of his member enjoying his groan of pleasure. He had been right this was a lot easier then she feared. She was encouraged by his sighs and moans and when the thought occurred to her to try and put the tip in her mouth she did.

Sesshomaru knew this was probably the first time she had ever done this but she was a natural. When she put the tip of his member in her hot wet mouth his eyes shot open. He couldn't believe that this human woman had brought him so close to climax this fast. He gently slipped his hand into her hair; not adding any pressure, just running his fingers threw her hair.

She increased her speed growing bolder and taking more of him in her mouth. She could feel him arching up into her and she figured that meant he was enjoying it. She could feel his hand running threw her hair and was slightly worried he might force her head down but when he didn't she was relieved.

Sesshomaru felt himself come close to release and he knew he had to tell her. "Kagome." He warned. "I'm going to cum." He felt her pull back and he took over stroking himself.

Kagome was slightly mesmerized as she watched him orgasm. It wasn't what she had expected, she was slightly fascinated. It was messier then she thought it would be too. Sesshomaru looked up at her threw glazed eyes and she knew she had done it right. "Was it ok?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru smiled up at her. "You are amazing." He told her softly. He cupped her face and kissed her cheek. "I am going to go take a shower, would you like to join me?" He wasn't sure how she would react to the invitation but either way he wouldn't mind.

Kagome shook her head. "I think I am going to just head back down stairs." She told him moving to the edge of the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Do not feel bad, we did not do anything wrong." He said trying to reassure her.

Kagome nodded. "Honestly I really enjoyed it." She admitted. "I do feel a little bad but at the same time I don't." She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't wanna go further."

"Do not be sorry." He moved her so she was facing him. "So many times we just give it away for someone who won't even remember your name. You need someone who will love you for you. I am not saying that I do not feel that way, I am just saying it is something you need to be sure of not just a fling in the back of a car."

Kagome smiled. "Because in over sized bed, with someone I have known for a long time, is the equivalent of the backseat of a car with a stranger." She joked. "We really should get back to the others. Sota and I should get home." She moved away dropping the blanket as she pulled her clothes back on.

Sesshomaru took the moment to watch her get dressed and he knew this wouldn't be the last time this happened. "I will be out in a minute." He said figuring he would just clean up instead of taking a shower.

Kagome nodded and headed downstairs meeting the others who were watching a zombie movie. She received questioning looks from Sota and Rin but Atsuki knew the look on Kagome's face and what it meant. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to join them, and after the movie was over Kagome excused her self to call her mother. "Hey mom." She said into the phone Sesshomaru had gotten her.

"Kagome how was your night?" Kemi asked sounding happy.

"It was really nice." She said smiling softly at the fact that her mother sounded fine. "What time should we come home?" She asked knowing she was supposed to go trick-or-treating with Rin.

"Actually if you wanted to go trick-or-treating with your friends you can. The Tashio's invited us over for dinner tonight while Inuyasha is out trick-or-treating. Izayoi suggested you go with them and then spend the night over at their house with the rest of the kids."

"I would like that." Kagome said leaning against the pail wall of the hallway. "Could you bring some extra clothes for Sota and I?" She asked as Sota walked out into the hall. When she received her mother's conformation and goodbye she hung up. Looking at Sota she explained to him what was going on.

Sota nodded and smiled brightly at his sister. "So what happened earlier between you and Sesshomaru?" He looked up at her with his soul seeing blue eyes.

Kagome considered lying to him for a brief moment but then thought better of it. She told him everything that had happened from last night's nightmare up until her coming down to watch the movie with them. She had a flaming blush when she was done and Sota only smiled up at her. "I kind of feel a little slutty." She admitted to him looking away form him.

"Why?" He figured it had to do with something Naraku said or did but he really didn't wanna bring him up at that moment. "You didn't do anything wrong sis. Seriously, don't you think Inuyasha or almost all of the kids at school have gone farther then you did?"

Kagome hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess so." She paused before continuing. "I don't know, I mean its Sesshomaru." She said shrugging. "What if things get complicated or…" She trailed off not wanting to mention Naraku either.

Sota nodded understanding. "For right now I think you should just see how things go." Kagome and Sota returned to the group giving Rin the good news. Shortly after lunch, which Atsuki made, they all went over to Touga and Izayoi's. Miroku and Sango were also there hanging out with Inuyasha. Touga was talking to Sesshomaru about business in the main entrance hallway and Kagome was listening intently.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted bounding towards her but when he came with in several feet of the small group he stopped and sniffed the air.

Kagome felt the change before she saw it. Inuyasha suddenly charged towards Sesshomaru only to be thrown back across the room. She moved back not really sure what to do but not wanting to get hurt. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" She asked as he attempted to attack Sesshomaru again.

"You bastard! What makes you think you could touch her?!" Inuyasha yelled slashing his claws at Sesshomaru.

"Stand down you insolent brat." Sesshomaru stated coldly and emotionlessly, easily dodging the attack.

Touga chuckled at the scene before him. "Boys, is this necessary?"

"You have to ruin everything!" Inuyasha shouted attempting another attack which failed.

"I did not ruin her."

Kagome was a little hurt by Inuyasha's words and decided to intervene. "I'm not ruined." Her hurt voice reached their ears and Inuyasha stopped short of his attack.

"No, Kagome, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru walked forward and backhanded Inuyasha into the nearest wall.

"What we do is our business." He snarled. "Next time you attack me or question Kagome's honor I will break your neck." He stood over Inuyasha controlling himself.

Kagome felt Touga put his hand on her shoulder and she forced herself not to flinch. "Why don't you come with me so at least your parents don't find out?" He lead her away from his son's slightly embarrassed by Inuyasha's actions but mainly used to them. "Normally I wouldn't advocate hiding things from your parents however I was young once." He told her smiling warmly down at her.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. "I guess I should have been masking my sent." Touga nodded deciding to keep her confidences. He helped lent her some of his wife's perfumes making small jokes along the way.

"I'm happy that you and Sesshomaru seem to be getting along." He paused as they reached Sesshomaru who had been waiting for them. He had also put on some cologne. "Izayoi and I are hoping to have more grandchildren you know."

"Father." Sesshomaru warned before motioning for Kagome to walk with him to the others. The next couple hours were spent just everyone hanging out until Kagome's mom and Naraku showed up while everyone was dressing up for trick-or-treating. Kagome made sure to stay with eye sight of one of the Tashio family members while Naraku was around so nothing would happen.

Everyone went trick-or-treating together, Sesshomaru trailing behind not really wanting to be there but he knew Rin wanted him there. They only went for about three hours until returning to the Tashio's mansion where their parents were waiting for them. When Kemi and Naraku were about to leave Touga asked if Kagome and Sota could spend the night with the rest of the kids. Naraku nodded reluctantly and Kemi kissed her kids goodnight before leaving them with the clothing she had brought for them. Rin asked if she could spend the night with the big kids as well and Sesshomaru agreed figuring he would spend the night as well.

They staid up eating junk food, making a mess, and watching horror films. Sesshomaru excused himself to check on Yuki and Atsuki while Kagome went to the kitchen to get more drinks for the group.

"How is Yuki?" Kagome questioned, not knowing about Atsuki, as she walked into the kitchen where Sesshomaru had been making his calls.

"Fine." Was Sesshomaru's curt reply. He slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and leaned against the counter watching Kagome gather drinks from the fridge. Kagome felt him staring at her so she turned around setting the drinks on the counter.

"Can I help you?" She said putting her hands on her hips jokingly.

"Do not cop an attitude with me." He said coldly but also joking.

"Oh yeah?" She said using more attitude then was necessary. "And just what are you going to do about it?" She squeaked when he quickly moved forward and pressed her against the fridge.

"You forget I am stronger than you are." He said his voice seductively low.

Kagome blushed lightly then humphed and turned her head to the side. "You might be stronger but… but I'm better than you are." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle. "If you do not put that tongue back in I will find a better use for it." He said moving closer to her.

Kagome gasped shocked by what he had said. She wiggled feeling his body pressed against hers. "Don't be a jerk." She shot back at him.

"You are being childish." He said stating the obvious. When she turned her head away again he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her relax against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him. He felt like a hormonal teenager around her.

They both heard a deep hearty laugh from behind them. "Well, well, Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru instantly pull away from her. She looked up to see Touga laughing at them. She heard Sesshomaru growl at his father. "I'm sorry." She said picking up the drinks thoroughly embarrassed. "I was just getting drinks for everyone."

"Riiiiight." Touga said drawing out the word. "We all know you probably just snuck off so you could suck face with Sesshomaru." He joked lightly before turning his attention to Sesshomaru. "So Yuki just called me." He let the sentence hang in the air knowing Sesshomaru would know what he was talking about. "I think you and I should have a small talk." He then turned his attention back to Kagome. "Would you excuse us?" Kagome nodded and grabbed the drinks before leaving the kitchen. Both men watched her leave before Sesshomaru turned to Touga.

"There is really no need for us to talk. I will keep my self in better check."

Touga lost his smile and frowned slightly. "I have only ever seen you loose control once." He leaned against the island. "When your mother passed." Touga paused looking down. "I truly did love her you know."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I know father."

Touga nodded standing straight. "I know you love Kagome."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I could never love a human, you know that." He looked at the door Kagome had just gone threw. "I am not like you." With out continuing he left the kitchen and his father behind. As soon as he walked out of the kitchen door he saw Kagome leaning against the wall.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled when she saw him. "Ready to go back to the others?" When he nodded she walked back with him to the others. Soon everyone was passed out in the living room only Sesshomaru and Kagome left awake.

"I am going to sleep in my room." Sesshomaru said standing up looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded her head giving him a small smile. "Would you like to join me?" He asked surprising Kagome.

Kagome stood up nodding her head again. "Ok." She said in a small voice. She followed him up to his old bedroom. She changed into her pajamas in his bathroom before walking back out to see him stripped down to a pair of boxers. "I guess everyone pretty much knows about us huh?" She asked slipping into bed next to him.

Sesshomaru nodded pulling her close. "Actually only my father, Yuki, Inuyasha and Rin."

Kagome snuggled into him. "And Sota." She added. "I really don't want anyone else to know."

"I will talk to the others if you talk to Sota. Now go to sleep."

Kagome smiled to her self. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

**Hey everyone please review with critisism and suggestions or anything you want to say! Thanks!**


End file.
